


That's My Sister

by levisteacup



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Karasuno, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of Sex, Museum dates, Mutual Pining, Nationals, Protective Yamaguchi Tadashi, Rivals, Secret Relationship, Sendai Frogs, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Sort of an AU I guess, Tags Are Hard, Timeskip, Tokyo date, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei Likes Dinosaurs, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi has a sister AU, bokuto and kuroo are bad wingmen, kenma and akaashi are good wingmen, nonexplicit sex scene, smugs in love, touch on the timeskip later on, two geniuses in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 129,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levisteacup/pseuds/levisteacup
Summary: Tsukishima is now settled into his second year at Karasuno. But an old childhood friend that drifted away from him starts to make a more frequent appearance in his life and stirs some old feelings he wants to forget. Things start to heat up for Tsukishima as Karasuno gains another member to their fan sectionBut to make it more complicated, that childhood friend is actually his best friend's twin sister.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tsukishima Kei/Original Female Character(s), Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 67
Kudos: 95





	1. That's my Rival

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Tsukki x Yamaguchi ship, but I had a thought, what if Tsukki fell for someone just as smug as him, someone who is the complete opposite of Yamaguchi, and what if that someone is Yamaguchi’s twin sister. So yea here’s a sorta self-indulgent fic about Tsukki and his best friends charming yet smug sister. I may have a spicy scene later on just as a fair warning but it won't be explicit, (unless u want it to be O.O lol)
> 
> I’m new to writing in the Haikyuu fandom so let me know if anyone is too ooc or if I get anything wrong. So yea I’m by no means a great writer but I give you my feeble attempt at this.
> 
> Here's a little side note on the OC  
> Yamaguchi Momoko- aka Momo-chan/Mo-chan, a second-year at Jindai Senior High, another school in the area that is well known for its female baseball team and academics. She went to primary school and middle school with Tsukishima and her brother. She has a little rivalry with Tsukishima since they both competed for the top of the class growing up and frequently butts heads with him for her brother’s attention. She has a very similar personality to him and it causes them to frequently tease and compete with each other, but they do actually get along well since they have a lot in common and spent time together because of Tadashi. She got into an elite high school for their baseball team and academics and they had drifted apart since they only were both busy with their respective sports and rarely saw each other when Tsukishima was at Yamaguchi’s. 
> 
> (originally was a self-insert/oc sorta thing but I finally decided to change it to an OC centered fic, and I changed what I had so far accordingly)

Ennoshita clapped his hands, gathering the attention of the boys as they exited the gym together.

“Good job today boys, we’re looking good for nationals.” The captain said with a pleased grin on his face. “The pork buns at Sakanoshita are on me tonight.”

Nishinoya and Tanaka were already racing ahead of the team together as they began their walk into the cool night.

Tsukishima adjusted his white headphones around his neck so they nestled in his red scarf, he played the music just loud enough where he could hear the faint sounds of it playing without placing them around his ears. Now as a second year, Tsukishima had grown quite considerably, not just in height, but in character too. He no longer secluded himself and joined in when the team spent time on extra practice. He also paid attention to his juniors and spoke up when it looked like they needed help. It was considered good growth in comparison to where he started, but some things still remained. Like his overall smug attitude. So he now made a note to keep his headphones off at times like this so others knew he was trying to keep himself involved.

He peered over at Yamaguchi who walked solemnly at his side next to him. His head hung low and he was typing away frantically on his phone not paying attention to where he walked in front of him. His freckled face showed signs of frustration as he sighed to himself. He has been like this for the past few days. 

“Tell Ennoshita-san if you’re that worried about it,” Tsukishima said bluntly knowing it was the same issue plaguing him.

Yamaguchi stared at his phone as if waiting for something but after a silent moment he uncharacteristically grunted and put his phone back in his pocket.

“You’re right, but I think there are a few more places I haven’t yet checked. I’m sure I can find it.” He exclaimed in a quite cheerier tone that countered how he looked just moments before as if he was trying to convince himself of it over Tsukishima. 

“Well the practice match is tomorrow, don’t wait till the last minute,” Tsukishima responded.

Tsukishima took another look at Yamaguchi who had a pained anxious expression etched on his face. It’s such a little issue, but he knew his best friend very well. His anxiety may have improved on the court, but he still seemed to overthink these little things in his everyday life.

“If you want, I can tell him at Sakanoshita for you.” Tsukishima sighed. “I’m sure there’s an extra uniform somewhere you can use instead.”

Yamaguchi answered in a soft voice, “No I’ll tell him.”

Tsukishima couldn’t help but chuckle. “Don’t worry too much. Ennoshita is not as scary as Daichi-san. Have you ever seen him so much as raise his voice at those two idiots with all the messes they cause?”

Yamaguchi nodded with a small grin as he followed Tsukishima’s gaze towards Tanaka and Nishinoya who were currently getting scolded for already arriving at the store where they knocked into Coach Ukai who was tidying up the front entrance.

The walk soon came to a close as the group found themselves congregated in the familiar post-practice hang out spot. Tsukishima picked at his pork bun in silence half-listening to Yachi and Yamaguchi pick out some candy and half listening to Nishinoya choke on the four buns he’s trying to cram into his mouth. Kageyama and Hinata for once were savoring the three pork buns they each had but seemed to only be eating so slow because they were in a heated argument about Hinata’s performance in practice. As for the three first years, they were convened close by Ennoshita and the other third years listening intently as Coach Ukai and their captain discussed their upcoming practice match tomorrow.

He wouldn’t admit it, but his favorite part about being on the Karasuno volleyball team were these moments. Sure getting a great block was thrilling and winning was so satisfying, but these moments when things felt congenial, despite their chaotic nature, is when he felt like he did belong. 

“Tsukki you want one?” Yamaguchi asked tapping his shoulder lightly with a bag of plum candies. 

Tsukishima shook his head and swallowed. “No thanks, but there’s your chance.” He motioned with his pork bun over to Ennoshita who was walking towards the refrigerated drinks by himself.

Yamaguchi gulped and slowly approached their captain. Yachi raised a brow in confusion as they watched him twiddle his fingers in apprehension. Tsukishima watched attentively before getting spit on by Nishinoya who started laughing at Hinata and Kageyama with his mouth gaping open as crumbs and spit flew out of his mouth.

Suddenly, before Tsukishima could make some crude remark in disgust, they heard the jingle of the store bell open and all eyes turned to the new occupant of the establishment. 

“Ah I figured you’d be here Nii-san.” An assertive voice stated. 

She was gorgeous if it wasn’t obvious by the drool and food coming out of Tanaka and Nishinoya’s gaping mouths. Dark long hair flowed down her back with a flyaway piece atop her head. She had on a dark grey pea coat that reached her knees and a red scarf snug around her neck. She had one hand on her hip as the other lazily held a gym bag and school bag over her shoulder. The door shut behind her and interrupted the surprised silence with a remnant jingle of the bell on the door. She did a quick scan of the room knowing the attention was on her. Her dark eyes met his golden ones and a sly smirk appeared on her face.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. 

She made her way over towards Yamaguchi with a soft expression on her face as she reached into her gym bag and removed a black and orange uniform with the number 9 etched on it. Now as second years they changed numbers, with Tsukishima now sporting the number 8. 

“Okaa-san said you were looking for it and I think your uniform got mixed in with my baseball stuff, I found it in my bag during practice.” She handed him the jersey and Tsukishima saw the utter relief flood his face. “She said you usually stop here after practice and it was on my way home.”

Yamaguchi jumped up in the air and hugged the girl who seemed grateful to return it. “Thank you, Mo-chan!”

Tsukishima made his way over to the pair with a smug look on his face. She seemed to be pleased she caught his attention. He chastised himself for giving her what she wanted but didn’t back down. “You could’ve given it to him at home Momo-chan. Why show up here?”

She let go of her brother and resumed her usual stance, a hand on her hip and the bags thrown over her shoulder in her other hand. Her soft air to her disappeared and was replaced with a familiar shit-eating grin.

“What I can’t visit my Nii-san?” She asked. “Besides, you two always get pork buns here, so I thought it was a good opportunity to try them.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as she picked up a warm bun and placed her money on the counter. “Did you just come here to bother me?” He postulated. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, _Kei-kun_.” She sneered the nickname she called him when she really wanted to annoy him. It caught the attention of the team of whom begun to snicker at the way it made a vein in his head pop in irritation. "I'm going over my friend's house to study so I was going to come home late, I figured I should give it to him now since you have a match tomorrow."

Before either of them could speak again they felt two bodies creep close to them.

Nishinoya and Tanaka both were kneeled down by Yamaguchi’s sister’s feet. Tsukishima could practically see the hearts in their eyes.

“Yamaguchi you didn’t tell us you had a sister!” Nishinoya complained practically begging for her attention.

“How dare you keep your beautiful sister a secret!” Tanaka yelled.

Tsukishima took that as his cue to leave and took a seat at one of the tables with Yachi trying to cool down his irritation with the ruckus she was beginning to cause. “He was trying to hide her from you two.”

The two idiots glared back at him before returning their attention to the girl in front of them. Tsukishima watched her indulge them by shaking both their hands with a gentle smile.

“I don’t know, it just never came up I guess, but yeah, I have a younger twin sister. She’s on the Jindai High girls baseball team, so she’s usually pretty busy.” Yamaguchi explained scratching the back of his head all flustered from the attention.

Hinata suddenly spoke up, “Jindai High? I heard their girl’s volleyball team is really good!”

Yamaguchi spoke up, “They have a lot of good sports teams, but they’re known for being one of the best in baseball. Their girl’s team has won nationals twice in the past 5 years. Mo-chan is their short-stop.” 

She winked at the boys who seemed so enamored with her. The rest of the team soon all came up to introduce themselves. Tsukishima groaned to himself as he watched her peachy personality come out to charm the team. He didn’t hate her, if anything, they were actually friends. They were both athletic, smart, and well-read individuals. He just naturally grew close with her since becoming friends with Yamaguchi and he wasn’t someone who sought out friends so she just became one by default. 

What irritated him was how perfect she was. While Yamaguchi was easy to get along with because of his reserved and passive nature, his sister was the complete opposite. She was beautiful, confident, smart, and talented. Growing up they were constantly competing for the top of the class. They both had the same salty persona and naturally butted heads. She was the only person that could withstand his blunt nature and combat his teasing by giving it right back to him.

“My name is Yamaguchi Momoko .” She explained through the chatter of the boys, “But I don’t mind if you call me Momo-chan, it’s just a nickname Nii-san calls me.”

“She’s just such a peach.” Yamaguchi gushed as the team flattered his sister with compliments on her beauty and charm.

The idiots bombarded her with useless questions while the others asked her about Jindai High, baseball, and growing up with Yamaguchi. Tsukishima took this as his time to put his headphones completely on as he finished nibbling at his food. However, he kept the volume just high enough where he could still catch some of the conversations.

“I heard how well you guys did last season.” She remarked between bites of her pork bun from the table the boys now crowded her at, “I was hoping to catch a match this year, but baseball does take up a lot of my time.” 

Hinata went off about nationals for a bit as she listened intently. She asked about Yamaguchi’s improvement and admitted she stayed up some nights to help him develop a training regime to get in shape and practice his jump floater. Somehow the conversation got stirred to their last practice match with Shiratorizawa and soon to their infamous match with them the past year.

“Yeah Tsukishima was the only one that could successfully block Ushiwaka!” Hinata explained mimicking Tsukishima’s determined scowl and raising his hands up in a blocking motion.

Kageyama continued, “But Shiratorizawa isn’t as good anymore now that they don’t have Ushiwaka, but since then they fear his blocks.”

“ _Ara ara_... is Tsukki really that good?” She giggled and peeked over at him as he tried to hide the fact he was paying attention. “Maybe I will try to catch a match.” He could feel her ogling him at the corner of his eye. He desperately wanted to give her a snide comment back at her questioning his skill, but he held himself back knowing that was exactly what she wanted. 

She peered over at her phone and gasped at the time. She jumped up from the table she sat at, collected her bags, and bowed at the team.

“It was nice to meet you all. But I promised to help my friend study and I didn’t notice the time. Hopefully I’ll see you again. See you at home Nii-san, Bye Tsukki.” She called out as she raced out the door letting the shutting and jingling of bells signal her exit.

Yamaguchi returned to sit with Yachi and Tsukishima and sighed in relief as he put away his jersey. Tsukishima finally removed his headphones as he handed his friend his pork bun.

“Is this why you were all worried?” Yachi asked.

Yamaguchi nodded. “I knew I didn’t misplace it.” He finally started to munch on his uneaten pork bun.

Tsukishima started to relax as Yachi consoled Yamaguchi and ensured him that they did have spare uniforms if he really needed one.

However his peace was interrupted by a mocking voice next to him. “Oya _Kei-kun_ , you knew about Momo-chan too?” Tanaka asked.

Tsukishima jumped in his seat as another voice spoke from his other side. “You two seemed pretty familiar with each other too huh _Kei-kun_?”

They both got closer to him waiting for an explanation and the closer they got, the more agitated he became. 

Suddenly they both asked at the same time, “If you guys are close, do you know if she is single?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and sat up wanting to escape their pestering. “You idiots realize she’s out of your league right?” He grasped his bag and Yamaguchi took the signal as he collected his things as well.

Yamaguchi trailed behind bidding Yachi goodbye but turned around to face Tanaka and Nishinoya. “Tsukki, Mo-chan, and I have all been friends since we were kids but she only calls him Kei-kun to mess with him.”

Tsukishima opened the door and glowered at the two. “So if I were you, I wouldn’t call me Kei-kun.”

\---

Tsukishima laid on top of his bed under the light of his bedlamp right after he washed up for the night. He flipped through a random manga that Yamaguchi had lent him before they parted ways on their walk home. As much as he wanted to pay attention to the art and dialogue of the manga, he could not focus on anything but her.

It had been a while since he last got a good look at her. Every now and then when he was at Yamaguchi’s he’d see her pass by in a rush to go to practice or head to bed to study. They’d toss in some good-intentioned banter here and there, but they haven't had a good conversation since summer break.

He was not an idiot. He knew she was pretty. God, since they were kids everyone always beamed at how pretty she was, so it was impossible to not acknowledge it. And age was especially kind to her because she wasn’t just pretty now, she was gorgeous. Unlike her twin, she was not scrawny. She was always fit, naturally athletic, and she was pretty tall compared to most other girls. She always used to tease him that she was stronger than him despite his towering height. But he never dared to indulge her in fear she was actually right. She had the perfect curves to match her tiny and toned waist. He would never make it obvious nor did he actually care about this subject but he did notice how nicely her chest had grown. Seeing her again and actually getting a good look at her despite the layers from the cold weather just reminded him of it.

But it wasn’t just that. Her face was kind and charming. She had a warm smile that drew everyone close to her. She had big dark eyes that seemed to see right into everyone’s soul and get the gist of the type of person they were from just a quick glance into their eyes. She was great at understanding people and could get along with just about everyone. However, it always seemed like he was the exception.

While they were very similar people with their smug attitude, intelligence, and honest personality. They were also very different. She was far more friendly and he envied her patience and empathy for others that he lacked. While everyone seemed to hate him, everyone liked her. But for some reason, she was the one person that could withstand his smugness and return it with the same energy without detesting him. In truth, she was his actual rival. That is if he actually had to choose one.

He groaned and shut the book tossing it onto his bed somewhere next to him. Every time she made an appearance she always got into his head. But why was she so much more present in his brain this time compared to the rest.

He felt his phone vibrate on his bedside table. He picked it up hoping for some sort of distraction. But the gods were never on his side.

Of course. It’s like she knew when he was thinking about her.

  
  
  


**_Momo-chan: 22:17pm_ **

_I found a video online of that block you had on that Shiratorizawa guy from the finals of the prefectural rep playoffs last year. I’ve never seen you so passionate about anything before._

**_You: 22:18pm_ **

_You’re googling me now? Obsessed a little?_

**_Momo-chan: 22:20pm_ **

_I always assumed you were only good because of your height, I didn’t realize you had the talent to match. I wish you showed me that fiery side of you when we compete._

  
  
  


He huffed to himself as he turned onto his side in bed and grinned as he typed his response.

  
  
  


**_You: 22:23pm_ **

_Guess you’ve just never been that much of a threat to me. I mean who was at the top of the class the last semester of middle school?_

**_Momo-chan: 22:24pm_ **

_I guess I have to try harder if I want to get on your radar then._

**_You: 22:24pm_ **

_I seem to be under your radar if you're googling me._

**_Momo-chan: 22:27pm_ **

_Don’t you go googling me now ;)_

  
  
  


Tsukishima was already doing exactly that. He knew that was exactly what she wanted. But the way she always tells him that ‘he can’t’ or ‘don’t do that’ or ‘you won’t’ he always felt the urge to do it. He was already doing it before she said anything, so why stop now?

And so he did. The results page pulled up her school website page with her player profile as well as the youth national team profile. He already knew about most of the awards and accomplishments both athletically and academically that littered the search page from Yamaguchi himself who was the ever doting brother who never failed to brag to him about his precious sister.

He then went over to the video results. He found some clips from the national tournaments of her home runs and some diving plays she made as a shortstop. He’s seen her play when they were kids and knew that she was far more talented than he ever was and put so much more passion and spirit into her academics and baseball than he ever did with volleyball and school. 

He investigated well enough before concluding that there wasn’t anything there that she wanted him to discover that he already didn’t know. He felt pleased to know that she didn’t manage to antagonize him.

He busied himself with putting away the manga and shutting off his light before he climbed into bed. Just as he was getting settled and removed his glasses he heard his phone vibrate again. He squinted at the text.

  
  
  


**_Momo-chan: 22:57pm_ **

_I just wouldn’t want you dreaming about me since I would be the last thing you saw and thought about before going to bed. Goodnight Kei-kun._

  
  
  


Tsukishima groaned and tossed his phone on his bedside table before grumbling as he turned to the opposite side attempting to force all thoughts of her out of his head and coerce himself into sleep.

Another point to her. 

He groaned and flipped himself back over. He grasped his glasses and picked up the manga off his side table and turned his light back on. 

He’d much rather dream about decapitation or whatever was happening in this manga then give her the satisfaction of dreaming about her.


	2. That's my Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you following me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally one large chapter, but I got carried away and felt it was too long so I split it in half. Enjoy :)

A little over a week passed since Tsukishima last spoke to her. Unfortunately for him, she was the hot topic at just about every practice as Tanaka and Nishinoya would not stop bringing her up every time they laid eyes on Yamaguchi in the gym.

It was the same thing every day. Was she looking for a boyfriend? What was her type? When will she come to a match? Can they come over to see her? Can they go to one of her games?

Yamaguchi, with his passive nature, answered all questions the same way. That he didn’t know her type. That he has never seen her interested in a guy before. That she was busy with baseball. That their schedules made it hard for either of them to be free to see each other play.

He was being nice, but Tsukishima knew it bothered him. It always has. Since they were younger, boys always took an interest in his twin. Some even pretended to be friends with him just to get on her good side. So of course this incessant flirting got to the ever so patient Yamaguchi. 

He tried to hide it, but he was very protective of his ‘younger’ sister. Tsukishima didn’t really understand why because she was very capable of taking care of herself. She beat up boys that harassed her for attention and knew how to scare them off with just a shit-eating grin. Yamaguchi had nothing to worry about since she never even expressed any romantic interest in any man since he’s known her.

But he was free from the torment for one day. They were given a short early practice on their off day from school. Tsukishima took a quick shower once he got home before collecting his school things and heading into the library in town.

He frequently spent his days off from school getting ahead on homework and studying so he did not have to stress over it in case volleyball and school got too hectic during the rest of the week.

The library in town was his favorite spot to study. He never had trouble with focusing but he always felt more productive when he was out of the house. Plus it just made it easier when he had easy access to any reference materials he may need while working.

And after a successful day of studying he usually found himself at the same bakery down the road to treat himself to a strawberry shortcake. Just the thought of that only motivated him more to complete his work.

He was planted in a cozy corner on the second floor of the spacious library. The first floor was usually a bit more crowded and this little corner was always available so that he never worried about someone else taking his spot. Today’s assignment was translating a paper to English as well as studying for a test in Japanese Literature. 

The library gave off a warm earthy vibe with its dark wood furniture and bookcases. It smelled like the musty old books that littered the shelves and the faint scent of tea the librarian was brewing just downstairs that wafted up to the balcony of the second floor. His headphones were on and blasting music as he busied himself with his work. He was truly in his element.

A few hours passed before he sought out his first break. He stretched out his arms above him and leaned his back against the chair to relieve himself from his previous slouched over position and removed his headphones to take in the ambient noise around him.

He removed his glasses and started to clean them on his thick white sweater and subconsciously stared around the upstairs balcony area. It was pretty quiet that afternoon and the 1st floor was already more vacant than usual so it didn’t surprise him to find that he was the only one using the study space besides the female perusing the shelves to the left of him.

He did one last wipe on his glasses before returning them to his nose. He was ready to dive back into work before he did a double-take on the girl scanning the shelves before exhaling. 

Of course, just as he finally was free from her invading his thoughts, Momoko just had to be here of all places. 

Luckily she hadn’t noticed him. She was going back and forth between scrutinizing a slip of paper and reading the spines of the books on the shelves in front of her. It would be easy for him to just put his headphones back on and hope she found her book before she noticed he wasn’t too far away.

She seemed to have found her book in just a moment's time. He could tell from her glowing expression. However it was short-lived and replaced with a determined scowl when she reached up and discovered she could not reach it. He noticed her stick her tongue out in concentration as she stepped onto the bottom shelf and pulled herself up against the bookcase.

He couldn't remember himself even moving, but somehow he found himself towering over her with his hand on the one she was using to pull herself up. He gently coerced her to let go of the shelf and bounce back down.

“Are you trying to cause an accident?” He asked nonchalantly taking the slip of paper from her so he could look for the book on the shelf he could see with ease.

She smirked up at him in amusement as he immediately located the book of interest and removed it from the top shelf holding it out to her. 

They finally made eye contact the second she removed the book from his hands. She was giving him her usual shit-eating grin with the lightest dusting of pink across her cheeks. He could not fathom why she looked flushed. But just doting on the fact and noticing the dimples on those adorably stained cheeks made him feel warm.

He looked away and down at her book as she finally broke their brief tense silence.

“Are you following me?” She asked, clutching the book to her chest. He had to admit, she was always well dressed when not in her baseball or school uniforms. She had on an oversized dark green sweater tucked into a brown skirt with black tights. Her hair was in an uncharacteristic messy bun with a pencil stuck inside to hold it all together. He liked how her long bangs fell out of the bun and framed her face. It wasn’t often that he saw her with her hair like that and he caught himself mesmerized with it.

“How do I know you're not stalking me? I’m at this library every week to study and by the looks of it, you don’t spend much time here, since you were about to knock over a bookshelf.” She gave him a look over once he finally looked back at her face when he finished his jab.

He suddenly was self-conscious of his thick white turtleneck, simple black jeans, and boots. She was probably thinking about how she was going to make fun of his tall lankiness...

“They should make these shelves size inclusive for people who aren't giants like you.” She teased finally settling her eyes on him again, the pink dusting her cheeks now turning to a shade of red. “I have a history paper due and I needed to use some primary sources from here for reference. I usually study at a coffee shop, but this is a nice change of pace.”

Was she exasperated from her climb? That must be why. Exerting that balance and energy in that thick sweater probably made her warm. The color on her cheeks did make it hard to look away from her. She looked just like an ‘adorable little peach’, as Yamaguchi loves to say.

Tsukishima felt a twinge in his stomach the longer he stared at her. He had to say something, she wasn’t going away and soon he felt like his face was about to mirror hers if she kept smiling up at him like that.

“Do you want to join me?” He stuttered out surprising the both of them as he lazily pointed over his shoulder to the table he was using. “Or will it be too distracting for you with me around?”

She rolled her eyes, “I’d be more worried about you Tsukki. I hear many boys have trouble studying when I’m around.” She pretended to confidently toss her hair to the side as if it wasn't up in a bun already which caused Tsukishima to let out a chuckle bringing back the peachy tinge to her cheeks.

She turned and motioned that she would go retrieve her belongings before joining him.

“I’m not like those moronic boys.” He called out softly while she walked away, careful of his voice in the hushed library they inhabited. 

She suddenly stopped walking and faced him again playfully biting on her lip, “You’re right, you're not like them.” She spun back around and hurried towards the stairs before she could catch his stunned and beet-red face.

\---

The two of them were quite productive in their little study session. She now sat across from him at the table and was scribbling notes down from the book he retrieved for her. He put all his effort into finishing the rest of his work and was now getting ahead on some calculus practice just to keep himself occupied. 

Truthfully it was because her last little remark had not left his mind. He was paying absolutely no attention to the numbers on the paper in front of him. He finished the work he planned on completing but didn’t have the heart to bring it up to her and interrupt their silence.

He knew immediately what it was.

That uneasiness in his stomach, the clamminess in his hands, and his feverish face. It was coming back and it was coming back hard. Why did she have to say that? Why did she have to blush? And why did she have to bite her lip like that? But most of all, why did he feel compelled to ask her to join him?

It’s not like it meant anything. She is his friend and they have studied together many times before. And when she referred to him as ‘not like those other boys’, she just meant that he was one of her few male friends.

He was just her brother's smart-ass friend who suddenly had a wave of feelings for an old unrequited childhood crush just because she bit her lip.

His nostalgic feelings of infatuation were quickly replaced by irritation. It annoyed him to no end every time these feelings resurfaced after disappearing for a good amount of time. He had a good streak going and thought he was over it for good. But somehow they trickled back into his mind. 

She was always like this. Their banter was well-intentioned and rarely crossed the line. Their arguments were a lot worse when they were academic rivals in middle school, but now it felt like they were grasping at straws to throw in a quip at each other. Quite recently since they parted ways for high school, sometimes she wound up saying things that felt very... suggestive. 

He convinced himself it was her way of making him frustrated. It’s not like it meant anything anyway. If she was actually interested, she would've made her move long ago. But it isn’t like she would even be interested in the first place. He’s cold, emotionally closed off, and not exactly at the same level of ‘attractive’ that she exuded. 

He tries not to dwell on what he would have done had she made a move on him. When he first discovered that these feelings were the inklings of a crush, he swore to himself he would not act on it. He knew that if he did, his relationship with Yamaguchi would drastically change. That was enough to convince himself of his conviction. It was worth it to bury and ignore his feelings if it meant his relationship with Yamaguchi would remain the same.

He noticed the cute way she stuck her tongue out while she was in deep focus. She seemed to be making great headway on her paper. Sure she was attractive but what initially lured him was that she was brilliant.

That was another thing that was infuriating. She was the only one that ever rivaled him when it came to academics. The only person he saw as a threat. He missed having that now in high school, and thus he was not as motivated to do so well. It was only because he didn’t have to prove himself to anyone anymore. He envied her. It seemed she still held the same determination, ambition, and drive that she always had, regardless if he was present or not. She was always such a hardworking individual when it came to sports and school. He couldn’t help but envy her and admire her for it.

Suddenly she sat back and stretched, letting out a huge sigh of relief. He abruptly looked back at the gibberish he had written down while he was preoccupied with thoughts of her. It’s not like he needed this extra practice anyway.

“Need help there Tsukki?” She asked closing the book and leaning back in her chair. “If I can recall, I was better at math then you.”

Tsukishima shut his notebook and copied her sitting position and crossed his arms over his chest. “I was just trying to keep busy since I finished my work about an hour ago.”

“Aren’t you quick?” She teased now crossing her own arms, “I prefer to focus on the quality of my work over hastily getting it done.”

“I can assure you the quality of my work is worth an A+.” He responded by adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

She grinned at him and he waited to hear her witty remark in return. Instead he watched as her eyes looked over his shoulder and a chuckle came out of her mouth.

“Aren’t those your senpais?” She asked, pointing behind him.

Tsukishima peered over his shoulder only to instantaneously spin back around to hunch over the table in an attempt to hide his lanky body. Of course they had to show up. Ennoshita was leading the two idiots over towards their section of the library. 

“What are you ashamed of them finding you here?” She asked, amused with his distress.

“No” He mumbled now trying to hide his hair behind his arm as he leaned further on the table.

“Ashamed to be seen here with me?” She whispered leaning forward to mimic his actions as she leaned on her arms to face him.

She was close, too close for comfort. He could smell her peachy shampoo. He could see the playful twinkle in her eye. He had just about forgotten what he was hiding from until he heard their voices approach the edge of their table.

“Momo-chan!” Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled simultaneously to just have a loud ‘ _shhh’_ follow from the librarian downstairs.

Ennoshita politely waved at the two. “Yamaguchi-chan, Tshikishima, sorry for interrupting.”

She sat up and put on her stellar smile, a genuine one that reached her eyes. “Oh it’s no problem, we just finished up.”

“Tsukishima we didn’t know you two studied together,” Nishinoya said, taking a seat next to her at the table resting his love-struck face on his hands as he gazed longingly at her.

“We don’t.” Tsukishima groaned. 

Tanaka plopped in the open seat on her other side imitating Nishinoya.

“We both just happened to be studying here at the same time.” She explained. “Tsukki asked me to join him. He probably missed studying with me like we did in middle school. I was a great motivator for him you see...” 

Tuskishima rolled his eyes, interrupting her. “I didn’t need motivation. I just enjoyed beating you.”

“You’d be a great motivator for me.” Tanaka expressed. 

“Do you want to stay and help Ennoshita tutor us?” Nishinoya pleaded, clasping his hands together and giving her a puppy dog face. 

“Or you can tutor us yourself!” Tanaka requested.

Tsukishima sought out an escape as their attention was focused on her, collected his belongings, and eased out of his chair. 

“Have fun with those idiots Momo-chan.” He sneered playfully, giving a slight wave of his hand. 

She seized looking back and forth between the two boys and watched as Tsukishima took his leave.

\---

Tsukishima sat inside his favorite bakery nibbling on his post-study session strawberry shortcake. With his headphones on and playing faint music where he could still hear the idle chatter of the shop, he eased himself into a mindful state where his only thoughts were consumed by the light airy taste of the sponge and the sweet strawberries gracing his tongue. To make it all the more pleasing, he revelled on the thought of Momoko attempting to teach those two morons anything back at the library.

“ _Ara ara..._ ” 

He took a deep breath before staring up at Momoko. Her mouth full of a giant bite of peach manju she just took as she curiously stared down at him holding a to-go cup of what he assumed was hot tea.

She mumbled something incoherently while her mouth was full. Tsukishima swallowed his bite of cake before removing his headphones.

“Yes I do still like strawberry shortcakes if that’s what you're saying.” He grumbled watching her hurriedly chew her manju so she could speak properly.

She nodded as she finished chewing and sat down at his table across from him taking a sip of tea to wash it down. 

“You don't have to cram it all in your mouth all at once you know.” He teased. “Don't you want to savor it?”

“Can you even taste anything when you take such little bites like that?” She countered before shoving another large bite in her mouth. “It’s not fair to have that height of yours and not nourish it properly.”

He rolled his eyes. “How’d you escape the clutches of those idiots?”

“Your captain let me go, he said I’d distract them from actually working. And I graciously agreed.” She responded.

“So you decided to follow me here?” 

“I guess it’s fate that our sweet tooth led us to the same place.” She shrugged before placing the last of her manju into her mouth.

She watched him continue to nibble on the last of his shortcake as she sipped at her tea. They sat in comfortable silence before she started to adjust her coat and scarf preparing to leave. 

“Don’t... I’m just about to leave too, I’ll walk with you.” He found himself utter as he put the last strawberry into his mouth.

“Such a gentleman, but I don’t need you walking me home.” She crooned, fixing her school bag on her shoulder.

“Don’t flatter yourself” He motioned to the window where the evening sun was disappearing in the horizon. “Your house may be out of the way, but we’re both heading in the same direction anyway so we might as well. Plus it’s getting dark out, I can’t have you walking in town alone or your brother will get all ‘disappointed’ with me.”

He collected his own things and put back on his coat and scarf before heading towards the door. He waited for her to respond back. Maybe she’d poke fun at his worry for her safety or tease that she should be the one walking him home because of his ‘feeble body’.

Instead he received her rose dusted cheeks he adored as she softy hummed, “I’d like that Tsukki.”

He gulped as he opened the door letting the cold chill cool his flushed face. Why did she keep catching him off guard like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm having conflicting thoughts over keeping this as a (y/n) or just scrapping that idea and editing it so it is an OC instead. I was originally going to play around with different POV so it would be easier to write it as a (y/n) but I liked writing from Tsukki's POV and found it difficult to keep it as a self-insert. Do you think I should continue what I'm doing or should I just wholeheartedly change it to an OC? Let me know what you think!
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcomed and highly appreciated. Thank you for the kudos and for letting me share my feeble attempt at writing this. Stay safe out there and I'll have the next chapter out very soon! :)
> 
> (a/n I made my decision to make momo an OC, I felt with my decision to focus on Tsukki's POV that it just made sense that it'd be hard to write it as a self-insert, anyway thanks for reading and the next chapter will be out as soon as tomorrow!)


	3. That's my Dinosaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The universe insisted that they shouldn't say goodbye just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made the necessary changes for Momo to be an OC and got rid of the self-insert. So now I give you my OC, Yamaguchi Momoko. :)
> 
> I've been on a roll with spitting out these chapters huh. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Luckily for Tsukishima their walk was uneventful. Her earnest comment as they left the bakery threw him off his game. She must have been tired and bothered by the frigid air to even try continuing their banter. So as a result they found themselves discussing the past week since they last spoke. Both bringing up their recent practice matches for their respective sports and Yamaguchi's latest anxiety over Yachi asking him to study with her that day at her house.

“She’s so cute.” She commented, “Nii-san always talks about her so I figured he had a little crush.”

“He kept me after practice for 30 minutes trying to figure out what to wear.” He groaned. “It’s not like I know what girls like so I just told him to wear whatever. Plus Yachi-san already likes him, so he doesn’t have to do anything special anyway.”

“If only he wasn’t so shy...” She sighed. “I always hoped your bluntness would rub off on him. Some friend you are.” She peered over at him with a soft grin.

“Well why didn’t your self-confidence rub off on him, or did you horde it all for yourself?” He jabbed returning it with his version of a ‘soft grin’.

The two soon stopped walking as they reached the front of the Tsukishima household.

“Hima-sama, you’re home safe and sound,” Momoko announced bowing her head to him.

“I could get used to seeing you bow to me.” He chuckled knowing he struck just the right nerve with his risky statement.

He could see the anger flare up as the redness on her face reached her ears and her hands curled into tight fists at her side. She stuck out her bottom lip grumbling with furrowed brows as she punched him in the arm. 

“How gentlemanly of you...” He moaned, rubbing away the pain left from her fierce blow.

A voice suddenly called out from the front porch catching the attention of the two. “Did you make Momo-chan upset, Kei?”

“In fact, he did Teru-san.” She grumbled at Tsukishima before turning to greet Akiteru with a warm smile.

“I didn’t do anything nii-chan.” He called out refusing to break eye contact with the girl. “Did you not see this brute punch me?”

His brother chortled to himself. He was watering some potted plants outside with a brachiosaurus shaped watering can and had a clear view of the two standing in front of the house. After waving to Akiteru and giving a quaint bow, she turned around and bid Tsukishima goodbye as they parted ways.

“Wait, why don’t you stay for dinner while you’re here Momo-chan? Okaa-san would love to see you again, it’s been a while.” Akiteru hollered out before she got too far.

Tsukishima’s eyes went wide and he shot a cold look at Akiteru who noticed his alarmed reaction. 

Tsukishima looked to see her own response and caught her own dumbfounded look of amusement. “I would love to, but I guess that’s up to Tsukki.” She answered by turning her attention to him.

He choked out a disgruntled response, smiling through clenched teeth that were annoyed at his brother for prolonging his time spent with her. “It can be your payment for walking me home.”

\---

He didn’t know what he did to deserve her constant presence throughout the day. But for some reason the universe refused to let them say goodbye.

Somehow, after greeting his mother who was finishing up preparing dinner and exchanging some small talk with his brother, the two of them wound up in his bedroom waiting for dinner to be ready.

He busied himself with putting his things away at his desk enjoying their comfortable silence before she took her chance to break it to pester him.

She was laying on his bed, her legs dangling off the edge with the manga he got from her brother in her hands as she flipped through the pages lazily. Her hair was loose and out of its bun and sprawled all over his sheets. How did she make everything she did look so effortless and graceful, even just relaxing on a bed.

Their silence was short-lived. Tsukishima had taken a seat at his desk when his phone went off. 

“Is that nii-san?” She asked. He could hear her drop his book and return to her feet. He heard her socks shuffle against the floor as she approached.

“Yeah, it looks like he just got home from Yachi-sans,” Tsukishima explained after skimming his text.

Momoko let out a cute ‘humph’ when she bounced up and rested her butt on top of his desk. She leaned forward to peer at his phone letting her hair cascade onto his bare arm as she tucked the left side of it behind her ear. 

He couldn't help but admire her side profile put right on display next to his face as she read the message.

Her hair was soft. The smell of peaches he detected earlier that day was now overwhelming his senses. Those silky locks somehow froze his entire arm, he didn’t dare move it in fear of losing the way they caressed his arm. Dammit, he shouldn’t have rolled up his sleeves.

She had such a chiseled jawline and her ears were adorably small. She had quite a few piercings on her ears that she usually hid with her thick hair. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked that slight edge to her. She confessed to him once that she wanted a few tattoos and a nose piercing, but wanted to wait till she was living on her own so no one would have the right to judge her for it as an adult. That was because her one flaw was that she cared too much of what other people thought of her. Not many get to see her smug, competitive, and easily irritated nature. And not many know of some of her interests that for some reason she finds to be embarrassing. He doesn’t know why she masks it under her charm. 

He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when she turned her head to face him, unknowingly catching the way he gawked at her and startling them both at the sudden closeness.

The two instantly were repelled from each other like magnets of the same pole. Tsukishima focused back on his phone tugging on the collar of his turtleneck to cool his sweaty neck. He was an idiot for getting distracted like that.

She started to kick her legs that hung over the edge of his desk as she stuttered out eagerly. “Ask him if there were any developments in the romance department.” She took a pause and huffed out, “He’d be too embarrassed to tell me if they got anywhere.” 

Tsukishima couldn’t find the will to respond in fear he’d start stumbling over his words so he merely nodded. He typed away and gave himself time to relax as he awaited a response.

It was immediate.

  
  


**_Yams: 17:39pm_ **

_ I was too scared to try anything... but at one point when we were sitting at her kotatsu, she got up to make us tea and when she came back she sat next to me instead of across from me. _

**_Yams: 17:39pm_ **

_ Does that mean anything? _

  
  
  


Tsukishima held his phone out to her. “You’d be more help than me.”

She nodded furiously typing away on his phone, “If only he realized that, I would have had them together by now.” She handed it back pleased with her work as he read it over.

  
  
  


**_You: 17:41pm_ **

_ That’s a good sign. If you haven’t already, text her and let her know that you enjoyed your day and say that you want to pay her back for her hospitality by inviting her over to study next weekend. Trust me, she’ll say yes. _

  
  
  


Tsukishima laughed, “You think he has the guts to do what you suggested?”

She shrugged and roamed her eyes around his room, “Maybe hearing it from you will convince him. He looks up to you a lot you know.” 

She turned to the side and noticed his dinosaur figures on the shelf above his desk. She swiped the T-Rex from the bottom shelf and chuckled.

“Aw how precious  _ Kei-kun. _ ” She taunted playing with the toy on her lap. “Is your favorite still the brachiosaurus?”

Tsukishima stopped reading Yamaguchi's enthusiastic yet hesitant reply to the suggestion. His eyes went wide as he noticed the sentimental toy in her hand and he felt his face heat up in embarrassment. 

He reached over to grab it but she pulled away in time.

“Must you be so nosy?” He questioned attempting to swipe it from her hands again but failing to be quick enough.

“You have it out on display, so you must be proud of it.” She pulled it close to her chest. “It’s cute that you still cherish these things.”

He gave it another shot but she transferred the toy into her other hand pulling it high out of his reach. His hand felt empty air before dropping lazily, his finger grazing her chest before plummeting.

He choked on his own saliva. She didn’t seem to notice, but damn that touch kept playing on repeat over and over in his head. 

“Yes aren’t I cute, now be careful. Don’t break it.” He said regaining some remnant of composure. She just stuck her tongue out and continued to hold it out of reach. 

Now flustered with his patience wearing thin, he finally stood up and leaned over her, his free left hand catching the wall behind her before he crashed into her as his right one finally caught hold of the dinosaur. Their noses briefly touched and she finally let go, holding her breath as they both lowered their arms back down.

Neither of them moved. Neither took a breath. A pair of onyx and a pair of golden eyes locked onto each other in utter bewilderment. Their faces rested just inches apart. Her obsidian eyes moved first. The pair just lowered slightly towards the lower part of his face. Was she looking at his lips? Something compelled him to look down at hers as well and caught her tongue lazily moistening her plump top lip.

Damn why did he look? He reverted his attention up to her eyes that were unfortunately also fixated back on his.

Wait did her eyes seem glassy or was he just imagining it?

Wait, now his vision seemed to be blurring the longer he stared at her. But wait, his glasses were still on, so why did he seem to be losing focus. 

Wait, now he could now feel her breath against his skin. It smelled like rice powder and peaches, the remnants of the manju she ate not too long ago. He wondered if it tasted as good as it smelled. If those plump lips were as supple as they looked.

Wait, was he now leaning in?

Now her eyes are gradually shutting.

Shit, now his are too.

This is bad. This is very bad. His brain is sending off about hundreds of ‘danger’ signals all at once.

But something in his gut, beneath the queasy backflips his stomach was doing, is telling him to just fuck it and let it happen.

So he let his mind go blank.

“Hey Kei, Momo-chan, dinner is re...” Akiteru opened the door and immediately stopped dead in his tracks once his eyes caught the two in their very intimate moment. They hurriedly backed off each other and stared down at the ground in shame. “Sorry, I should've knocked... but dinner...”

“Yeah I heard you, we’ll be down in a bit,” Tsukishima uttered out as Akiteru swiftly shut the door again to escape the tense air.

What was he just about to almost do?

Tsukishima gripped the tail of the dinosaur figure so hard his knuckles turned white. He peered over at her in his peripheral and found her to be very entranced with her socks. Her own hands were gripping the edge of his desk she was situated on just as hard as him.

The silence was excruciating to live through. For the type of quick-witted mouths the two of them had, neither could fill the void with any coherent word that could ease the tension.

Luckily a buzzing noise freed them from their uncomfortable stillness. 

Momoko answered it once she retrieved her ringing phone from her skirt pocket. “Nii-san, are you really worried about me already?”

Tsukishima put the dinosaur back on the shelf and motioned to her that he was going to head downstairs for dinner and disappeared into the hallway as she assured her twin that she would be home after eating dinner at a ‘friends’ house.

Damn, it’s like Yamaguchi could sense a disturbance. Thankfully he called at the right time to remind Tsukishima of his conviction. Don’t fall for your best friend's... beautiful and ingenious... sister.

He hit himself in the head for his stupidity as he descended the stairs. Maybe ‘moron’ was contagious. Those idiots on the team have been spending an annoyingly increased amount of time with him and Yamaguchi now that they knew that Momoko exists and is single.

Akiteru met him at the bottom of the stairs as he hit the landing, catching his attention before they entered the kitchen where the smell of curry wafted into the hallway.

“So, um... sorry about that.” Akiteru began growing flustered for some reason as if he was the one who was caught in a compromising position. “You should've mentioned it, I would've been more careful had I known. I just never knew you actually had an interest in girls, let alone land one like Momo-chan.”

Tsukishima did a hasty peek back up the empty stairs before answering. “I don't have an interest in girls and I didn’t land anyone.”

“From what I saw, that seemed...” Akiteru started rubbing the back of his head anxiously.

He interrupted him and let his frustration get the best of him, “I just stumbled trying to make sure she didn’t break my figure. You walked in at the weird moment when I was getting my balance back.” He delicately tried to piece something together that made logical sense.

“Are you sure...” His brother stopped himself short at the sight of his little brother's state of distress. “Alright, I’ll take your word for it. Just know if you need help or want to talk about this stuff, I'm here to help.”

“I won’t need it.” He clarified before taking a deep breath to compose himself.

They both heard a soft slam of his bedroom door closing and the mellow steps as Momoko approached the stairwell. The two boys turned and raced into the kitchen to where his mother enthusiastically set the table thrilled to have a guest to entertain.

Tsukishima took his seat just as Momoko entered the room, seemingly put back together and normal again, with her cheeriest grin etched on her face.

God help him.

\---

Dinner was surprisingly painless. He feared his mother would be troublesome, but she managed to keep things rather uncomplicated. She just gushed over Momoko for her beauty and congratulated her on her recent accomplishments she heard about from her mother. The conversation rarely strayed to Tsukishima and when it did his mother simply wondered what they were doing together. Momoko kept the answer simple in stating that they ran into each other at the library and walked home together. 

Akiteru, if he had not walked in on them when he did, would have ignorantly joked about the two of them spending time together again. But Tsukishima found himself oddly thankful his brother was now too discombobulated and uncomfortable with what he uncovered to make any wisecrack on his brother and lone female friend.

He relished in his brother's uncharacteristic silence and his mother's undivided attention on Momoko as the group finished dinner together. 

Tsukishima packed away the leftovers in the kitchen half-listening to his mother and Momoko talk as they shared the chore of washing and drying the dishes.

“I missed seeing Tadashi-kun and you come here together to hang out with Kei.” His mother reminisced. 

“It’s hard now that we go to different schools and we’re both busy with sports, Tsukishima-san.” She answered placing the dried cups back in the correct pantry. It sort of annoyed him that she remembered where his dishware belonged.

“But do promise to come back soon for dinner and bring Tadashi-kun, okay.” His mother beamed drying up her hands as they finished the task at hand.

“Of course! That is if Tsukki allows it... ” She answered by giving him a side-eye before bowing again to his mother in gratitude. “Thank you for having me.”

The pair found themselves back in the foyer of the house as she collected her jacket, scarf, and bag. She once again thanked his mother and brother for their hospitality before turning towards him. 

“I’ll be seeing you, Tsukki.” She uttered and he nodded in return relieved they were finally parting ways.

“Kei aren’t you going to walk her home?” His mother pleaded nudging his arm.

His face fell. Of course, he spoke too soon. So he countered, “Why? It’s not far and she can very well take care of herself. Look at her, she could probably beat me up if she wanted, she’s fine.”

His mother simply scowled at him until he caved and grumbled to himself as he put on his coat. He followed the girl out of his house and into the chill night to where they were alone again.

It was a short walk. The two kept a casual distance as Momoko filled his silence with talk about his mother’s cooking and Akiteru’s new job.

He felt unsure if she was still troubled by what happened. She seemed to be back to her normal self. She was cheery and threw in some playful jests about how his mother spoils him. It seemed she had chosen to forget what happened and move on. He concluded that he should do the same, but found it difficult to do so given that every time he looked at her he felt like his face was going to incinerate and his stomach was going to burst. The memory of her flushed features, sweet scent, and hazy eyes crawled back into his mind. Her plump and inviting lips were so enthralling he found himself licking his own lips at the memory.

Momoko stopped walking about two houses down from her house. That peculiar choice of hers to stop away from the view of her home took him out of his thoughts. He caught a glimpse of Yamaguich’s bedroom window and found it to be open with his light on.

Ah, so she didn’t want him to know where she was. That was very conspicuous. He noticed it earlier when she was on the phone too. For some reason she felt the need to omit that she was with him.

Why? She never did that before, she was usually honest whenever they were hanging out without him. Yamaguchi never cared.

But wait, that was back in middle school. They haven't spent time alone since then. Were things that different now that she felt Yamaguchi would care?

So maybe she was still struggling with what happened and felt ashamed to show up back home with himself in tow and face her ever so doting brother.

Tsukishima was relieved. He wasn’t sure how he’d act if they showed up at her house and Yamaguchi saw them together after what they almost did. It was good to know that she didn’t want to dwell on that awkward situation either, even though they both knew her brother was one of the most oblivious people to exist.

“Thank your mom and brother again for their hospitality, I enjoyed dinner.” She said, stepping in front of him so they were face to face. The frigid air chilled the tip of her nose and cheeks a pastel red. She pulled up her scarf to cover her chapped lips. 

As thrilling as the thought was, he looked back up at his best friend's bedroom window and solidified his conviction once again. He just had to suck it up and act like things were normal again. It would benefit not just the two of them, but most of all keep both of their relationships with Yamaguchi the same as it always was.

“You’re not going to thank me for my hospitality?” Tsukishima found his groove back now that he recalled the promise he made to himself and those inviting lips were now hidden away so they could no longer pester him.

“Oh right, how could I forget?” She warmed up to the return of his banter and cooed. “Thank you for letting me play with your toy. It was nice of you to share.”

They both laughed as they shared a friendly smirk. She spun around to face the direction of her house and sighed. “Do you think nii-san would tell me about how it went with Yachi-san?”

“Probably not, he’d be too embarrassed.”

She turned her head around and flashed him one last cheeky grin. “Guess it doesn’t hurt to keep trying. Night Tsukki.” 

She hurried away and disappeared as she turned to walk into her house. He stood there for a few moments relishing in the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach from the elegant smile she left him. All it took now was for her to do the bare minimum to make his legs feel like jelly and turn his brain to mush. He forewarned himself that would be the last time he let himself feel this way.

Once regaining his composure he took his leave, taking his time as he walked back home. Hopefully, this was the last of her wreaking havoc on his brain and most of all, the last time she tried warming his cold heart.

He was taking off his shoes back inside his house when his phone went off.

  
  
  


**_Momo-chan: 20:15pm_ **

_ Thanks for keeping me company today. _

  
  


**_You: 20:16pm_ **

_ No problem, you’re not as annoying as I remembered. _

  
  


**_Momo-chan: 20:16pm_ **

_ Never thought I’d see those words come out of you. _

  
  
  


He was about to throw a quip back but didn’t get a chance to respond

  
  
  


**_Momo-chan: 20:17pm_ **

_ Would it bother you if I joined your library study session again? _

  
  
  


Tsukishima stared at the message, his heart thumping so loudly he could feel it choking him as it thudded in his throat. He typed. He erased. He typed, only to erase it again. He agonized over a simple yes or no question for so long he could now hear the thumping reach his ears. He felt like the correct answer was clear. The other choice was sending off danger signals all throughout his brain that he couldn’t ignore. He took a deep breath and typed out his response.

  
  
  


**_You: 20:23pm_ **

_ Not at all. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, things start to heat up... ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Thoughts and comments are always appreciated! Also thank you for the kudos! Any sort of support, no matter how little, keeps me going and warms my heart! 
> 
> The next chapter will be out within the next two days so I'll see you soon!


	4. That's my Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Something that I shouldn't want to happen..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

A little over a month had passed since Tsukishima gave Momoko permission to study with him. He instantly regretted the decision after sending that text, but after spending almost every off day at the library with her for the past couple weeks, he thinks he may have been overthinking things.

They haven’t had another incident like their ‘almost kiss’ in his bedroom. Fortunately, everything was normal. It felt like they were back in middle school, hanging out, teasing each other, and constantly trying to outsmart the other. Yamaguchi was ecstatic to learn they rekindled their friendship and even joined in on their little sessions a few times.

Tsukishima was able to successfully bury those feelings now that they got back into their old routine. Maybe it was the shock of being around her again that had his infatuation hit him like a truck. Since then things cooled down, it was easy for him to get used to having her around again.

Sure the thoughts snuck in every now and then. It was impossible to ignore everything he was attracted to when she was constantly there to remind him of the plethora of things about her that infatuated him and irritated him to no end. He’s not an idiot. However, his self-control and discipline allowed him to dismiss those thoughts as soon as they made their appearance.

Plus Yamaguchi hanging around them every now and then made it easier for him to expel those feelings.

Tsukishima looked over at the stars practically bursting from the obsidian eyed girl as she relished in the taste of her peach manju. It had turned into a natural part of their routine to pick up their usual treats from the bakery as they walked home from the library.

Tsukishima opted to take his strawberry shortcake to go so he could save it for after dinner. It was also easier for them to continue on their walk since his dessert of choice was not as portable as hers.

She waited for him patiently already halfway done her manju as he paid for his green tea and cake. Together they stepped out of the bakery into the late afternoon's brisk air as they headed back home. 

She began to animatedly describe her last baseball game where she made a steal to home-plate that gave their team the tie-breaking lead and momentum to win the game. She was by no means bragging. She wasn’t the type to brag when he was already well aware of how good she was. But she did enjoy rubbing her triumph in his face after he just finished describing their close loss to Nekoma where he had twisted his ankle and was out of the game for a bit, letting Nekoma pull ahead since Karasuno lost their best blocker towards the end of their last set. 

“At least it’s almost winter and I can keep it covered while it heals.” She explained absentmindedly rubbing her forearm after getting distracted from her gloating when she explained the nasty scar she got from her dive to home.

“You’re always so careless.” He reminisced thinking back on all the times she had injured herself for trying too hard or taking unnecessary risks. “You’re going to get seriously hurt if you keep acting without thinking about your own well-being.”

“Are you worried about me?” She questioned teasingly. “Usually you let me do it, just so you can rub it in my face when you're right.”

He shrugged and sipped at his tea, “I’m serious Momo-chan, this is your prime time to get scouted right?” He observed her demeanor change once she noticed his earnest tone. “You don’t want an injury getting in the way of your future.” 

She groaned but eventually sighed in agreement, “I hate when your right.”

He truly was being sincere since all she ever talked about were her concerns for her future and achieving her dreams. But seeing that adorable pout grace her features made his comment even more worth it.

“I hate when he’s right too.” A voice grumbled from behind them startling them.

Hinata practically warped in front of them by how fast he sprinted. They both turned around and caught Kageyama, Yachi, and Yamaguchi waving at them from not too far behind.

“Are you two on a date?” Hinata whispered from where he walked backwards in front of them trying to match their pace.

“We were studying together  _ shrimpy _ .” Tsukishima groaned hoping Yamaguchi didn’t hear Hinata’s question.

Hinata seemed relieved that he wasn’t interrupting and started to vibrate in enthusiasm. “We were studying too! Yachi-san was helping us. She took us to this nice cafe. I think they put something in their coffee because it helped me finish all my work for the week. So I treated myself to their dango. Their dango is really good. You should try it sometime.” He started to bounce around in excitement and noticed the manju in Momoko’s hands. “Momo-chan if you like manju you should try their dango... Hmm, what was the cafe called again?”

The rest of their group finally caught up to them catching only some of what Hinata explained.

“I probably shouldn’t have taken them there.” Yachi shamefully confessed. “Hinata-kun ended up drinking 4 cups of coffee. And Kageyama-kun and Hinata-kun ended up eating 11 sticks of dango each.”

“No wonder he was more annoying than usual.” Tsukishima sighed already feeling a headache commencing from hearing Hinata’s irritating voice. “His voice is like nails on a chalkboard.”

Hinata scowled. “How can you be friends with ‘ _ Stingyshima’,  _ Momo-chan? You're so nice, friendly, and pretty but he’s so evil and unpleasant.”

Momoko laughed before turning towards Tsukishima and saying, “ He is quite difficult, isn’t he? But I think you just don’t know how to deal with him, Hinata-kun. Tsukki can be really sweet sometimes when he wants to be.”

Tsukishima looked away from her as she finished her comment. Was she trying to get a rise out of him in front of his classmates?

“Trust me, Momo-chan can be just as irritating and difficult as me.” Tsukishima explained, “You don't know her like I do.”

“What is that implying?” She argued suddenly losing her bubbly composure to give him a frown that he was not intimidated by at all given it was too cute to not smile at.

“That you’re difficult to be around. Was I not clear?” Tsukishima raised one corner of his mouth in a smirk, taunting her to argue back.

Momoko merely pouted in response and took the last bite of her manju. Tsukishima focused back on walking ahead, pleased with himself that he got the last word.

Kageyama finally spoke up, “Can’t you teach him to at least be charming like you Momo-chan and not a jerk?”

Before either of them could answer. Yamaguchi took his turn, “I always thought that Mo-chan was the one that encouraged him to be so smug. She was the only one who ever beat him at his own game.”

Hinata looked at her in bewilderment, “Momo-chan...” He wiped away a lone tear of shock as he moped, “How could you?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Weren’t you just kissing her ass?”

Hinata stuck his tongue out at him, “Momo-chan is still better than you.” Like a hyperactive child, his attention soon turned back to volleyball, it was about time. “So when are you going to come to a game, Momo-chan?”

“I don’t know. I usually have baseball when you have volleyball.” She sighed, “I heard about your ‘weird quick’, I’d like to see it in person, I hear it’s legendary.”

Hinata was beaming.

“Plus I’m eager to see just how much Tsukki loves volleyball nowadays. I hear he is taking it very seriously.” She looked back up at him and winked.

Yachi soon got the attention of Kageyama and Hinata as the group approached an intersection, “Come on boys, let’s go home.” The two waved at the others before Hinata grasped Kageyama’s hand and hurriedly dragged him towards the direction of their homes down the adjacent street.

“Bye Momo-chan it was nice to see you again! Bye Tsukki.” Yachi called out. Tsukishima saw her cheeks flush, “I’ll see you Yamaguchi-kun.”

He shared a knowing glance with Momoko as they all bid each other goodbye and parted in their two separate groups.

“Hey Tsukki, you know that movie Yachi keeps talking about?” Yamaguchi asked easing himself between his sister and best friend on the empty street they walked down

“Yeah what about it?” Tsukki sipped his tea curiously peering down at his friend, but only to make eye contact with his sister on his other side. She seemed to be eagerly waiting to hear what he had to say.

“She lent me the DVD, do you want to spend the night and watch it with me?” Yamaguchi asked so sincerely. 

“Nii-saaann...” Momoko whined, smacking him in the arm. “You’re so dumb it hurts.”

Yamaguchi’s face fell at his sister's reaction to his offer. “What?” He looked from his sister to Tsukishima’s regretful expression.“Do you know what she’s talking about?” Yamaguchi asked, pulling at Tsukishima’s sleeve all perturbed by feeling lost since both Tsukishima and Momoko seemed to be on the same page.

Tsukishima nodded as Momoko explained. “You’re supposed to watch the movie with her, not Tsukki.”

“But wouldn’t she have asked me to watch it with her then, instead of giving it to me?” He asked frantically looking between the two.

“Yachi-san is just as shy as you.” Tsukishima began.

“It was your chance to plan an actual date with Yachi-san, she gave you the perfect excuse to plan a day to watch it together rather than by yourself or with your friend.”

“Missed opportunity Yams.” Tsukishima scolded. 

“How was I supposed to know?” He wailed, rubbing his hands against his face in frustration. “What should I do?”

Momoko leaned over and wrapped her arm over her much taller twin's shoulder. “Don’t worry it’s an easy fix. You’ll ask if you can watch it with her...”

“You want me to ask her out?” He shouted, his cheeks flaming red.

“If you won’t straight up ask her out, you could bring the movie with you the next time you go study with her and when you finish, ‘accidentally’ have it slip out of your bag and casually mention you still haven’t watched it yet. Then one of you will have to ask if you want to watch it together. I doubt she will, so you will have to bite the bullet.”

Yamaguchi dwelled on his sister's idea before turning to Tsukki for his input. “She’s right. You have nothing to lose because she will say yes. It’s getting hard to watch you two dance around your feelings for each other.”

Yamaguchi bit the inside of his cheek as he contemplated the idea. 

“If you’re both sure it’ll work, I’ll try.” Yamaguchi conceded.

They continued to walk together in silence. Tsukishima and Momoko both winked at each other for finally guiding Yamaguchi in the right direction.

“Do you still wanna spend the night?” Yamaguchi asked, breaking the silence. “It’s been a while since it was the three of us hanging out.”

“Why not,” Tsukki muttered, raising a brow and throwing a shitfaced grin at Momoko. “I haven’t kicked Momo-chan’s ass in Mario Party in a while.”

\---

Tsukishima watched in amazement as Momoko angrily screamed as she tried to get the perfect roll she needed in the game. Now dressed in an off-white crew-neck and black shorts he got when he stopped at his house before coming over, he lazed over the living room sofa smugly enjoying his growing lead over the two Yamaguchi's.

“I’m better at the minigames game than you, but the rest of this game takes no skill...” She began after rolling the one number she needed to avoid and wound up losing a star.

“And I still beat you, every single time.” Tsukishima sneered.

She stuck her tongue out at him as she prepared for the next minigame.

Tsukishima watched her adjust herself under the kotatsu. She had on her oversized black Jindai girls baseball sweatshirt and a brightly colored pair of shorts. He was once again gifted with seeing her with her hair in a messy bun held together by a random chopstick she found in the kitchen as she prepared them all tea.

Yamaguchi could care less about winning or losing, he was just radiating pure joy at hanging out with his two favorite people like this again. They continued the game in a tranquil bliss as they unwound after a long day of studying. Or as blissful as it can be when Tsukishima and Momoko catch themselves in a competition over who’s better despite Tsukishima running away with a huge lead and collecting just about every bonus star to ensure his victory.

Momoko was curled in a ball on the ground with her face buried on the floor moaning in defeat.

“ _ Yoshi, yoshi. _ ..” Yamaguchi cooed with a grin as he patted his sister's head. “Tsukki just wins because he’s lucky.”

Tsukishima sighed as if he expended so much energy during their game and needed to rest. He kicked his legs up and used Momoko’s back as a footrest as he stretched his arms back behind his head and cracked his toes in his white dinosaur socks. “It’s not just luck if I’m winning every single time.”

She shot up to shove his legs off her in disgust. “Get your big feet off me.” She crawled over to the box of games and perused their collection before finding what she was looking for. “Here Tsukki, play me in this.”

Tsukishima leaned over resting his arms on his knees to adjust his glasses to read the cover she held out to him.

“You picked the game your best at, that’s not fair is it?” He crossed his arms across his chest.

“Well we got done playing the game that you picked and you're good at, it's my turn.” She reasoned already replacing the game in the console.

Tsukishima smirked, “But Yams said that I only won because of luck, so I’m technically not good at it.”

“You’re just scared to play me at an actual game cause you know I’d beat you.” She huffed crossing her arms across her chest before getting up and sitting next to him on the sofa. “Now come on, you too Nii-san, before you both get tired.”

“If beating me will help you sleep better at night, then I guess I have no choice,” Tsukki muttered, grabbing his controller as Momoko set up the game.

“Thank you for worrying about my ego.” She leaned to the side and nudged him slightly. Their close proximity caused the back of his neck to grow damp. He instead focused back on the screen trying to ignore the cute way she sat cross-legged on the couch with her knee resting on his thigh. She was purposely choosing a stage that put the character he usually mains at a disadvantage and giggled to herself as she looked back at him to see if he caught on. 

Their eyes met when she caught the intoxicated gaze he gave her. He felt himself grow warm in embarrassment from getting caught but surprisingly didn’t look away. Instead of turning away all abashed, he watched as she lingered on his features and he detected the slightest hint of rose dust her cheeks

“Mo-chan, how do I punch again?” Yamaguchi innocently asked, causing the two to twist their attention back towards the television.

It was going to be a long night.

\---

Tsukishima heard a cabinet slam shut and instantly woke up. His ears could hear the faint menu music playing in the background from the TV they left on. Why did he have to be such a light sleeper?

He tossed his head to the side. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the vivid light from the TV. He saw Yamaguchi snuggled on the adjacent couch clutching his blanket like a teddy bear. He was probably one of the heaviest sleepers he knew of so he was not surprised to see him drooling away.

Speaking of heavy sleepers, he looked to the other end of the sofa he slept on where the winner of that title had fallen asleep. His body ached as he sat up off the plump pillow from Yamaguchi’s room to get a good look. The sofa was already too short for his body, and it was only more uncomfortable since he had to share it so he could feel his knees crack as he finally moved his scrunched up body.

He found her side of the sofa abandoned and followed that emptiness to the dim light illuminating from the kitchen doorway.

He picked up his glasses off the kotatsu and cleaned the frame on his sweater as he trudged into the kitchen. His legs were finally free to stretch as he slid his dinosaur sock-clad feet across the floor.

He was greeted with the delicate scent of chamomile tea and the captivating sight of the cute girl sitting on the countertop sipping on tea with a cookie in her hand.

“Must you slam the cabinets.” He glanced at the clock as he finally put his glasses back on, “At 3 in the morning.”

“Sorry, I forgot you’re a light sleeper. I was doing really well keeping quiet though, you didn’t hear me trip on our blanket.” She set down her tea and grabbed another mug from the counter. “Would you like some?”

Tsukishima nodded watching her take the kettle and pour him a cup. “What are you doing up anyway? You’re an even heavier sleeper than your brother and I’m sure it wasn't your appetite or thirst for tea that woke you.”

She handed him his cup and wrapped her hands back around her own. He leaned against the kitchen island across from her and watched her fingers, poking out of the long sleeves of her sweatshirt that swallowed up her hands, as they tapped the ceramic.

She stuck out her bottom lip, almost as if she was feeling apprehensive, before mumbling, “You kicked me in your sleep. You looked uncomfortable so I was going to move up to my room. But I wanted a little bit of tea before I went back to bed.”

“How thoughtful of you.” Tsukishima chaffed.

“It’s your fault for having the body of a titan.” She teased as she took a gulp of tea. 

They sipped at their tea in comfortable silence. Both were still drowsy from being woken at such an early hour and the tea did not help in keeping them awake.

Momoko finally broke it once she finished her cup and set it down at her side.

“Can I ask you something?” Her voice seemed uneasy and she started to kick her legs out in front of her. He could see the muscles flex across her lean legs that were littered with scars. He admired the playful beauty it displayed. That something as elegant as her could be so careless and riddle her body in cuts and scrapes. It was one thing about her that he found endearing.

He amusingly gazed over her socks as she kicked out her legs, clad with cartoon beetles, and nodded taking another sip of tea. Another trait of hers he found endearing.

“What am I to you?”

He choked on his tea letting it dribble out of his mouth and back into his mug. He coughed attempting to clear his throat as he put the tea on the counter. Was she now confused about their relationship since their little incident? He thought things were back to normal, so why was she questioning what she was to him? He thought he was doing a good job of suppressing everything around her and treating her like he always had done since they were kids.

She continued, noticing her question was not that clear. “Am I actually your friend? Or do you feel obligated to treat me like one because of Nii-san?”   
  


Oh. So she was feeling insecure about it. But what sprung this up?

“What do you mean?” He questioned spotting her sullen face. “You should know the answer to that.”

“Well when we were younger, I always felt we were friends. But I had the feeling it wasn’t mutual and that you only thought of me as a ‘friend by association’, I guess. Since I was always around Nii-san I thought you felt obliged to be my friend too. My theory seemed to be true when I got accepted to Jindai and you and Nii-san decided to go to Karasuno. We didn’t really hang out or keep in touch, so I figured that I was always just your ‘friends sister’ and not ‘your friend’.” 

Her crestfallen expression as she spoke gave him a tight pain in his chest. Her hands now gripped her knees so tightly that her knuckles turned white and she left red nail marks in her skin.

Was he really that bad of a friend that she actually believed he only hung out with her because of some liability to Yamaguchi? If anything, his obligation he had to Yamaguchi was holding him back from ever even attempting to try becoming ‘more than friends’.

He saw her wipe at her eyes with her sleeve and sniffle.

Shit, he didn’t respond fast enough. 

She wasn't exactly crying, no she never cried. He’s only ever seen her cry once. But when comparing the expression she made then compared to now, he knew she was close. The uncharacteristic gravity to her concern paired with the late hours of the night only made her more vulnerable to letting her dam burst. He had to come up with a good answer for her fast.

He pushed himself off the kitchen island and moved so he now leaned on the counter next to her.

“You really think you third-wheel me and your brother?” He asked, turning to his side with his golden eyes boring a hole into her.

She shrugged, averting her own away from his glare.

He sighed and crossed his arms on his chest staring at the ground in front of him, “You should know by now that I don’t become friends with just anybody. I’m quite difficult to get along with. So I’m not even sure why you’re so concerned with being friends with me when you can clearly do better.” He paused and caught a smile grace her lips. “I wouldn’t put so much effort into anything unless it truly meant something to me. So studying with you, competing over stupid things, and hanging out with you really does mean something to me. And you going to Jindai of course made things harder to have a normal friendship, but look how quickly we got back into the old routine once we started hanging out again.”

She seemed to perk up but remained solemnly silent. He knew he could do her one better.

“Hey, you remember when you accidentally broke my brachiosaurus figure when we were younger?” Tsukishima uttered gently.

She looked up at him and nodded.

“That was the first and only time I’ve ever seen you cry.” He closed his eyes as his nostalgia painted the memory in his head. “I wasn’t even crying even though it was my most prized possession. To be honest, I was very angry you broke it. I was so upset I actually thought I was going to cry. But seeing you so upset and regretful over it startled me. I was scared that if I got mad at you, we wouldn't have been friends anymore. I was so worried about losing your friendship, I pretended that I didn’t care about it. It was just a stupid toy anyway, it wasn’t worth losing a friend over.”

He felt the arms pull him in before his eyes reopened. When he finally got them open he found himself staring at the kitchen cabinet. His chin rested on her shoulders as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He was suddenly self-conscious over how he smelled and if his bony build felt abrasive to hold.

Was this the first time they’ve hugged?

His senses were in stimulation overload. Her sweet scent was drowning him, her gentle touch was freezing him, her breath against his neck sent goosebumps all over his body. 

Even though she sat on the counter and was able to actually reach his upper body, he was still a bit too lanky for her and was forced into a weird slouched position.

He wasn’t sure what to do. His hands were splayed on the countertop holding himself in place. He feared he was already too close and didn’t know where he was supposed to hold her.

Damn has he really never even hugged a girl before other than his own mother?

“Thank you Tsukki.” She breathed in a sigh of relief. “I know that all we do is joke around and tease each other, but I really do care about you and I cherish our friendship. So thank you.”

She was able to tickle his soft spot with those words. He finally found his hands resting around her waist and pulled himself a little bit closer, his fingers clutching onto her sweatshirt as if he was a child again, and scared to lose her as a friend. If all hugs felt like this, maybe he wouldn't have denied so many in the past.

“You’re welcome Momo-chan.” He whispered back letting himself close his eyes and relish the warm embrace.

He felt so at ease that he felt like he was about to fall asleep right there, snuggled in her shoulder. After a few minutes, Tsukishima felt Momokos grip on him loosen. She gradually backed off him but didn’t completely let go. He noticed her reddened cheeks and caught himself blushing in return at the realization of their intimate exchange.

“Sorry. But I just really needed a hug right now.” She confessed. “I know you’re not a ‘touchy’ type of person but...”

“It’s alright.” He interrupted. His own hands clutched onto her sweatshirt hoping they weren’t going to completely separate just yet. “I didn’t hate it.”

She peered up at him and chuckled, taking a pause as if hesitating on her words before saying, “Have I ever told you how pretty your eyes are.”

He gulped. His eyes? Pretty?

“Your name may mean ‘moon’, but your eyes look like the sun.” She airily said, her voice sounding almost entranced.

He felt her grasp the fabric of his crew-neck on his shoulders. 

“I’ve always noticed them, but I didn’t make that connection that those golden eyes of yours resembled the sun until that night in your bedroom.” She explained not once breaking eye contact. “And I haven’t been able to stop thinking about how attractive they are since then.”

Dammit. She brought it up. He had to tread on this carefully. She was tired and maybe delirious because of her exhaustion, they were dangerously close to each other, and if she tried making a move, he wasn’t sure if he’d stop her.

“You shouldn’t say stuff like that.” He scolded although his eyes fell down to how close her lips were. “It may give off the wrong idea.”

“How do you know that it’s the wrong idea?” She asked with her eyes now dropping to his mouth.

“Because it's a bad idea.” He felt one of her hands caress the back of his neck sending shivers across his backside and down to his toes.

“Why is it a bad idea?” She prodded with her eyes now half-lidded.

He felt himself getting pulled in, “Because something might happen because of it.”

“What’s going to happen?” Her fingers were now weaving through his hair, the sensation making his mind go blank.

“Something that I shouldn’t want to happen.” He confessed feeling himself wrap his arms around her tighter to bring himself closer.

“But you want it to happen.” Her breath now tickled his lips. “So let it...”

He closed his eyes and felt her one hand grasp the collar of his crew-neck as the other pulled him by his neck finally closing the little distance they had left.

He felt his heart stop suddenly before it started to race a mile a minute.

It started so innocently, just a chaste unmoving kiss where their lips merely made contact. But that contact felt like his whole body was on an electric chair.

They backed away after a couple of seconds, not even giving himself the time to really relish the feeling. They found themselves breathing heavily, having both held their breath during the act, their eyes heavy-lidded and almost lost in the euphoria of their brief touch. He wanted more. It wasn’t enough. By the way she licked her bottom lip and the way her onyx eyes seemed to beckon him back, it was clear she wanted more too.

He surprised her when he took his turn to pull her close, her eyes beaming in disbelief and amusement. He slid her across the countertop closer to the edge, letting her legs straddle either side of his waist, and colliding her against his chest.

Her lips were so supple, they were so soft, and they felt like they were perfectly molded to his. The way she pressed her lips against his so feverishly had him clutching onto her waist like his life depended on it.

This one was far more hungry than their innocent peck just moments ago. They quickly found a rhythm, their heartbeats falling in sync, and their breathing in tune with each other.

She introduced her tongue first, hesitantly licking his lip till he allowed her entrance in his mouth. She tasted like chamomile tea, the mellow sweetness left on her tongue was even more soothing than sipping the actual tea and he just couldn’t get enough. The taste of the sleep-time beverage was only waking him up.

Her hand finally stopped fisting the collar of his crew-neck as it slid down his chest and wrapped around his lean and broad back, her fingers grasping the fabric to keep her balance. The hand on his neck held his face still as her thumb rubbed against his cheek.

She was so aggressive like she was secretly trying to compete with his passion. He didn’t know what the goal was, but he knew he had to outshine her. The heat between them only rose, he wanted her out of that sweatshirt so he could actually feel her and lose those few inches of space that could have them even closer. Their breathing hitched and he felt himself moan between their interlocking mouths when she took the most tender nibble against his bottom lip.

He yearned to be closer. He wanted to taste more of her. He wanted to feel more of her. He never wanted it to end. Years of pent up feelings and holding back seemed to have been wasted. If he knew that kissing her was this intoxicating, he would’ve done it a while ago. Why did he hold himself back from experiencing this? What was stopping him? He couldn't remember but he didn’t care.

Oh right, it was because she was someone’s sister.

Wait whose sister was she again?

“Tsukki?” They heard a quiet yawn echo from the living room.

He felt her body drop from his grasp as his heart stopped. When he opened his eyes she was no longer in front of him. He found her crouched down at his feet behind the kitchen island.

He heard the gradual increase in the volume of feet padding the floor. Yamaguchi yawned into his hand and rubbed his eyes as he entered the kitchen doorway clutching a blanket around his shoulders.

“Oh, what are you doing up Tsukki.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

His mind was still reeling in disappointment at the interruption. His head was too empty to think of a response. He felt Momoko smack against his leg to knock him out of his intoxicated trance. 

He stared at the kitchen island in front of him and his unfinished drink that was no longer steaming.

He absentmindedly wiped the remnants of saliva on his chin. “Couldn’t sleep, so I made some tea.” Tsukishima picked up the mug and sipped at the now lukewarm tea. He watched Yamaguchi glance at the drink from the other side of the island praying that he didn’t linger and ask to join him.

“Where’s Mo-chan?” He asked leaning against the doorframe.

“Oh, she went to sleep in her room. I think I kept kicking her in my sleep.” He explained.

Please go back to bed.

“Hmmm. okay.” 

They stood in a brief silence as Tsukishima’s foggy head started to clear and he finally started to realize what he was almost caught doing. His heart raced. This was very bad.

Yamaguchi yawned once more, “Make sure to wash up. Okaa-san doesn’t like it when we leave dishes in the sink throughout the night.”

Tuskishima nodded, taking a gulp. Yamaguchi still wasn’t leaving. He could feel the anxiety radiate off of Momoko as she silently clutched onto his leg.

“Do you want to go out to breakfast tomorrow?” He asked. “There’s a place Mo-chan really likes, it’d be nice to surprise her when she wakes up.”

“Sure.”

Yamaguchi gave a fatigued smile and yawned, finally turning around and padding back into the living room giving him a wave. “Good night.”

Neither moved, even when he disappeared from sight. Tsukishima didn’t want to face the aftermath of what they just did. He kind of hoped their transitive state lingered until he died from this uneasiness. They remained completely still until a couple of minutes passed and they heard his snoring reverberate against the walls. Lucky for them, he was quick to pass out and slept like a rock.

Momoko returned to her feet with a hand holding onto her chest as if she was trying to calm her nerves. She was beet red and was taking deep breaths to steady herself.

Tsukishima was conflicted. How could he forget about his one conviction? Yamaguchi was right in the other room and he somehow forgot about his promise to himself and got carried away. His brain told him to forget and move on. But with this queasy feeling in his stomach and his clammy hands, he knew his heart wouldn't let it go. All he wanted was to kiss her again.

“Stealing my brother's best friend's first kiss shouldn’t feel this good.” She confessed in a faint whisper.

His eyes gaped at her at his side. What was she saying? Did she realize how dangerous this was for them? She was biting on her thumb with a shy grin.

“You shouldn’t feel good about it.” He groaned. “And that wasn't my first...”

She shot him a look and raised a brow at him as if challenging him to lie to her.

“Okay fine it was my first kiss.” He admitted bashfully looking away.

“Don’t be so ashamed...” She chided before letting out a giggle. “It was my first kiss too.”

Tsukishima’s eyes went wide in astonishment again. That just made it worse. He had taken his best friend’s sister's first kiss. He has to draw the line. He needed to make it clear to her that he can’t want this. That she shouldn’t want this.

“As I said before, you shouldn’t feel good about this.” He clarified. 

“Why not? Did you not like it?” He could tell she was now confused by his abrasive reaction that conflicted with how he was acting just moments ago.

“No. Yes? No...” He stuttered glaring at the countertop he leaned on hoping his eyes could somehow burn a hole down through the granite and into the earth so he could somehow escape this confusing and terrifying predicament, “I liked it but it was a mistake. It shouldn’t have happened.”

She bent down and eased under his arm that clutched the edge of the tabletop before sliding in front of him now putting herself between him and the counter. 

“So if I asked you to kiss me like that again?” She placed her hands on his chest, fingers curling around the fabric of his sweater as she tried to pull him down from his gargantuan height. He hoped she couldn't feel the thunderous thudding of his heart.

“I’d say no.” 

But he did just the opposite of that. 

He crouched down as best he could and caught her mouth by surprise. His tongue begged for entrance as she clawed at his chest trying to pull herself up to reach him. His hands found their way to rest on the hem of her shorts. Her sweatshirt lifting up letting his fingers graze the soft firm skin of her waist as she reached up to hold onto him. It was awkward to keep the same fever they had before now that she no longer had that height boost, but that didn't stop them.

He was growing desperate to ease his desire to lessen the space between them. He shoved all reason out the window as he hoisted her up by her butt to rest her back on the countertop. His assertive action caused her to giggle against his mouth.  Her hands reached back around his neck, weaving themselves in and pulling his hair to keep him from changing his mind and backing away from her. But how could he? His left hand reveled in the feel of the taut and smooth skin of her waist as his right cupped her cheek, letting his fingers tangle themselves in her silky locks. Her supple lips pillowing his own leaving him in euphoria.

Logic told him to stop. Logic told him that they needed to have a serious talk. The line was crossed and he needed to set the boundary back up.

Fuck, but it was just too good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, I've rewritten this chapter so many times in the past 48 hours trying to get it just right, I'm really curious as to what you guys thought of it
> 
> also, the brachiosaurus story from their childhood and soft Tsukki™ was the first scene I pictured for this fic and I was so excited to finally add it in
> 
> I have my virtual graduation from college tomorrow so i'll be taking a break from writing to celebrate but the next chapter should hopefully be out over the weekend :)
> 
> thoughts, comments, and kudos are always appreciated! sending lots of love that you are all doing well <3


	5. That's my Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In over their heads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bug girl and dinosaur boy rights lol
> 
> (sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes in advanced, I kinda just wrote it and posted it, I'll try editing it later, my bad lol)

Tsukishima was the worst friend any guy could have. 

The night of their first kiss was just the beginning of his guilt. When they finally managed to pry themselves off each other, they went to bed without another word. He knew they should’ve talked about it but he was so high off their kiss he didn’t regain his normal brain functions till he woke up the next morning, Besides, talking about it would end the fantasy.

And thus, the fantasy only continued. 

Three weeks of messing around in a secluded corner of the library, in her bedroom when Tsukishima went to the ‘bathroom’ at Yamaguchi’s, down the alley by the bakery, or at Tsukishima’s house in his room during the dinners his mom hosted.

They only ever kissed in their secret rendezvous’. But their kisses were anything but innocent. Maybe it was the thrill of sneaking around that made them act like it was the last time they’d ever get the chance to do it. Maybe it was that spontaneity of their encounters that made them feel like it was their only chance. 

Their ‘unspoken thing’ was only confusing Tsukishima about his feelings for her even more. It felt wrong to be fooling around like this when he didn’t even tell her what he felt about her. It felt wrong to keep it bottled up. It wasn’t fair to her.

He had a feeling at the start of all this that she must’ve felt even just a little something for him. But as time went on and they continued to not speak about what they were doing, he had the feeling that maybe this was done just for the pleasure of having someone to lock lips with whenever she wanted. It felt better knowing that he wasn’t hurting her with this if she wasn’t catching feelings. It wouldn't be like her to not mention it, if something bothered her, she would talk about it. However, he was still unsure about how she felt doing this behind her brother’s back. But he figured it was slightly different compared to himself doing it behind Yamaguchi’s back. He was the one more in the wrong for it.

They couldn't keep up this charade forever. Hell, they’ve already been close to getting caught while entangled in each other’s arms. He continually prepped himself to confront her about what they were doing before he saw her. But the second her hand touches his to pull him into another heated session, he becomes a bumbling idiot. Any coherent thought leaves his mind till well after they part and the guilt settled back in.

What made it worse was that they acted completely normal in all other aspects of their life and relationship. Nothing changed between them when they were around their friends and family. It wasn’t even that difficult for them to act natural around Yamaguchi. But what was more astounding, was that nothing changed when they were alone together and not attached by the mouth. They acted like ordinary friends and their dynamic remained the same as ever.

Tsukishima figured it was probably because the unresolved ‘sexual’ tension he felt was finally taken care of so he was free to act as naturally as he always did. Regrettably, he was pretty content with how things were. Nothing changed, but he now got to kiss the girl he was in love with.

The only issue he had was the constant guilt he felt whenever he thought about Yamaguchi. He knew he would never forgive him for fooling around with his twin sister behind his back. There were many times when he felt like he should just fess up and tell him. But his relationship with both the Yamaguchi’s was at stake.

He wanted it to be real. He wanted to forget about the humiliation, fess up, and tell her everything he loved about her. But if he revealed the truth, he'd have to face Yamaguchi. And if he revealed the truth, that meant he’d never be able to go back to how his relationship with Momoko was before.

The cycle was not healthy and he admitted it to himself. He knew they were only prolonging the inevitable. But after avoiding this drug for too long, he couldn't stop himself once he finally had access to it. 

And as he predicted, it all came crashing down three weeks after it began.

\---

“After we watched the movie at her house, she asked me if I wanted to see the sequel in theaters next weekend.” Yamaguchi enthusiastically explained as he put his clothes back into his bag. “That’s good right?”

Tsukishima held the door to the club room open as he waited for Yamaguchi to finish collecting his belongings after practice. “That’s a date, so it’s better than good.”

Yamaguchi beamed as he zipped up his coat and tossed his bag over his shoulder. He shut the light off as he exited the room. Tsukishima took his key to the club room out and locked the door.

They were the last ones to pack up. The third-years had a little study session planned for their college entrance exams, so Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who were the only second years allowed to have the spare club room key (for obvious reasons), offered to lock up for the night as everyone left.

“What should I wear?” Yamaguchi asked.

“You should ask your sister that, not me. I’ve never been on a date so I don’t know what girls like.”

“But you do know how to dress Tsukki. Not only do you have the tall lean body of a model, but you have the fashion sense to match. It’s too embarrassing to get Mo-chan’s help with this. Did you know that she traded numbers with Yachi and they text each other often?”

He did know. She’s been working with Yachi on how to further the two’s relationship. He was right to be apprehensive about asking for Momoko’s help because she would definitely turn around and ask Yachi straight up what she would want him to wear.

“Fine, but we’d need to go shopping the day before for an outfit, your sister would kill me if I let you go on a date in something from your closet.” He caved as the two descended the stairwell.

Yamaguchi hadn’t gone shopping in such a long time and always dressed in whatever he had laying around. It starkly contrasted the way both Momoko and himself dressed. They always respected each other for it. They mostly bought the basics and took special care in the art of layering and coordination of the outfits they wore. It was a sin that it never rubbed off on Yamaguchi despite all the time he spent around them in their nice street clothes.

Tsukishima was about to ask Yamaguchi about borrowing the next volume of the manga he was lending him when he spotted a figure quickly ducking behind their gym building. He brushed it off as nothing, but then within a few seconds, he felt his phone vibrate.

  
  
  


**_Momo-chan: 18:14pm_ **

_Tell Nii-san you left something at your clubroom._

  
  
  


What the hell was she doing here? Didn’t she have baseball practice?

He started to shuffle through his bag giving him some time to think of his excuse. 

Yamaguchi caught on fast. “What’s wrong Tsukki?”

He needed something, anything that deemed to be reasonable to lose. “I think I lost my house key. It must’ve fallen out of my bag in the club room when I was changing.”

“That’s unlike you.” Yamaguchi chuckled. “Want me to help?”

Tsukishima turned back towards the direction they came from. “No it’s fine, I have to stop at the store on my way home for Nii-chan anyway. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay, hope you find it, and I’ll bring the next volume to school tomorrow.” He waved at him with a bright grin. Good, he was still perfectly oblivious.

He bid his best friend goodbye as he raced back towards the volleyball team’s clubroom.

He spotted the girl lazily leaning against the door with her arms crossed across her chest as he caught his breath from his sprint back. “You’re not supposed to be here.” 

“Practice was canceled today. I figured since I had nothing to do, I’d come see your practice instead.” She moved out of the way so he could unlock the clubroom door discreetly and push her inside. He checked around the area to make sure nobody from the volleyball team was around especially if Yamaguchi felt the need to follow him. Satisfied they were alone and unnoticed, he shut the door behind him and turned on the light.

“It’s interesting to see you try so hard.” She commented, dropping her bag on the ground. “No wonder you’ve gotten better, you’re actually making an effort.”

“What, do you think I’m actually bad at volleyball?” He asked, dropping his bag next to hers as they both shrugged off their jackets.

“You were decent in middle school. You never put more effort than needed even though you were blessed with that body to play but I wasn’t sure if you actually wanted to, especially after what happened. I thought you would never get that passion to play. But I saw it today and I’d like to see it during a real match.”

“You keep saying that like you’ll actually get the chance to watch a game.” He smirked, already approaching her as she leaned against the storage shelf. Her red and black uniform was too cute on her and she fit it so well. It annoyed him at how effortless it was for her to cause him to turn into an average, mindless teenage boy.

His arms landed on the shelf next to her head encasing her so she couldn't move away. It’s not like she was going to anyway. They both knew the real reason she showed up to his school unprovoked and without warning. It was risky of her, but deep down, it excited him that she made the effort to come here. It made the illusion feel a little more real.

“You think I won't?”  
  


“I know you won't because you can't.” He was being honest. They were both busy people. But he always wanted her to come, he wanted to show her that he was capable and that he truly did care about volleyball. She’d be proud to learn that he found his drive to put his all into something.

“Fine, then I guess I have to prove you wrong.” She raised her brows defiantly. There was a playfulness in her eyes. He knew that she would in fact try to show up to a match the first chance she gets now that he told her she couldn't.

God help him. 

Her hands grasped onto his waist and dragged him towards her. He let go of the shelf and clutched her cheeks between his hands. They didn’t need to speak about it. They both sort of just knew.

He slouched down as best he could and pulled her face into his. He felt her hoist herself onto the tips of her toes while tugging at his black gakuran till their lips crashed into each other.

It was always difficult given their height difference. Especially when they were in a place that lacked the means for them to lessen that difference. But it didn’t stop them. If it was a short encounter, they’d usually just bear it but when it was obvious they wanted to take their time, he sometimes lifted her up.

This was not one of those times. They couldn't stay in the clubroom for long. As a result, they were more rushed in their kissing and it left their breathing uneven. Their hands stumbled along each other's bodies trying to keep themselves in constant contact.

Not that he minded when they were in a hurry. Just a small kiss would’ve been enough for him. She didn’t even have to try and he knew she wasn’t even aware, but he really was wrapped around her finger. 

“Is there a chair in here?” She uttered through his insistent lips. “A desk or a box or something.” She was out of breath but immediately dug her tongue back in not even giving him a chance to answer.

He huffed out as he withdrew his mouth disappointed. He did a quick scan of the room to the closest object that would work. He found it difficult to do so as she started to suck on his neck and leave a trail of nibbles up to his cheek. Soon he found the lone desk in their clubroom on the adjacent wall.

She receded and followed his gaze. “You sit on it, it’s too short for me.”

With interlocked fingers, they relocated to the desk and Tsukishima sat on top of it as he found his hands back on the girl's waist, pulling her back in. 

Much better. She was now slightly taller than him, so this new position allowed him to sit straight and stretch his back.

And so they resumed their little make-out session. He was quick to lose track of time and soon he even forgot where they were.

He started to move off her mouth, giving her gentle pecks against her cheek, down to her jawline and found himself sucking her neck.

Her moan was almost mistaken for a whisper and she took in a deep breath as if she was about to say something.

“I know, no marks.” He reassured her before turning back towards her mouth.

She cradled his head between her hands, her fingers brushing through his hair. That touch never failed to give him chills. He just wanted to be in her arms. He wanted to taste her all the time. He desperately wished that these escapades actually meant something. He knew that it was impossible, so he let himself enjoy these moments before they inevitably ended. Whenever that ended up being.

They heard the door slam open. The thud of the door bouncing off the wall echoed and startled them so badly they accidentally knocked into each other's head.

Tsukishima rubbed his forehead. As soon as he opened his eyes, his stomach dropped. He shot himself up and shoved the disoriented girl behind him. 

“What are you idiots doing back here?” Tsukishima clenched his fists at his sides.

Hinata was too flustered to respond, he merely stuttered out nonsense as he pointed in shock at the girl Tsukishima was attempting to hide behind him.

So Kageyama answered instead, his dense nature and stoicism not matching the tone of the situation. “Hinata forgot his homework in the club room and we ran into Yamaguchi on our way back to get it and he said that you had gone back to the club room too because you lost your house key.”

Kageyama’s eyes looked around the room innocently before spotting the notebook on the shelf directly next to Tsukishima. He stepped forward to grab it and handed it to Hinata who nodded when he asked if that was it. 

“Cool thanks, we’ll be going then.” Kageyama waved at them before exiting the room and grabbing Hinata’s hand to drag his still bewildered body away. 

“Wait, morons,” Tsukishima shouted. The two stopped walking at the sudden booming voice. “You didn’t see anything. So don’t tell anyone what you saw.”

Hinata nodded his head fervently now terrified as Tsukishima’s anger grew.

“But why?” Kageyama's timbre was so innocent and it was a valid question. “You are together aren’t you?”

Tsukishima’s eyes went wide. He could detect the girl behind him stir slightly. For once, she was silent.

“No, we’re not.”

“But you-” Hinata began.

“We’re not anything. And you didn’t see anything. So you won’t say anything to anyone. Especially not Yamaguchi.” His voice was shaking slightly as he growled out his order.

“But you were kissing,” Kageyama stated so matter-of-factly. 

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Tsukishima couldn’t feel his hands from how hard he fisted them. He couldn't cool down his rage at getting caught, especially by those idiots. “It was a mistake.”

The two boys didn’t respond, clearly too dumbfounded that the words coming out of his mouth did not match the act they caught them in nor his clear distress.

Before either could agree (or disagree, but Tsukishima was not letting them go without a correct answer) he felt Momoko push him aside.

“Enough.” Her voice was shaky.

“Mo?” Tsukishima reached out for her arm but she was already running off.

“I have to go. I can’t-This isn’t...” She was choking now.

She pushed past the two boys and sprinted down the stairs foregoing her jacket and bag that laid on the ground.

Tsukishima felt his body go weak. What just happened? 

Hinata slapped his hands against his cheeks seemingly trying to pull himself together. He looked out the door and back at Tsukishima.

“I think she was about to cry.” Hinata gulped and nudged Kageyama. “I’m going to go check on her. Kageyama stay here with Tsukishima.” He then bolted in her direction.

Tsukishima was too shocked to move. She was clearly upset. Was it the fact they were caught? Was it because of what he said? Was she embarrassed to be seen with him?

All he knew was that this was definitely over. It was bound to happen, but he was never prepared for how he’d react and especially wasn’t prepared for how she’d react. He hoped that it would end with a serious talk between him and Momoko and maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. What he didn’t want was someone catching them, especially those idiots. 

But at least it wasn’t Yamaguchi.

Nevertheless, it was still bad. He deserved it, honestly, this was his consequence for being so stupid and reckless. But she didn’t deserve this.

He slumped down onto the ground and pulled his knees to his chest hanging his head between his arms. Kageyama did as told and remained with him in solemn silence. He seemed to have been in deep thought since Momoko stormed out.

“I feel like you want to say something _Osama._ ” Tsukishima lifted his head up to Kageyama’s contemplative face.

The dark-haired stoic boy squatted down across from him. “I don’t get it.”

“Of course you don’t. You’re socially inept.” He sneered.

He shook his head and maneuvered so he was cross-legged. “I don’t think I need to be adept to understand that you like her.”

Tsukishima raised a brow. He had to deny it. He didn’t want to admit that Kageyama was right. 

“So what if I do?” He huffed and buried his head in his crossed arms.

“So if you like her and you go around kissing her, why do you deny it and keep it a secret?” He posed.

“You wouldn't understand.” He mumbled. Kageyama just stared at him, seemingly taunting to try him.

Tsukishima, groaning, leaned his head back against the storage shelf. ”She’s Yamaguchi’s sister. I can’t be with my best friend's sister, they're off-limits. Yamaguchi is so protective of her, especially with other guys. I can’t betray him like that. How would you feel seeing Hinata making out with your sister?”

Kageyama chuckled. “It’d be funny cause why would he when he's making out with me.”

He said it so naturally that Tsukishima almost missed it. 

Kageyama continued before he could get distracted by it. “But why would she be off-limits. Wouldn’t Yamaguchi be happy that his two favorite people love each other?”

“We’re not in love.”

“I thought you’re supposed to kiss people you love,” Kageyama explained, innocently confused. “I always thought it was obvious that she loved you, don’t know why, but she does. And she was kissing you. You admitted you liked her too.”

Tsukishima felt his stomach drop. “It’s not that simple. It doesn’t matter if either of us like each other, because we can't be together.”

“Why?”

“Why? Were you listening? It’d be like I’m defiling her and taking her away from Yamaguchi who hates just about any boy that tries to be with her. And if something went wrong between us, if we fought or broke up, it’d ruin our friendships. So we can’t be together.” Tsukishima rubbed his face in distress. Why was he confessing all this to Kageyama of all people?

“But it’s okay to kiss her behind his back?”

“No, kissing her was a mistake.” He admitted.

“It seemed like she didn’t think it was.”

Tsukishima let the words simmer in his mind. He was struck with his previous outburst replaying in his head.

Did she think this meant something? Did she not think this was a mistake? She couldn’t have feelings for him. There was no way.

But if she did...

They heard a knock against the door.

Hinata eased the door open with his hand clutching onto Momoko’s. His jacket was wrapped around her and her eyes looked red.

Hinata placed his hands on his hips. “I think you two should talk.”

Tsukishima erratically returned to his feet, his eyes not leaving hers. “I agree.”

“Do you want me to stay outside, just in case Momo-chan?” Hinata asked taking his jacket back from Momoko.

Her hoarse voice startled him. He’s never seen her look so defeated. ”No it’s alright Hinata-kun, thank you.”

Hinata shot a death glare to Tsukishima. “We’ll be going then, but if you do anything dumb, _Stingyshima_ , we’re fighting.”

“I’d like to see you try _shrimpy_.” Tsukishima returned as the two boys finally left, shutting the door behind them leaving them to simmer in the tense silence.

They were finally going to talk. It’s what he was waiting for. After all his mental preparation and rehearsals to himself, he suddenly felt at a loss for how to begin.

She stood in front of him, her face surveying the floor, and her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Her anguish was obvious. Her entire persona at the moment was foreign to him. He didn’t like it one bit, but it was his fault she was like this.

He took a deep breath and stepped towards her. He just had to bite the bullet and get it over with. “I...”

“I’m in love with you.”

His jaw hit the floor from the sudden interruption.

“I’ve been in love with you for a long time.” She held a closed fist against her chest seemingly trying to calm herself down. “You’re antagonistic, passionless, blunt, and a smart-ass. You always knew just how to rile me up and make me lose my cool. It was infuriating to constantly compete with someone who beat me with ease. You’re smarter, naturally gifted even though you show no interest in what you do, and you acted like you never cared what anyone thought about you.”

She looked up at him, her obsidian eyes determined and fiery, the past signs of tears far gone. “I looked up to you. I wish I wasn’t so fixated on what others thought. I wish I didn’t have to try so hard to be the best. For some reason, you were the only friend of mine that truly brought out the real me. My smug, competitiveness, and abrasiveness didn’t scare you away. You never judged me for it. Instead, you encouraged it, and I kind of thought you even liked it.”

Tsukishima was frozen in place unable to comprehend a response and completely lost track of what he was originally going to say.

“But you’re my brother's best friend. I can’t be with you. It’d make everything weird and awkward. If we ever broke up, it’d ruin your relationship with Nii-san. And not only that, you were my friend. What we had was so good, I didn’t want to ruin it by complicating things with my feelings.”

“But when we kissed, I couldn’t help myself. I didn’t think it was a mistake since it was all I’ve ever wanted. It was just so good, so much better than I’ve ever imagined. So maybe I got too caught up in the fantasy of being with you. I didn’t want to confront you about it because I didn’t want it to end so I just avoided it and pretended everything was normal. But I knew it couldn’t last forever. I knew it was a bad idea. I was too selfish to realize that you could have interpreted it differently from me.”

Tsukishima watched as her eyes bore into his. “Hearing you say that it didn’t mean anything, that we weren’t together, and that this was all a mistake killed me. You were right, but it hurt because my fantasy was always just going to be a thing I made up in my head. I was dumb to believe otherwise.”

“And I’m realizing that from here on out, we can’t go back to how things were. And it hurts because I lost my first love and friend all in one go. I’m so pissed at myself I-”

Tsukishima bounded towards her. No wonder he was at a loss for words. She took it all right out of his mouth. How was it possible they felt the exact same way? Her words were slowly mending his broken brain back together. Here she was laying out all her feelings for him. It wasn’t fair that it was just her.

He leaned down caressing her face between his hands and planted a soft chaste kiss on her lips.

“You never learned to stop talking so much.” He jested to her confused but awestruck eyes. “I’ve always been in love with you too Momo-chan.”

She clutched onto his jacket, her eyes welling up from his confession. Embarrassed by her sudden tears she buried her face into his gakuran.

“We’re both idiots... because I felt the same exact way. I liked being your friend, and I didn’t want things to change. I didn’t want to betray Yamaguchi or cause things to be weird between us. But loving you made me an idiot. Kissing you made me an idiot. And I didn’t want it to stop. So I lied when I said it didn’t mean anything. It meant everything to me because when we were together I believed that it was real.

“But I stand by with what I said about it being a mistake. It was a mistake to do it without ever fessing up and telling you how I really felt after all these years.” 

He pried her off of him so he could stare at her eyes when he said this. She seemed to have collected herself since no tears had fallen, but they still remained puffy and glassy. “And what I really feel is this infuriating amount of love for you. You’re annoyingly perfect. You’re smart, hard-working, kind, and mindful of others. You’re so passionate about everything you do and your drive to fulfill your ambitions amazes me. I also like being the only one that sees your ‘bad side’ and that side of you is what made me fall in love with you. Your ‘bad side’ seemed to be the only thing that could handle my own ‘bad side’. And it was just so much harder to keep it a secret because you're so damn pretty, it’s hard to ignore when everyone talks about how gorgeous you are and you're always effortlessly showing it off around me when you're not even trying.”

Tsukishima rubbed his thumb against her cheek. “We’re dumb to have kept this a secret from each other.”

She laughed, a full-on belly laugh, and reached up to interlock with his hand that rested on her cheek.

“I’m pissed.” She was glowing now and she squeezed her hand around his.

It warmed his heart. He’s never seen her so happy that she beamed so brightly despite saying she was pissed. He finally laid out his feelings and so did she and it left him in a euphoric daze at their sudden revelations.

“I’m pissed too.” Tsukishima chuckled. “I feel like I wasted all this time-”

“When we could’ve been together long ago.” Momoko finished.

She dropped his hand and leaned against his chest inhaling the scent of his uniform. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around her, running his hands along her smooth sweater, relishing in how snug she fit in his arms.

“What are we going to do about Nii-san?”

His stomach churned. Right. They had to tell him. But what exactly were they going to tell him? That they confessed? That they have been holding back because of him? That they’ve been sneaking around behind his back? Were they even together now? 

There were too many questions. He thought that since they aired out their feelings it was all settled. But there was so much to discuss with her about what was going to happen now. They couldn’t just forget about this. But they also couldn’t just dive into a relationship.

“I don’t know.” He mumbled. “What are we supposed to tell him?”

She backed off in agreeance. “Guess we have some more things to talk about.” She pried herself away from his hold and picked up her jacket and bag. “Walk me home, and we can talk some more.”

She had a small coy smile and a look of adoration as she watched him take his own belongings before following her out the door. 

Although his stomach was churning in anticipation for what was to come, he couldn’t help the sweet relief he felt now that his biggest secret was out. At this point, he didn’t care if this was as far as they got. He was content that his feelings were reciprocated and that he finally told her the truth. He didn’t have to keep lying to her and himself. Although, he was still lying to Yamaguchi.

\---

Tsukishima waited outside the station staring at his phone. He wanted to be early, but now he felt that 20 minutes was too early.

On their walk home just a few days prior, they decided to test this out. She suggested they go out on a date or maybe a few and then maybe after, if they felt it was a good idea, they could dwell on what that meant for the two of them. And if things progressed from there, they’d tell Yamaguchi.

Luckily both Kageyama and Hinata promised theirdiscretion as they figured things out.

So for now, they were testing out what ‘more than friends’ could mean. Would it be too weird? Would they suddenly lose interest in having a romantic relationship? Would it be worth the unknown future between them and Yamaguchi?

Truthfully, Tsukishima was still on a high from his confession. He was glad Momoko kept things simple and wrote out steps for them to take that would give them time to adjust so they could avoid rushing into anything.

He had some time to kill. He didn’t know why he decided to show up super early. His nerves were getting to him so he didn’t really sleep the night before after he went out shopping with Yamaguchi in preparation for his own date.

He peered down at his outfit. He was dressed in a dark olive-colored wool sweater atop a white button-up, with tight black pants, and a long beige overcoat. Luckily it wasn’t too cold that day so he felt content he went with style over comfort. He reached into the bag strapped across his chest for his phone so he could check if she left any messages, but there was no notification on his screen.

He finally understood why Yamaguchi was so concerned about planning an outfit for a date. It wasn’t like he didn’t have nice clothes and lacked the taste to settle on something. It was that it was his first date and he didn’t know how to proceed with getting ready. It’s not like he had to make a first impression. She knew he could dress well so he didn’t have anything to prove by it. What he was nervous about was if she liked it or not. He was so concerned over trying to dress in a way she’d like that he agonized over it for about an hour while getting ready.

He adjusted his glasses, taking them off and cleaning the lenses before fixing his scarf. He leaned over to clean off his white shoes from the scuffing caused by his anxiety to race towards the station to get here too early. He then fiddled with the dangly object in his pocket in anticipation.

Dammit, he was so antsy. He needed to calm down. He just had to pretend they were hanging out like it was any other ordinary day.

But how could he when he told her he loved her. How could he when she told him that she was in love with him. And this was a date to put their romance through a trial run before getting serious. So he had to act romantic on this date, right? Or would he gradually act romantic the longer they tested this out? How many dates would they need during this trial run before deciding to continue or end it?

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching in a hasty run.

“Wow, you’re here early.” She stopped right in front of him causing him to look up from the sewer grate he was zoning out on as he tried wasting time.

He glanced at his watch and raised a brow. “So are you.” She arrived only 5 minutes after he did. She seemed to have been panting. Did she rush over here?

He gave her a look over as she giggled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear revealing some earring changes. She had double chain gold earrings hanging off the side of her left ear and a few simple golden studs littering both. But what caught his eye were these cute little stag beetles that dangled from her ears. Her hair was half up in two buns that rested on either side of the top of her head as the rest cascaded down her back. She had on a loose-fitting light brown wool turtleneck sweater french tucked into a pair of tight black jeans. The bottom of her pants were cuffed up to reveal high white socks with little stag beetles all over them and white sneakers. She shoved her hands into her long black overcoat catching his scrutinizing gaze.

If he had to sum it up, she was absolutely perfect, and it left him stunned. Although she presented herself in such a confident, well put-together manner, she knew how to showcase her personality in very tasteful, little ways. Her childhood infatuation with bugs seems to have still remained. She was so insecure about her otaku interests and her fascination with insects, but it made him feel special that she wasn’t ashamed of it when she was around him. It was endearing to know she was still the little bug nerd he fell in love with. She was just so irritatingly cute. 

“What?” He caught her uncharacteristic shy blush.

He gestured to her with a curt nod and scratched the back of his head trying to put what he thought into words. “Nothing, you just look nice...”

“Just nice?” She rolled her eyes with a smirk, her blush instantly disappearing to be replaced with a playfully bitter expression. “You’re already off to a bad start Tsukki.”

He huffed knowing he messed up as soon as his words betrayed his thoughts. It was just nerve-racking to actually voice his attraction to her when he’s been used to filtering out his compliments for years.

She walked around him while he was preoccupied with turning off his filter with a raised brow taking her turn to dissect his own appearance.

“Well I think you look handsome. You look like one of those city boy models.” The words came out easily but her face had reddened like a tomato. “It’s a sin, because you could’ve easily become one with that height and build if you weren’t so unfriendly.”

It was his turn to flush. He never thought he was that appealing. Sure girls were enamored by his height and they've found his cold nature mysterious, but he was just a glasses-wearing dinosaur nerd at heart who came off too unfriendly to be considered ‘handsome’.

“Haven’t you noticed I have a _Megane-kun_ type?” She asked. “I have a thing for smart bespectacled pretty boys.”

“No, how would I when you’ve never shown an interest in any type of guy around me, I don’t think Yamaguchi even knows your type.” He explained.

“Hmmm...” She started walking off towards the inside of the station turning her back to him. He felt his jaw drop slightly as he spotted a familiar stag beetle shaped backpack on her back. He remembered when that backpack seemed to fit her too big. She really kept it after all this time. She continued as he followed her, “Well maybe my type was always just you.”

She raced ahead to buy their tickets leaving him frozen in place. She was on a roll today. All this flirting and candid comments seemed to have come naturally to her. Why was he struggling so much when she made it seem so easy? It wasn’t like he didn’t have the words, he just struggled trying to voice them to her. He just had to try harder and beat her at this game. It wasn’t fair to have her do all the work. 

He followed her to their platform as they awaited their train. 

“I can’t believe you still have it.” He gazed down at her as she stood eagerly waiting next to him.

“Oh the backpack?” She grinned, “Of course I would, you are one of the ones that gave it to me so of course I’d keep it.” She paused and pointed at her ankles and earrings. “Can you guess where we are going today?”

She wanted to plan their date location and he had no reason to not let her. Truthfully it was because he had never been on a date before and didn’t want to make the wrong choice. So he let himself be surprised by her. 

He let the clues simmer. The stag beetles, the train ticket destination, and the nostalgic aura she was radiating.

“That museum?” He noticed her perk up. So he was right. “I haven’t been there since middle school.”

“Me too.”

The last time they were at this Natural History museum was during a class trip in middle school. It was where he and Yamaguchi chipped in to get her that stag beetle backpack she so desperately wanted but lacked the money to get.

God she really was perfect. She was so thoughtful and sentimental. She was far exceeding his expectations by putting so much effort into this. And what has he done? He told her she thought she looked...nice.

How disappointing.

They filled their time up getting distracted by talking about Yamaguchi’s date with Yachi that was currently going on. She was just radiating pure joy as they carried their conversion through the train ride and throughout their walk in the city. She was pleased with the outfit he picked out for her brother the night before and she mentioned that she video chatted with Yachi as she planned her outfit. They had chosen surprisingly similar looks and color palettes for their respective friends.

“Why do we always accidentally coordinate?” She teased pointing between them as they neared the museum entrance, “Even when it isn’t our own outfits.”

Fate, he guesses, but he didn’t say that, “Our tastes have always overlapped.”

God he was really struggling. Why was it so hard?

She merely giggled as they paid for their tickets, collected a map, and proceeded through. She impatiently raced ahead as they followed the natural flow of the rooms. 

“What’s got you so eager?” He called out trying to not draw attention to himself as he attempted to catch up to her.

“Why aren’t you eager? Don’t you remember the first room is your favorite one?” She turned around her face radiating with excitement. 

His attention got pulled away as he stopped in the entranceway.

The brachiosaurus display took his breath away the moment he stepped in and the memories of his first experience seeing it flowed back in flooding his brain. With a dropped jaw he marveled at the intricate bone structure and the extraordinary largeness of the creature. He laughed, is this what people think when they look up at him?

Tsukishima then heard a click breaking him from his childlike trance.

“That’s so cute.” Momoko cooed as she admired the picture she just took. “You made that same exact face back then too.”

She tugged him close and positioned the two of them in front of the brachiosaurus skull, “Come on, say cheese Tsukki.” She raised her ring clad fingers up in a peace sign and gave a big toothy grin. He mimicked her actions and felt one corner of his mouth raise slightly as she took the picture. 

He leaned over her shoulder as she inspected it. “Sorry I’m not photogenic.”

“That’s okay. It’s what I fell in love with.” She zoomed in on his stoic expression and slight upturn of his mouth. “Look you tried smiling in this. You don’t usually smile...”

He felt a twinge in his chest. She was really ecstatic over the bare minimum he gave her. She deserved so much better. He had yet to show her just how much he wanted her and how much he really loved her. All she did so far was be open with her feelings and he couldn’t even do so much as give her a real smile that reached his eyes in that picture.

He needed to push his anxiety away. It’s a miracle that the only girl he has ever loved returned his feelings and was doing her best to display her affection. Not many were as fortunate as him. He had to do better than act like they were just any old friends hanging out. It was obvious to Tsukishima that she could do better than him, so he just had to prove that he was even better than the bare minimum. He needed to show her that he can be romantic.

He took her hand in his, surprising her as she looked away from her phone. “Do you care if I teach you about them, just like I did back then too.”

She smirked as he led her towards some smaller displays, “You doubt my intelligence?”

“No, I just want to prove mine.” He ran his thumb along her hand. “I’m sorry about before, I can’t get used to the fact that I don’t have to hide how beautiful I think you are anymore.”

She blushed. “Don’t be sorry, it’s new for us and that’s the point of this ‘trial period’. I didn’t expect us to dive right into a romantic relationship right away. So take your time, okay?”

Tsukishima kept a gentle hold on her hand as he talked her through the displays, making sure she was aware of some fun facts they left out from their descriptions. She took many pictures of him behind photo stand-ins, in front of his favorite dinosaurs, and random selfies. He tried his best to give her his most genuine smile and after a while, as they progressed through the other rooms, he found it gradually became easier to let it loose. 

Hours passed as they explored the museum. As easy as it was to fall back into their old habits of their usual friendship there were clear differences in this date compared to their usual hangouts. The flirting, the touching, and longing looks they now had eased his daily tension and stress from volleyball and school. He was in pure elation.

“Tsukki! Tsukki! Remember this room?” Momoko was jumping up and down as she clutched onto his hand. They were nearing the end of their endeavor and Tsukishima knew that this last room was the one she had been waiting for. 

She should have pursued volleyball, he mused as he observed her enthusiasm as they entered the insect room with her bouncing at his side. Sure she’s small for the sport, but she has the muscles and strength for it. Those were pretty powerful leaps. If she really tried, she could probably beat the shrimps jumps.

He was removed from his thoughts as she let go and pressed her face against the glass of the insect sanctuaries. “Look! A long-horned beetle!” She watched it longingly as it moved slowly around. 

He pulled out his phone and snapped some candids of her adorable fascination. It was his turn to capture her in her element as she perused all the displays of live bugs, diagrams, and models.

It brought him back to a random summer break day near the end of their primary school careers. She forced Yamaguchi and him to come along as she went hunting for a rhinoceros beetle. They looked for hours in the heat but only found random beetles that didn’t curb her desire. Yamaguchi was so worried that she wouldn’t find one and started getting anxious that they wouldn't get home before dark. But she was so determined. Despite the long hours and the lack of the correct trees she was looking for in their area, she didn’t give up and kept a confident cheery smile.

They never ended up finding one. Akiteru ended up having to look for them because they were out way past dark and in the woods. She threw a fit and Akiteru had to practically drag her pouty face the entire walk home.

Their mother was furious at them for staying out late. She forbade the twins from going out to play for the following next week. Tsukishima got a bit of scolding too and wasn’t allowed to go out, but he didn’t mind as much. The day was exhausting and they didn’t achieve much. He just wanted to stay home and read that following day anyway. 

But that following morning, at 6:00 am, she stood outside his house, covered in bug bites and random band-aids covering her previous day's cuts and scrapes, holding a net, a little terrarium, and a hulking backpack.

“Tsukki, I’m gonna find a rhinoceros beetle today.” She put a hand on her hip. “Nii-san is scared to sneak out, so do you want to come with?”

Tsukishima rubbed his exhausted eyes. He had a book waiting for him, a cozy bed, and the chance to catch up on well-deserved sleep.

“Sure,” he answered.

That day he observed her as she explained her new methods and scouting areas. She had stayed up all night researching new ways to find them and she was determined that sneaking out would be worth it because she was 100% getting it that day.

And sure enough, she did. She wasn’t allowed out that entire month-long break, but she said it was worth it.

That must have been when it started. His crush. There was something about her conviction and ambition that lured him into following her around that day. And from there it only escalated.

He returned back to reality as she marveled at every glass display, every figurine, and large-scaled replica. He let her explore to her heart's content as he captured every delightful expression on her face.

She moved on to the spiders where an attendant stood holding a tarantula. She earnestly extended her hands as the woman let the tarantula crawl onto Momoko’s hand.

“Tsukki! Remember when Nii-san passed out when he held it?” She held it up to him, much to his distaste. But she just giggled away as she posed for his many pictures.

The museum worked beamed politely at the two. “Oh, you two are a cute couple. Would you like me to take a picture of you two together with little Haru here?”

“Thank you, but we aren’t...” Momoko handed the woman her phone.

“She’s my date, yeah. Thank you.”

Tsukishima caught her shocked expression as he wrapped an arm around her and gave a toothy grin. She collected herself and smiled away as they heard a few clicks. They thanked the woman and she returned the tarantula back to the handler.

She looked over the pictures and their hands just naturally reconnected as they headed towards the exit. Tsukishima watched as she mused over his expression in the photos letting the cold air of the afternoon hit their faces.

“Oooh, I almost forgot!” She dropped his hand and raced inside calling out, “Wait out here, I just forgot something!”

Momoko disappeared back into the museum leaving him a bit caught off guard. He had his eyes on her the whole day. What did she forget?

He walked towards a bench in the entrance walkway of the museum and sat down. He pulled out his phone and saw that she had sent him all the pictures she had taken throughout the day. While admiring the selfies and cringing at the candids of him she took he found his thumbs continued to scroll back and stare at their picture with the tarantula. 

Her radiant beauty and delighted expression was the centerpiece of the photo, it was almost as if the other subjects in focus were just random background objects. He couldn’t stop staring at it and before he knew it, he was setting it as his phone wallpaper. He stuck his hand back in his pocket feeling for the dangly object he nestled away, just in case.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t even notice we were walking out.” He looked up and saw Momoko panting and clutching onto a large paper bag from the museum gift shop.

He patted an open spot on the bench next to him before teasing, “What did they have a new bug-shaped bag that you just had to get your hands on?”

She didn’t throw a quip back. Instead, she stared ahead and fiddled with the handles of the bag in her hands. She bit on her lip anxiously before thrusting the bag in front of him.

“Here.”

She dropped it innocently on his lap and stuck out her lips as she stared ahead as if it was nothing.

“Open it.”

He laughed at her and nudged her slightly to get her attention as he reached into the bag and pulled out a box. He audibly gasped as he settled on the packaging and she eagerly turned towards him with full concentration.

Tsukishima opened his mouth but was unable to form words.

“It was about time you had a replacement.” She watched as his hands gripped onto the cardboard. “It was my fault anyway.”

Tsukishima was overrun with emotion at the moment. The brachiosaurus figurine he had as a child. He never thought he’d see it again. He never replaced it since all the ones he found weren’t the same. But this one...

“It’s the same exact one you had right? I saw it on our way in and I just knew it was the same one.”

He nodded still in shock. He gave himself a few moments to grin at the toy dinosaur before returning it to the bag and setting it by his feet.

This entire day was too good to be true. She’s so thoughtful, so caring, and so observant. Even though they were just pretending to be a couple for the day, it just felt so natural.

Why was she so damn perfect?

“What do you...”

He enveloped her in a hug before she could finish her sentence. “I love you.” He whispered, burying his face into her hair. “I love you so damn much.”

She raised a brow as he let go and fumbled with his pocket. “I love you too.”

Tsukishima took a deep breath and gently took one of her hands. He just couldn’t help himself at this point. His brain was taking a backseat for a moment while his heart went into overdrive. “I know this is supposed to be a trial run, but I just can’t help myself Momo-chan.”

He dropped a simple moon pendant necklace into her open hand, he was careful to watch her expression as the object fell into her palm. He gave her a few seconds to digest the little gift he had prepared but didn’t expect to give her so soon.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> I hope it doesn't feel like I'm rushing things lol, I'm starting to second guess myself with this chapter... ugh
> 
> hopefully, I can get the next chapter out in the next few days. I hope you are all doing well and are staying safe!
> 
> I really enjoy hearing your thoughts, it really helps me stay motivated to see this through. kudos and comments are always appreciated, thank you for reading, and i'll see you soon <3


	6. That's my Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title alone should be enough for a chapter summary lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, I know I said a couple of days in my last post but it ended up being about a week, so I hope this longer chapter makes up for it
> 
> so I've just realized this entire story is taking place during 'cold' weather and I've had autumn and winter on my mind, please don't think too hard about this timeline lol cause I clearly didn't, cause I know months have been passing in the story but the seasons haven't changed, lol my bad
> 
> but anyway, we've reached about the halfway point! I feel so accomplished to have gotten this far already and I hope to keep posting somewhat regularly, I want to see this fic through till the end (maybe weekly)
> 
> I've planned on this, in the beginning, to be about 10 chapters long (the last chapter being an epilogue/time skip), but it may change if I suddenly feel inspired to add other parts to this story
> 
> this is turning into a long beginning note, my bad lol, but here I give you jealous Tsukki, sports!™ and the moment both you and I have been waiting for and the reason for the title
> 
> enjoy!

That damn necklace.

Tsukishima couldn't focus on any of his work nor did he hear Yamaguchi and Ennoshita attempt to quiet down Tanaka and Nishinoya’s frustrated wailing.

He was transfixed on the necklace that dangled from Momoko’s neck as she laboriously translated her English homework. It was a simple little crescent moon attached to a thin silver chain. Even as the cloudy late autumn day gave a weak attempt at illuminating the second floor of the library, it still seemed to glisten in his eyes as it rested against Momoko’s mauve sweater.

Two months ago that day they haphazardly agreed to seriously pursue a relationship. Even after Momoko went through the effort of creating some space so they could have a preliminary run through before diving into a relationship, Tsukishima, for once in his life, acted completely on impulse.

They agreed that Yamaguchi would be the first person they told.

But little did they know that they were actually cowards.

Every time to no end that first week they both feared this shy boy’s reaction and chickened out. All attempts when they were alone with him backfired as he happily raved about how good it was that they were all friends and hanging out again. How could they break his little wave of joy with the news?

They were foolish to do it, but they decided to keep it a secret for maybe a couple weeks. Just until they tested the waters of their relationship and assessed how Yamaguchi would react to this type of news.

However, the Karasuno boys got acclimated to having Momoko around about the same time the Jindai boys started to lose their patience with Momoko’s elusiveness. Those two factors piled together led to Yamaguchi losing his composure. Boys were a distraction to Momoko's ambitions and had the capabilities of taking advantage of her. There has yet to be a boy worthy of her beauty and brains that passed Yamaguchi’s seal of approval. As much as it annoyed her, she found it endearing to see him so protective when she was more adept at taking care of herself then he was.

Yamaguchi paid an annoyingly close eye on Momoko even though she was more than capable of handling herself. He asked her friends at school to always walk with her so no boy could corner her during and after school. When Tsukishima and her studied at the library he insisted on joining them because Ennoshita usually joined them when he was tutoring Tanaka and Nishinoya. He even asked Yachi to try to see if there were any boys in particular that bothered her.

Yamaguchi was always a passive person and was never assertive, but Tsukishima knew firsthand that he was very capable of being intimidating, especially when it involved his twin sister.

It just made it so much harder for them to come out and tell him about their relationship. And the longer they waited, the more burdensome it became.

Particularly because people progressively started to find out.

It started with Akiteru catching a look at his phone wallpaper the following day. It was Tsukishima’s own fault for impulsively setting it like that so soon while they had yet to tell anyone. He immediately changed it to a picture of his brachiosaurus on his shelf instead of their museum date.

Then, Momoko’s mom realized it when she accidentally found Tsukishima’s dinosaur sweatshirt and one of his volleyball practice sweaters mixed in with Momoko’s laundry.

Following that, Tsukishima’s mom then deduced the meaning of the moon necklace and confronted the two while Momoko was over for dinner.

Next, Yamaguchi’s dad caught Momoko sneaking out in the middle of the night and followed her till she showed up at his house to see him.

Hinata and Kageyama (well mostly Hinata, Kageyama just happened to be glued to his side) cornered them asking for an update on what happened between them. It was only fair they got the truth before they started making their own assumptions especially since they were the ones that caught them.

And lastly, a few of Momoko’s friends were told after Momoko accidentally started mumbling his name while she was talking in her sleep while spending the night at one of their houses.

Somehow they all agreed to keep their secret until the couple found the courage to tell Yamaguchi. It was amazing that he didn’t find out given that they seemed to be bad at hiding it. But maybe it was because he was the only one they were concerned about hiding it from.

If Tsukishima ignored their issue with lying to Yamaguchi (which was impossible for him to ignore), the past month with her had been even better than expected. Granted, they didn’t have much time together since they went to different schools, were busy with their respective sports, and always seemed to be surrounded by others. But when they did find themselves alone together and set aside time for a handful of dates here and there, it was absolutely perfect.

Sure it was new to them, given that they have both never dated anyone before, but they were quick to get into the swing of things. They were already close friends to begin with so they already knew a bit too much about each other. They had also already kissed prior to dating, so intimacy and affection were not new to them. The only thing Tsukishima had to get used to, was voicing his feelings about her. Eventually, given their usual dynamic, it started to turn into a game and they competed over who could be the most charming and who could get the other flustered. He found that dating her was simply fun.

Tsukishima was pulled away from his thoughts when her necklace left his line of vision. He watched as she stood up from her seat across from him clutching onto the English dictionary she was using.

Nishinoya and Tanaka both stood up with her.

“Need an escort to the bathroom?” Nishinoya asked standing firm and saluting her much to her amused confusion.

“Do you want me to get a drink for you if that’s what you need?” Tanaka pulled out his wallet and pointed to the stairwell below.

Yamaguchi, who was seated next to his sister and diagonal from Tsukishima, scrunched his face up and sneered, “She’s fine.” He turned around in a completely changed tone of voice to his sister, “Do you want me to escort you or get you a drink Mo-chan?”

Momoko was always entertained at these little sessions they had. “I’m just putting this book away.”

Ennoshita then sat up holding his own book he was using to instruct with and followed her, “Mind if I join you, I have to return this modern Japanese literature book.

She did a quick nod and sauntered off towards the stairwell with their captain close behind.

Nishinoya and Tanaka, who were, unfortunately, sitting next to Tsukishima both coldly glared at Yamaguchi. 

“You let him go and not us?”

“We called dibs.”

Tsukishima snickered before Yamaguchi could respond, “You both can’t call dibs idiots.”

Tanaka raised a brow, “Well whoever doesn’t get her, can get Kiyoko-san.”

“It’s a win-win, we both get a goddess.” Nishinoya crossed his arms and the two boys both turned away from Tsukishima in discontent. 

Yamaguchi restlessly fiddled with his pencil. “Ennoshita asked for my permission to ask Mo-chan out after practice yesterday, I think that’s what he’s doing now.”

Tsukishima snapped his own pencil he didn’t realize he was holding so tightly. The lingering pain on his hand was masked by his own disbelief. 

“You did what?” 

Tanaka and Nishinoya shared his bewilderment but he ignored their whining as he interrogated his friend.

“What happened to ‘no one is worthy of dating my sister’? What happened to preventing Momo-chan from dating anyone till she went pro? What made you suddenly change your mind?” Tsukishima’s brain was reeling. It made no sense. Why the sudden change of character?

“Ennoshita is our senpai and our captain. It was kind of hard to say no. He was considerate enough to ask me first and state his intentions with Mo-chan. He’s smart, respectful, trustworthy, and kind. I feel like I can trust him enough for him to take her on one date. He did make note of my discomfort but was polite enough to let me know beforehand of his intentions, which I respect. I mean I don’t think he’s exactly unworthy...” Yamaguchi sighed as he trailed off before continuing. “She doesn’t like how I’ve been meddling recently and I feel bad. I just want her to be happy.”

Tsukishima was fuming but he did his best to hide his unease. He suddenly had a distaste for even hearing Ennoshita’s name. But he knew he had no right to express his concerns. No one knew she was already taken anyway. It was their fault that they were hiding their relationship from Yamaguchi. He shouldn’t be surprised that Yamaguchi had eventually given in, especially because it was their senpai and captain that Yamaguchi looked up to and admired. 

The sight of both Momoko’s rattled composure and Ennoshita’s blushing face as they returned to the group caused Tsukishima to break another pencil he gripped on his lap beneath their table.

The group was silent as they eventually returned to their respective assignments and studying. Even Tanaka and Nishinoya shut their mouths, although they took many glimpses between Momoko and Ennoshita.

Tsukishima kicked her leg slightly to get her attention and he mouthed, “ _ What happened?” _

She bit at her lip in amusement as she pulled out her phone sending him a quick message. He pulled his phone out of his pocket when the vibration went off and peered at it under the table. 

  
  
  


**_Momo: 14:31pm_ **

_ I’ll explain later, so don’t worry Tsukki. You’re gonna get wrinkles if you keep pouting like that. _

  
  
  


Tsukishima shot her a cranky look but she was already focused back on her work. He grumbled to himself as he watched Ennoshita’s eyes catch a peek at Momoko as she worked. It was going to be an irritating couple of hours.

\---

“So Mo-chan, did anything interesting happen today at the library?” Yamaguchi goaded as the trio walked home for the day with their bakery treats in hand.

Tsukishima huffed as he bit into his own peach manju. He got accustomed to the taste after Momoko encouraged him to buy it more often on their walks from the library.

Momoko was situated between the two boys as she chewed on her manju. “No, you were there weren’t you?”

“Not even when you were alone with Ennoshita-san?”

She loudly swallowed before suddenly gasping, “Oh, so he told you about it before asking me out?” She paused before the realization set in, “Wait, you approved him?”

Yamaguchi scratched at the back of his head as they turned down Tsukishima’s street. “He’s a good guy and my captain. I thought maybe it would be good for you to go on a date. I know it bothers you when I get protective.”

She caught Tsukishima’s glower as she responded, “What if I didn't want to go on a date?”

“You said no?” 

Tsukishima felt the slight upturn of his cheeks. A wave of relief flooded his veins. Why was he so on edge about this? Even though everyone else was kept in the dark about their relationship, it didn’t change the fact that she was very much aware that she was dating him. So of course she would say no.

“But Mo-chan, weren’t you all mad before because I was preventing you from dating anyone? Ennoshita-san is a really good guy. I think you’ll like him.”

Momoko rolled her eyes, “Nii-san, you can’t protect me forever and you need to understand that I can make my own decisions right?”

Yamaguchi lowered his voice and head at the same time, “Yes I know.”

They finally arrived at Tsukishima’s where he was quick to part from the conversation that only raised his blood pressure. He bid the twins goodnight before hurrying inside his house. However just as he turned and left he could hear the faint chatter of the siblings as they carried on with their little squabble.

Once in his room he blasted music in his headphones and picked up another volume of that manga from Yamaguchi to distract himself from his lingering frustration. He was pulled from his preoccupied state when he got a text.

  
  


**_Momo: 18:09pm_ **

_ I’m coming over later, you’ve been sulking all day, Crankyshima. _

  
  


_ \--- _

Sure enough at around 10:30pm, Akiteru arrived at his door while he was studying.

“Momo-chan is making tea downstairs.”

“Alright, thanks for letting her in.”

He gave him a curt wave before leaving, “You gotta tell Tadashi-kun soon, your girlfriend can’t keep sneaking out and going home really late at night like this forever.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, he didn’t need the reminder. He trudged down the stairs in his pajamas spotting a mismatched pair of sandals in the front doorway and slid across the floor in his socks until he reached the kitchen.

“You really know how to make yourself at home.” He teased watching her prepare a tray of tea for them to take into the barren living room. She wore a pair of red plaid pajama pants and her baseball jacket. She was still shivering from her hasty attempt at sneaking out and inability to dress for the chilly night.

Momoko stuck her tongue out at him as they settled under the kotatsu together. She handed him his cup of tea and started to flip through the channels on the TV.

“Nii-san was very confused by why I said no.” She muttered as she settled on a paranormal anime she loved. “He said that he felt really bad about his previous overprotectiveness and wanted me to just enjoy a date with a good guy. He seemed to really admire Ennoshita and didn’t want to see him hurt. But I ended up telling Nii-san that I wanted to focus on school and baseball over boys. He seemed relieved to hear that.”

“Tch.” Tsukishima sipped his tea, irked that she brought up the subject again. 

If Yamaguchi thinks a perfectly well-mannered, attractive, ambitious guy like Ennoshita was just slightly worthy of Momoko’s attention, then what would he think of someone like him dating her. He knew all the worst sides of Tsukishima and then some. Tsukishima didn’t even tell him how he felt about her, let alone give him a warning that he wanted to ask her out. They were well beyond that point now. Tsukishima did everything out of order. The timeline of their relationship thus far did not make much sense and it would only confuse and dishearten Yamaguchi to find out.

What also bothered him was how he didn’t notice Ennoshita’s growing attraction to her. He did notice that he joined their study sessions every chance he got and they always got into compelling conversations with her about school, sports, and their future plans. He had big dreams and the smarts and drive to get him there. He was also a very friendly and kindhearted individual. Yamaguchi admired him most out of everyone in the team. So it sort of makes sense why Yamaguchi would favor him once he expressed interest in his sister. Dammit, he just let him fall in love with his own girlfriend without even realizing just how much of a threat he could be.

“I told him no,” She mumbled and nudged her shoulder into him to pull him from his overactive thoughts. “So you can stop being jealous.”

“Tch,” He fixated on the TV letting his eyes get consumed by the animation. “I’m not jealous. It doesn't bother me when guys take an interest in you.”

“Tsukki, I know you’re bothered by the fact that Nii-san approved of Ennoshita-san. But you don’t have to be jealous when you’re already dating me.”

“I’m not jealous Momo-chan.” He cursed to himself. Why was she right? “It never bothers me when Tanaka and Nishinoya express their infatuation with you daily to me and Yams, and I’ve seen it from many boys over the years, so why is this any different?”

Momoko smirked and pinched his cheek, “It’s because you see him as a threat.”

Tsukishima’s blush hid the little red pinch mark she left on the cheek. She was right again. He sunk lower beneath the kotatsu letting his neck lean against the couch behind them.

“I told Ennoshita-san a different excuse.” She whispered, her eyes transfixed on the TV screen even though it was only commercial. “I told him that I was in love with someone else and wanted to keep my relationship out of prying eyes for the time being. He promised his discretion while I figured out how to tell Nii-san. I apologized for maybe giving him the wrong idea but he understood and seemed okay with the rejection.”

Tsukishima tilted his head up at her as he rested his cheek on the couch cushion. She absentmindedly clutched onto the moon charm at the end of her pendant.

“I found him staring at this. He’s a smart guy so I think he knows who I’m dating.” She fidgeted with the charm between her fingers, “It was a dumb gift Tsukki, first your mom and now Ennoshita-san...”

“It wouldn’t be so obvious if you didn't wear it all the time.” He pestered. “It’s like second skin at this point.”

Momoko dropped it back onto her chest. “You want me to take it off then?”

Silence. 

She smirked at him. “Now admit you’re jealous.”

Silence.

“Come on Tsukki, you’re no fun.” She playfully tugged on his arm.

He groaned, his patience with her was wearing thin. “Why is this fun for you?”

“Because I like seeing you possessive, it’s very out of character for you. You always act like you don’t care but you really do care about this.”

He pulled his knees up to his chest and sulked. “Of course I’d care. You’re already out of my league so of course, I’d get insecure now that there are guys actually worth your time attempting to get your attention.”

Momoko suddenly stopped smiling. “You think I’d leave you over some boy I barely know when I’ve been crushing on you for years?”

“No.” He mumbled.

Momoko got onto her knees and faced him. “I’m sorry for annoying you with this. I didn’t realize how much this genuinely bothered you.” She leaned forward and gave him a warm hug that helped ease his tension.

“It’s stupid.” He grumbled inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. “I never cared before but now that I’m actually dating you, it’s like I care too much that people are taking interest in you.”

He felt her giggle into his shoulder, “Now admit it.”

“Tch, shut up.” He gently shrugged his mischievous girlfriend off and the two returned to their tea and late-night anime.

The fatigue of the day finally overtook them as they gradually fell into a slumber. Tsukishima didn’t know how much time passed till he felt Momoko stir and tenderly nudge him. He was too tired to open his eyes or move, and he was only somewhat conscious about what was going on. He felt some arms drag his body onto the couch as they draped a blanket over him, after he unknowingly climbed on he felt a chaste kiss get planted on his forehead.

He drowsily smiled and drifted back into sleep as he heard his front door slam closed. Being with her was never going to get old.

\---

“Practice is really canceled?” Yamaguchi gasped as the second-years proceeded down the clubroom steps.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “We literally just left the meeting Yamaguchi.”

Yachi nodded from her spot next to him. “I agree with Ukai-san and Ennoshita-san, you all deserve a break before training camp starts.”

Kageyama and Hinata just huffed, clearly the only ones upset by the news.

The rest of the team made their way towards the entrance of the school. Talks circled around meeting at Sakanoshita, hanging out at each other's houses, or meeting to study. 

Just as they were about to part ways, Yamaguchi called out suddenly with a clap of his hands at his realization, “Mo-chan has a playoff game today! We should go to Jindai and check it out.”

All footsteps around them seized before getting a chance to turn in their respective directions.

Tsukishima was hoping they’d make it a bit further from the rest of the team before he brought it up. It was of course the first thing he thought about doing once he found out about their cancellation of practice. Momoko would be so surprised and elated to see them show up. That being just him, Yamaguchi, and maybe Yachi. A quiet and unassuming group. But of course, Yamaguchi wasn’t thinking about that. 

Yachi beamed, “Oh it would be nice to watch her play. She’s been such a good friend to me and I want to support her. She’ll be so surprised. She’s supposed to be amazing right?”

Nishinoya and Tanaka suddenly appeared in front of them with Ennoshita in tow attempting to calm them down followed by a few first years, Narita, and Kinoshita tailing at the end of the pack.

“Momo-chan has a game!”

“I’ve been waiting for this day!”

The two were practically vibrating in excitement as they discussed amongst themselves about writing her name on their chests to the amusement of the first years who were more reserved about their interest in attending then the others.

Ennoshita struggled to pacify their chaotic commotion. “We can all go as long as you’re on your best behavior. Yamaguchi-chan has always been very kind, supportive, and respectful when she hangs out with us at Sakanoshita and outside of school. Show her the same respect you would want if she ever came to watch a match. That is if it’s alright with Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi glowed, “Of course, she’d love it.”

The boys all howled in agreement together as Ennoshita nagged them about manners and respect. Tsukishima just sulked as the team started to follow them in the direction of the station to take them to Jindai Senior High which was just a short ride away. He did his best to tune out the chatter that involved his girlfriend by blasting music their entire journey.

It was a much larger and well funded private school that far exceeded the quality of their publicly funded institution. It reminded him of Shiratorizawa. Their athletic programs were always top contenders, no matter the sport, and they had highly competitive academics. It was an academy that started from preschool all the way through high school. It was pretty impressive when Momoko was able to secure a recommendation and passed their high school entrance exam with flying colors.

The red and black school colors littered the buildings as matching ribbons and signs of encouragement adorned the walkways. It seemed to be quite a significant event if there were signs leading them towards the bustling field and crowded stands where chants were heard as Jindai was up to bat.

The group made their way to the stands all jittery with excitement next to the student section. They were already into the third inning with Jindai having a two-run lead. Yamaguchi spotted his mom who was pleased to see so many come to support Momoko.

Yamaguchi-san whispered into Tsukishima's ear as he took a seat in front of her next to her son. “She’s going to be so thrilled you’re here Kei-kun.” He did his best to hide his blush at Momoko's mother's risky statement since Yamaguchi was right next to him.

There was a brief moment of peace as the batter changed and Tsukishima was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the announcer.

**UP TO BAT NUMBER 7 AND VICE CAPTAIN, SECOND-YEAR YAMAGUCHI MOMOKO.**

Tsukishima’s eats rattled as the crowd chanted, the boys of Jindai with their signs with her number and name led the fan section into a harmonious cheer. The Karasuno boys were quick to catch on as Tanaka and Nishinoya attempted to compete with the Jindai fan section.

“It’s like she’s some kind of idol,” Tsukishima muttered as he clapped along watching the boys lose their minds at Momoko. Yachi laughed from her place on the other side of Yamaguchi while Yamaguchi tried his best to keep his cool. 

Momoko started hitting her bat against her feet before getting into a firm swinging position full of concentration.

And like that the crowd silenced as the pitcher readied a throw.

Perfect contact was made as she slammed the ball against the fence between center and right field. The crowd lost their minds. She raced across the bases as their fielders attempted to beat her to the bag. She dove onto her stomach without a second thought with hands outstretched as she slid into third.

**YAMAGUCHI HITS A TRIPLE AND BRINGS HOME ANOTHER TWO RUNS! ITS 2-6 JINDAI!**

Luckily they sat along the third-base line and he had a perfect view as she rose to her feet, high fives the third base coach, and dusted the sand off her black and red uniform that fit so well. The announcer introduced the next batter but he wasn’t even paying attention. She started to pull at her long-sleeved turtle neck she wore beneath her uniform and he caught her eyes peeking at the stands.

She winked before readying herself as the pitcher prepared the ball. Or at least he thought she winked.

The game seemed to be an easy win. Momoko was clearly their star, outshining their third years and just about everyone on the other team. They picked up a steady lead before the other team put in a replacement pitcher that seemed to be throwing Jindai off their game. But that didn’t include Momoko.

She clearly saw the Karasuno boys as she continuously waved at them before she went up to bat and while she got ready out on the field. Nishinoya and Tanaka were ecstatic and very impressed by her calm and collected skills on the field. They even got into an argument over Momoko’s future love life with some boys from Jindai, much to Ennoshita’s dismay. Yamaguchi however would not stop stressing about the cheering boys in the Jindai fan section and Momoko’s obvious ‘show off-y’ acts during the game. Yachi and his mother both had to consistently remind him to calm down because Momoko was living for this attention and was playing her absolute best. 

Momoko knew how to rile up the crowd while maintaining a level of modesty to her gameplay. Every catch was done with precision and every throw was meticulously calculated. She wasn’t afraid to get dirty or bang herself up and she had a great game sense that she used to help lead her teammates on and off the field.

It was no wonder they worshipped her. She was absolutely perfect. She maintained a level of elegance and beauty that didn’t fade away by the rough and tumble of this sport.

Tsukishima swelled with pride as the game continued. She really was remarkable. Despite their inability to score she seemed to know just what to say to hype up her team on the bench, so much so that even their captain was intently listening. Although they couldn’t extend their lead, they were able to exude a solid defense that prevented their opposing team from scoring too.

Momoko was on a high, as was her twin, her mother, the Karasuno volleyball team, all of Jindai High, and especially Tsukishima. 

That is until she took a risky steal at home plate during the second to last inning after a flubbed throw from the catcher back to the pitcher.

She dove headfirst, arms outstretched as she slid in colliding with the catcher who was too focused on receiving the ball that she toppled on top of Momoko, their helmets making a loud smack as they crashed.

The entire crowd inhaled a deep breath and held it in as the two collided players remained unmoving as they awaited the umps call.

Tsukishima couldn’t hear the call as the ump stretched out his arms and the crowd erupted in cheers.

He didn’t realize his heart stopped then. He collected himself as the Jindai girls team raced to greet Momoko.

The opposing team's catcher returned to her feet and outstretched her hand to Momoko, but froze. 

Momoko laid on the ground clutching her right wrist where a faint shade of crimson pooled beneath her hand.

The crowd died down as everyone gradually noticed what happened and the silence revealed the agony filled groaning coming from the girl. The ump stopped the game as the coach, captain, and medical aid came to her side.

Tsukishima made the first move practically climbing over Kageyama and Hinata before shoving Ennoshita and a couple of first years aside. Yamaguchi followed as he helped his mother maneuver through the crowd and towards the fence opening.

He could hear Nishinoya and Tanaka getting scolded behind him. “Why does Tsukishima get to go with Yamaguchi and not us?”

Ennoshita corralled the team together to keep them under control. 

The medic was cleaning her bleeding wound and Momoko cringed through the pain of the antiseptic and the weird bend her wrist was making. The catcher was profusely apologizing on their hands and knees for accidentally stepping on her hand with her sharp cleats.

Momoko just smiled at the girl through clenched teeth as she endured the pain of the medic now checking her wrist ensuring the girl she was not at fault. She seemed to be in immense pain and shock from getting injured but kept on a smile, not letting one tear drop from her eyes.

“Mo-chan! Nii-san is here now! I’m going to make it okay.” Yamaguchi knelt down at his sister's side holding her good hand as the medic made her a splint and arm sling.

“Calm down Nii-san.” She assured him as she sat up with a huff as the sling was fitted around her arm. “It’s nothing.”

Her coach scoffed. “Momo-chan you may have done more than just fractured your wrist. You need to go to the hospital asap for stitches and an X-ray.”

Yamaguchi-san cradled her daughter's head at the statement mumbling in horror. Yamaguchi already started to cry as his sister tried to shut him up to prevent him from embarrassing her. But Tsukishima noticed the crestfallen expression she tried to hide as she diverted attention away from the injury and towards her brother.

The medic and coach called for an ambulance already and they could hear the sirens approaching to take her to the hospital which was a good distance away. 

Tsukishima desperately wanted to hug her right then and there. She was putting on a tough act but he knew that although the pain was hurting her, the fear of the severity of this injury was destroying her. 

The paramedics arrived on the field and Tsukishima helped Yamaguchi bring Momoko to her feet despite her protests that her legs were fine. He just wanted an excuse to hold her. He let his hands linger on her back as he gave her a reassuring rub as they walked towards the truck parked by the entrance.

“You kicked ass,” Tsukishima muttered as they took their time walking towards the entrance of the school grounds.

“To think I thought you were going to lecture me on being too risky...” She bit back nudging him with her elbow using her bad arm.

Yamaguchi smacked at Tsukishima. “This isn’t the time to mess around.”

Momoko just grinned up at him before dropping to a defeated gaze. He let her go to enter the truck as Yamaguchi followed.

Momoko’s mother paused before entering the vehicle with her children. “Do you mind collecting her things and bringing them home? I'll tell my husband you’ll come around later with them. Who knows how long we’ll be at the hospital.”

He nodded with a courteous bow, unable to hide his longing expression. He wanted to go with her. He wanted to be a supportive boyfriend that can console her during this time. 

She held an arm out and held his shoulder as he towered the petite woman. “Don’t worry Kei-kun. You know she’s a strong girl. And you know it would annoy her to find out you spent all your energy worrying for her.”

She thanked him for the favor before entering the vehicle with her children.

Tsukishima watched the vehicle drive away before turning back towards the field. The game had resumed and they were in the top of the last inning with the opposing team up to bat but Jindai was quick to get the outs needed to end the game with their solid lead without the need for them to bat again.

The Karasuno boys pestered Tsukishima with questions to which he responded with a repeated  _ ‘I don’t know”. _

The game finished and both teams collectively cleaned up the field and organized their equipment. Tsukishima bid the volleyball team goodbye before meeting with the Jindai girls in the dugout to inquire about her belongings that he promised he’d retrieve for her.

“Ah, so your  _ Tsukki... _ ” A short-haired girl sporting the number 5 probed.

Another girl in braids in the number 8 stood up from her previously squatted position. “When Mo-chan said you were tall, I didn’t realize she meant  _ tall.” _

They both stepped towards him with their arms crossing their chests. They scrutinized him for a moment as he impatiently waited for their cooperation.

“Hmm, you are her type.” 

“And you’re apparently good at volleyball.”

“Plus you’re a childhood friend right and her brother's best friend, so you already know how she tries to hide how weird she really is.”

“You’ve made her very happy lately so we can’t, not, trust you...”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the interrogation. “Her mom just asked me to take home her stuff.”

They both raised a brow. “Not a great first impression huh  _ Tsukki. _ ” They teased. “But we can tell you're just as upset and on edge, as we are about Momoko, so we’ll let it slide.”

They both turned around and collected Momoko’s things. Before handing him the bag they each stuck out a hand.

“Hamaguchi.” The short-haired number 5 said.

“Minamoto.” The braided haired number 8 introduced.

“We’re Momoko’s best friends at Jindai.”

Tsukishima took the bag from his hands before flinging it over his shoulder with his own. “I know. She talks about you too a lot. Thanks for bearing with her brother's troublesome requests...” He paused and blushed, “And your discretion.”

They both beamed at his sudden coyness. 

“Aww don’t mention it Tsukki.”

“We were always on your side since she told us about her little crush.” 

They lead him towards the club room for her school belongings. They expressed their concerns over her reaction to the injury at the height of recruitment season for college. Tsukishima promised to support Momoko and not let her bottle it all up to save face no matter the outcome.

Tsukishima mused to himself that she had a really good pair of friends. They shared her confidence, strong will, and caring nature. They also seemed to share her humor, much to his dismay as they frequently joked about his height.

He thanked the girls and bid them farewell after retrieving the last of her belongings. The grounds were almost desolate as he approached the school entrance.

“Why are you still here?” Tsukishima pondered.

“I got worried.” Yachi stood anxiously on the sidewalk and nudged her head towards the plethora of bags on his shoulders and in his hands. “Do you need help with that?”

He amused her and let her take Momoko’s school belongings and clothes as he held her baseball gear and his own bag. The two began their journey home in relative silence.

Yachi was always nice company because they both were quiet people. Albeit, for different reasons. Yachi was socially awkward and kept to herself but Tsukishima just didn’t like unnecessary chatter. Although she was quite comfortable around him, she seemed to get the idea that he was very troubled and wanted some peace for his thoughts.

However, she finally spoke as they exited the train station.

“You love her don’t you?”

Tsukishima stopped in his tracks and peered down at his small friend who only stared back at him with an uncharacteristically determined expression.

“I won’t tell Yamaguchi.” She assured him as they continued their walk. “But I have noticed it.”

Tsukishima just hummed in response.

“I’ve also noticed that she loves you too.”

Yachi glanced at him for a reaction but he kept a still face.

“But you know that already because you’re together, aren’t you?” She seemed to have pieced it together right then and there from his untroubled visage. Dammit, she was one of the smart ones.

“How long?” She asked.

He paused and thought through his options at the moment. Maybe it was the overwhelming concerns and anxieties he shared for Momoko, but he really wanted to talk at that moment. So he decided to entertain her. 

“You want the whole truth?”

She raised a brow but nodded.

And so he gave her the full story.

He feared she might be critical by the absurd order of how they approached things and their reasoning for keeping it a secret, but she listened intently and did not interrupt.

She let it all digest before she commented. “I understand.”

“You do? No one else that knows seemed to get it.”

Yachi shrugged. “It’s special and easy when it’s just the two of you. But telling Yamaguchi has too many unknowns attached to it and too many uncertainties that could change how good things are now. I’d be scared too.”

It was simple but that reassurance was everything to him.

“But I think you need to tell him soon.” She suggested.

Tsukishima sighed in agreeance.

They soon made it to the Yamaguchi’s where he had already texted their father ahead of time to let him know he was coming. The pair dropped off her belongings to her very jittery and concerned father who looked a bit too much like his son. He let them know that she was going to be there for a couple more hours and thanked them for their help as they bid him goodnight.

Tsukishima parted from Yachi who expressed her own concerns for Momoko’s wellbeing and wished him luck in finding the courage to face Yamaguchi about their relationship. He made the silent walk home as his worries consumed his entire being.

Some boyfriend he was. He should be there with her, helping to ease her pain and stress away. But instead, he was stuck at home without any idea of what was going on. And it was all because he was a coward who wanted to keep his relationship a secret.

Tsukishima went to bed without dinner or a bath. He didn’t sleep at all that night. He just laid on his side staring at his phone that rested on his bedside table waiting for a text notification of any news.

It didn’t come until 2:00am.

  
  


—-

  
  


Tsukishima’s heart raced as he approached Yamaguchi's house two days later. He clutched a box to his chest as he knocked.

Momoko’s mother opened it with a saddened grin.

“He just went to the supermarket. She’s up in her room.”

He thanked her before bidding her husband a good morning as he ascended the stairs quietly.

Yamaguchi called him when the family returned home and told him the news. Momoko has been avoiding everyone since she got back from the hospital. She hasn’t touched her phone, hasn’t eaten, and locked herself in her room.

He had already bought the treat when Yamaguchi texted him for some suggestions to cheer her up while he went to the market for some groceries. So Tsukishima took that as his chance to come over and give her the well-deserved comfort he had been unable to provide.

He knocked on her door softly but was only given silence in return. He jiggled the handle and noticed it was in fact locked.

“Momo-chan, it’s me.” He knocked again.

He heard the faint sound of snoring immediately increase in volume.

“I know you're pretending.” The snoring stopped and he chuckled. “I have some peach manju from your favorite bakery and I might end up eating it all myself.” 

He heard feet shuffle across the floor and a soft click. He let her return to her bed before opening the door.

She sat in her bed leaning against a stack of pillows. She had a red cast around her wrist and hand that laid in a sling. There were some ripped up papers thrown across the ground and some clothes haphazardly littering the floor. It wasn’t like her to be messy like this.

She held out her good hand for the box with a slight glimmer in her eye although her face was blank and grim.

She stuffed her face greedily and managed a somewhat comprehensible thank you.

He waited for her to finish her first manju before speaking. 

“You’re going to be alright.”

She just rolled her eyes and handed the box back to him.

“What's ‘alright’ about surgery?” She grumbled as she leaned back on her pillows with a disgruntled frown.

“You should be back by the national tournament, right? Recovery for a fracture won’t be as long as you think.” He assured her.

“But what if it’s not? I’m already going to be missing out on all these important games. I had scouts coming to see me...”

She trailed off as she choked trying to hold back her tears.

“It’s my dream Tsukki. The only thing I’ve ever wanted was to go pro. Everything I do is with that goal in mind. And it’s all ruined over a stupid accident.”

She buried her face in her hands as she finally let out a gentle sob. Yamaguchi was concerned because she hadn’t really reacted to the news. She just stayed silent and angry around him and his parents. But Tsukishima felt relieved that she finally did let out some emotion.

However this whole comfort thing was relatively new to him, he wasn’t the best at reassurance but he resolved to try for her.

He pulled her trembling body into his arms. It was so uncharacteristic of her to be so defeated and it hurt to see her like that. She was always so strong and confident but here she was losing hope for her future.

“They’d be a fool for giving up on you for an accident like this.” He brushes some of her hair out of her face as she clung onto him, doing his best to collect herself. “But all you can do to assure the scouts is focus your all on recovery, come out of it stronger than before, and continue to lead your team, even if it’s from the bench.”

She groaned into his sweater. “Ugh, I know you’re right.”

He rested his chin on her head. “It’s going to be hard. Your future was always a clear pathway, but now it’s all muddled. Trust me, I know what it feels like to be unsure about your future.”

His statement caught her attention.

“I keep studying hard, even though I don’t really have a clear goal in mind. But that’s okay.” He patted her head and grinned, “There are so many ways to achieve your dream. You’re smart, strong, and passionate about it. I have no doubts that you’ll overcome this. You’re way too stubborn to not achieve your dream.”

She pushed him off of her, hiding her blush behind her good arm. “Since when were you so corny?”

“I know right? How lame...” He sighed and took a peek at the girl as she munched on another manju with a smile. She seemed to have returned to her usual self in just the few minutes since he got there. If being lame got her even just a little bit back to normal after her 2-day slump, it was worth it.

“Sorry for avoiding you the past two days.” She confessed a frown already returning to her face. “I didn’t want you to see me at my worst and while I wasn’t acting like my usual self. I just needed some space and time to think.”

“No, I should be sorry for not coming sooner. I’m not exactly good at this whole ‘supportive boyfriend’ thing and I should've just broken through your door instead of letting you mope around by yourself for two days.”

“I’d love to see you break down a door with your feeble body.” Her mouth was full but at this point, he was fluent in ‘Momoko’s mouth is full of peach manju’ language. “I shouldn't have caved for the manju so quickly, I should've waited for you to break down my door.”

“I’ll have you know I did gain weight in the past year.” 

Tsukishima waited for her witty retort of disbelief or wanting him to prove it but she slowly swallowed the rest and mumbled, “Thanks for bearing with me and letting me have my space. I know you don’t agree, but you’ve been a really good boyfriend so far.”

He didn’t get to respond as she pulled him in by the collar of his sweater. Their lips connected in a soft kiss.

It has been a while since they were alone so Tsukishima was very taken aback by the sudden intimacy. Not that he was complaining, but every now and then he forgot they were actually more than friends now. But this never failed to remind him that they were much more than that. And it never failed to wipe his mind clear out of any thought. Damn every reason that they weren’t able to be alone recently.

It’s like she read his mind, “It’s been a while huh?” She backed off to speak but kept her eyes closed and her face just centimeters from him. “I kinda needed that.”

“It’s good you don’t spoil me with this.” He answered almost begging for her to lean back in as he fought her tight hold on his sweater despite her inability to use an arm. Since when was he such a weak idiot. Is this euphoric feeling of love what Tanaka and Nishinoya experience 24/7? If it is, he kind of understood it now.

He caught her grin before diving back in. If kissing him helped ease her stress, he wouldn’t complain or fight it. Although as he attempted to pull her close he was reminded that the girl's whole world shattered. He was careful of her injury but it was hard to ignore just how much an accident like that caused her to shut down.

He was suddenly distracted as her tongue grazed his. Why was he always kissing her after she just ate a peach manju? Not that he was complaining, he was very accustomed to the taste now. But it amused him that about half the time she always faintly tasted sweet.

He left a trail of kisses down her jawline before nipping at her neck. There was something about the scent along her neck that was just so intoxicating. Like her natural smell was at its most pungent right in this little area he sucked at.

“Tsukki...” she patted his slightly against his arm.

“I know, no marks.” He mumbled.

“No... Tsukki.” She started to hit him harder.

“What do you want a mark now? What if your brother sees?” He removed his mouth from her neck with a pop as he faced her blank and pale expression. “What?”

“Tsukki?”

Tsukishima’s heart stopped as he watched her unmoving mouth. She didn’t say his name. No, that voice was too deep to be her and he was staring right at her. He followed her gaze as he turned his head towards the doorway where the sound of a dense object hit the ground, followed by the clatter of a small metal object hit the floor.

Yamaguchi stood in the doorway with a plastic bag in his one hand as a carton of peach ice cream laid by his feet. His eyes were wide in utter confusion as his one hand was gripped onto the doorframe.

“Tsukki? What are you doing?“ He started to chuckle in disbelief. The denial was clear in his eyes even though he caught them red-handed. “That’s my sister...” 

Tsukishima couldn’t find the words. Momoko clutched onto his sweater, her hands trembling. How long was he there? He didn’t even hear him open the door.

“Nii-san I can explain—“ She began but Yamaguchi merely held up a hand causing her to stop mid-sentence.

“Tsukki. What were you doing with my sister?” His face didn’t seem angry. If anything Yamaguchi looked as if he was waiting for them to deny what he saw. “I just imagined this right? I just walked in at the wrong time and mistook the situation right?”

Tsukishima felt like he was going to throw up. This anxiety he had been suppressing about this moment had finally burst the wall he built inside him. 

“I’m sorry Yamaguchi, I—“

“Get out.”

Yamaguchi suddenly glared holes at Tsukishima letting the past few moments really sink in. He was quick to let go his hold of his girlfriend as he stood up off her bed.

“Let’s talk Nii-san, all three of us.” Momoko now stood up holding Tsukishima’s sweater tight enough that he stayed.

“Tsukki, you need to leave.” Yamaguchi pointed out of Momoko’s bedroom door. 

He merely stood in place, unsure of what was the right move. He promised Momoko they’d tell him together. But Yamaguchi looked furious and he didn’t want to face his wrath for defiling his sister behind his back.

“Go home!”

Tsukishima took the sudden and uncharacteristic raise in his voice and stumbled out of Momoko’s grasp to race past him and down the stairs. He saw the bewildered and concerned expression of Yamaguchi’s parents as he hastily bid them goodbye before sprinting out the door and down the street.

Dammit.

  
  


—-

  
  


A week of radio silence. Tsukishima has never gone so long without talking to Yamaguchi.

Since that day Yamaguchi ignored all his texts and calls. Every time he came over to talk his parents regrettably had to turn him away. Yamaguchi avoided him at school and practice, steering clear of being within even a few feet of him.

When Ennoshita and Yachi noticed on the first day, Tsukishima had to tell them about what happened after he cornered him for an answer.

It wasn’t long before the other Karasuno boys started to pick up on the two boys' unnatural behavior, especially Yamaguchi’s silent rage towards him. Despite that, he seemed to be his usual self around others, but the absence of Tsukishima by his side was enough evidence that something went wrong between them.

It bothered Tsukishima to be left without Yamaguchi’s usual cheery attitude. He couldn’t remember a time that Yamaguchi was so unnerved, that he went silent for days on end.

After Tsukishima left that day, Momoko explained everything to her brother. He listened to her speak but made no comments. She was in the same boat as him since Yamaguchi kept to himself the entire week. It was the first time in their entire lives that Yamaguchi completely cut off his beloved twin sister.

The day of Momoko’s surgery was a week after the incident. Tsukishima was relieved to find out Yamaguchi did go to the hospital to support her despite the silent treatment they received. He even talked to Momoko for the first time that week giving her encouragement and some love as they prepared her for surgery.

Yamaguchi left the room as soon as Tsukishima entered, leaving the couple alone as they waited for her surgeon to be ready.

Momoko was cuddling a large stuffed stag beetle Tsukishima bought her as she agonized over her surgery. He did his best to comfort her, but it seemed that the procedure wasn’t the only thing she was stressed over.

“Can you try talking to him.” She mumbled, almost incomprehensible with her head buried in the stuffed animal. “I tried, you know I did, I told him everything. But I want you two to talk too. The silent treatment from Nii-san hurts worse than getting yelled at by him.”

Tsukishima nodded in response, his stomach already uneasy. He could feel the bile rise up his esophagus as he kissed her goodbye before heading back to the waiting room as her parents entered the room.

The two boys kept their distance as they awaited her to come out of surgery. They sat about two seats apart in the waiting room with his parents in silence. Tsukishima clutched at the stag beetle, hoping some of that strength it gave Momoko rubbed off on him. He needed to talk to him. He’s his best friend and the brother of his girlfriend. They couldn’t keep their silence up forever.

Tsukishima saw his chance when Yamaguchi’s parents left to get the group some food. They were alone and Tsukishima just had to swallow his fears and bite the bullet.

“I’m sorry.” He choked out.

Silence. He peered over and Yamaguchi just sat still and stared at the manga in his lap.

Tsukishima continued, “I’m a horrible friend for falling in love with your twin sister and I’m a horrible person for keeping it a secret. I always thought I’d die with that secret, maybe eventually moving on from her, I always thought our friendship was more important than a stupid crush, but somehow I caved in to the temptation. I’m sorry I broke the ‘bro-code’ even though I know sisters are off-limits and you are very protective of Momo-chan.”

Still no semblance of a response. Tsukishima brought the stuffed insect close to his chest and rested his chin on top of the plush.

“I want to say that I regret it. I want to just rewind it all and go back to how it was before... But I can’t. I really do love her. I always did. But I care about our friendship too. I want to have both.”

He tried to gauge a reaction, but there was still no change. Tsukishima huffed to himself and picked up a random magazine off the coffee table in front of him. The words were not computing in his brain, but he needed something to stare at to cool down his racing heart. He always imagined the day he’d finally tell Yamaguchi this using his own voice, but he secretly never wanted it to happen. But he was too far in that it was inevitable.

Suddenly, his soft voice broke the tension.

“You really think I’m that dumb that I never noticed?”

His mouth opened in shock as he looked away from the magazine.

“You underestimate me sometimes.” Yamaguchi managed a chuckle and it caught Tsukishima completely off guard. “I’m not only your best friend, but I’m also Mo-chan’s twin brother. Of course, I caught on to both of you. You two weren’t exactly discrete with your feelings. But it wasn’t my place to meddle. Sure I feared the day you two finally confessed to each other. I was scared that our friendship would change. But I also feared that you two kept quiet for the sake of my feelings and deprived yourselves of being in love.”

“But you two dating isn’t what I’m upset about. It isn’t that you two were ‘fooling around’ before you started dating...” He shot Tsukishima with a shameful glare. “As much as it does bother me that my sister has a boyfriend, if she had to pick anyone, I am happy that it’s you. You are the boy my sister always loved. And I know she’s with someone who loves her for being exactly the way she is.”

There was a pause and Tsukishima could feel his heart swell at his words. Yamaguchi gripped at the manga in his hands, his brows furrowing. “What I’m really upset about, is that you felt the need to lie to me about it.”

Tsukishima felt the disappointment and betrayal radiate off of Yamaguchi. That’s right, Tsukishima was a bad friend and that’s why he was given the silent treatment.

“I thought we were best friends. We support each other, we tell each other everything, and we never lie to each other. It hurt to know that the two people closest to me were both keeping this secret from me for months.”

Tsukishima rubbed the back of his head.

“It’s not an excuse, but I was just scared of this hurting our friendship. We were scared of your reaction. It’s lame I was so scared of you even though you’re my best friend. I’m sorry for keeping this from you.”

Yamaguchi nodded. “I just wish you told me. That you trusted me enough and felt comfortable enough to tell me how you felt.”

“But she is your sister.”

“Yeah it does sort of bother me, but I’m not exactly mad. If anything it’s probably my fault for getting you two so close in the first place. It was inevitable.”

“I guess I have you to thank then.” He laughed.

Yamaguchi managed a smile. Tsukishima let out a sigh of relief. He missed Yamaguchi’s normal self. He feared this confrontation for so long, that now after talking to him, he realized he fretted over nothing. He should’ve trusted his best friend more. Yamaguchi was outshining him in that department. He was a really good friend despite how inept Tsukishima was.

The smile on his face then disappeared, “You didn’t sleep with her yet, right?”

Tsukishima choked on his own saliva at the statement. His cheek flaring red just because of the thought of it. “No.” 

“Good. I’m not gonna let you do whatever you want with her just yet. You may be my best friend. But that is my little twin sister.”

Tsukishima finally made eye contact with the cheekily grinning Yamaguchi. He rubbed at his face trying to ease his flustered state. “Shut up Yamaguchi.”

“You’re gonna have to get used to this just as I am going to have to get used to you defiling my sister.” He pretended to throw up but kept a bright grin. “Just don’t break her heart okay.”

Tsukishima held out a pinky towards his best friend. “I swear. Momo-chan is one of the few things I genuinely love in this world.”

Yamaguchi returned the gesture with the connection of their pinkies cementing the rekindling of their friendship, “How lame of you Tsukki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been waiting to write in the "that's my sister" line but wasn't sure if Yams reaction should have been angry, shocked, confused, etc, but I went for the 'he's clearly in denial even though it happened right in front of him' route lol.
> 
> next time we have karasuno back in Tokyo for nationals and some special appearances by the 'city boys'!!! lol (bokuto, akaashi, kuroo, and especially kenma are some fo my top favorite characters in hq and I'm scared I won't do their characters justice but I'll accept the challenge)
> 
> writing this has definitely helped ease my anxieties and provided an escape for a bit with everything going on in the world rn and I hope you are all remembering to also take care of yourselves during this difficult time <3
> 
> comments, thoughts, and kudos are always appreciated! see you soon, be safe, and thanks for the support! see u in about a week for the next update!


	7. That's my Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki can't find his other uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here I give you some sports™ and fluff lol
> 
> my weekly updating will be a loose deadline for me lol, I've been busy with life and etc, but I will finish this fic and continue to post somewhat on schedule
> 
> thanks for bearing with me and supporting this self-indulgent fic :) love you lots!

“Shit.” Tsukishima was throwing his room into complete disarray, the contents of his closet were littering his bed and his drawers were scattered across the floor. He was not a forgetful person so why did he suddenly lose one of the most important items he owned?

He stuck his head into the hallway as his mom passed his room holding a hamper of clean laundry. “Okaa-san have you seen my orange uniform?”

“It was hanging right behind your black one, wasn't it?” She peered into his room and used her head to point at the spot he usually keeps his uniform in his room. They always hung by his desk.

“I know, it's not there and I can’t find it anywhere else.” 

“I’ll ask Atkiteru, but don’t stress Kei, I’m sure they have a spare.” His mother disappeared back into the hallway where he could hear her calling out for his brother.

He sighed as he tossed his uniform into his bag. They were leaving for Tokyo early tomorrow morning for nationals. Luckily he knew they wouldn’t have to wear their alternate uniforms for their first match. But it bugged him. He was always very clean and organized with his belongings. He almost never lost anything, let alone something as important as his volleyball uniform.

  
  
  


**_You: 21:20pm_ **

_ I can’t find my orange jersey, can I use one of the extras, if that’s not a problem? _

  
  
  


**_Ya-chan: 21:26pm_ **

_ Sure! I’ll be sure to grab a spare when we meet at school tomorrow morning! _

  
  
  


Tsukishima sent her a quick thank you before finishing up with the rest of his belongings for their trip. He got himself ready for bed and absentmindedly scrolled through his phone as he restlessly agonized over their upcoming tournament and the whereabouts of his missing uniform.

His phone vibrated just as he was about to turn in for the night.

  
  
  


**_Momo: 23:11pm_ **

_ Good luck tomorrow and have a safe trip! I gave Nii-san a little good luck present to give you tomorrow morning, make sure he doesn’t forget. _

  
  
  


**_You: 23:12pm_ **

_ I hope it wasn’t a ‘kiss for good luck’. _

  
  
  


**_Momo: 23:12pm_ **

_ It wasn't don't worry. _

**_Momo: 23:12pm_ **

_ I told him to leave you a hickey ;) _

  
  
  


**_You: 23:14pm_ **

_ Thanks, he’ll probably choke me instead. _

  
  
  


Tsukishima laughed, he knew she was joking, but just imagining her telling her brother that and picturing his angry and disgusted expression amused him.

  
  
  


**_Momo: 23:15pm_ **

_ I wish I could come, I still haven’t seen a match. Nii-san has been begging me to. _

  
  
  


Momoko’s surgery was three months ago. Truthfully, she has recovered quite fast, much faster than Tsukishima anticipated. She has been annoyingly enthusiastic about her physical therapy and took her new role as ‘temporary team manager’ for the baseball team very seriously.

Although she has been recovering, she was still not cleared to start playing again. However, she was on track to return sooner than she thought and just in time for her own huge tournament.

But that didn’t mean she had the free time to come watch a match, in fact, she was even busier than before. She had to dedicate her extra time to her physical therapy while also dedicating herself to training for when she returns to baseball. All that was on top of being present for every baseball game to manage and lead her team while she was unable to participate.

He was ashamed to admit it, but he always feared the day she’d come watch. He knew he was pretty damn good, but just knowing she was there might just throw him off his game and distract him. He also knew she was quite an enthusiastic spectator when it came to sporting events. She would undoubtedly embarrass him from the bleachers with the way she yells and becomes quite uncontrollable.

However, the more he thinks about the sight of her cheering him on, the more it makes his stomach lurch in delight. He wouldn’t mind hearing her encouragement and seeing her support him from the stands. But if she knew that, she would surely tease him for it.

  
  
  


**_You: 23:19pm_ **

_ It would be nice to prove to you I have in fact improved and actually care about volleyball. _

  
  
  


**_Momo: 23:20pm_ **

_ Yeah, yeah... I’ll believe it when I see it, now go to bed Tsukki, you got a big day tomorrow. _

  
  
  


Tsukishima rolled his eyes but responded with a goodnight back. Just before he put his phone away he lingered on his wallpaper that he finally set back, once their secret was out in the open, to the picture of them from their first date.

It irritated him that no one was surprised to find out they were dating when they finally revealed their secret to the handful of people that had yet to find out. However, it wasn’t as irritating as the berating Tanaka and Nishinoya gave him for the months that followed whenever he was with Momoko. It was better when they were in their ignorant bliss and believed they had a chance with her. Now he was faced with cold stares when he was with her and the sobbing pleas questioning why she chose him over them when she wasn’t around.

Tough luck for them.

\---

The opening ceremony was always lame. Marching in a straight line, attempting to keep in time with each other, and trying to ignore all the eyes from the crowd on you. It was boring speeches from the organization heads and trying to avoid the bothersome people he knew from other teams that gave him a headache. 

All he wanted to do was take the bus back to the inn, eat a small dinner, and go to bed.

But no. 

The rest of Karasuno was spread out throughout the main atrium of the building where they mingled with friends from other teams. He could overhear a few of their conversations and could see most of them within his line of sight. He saw Hinata and Lev watching Kenma play a game on his phone. Ennoshita was trying to calm down Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Tora as they argued over whether Nekoma’s new manager or Yachi was cuter. Kageyama was off somewhere talking to the Miya twins. Coach Ukai and Takeda Sensei were mingling with Coach Nekomata and some other coaches he didn’t recognize. Which left Yamaguchi who was buying juice from the vending machine Tsukishima leaned on as Yachi started to doze off on the bench right by them with a few of the team's random belongings after making sure everyone remained in the atrium till it was time to go.

Tsukishima amused himself with the medical tape for his hands as he spun it around on his finger. It was like the normal white tape he always used but instead was adorned with little cartoon dinosaurs on them. It was clearly meant for little kids, but he was pleased nevertheless when Yamaguchi handed him his ‘good-luck surprise’ from Momoko.

“The Karasuno section was louder than last time.” Yamaguchi mused. “And the rest should be coming tomorrow once the tournament starts, maybe this time we’ll actually match the level of all the powerhouse schools fans.”

Yachi seemingly woke from her daze as Yamaguchi sat next to her handing her the extra can of juice he bought as he sipped on his. “It’s nice that we’re gaining a lot more support.”

Tsukishima leaned his head back on the side of the vending machine. “As long as they aren’t too annoying, I’ll be okay with it.”

Eventually, some of the other Karasuno boys started to migrate towards their little group as the night winded down. Some first years were sitting on the ground dozing off, a bit overwhelmed by the hype of being at Nationals.

Tanaka returned because he thought he lost his phone, but Yachi had spotted it on the ground a while ago and kept it by her side.

“At least I’m not like this idiot who lost his alternate jersey right before Nationals.” Tanaka joked and elbowed Tsukki as Yachi handed him his phone and politely scolded him for being neglectful of his belongings.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and rubbed the part of his arm that was elbowed. He couldn’t argue because he really was ‘an idiot that lost his jersey before Nationals’. He clicked his tongue with a huff, “Tch.”

“But it's alright now because he has a spare just in case,” Yachi assured him.

“Unlike you, unless you have a spare phone lying around for when you lose yours.” Tsukishima goaded.

Tanaka just scoffed to himself and returned to the Nekoma and Karasuno group that sat in a circle playing some game with each other.

Tsukishima sat next to Yamaguchi with a heavy sigh. He leaned back slightly and crossed his arms as he closed his eyes. Hopefully the ambient noise and his fatigue from the day full of traveling, practice, and socializing would lull him to sleep.

“Tsukki!” He was so close but was interrupted by someone’s familiar bellow of his name as it was echoed by a few other voices.

He whispered a silent prayer before opening his eyes. The sight lured him up and out of his seat, his body suddenly awake and full of energy.

Momoko was fitting her way through a crowd of people waving her hand at him and absolutely beaming. His brother and Tanaka’s sister Saeko were in tow and followed the path she paved for them. He saw Takinoue and Shimada right behind. No wonder their little fan section had become much more louder and irritating.

“Surprise Nii-san, Tsukki, Ya-chan!” Momoko finally eased out of the crowd and into the clearing with arms outstretched.

Yamaguchi leaped into his sister's arms matching his sister’s enthusiastic glow. “What are you doing here?” 

“Didn’t you have practice games all weekend?” Yachi asked, joining the little group hug.

Momoko just shrugged, “One of the teams canceled and I asked if it was alright if I missed out on traveling for the second game, they figured they could save money on the bullet train ticket so they let me skip. Teru-san and Saeko nee-san helped me get a room and drive-”

Saeko wrapped her arm around Momoko’s shoulder interrupting her, “I like your sister Yamaguchi-kun. She’s a spunky one. How come none of you boys ever introduced me?” She pointed towards her brother who rolled his eyes as his sister gained attention.

Akiteru rubbed the back of his head catching his brother’s stupefied expression. “Sorry Kei, she really wanted to surprise you.”

Tsukishima approached his girlfriend who raised a brow at his disgruntled face.

“Thought you’d be happy to see me.” She jested. 

Tsukishima was overjoyed to see her, especially after the long and tiresome day he had. However, that was not the cause of his befuddlement and he was surprised no one else noticed but him.

“That’s my uniform you got there.” He muttered prodding his head at the orange jersey that fit loosely around her body. “Do you know how uneasy I was thinking I lost it? I thought I was going insane.”

“I wanted to show my support.” She merely shrugged and patted her hands on the material. “I wanted something to wear to each match all weekend.”

“You should've told me you were taking it.”

“Well, that would’ve ruined the surprise.”

Tsukishima knew she was just testing his patience at this point. Everyone’s attention was on the couple as they played around with each other. At least most of them were aware this was how they usually acted.

“And what about when I need it?”

“I’ll switch it out for your other one.”

“You can’t just wear normal clothes?”

Momoko rolled her eyes and grasped the hem of the uniform top. “If you want it back so bad just say so...”

Tsukishima choked on his own saliva as she lifted the shirt up revealing a toned bare stomach underneath. Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Tora already had nosebleeds. Saeko was bent over from how hard she laughed. Yachi practically had to hold back Yamaguchi as he noticed the attention his sister was gaining from her sudden actions.

Tsukishima held her arms down before it became too risky and these boys saw more than they should of his girlfriend.

“Why are you taking this off now Momo-chan?” He uttered through clenched teeth.

“You seemed so bothered by it, so I’m giving it back.” She simply stated as she tried lifting her arms higher. But he firmly held them in place while she was in mid-motion so only her stomach was revealed. She really knew how to get a rise out of him. 

To make it all worse he heard a familiar enthusiastic shriek of his name.

“Tsukki! Tsukki!” He turned to the side and saw Boktuo, Kuroo, and Akaashi approaching. Bokuto was waving his hands around like a lunatic as he held onto his scarf as Akaashi, now sporting a uniform with the number 1, was attempting to calm him down as he caught sight of what was going on. However, Kuroo already had a sly grin on his face as Kenma joined his side like a magnet.

What unfortunate timing.

“You got yourself a crazed fan here Tsukki.” Kuroo teased as Tsukishima finally got Momoko to drop her hold on her shirt as the boys approached.

Bokuto pouted to himself, “No one has ever flashed for me Akaashi.”

“That’s because you were the one always taking off your shirt for no reason, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi answered straightforwardly with a slight tone of dismay.

“Who’s your lady friend Tsukki?” Kuroo held a hand out towards Momoko.

Yamaguchi suddenly teleported to Momoko’s side. “She’s my twin sister Kuroo-san.”

Momoko politely bowed with a sly grin on her face approaching the newcomers as each boy took his turn to greet her. “I’m Momoko, Tsukki’s girlfriend.”

“You failed to tell your beloved senpai’s that you had such a pretty girlfriend?” Kuroo pretended to swoon in shock as he fell over onto Bokuto, throwing his arm around his friend’s shoulder to catch himself. “I’m disappointed Tsukki.”

Bokuto laughed as he caught on and mimicked Kuroo’s actions. “Our little crow is growing up Kuroo.”

Kenma rolled his eyes, not even turning away from his game. “Stop acting like you’re his mother.”

Tsukishima winced as Kuroo and Bokuto each stood at his side as they each wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Why are you here?” He asked, trying to shrug them off.

“What, we can’t support our kohais?”

“No, I mean bugging me.” Tsukishima finally shook them off and returned to his girlfriend's side.

Momoko tugged at his shirt and her voice turned very playful, “Don’t be rude Tsukki, aren’t these two the ones you told me about? The ones who helped inspire you to become passionate about volleyball again?”

He could practically see their ears perk up at the comment. She was really in the mood to rile him up tonight.

“Aww, he told her about us.”

“He’s too embarrassed to admit he loves his senpais.”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue again.

Bokuto turned towards Momoko, “How can you date such a smug-ass like him?”

Momoko shrugged and roughly patted Tsukishima’s back, “I find it cute.” She then leaned forward and held a hand up to her mouth and ‘whispered’ loudly, “He’s such a softy around me sometimes that it makes up for it.”

They two boys chuckled in disbelief.

Tsukishima tried to hide his blush as he attempted to catch her wrist to pull her back and whined, “Momo-chan stop encouraging them.”

Akaashi pulled Bokuto back, “Bokuto-san leave Tsukishima-kun alone.” He then pointed to a shouting Hinata who had returned from the bathroom. “ It seems your other student wants your attention now.”

Kenma then elbowed Kuroo, “You too Kuroo, Nekoma is leaving soon and Coach wanted to talk to you.”

“Agh fine...” Kuroo turned around before Kenma dragged him away. “We’ll be looking for you Momo-chan at the games tomorrow, I’d like to hear more about this ‘soft Tsukki’.”

Unfortunately, he watched as Momoko agreed and waved the boys goodbye as everyone settled down back into their respective little groups to chat. Nekoma took their leave and Hinata was talking a mile a minute before Bokuto and Akaashi made their way back to the Fukurodani group.

Akiteru sported a huge smile, “I didn’t realize you had so many friends Kei.”

“Unfortunately.” He sighed in relief as his headache started to subside. As much as he acted all annoyed and irritated, he did appreciate the support of his brother, girlfriend, and both Bokuto and Kuroo (he hated to admit it) for coming to see him.

“I’m gonna go get some air. Let me know when we leave.” Tsukishima announced his exit fully aware she would tail him. But that's okay, it was what he wanted anyway. He put his jacket on and shoved his hands into his sweatpants as he entered the cool night air.

He heard the door open once again just a few moments after it shut behind him.

“You’re irritating, you know that?” He called out not even turning around. At this point he could tell just from the sound of the steps who followed.

“Sorry, sometimes I can't help it, you make it so easy.”

Tsukishima turned around and cupped her cheeks, cutting her off before placing a warm kiss on her lips. He knew he caught her by surprise with the way she held her breath for a few moments before her hands struggled to grip his jacket in an attempt to pull herself higher for more. When her tongue traced the edge of his lips, he finally felt her warm and staggered breath against his cheek. 

“Thanks for coming. I am actually happy you’re here.” He admitted finally backing off and wiping the saliva off his now only semi-chapped lips.

“Good, I got worried you were seriously mad at me.” Momoko had a light pink dusting across her cheeks as she grinned. “I’m really happy I came too.”

“I don’t think we’ll have time to see each other though.” The disappointment was clear in his voice. Even if they had time together, he knew it would be impossible for them to be alone.

“That’s alright, I figured.” She grasped his one hand and intertwined their fingers. “I won’t be lonely, I have Teru-san and Saeko-nee-san.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Don’t get too close to Tanaka’s sister, he might start getting ideas.”

She burst out laughing at his comment as he shot her a confused look and raised a brow. She managed to control herself enough to respond, “You should tell your brother that.”

“What?” He pondered how to reply before the idea sunk in. He dropped Momoko’s hand and covered his face in pure disbelief. “No please no.”

“Just on our ride here I could feel the flirtatious atmosphere,” She smirked at him, “Maybe I should work on some meddling outside our other operation while here.”

“Please don’t, now this is all I’m going to think about. How can I avoid having Tanaka as my brother in law?”

“Sorry I should’ve kept that to myself. I don’t want it to distract you.” Her chuckling distracted him from his brief wave of distress and he started to do the same.

Suddenly they both could hear some shouting coming from inside. They could see Hinata racing around with Kageyama towards the front entrance as Yachi scolded them to calm down.

“Looks like you have to go,” Momoko mumbled amusingly watching the two boys run past the two of them towards the bus that just approached the curb.

Tsushima grumbled as Momoko gave him a quick hug goodbye. Disappointed in the short amount of time they had and the constant presence of his troublesome teammates and friends he leaned down hoping for some sweet escape before he had to leave.

Unfortunately, his lips connected with the palm of her hand.

“Really Mo-chan?” He rolled his eyes as the rest of the team filed out and the moment disappeared from them. She let go of her hold on him leaving him feeling empty and cold from her absence.

She started to walk back towards Saeko and Akiteru while giving him a wave goodbye, “You’ll get one if you win your first match tomorrow.”

He grumbled as he watched her walk off with the other members of the Karasuno fan section cheerily chatting away. 

What a tease.

  
  


\---

  
  


Momoko was the talk of nationals. Sure he expected her to be loud and he expected her to gain some attention, but not enough that the announcers were taking note of her at every match.

The first round was an easy win. They luckily got an easy matchup in their first round and pulled ahead with quite the lead till they wound up with a 2-0 set win.

Momoko however took the spotlight of that match. 

In the first set, she got a little carried away every time he got a solid block. So much so that her chants of, ‘ _ you can’t get past the brachiosaurus’  _ amused not just the Karasuno fans, but the other team as well. 

How troublesome. One of the perks of his size was that everyone was intimidated by him already and it was easy to read their blocks while they feared him. However, the nickname stuck and he could hear the snickers about him being a brachiosaurus from the other team. Hinata and Tanaka got the most use out of the little chant to continue to antagonize him further. She also started nicknaming each of the boys on the team. Tanaka was the  _ Ace Crow _ , Nishinoya was the  _ Lightning Crow _ , Hinata was the  _ Supersonic Crow _ , Kageyama was the  _ Mastermind Crow _ , and Ennoshita was the  _ Commander Crow _ . They all had a nickname associated with their role in their  _ ‘murder of crows’ _ as she called it. Her impulsive cheering was quickly absorbed by the rest of their school, family, and friends who joined in with her nicknames and cheers that she came up with on the spot.

In the second set, Yamaguchi got put in for a bit and it, fortunately, got Momoko’s attention off of him and onto her brother. But unlike him, people found her chants for her ‘ _ Nii-san’  _ much more endearing. He started to get called the  _ Onii-san Crow  _ by the crowd who found the  _ ‘ _ sweet support of his sister _ ’ _ to be oh so sweet.

He wasn’t surprised at how abruptly she warmed up to their usual fans. But what surprised him was how the announcers and other teams took notice. Affectionately nicknaming her,  _ Karasuno's Goddess Crow. _

Tanaka kept elbowing him during every time out and break they had to force him to notice how chummy Momoko was getting with his sister as the two laughed and cheered from the bleachers. The two seemed to be making Akiteru quite flustered from all the attention they received as he tried to calm them down a few notches. He thanked his brother for trying, but his efforts were wasted on those two. 

Karasuno's Goddess Crow was his biggest distraction, but luckily he seemed to be on his best game. Maybe he just had a really good night's sleep or maybe he just wanted to show off for her. He was ready to forgive her for unknowingly getting that nickname of ‘brachiosaurus’ to stick because the win was in their grasp and it didn’t matter to him how they secured the win.

But what he didn’t like was the attention she was attracting from the boys on the other team. After the handshakes and as they collected their belongings Tsukishima couldn’t help but overhear their opponents. 

“Wish I could get a nickname from her.”

“Her brother doesn’t look that scary, think he’ll let us take her out?”

“I’ll tell my sister to try talking to her between matches to see if she’s single.”

Tsukishima was reeking of anger as he threw on his best shit-eating grin as he peered over at the boys from the other side of the net where he towered over them. He adjusted his sports goggles as he turned towards the boys, interrupting their conversation.

“You can try asking out our  _ Goddess Crow,  _ but I doubt she would agree to go out with losers like yourselves.” He sneered.

“What is she taken Megane-saurus?” Their vice-captain asked, trying to sound intimidating.

“You idiots can’t see the uniform she’s wearing?” Tsukishima pointed up towards the bleachers where the group of boys followed his line of vision.

Momoko was talking to Yamaguchi and Yachi from up at the bleachers. She seemed to have noticed the attention Tsukishmia was giving her because she suddenly turned away and caught his eyes smiling excitedly at their win as she waved.

Tsukishima looked back as the boys watched her. Their eyes reflected back and forth between Tsukishima and Momoko, their eyes focusing on the number 8 written on both of their shirts. He relished in the sight as their eyes grew in size and a sheet of white painted their expressions.

“Tsukki, I’m coming down to give you what I owe you okay!” Momoko shouted. “Meet me by the onigiri stall.”

Tsukishima gave her a simple thumbs-up before she disappeared. He turned back to the boys as they raised their brow at him already over their surprise and now in denial.

“Yeah right...”

Tsukishima just shrugged and made his way off the court, “Believe what you want but I have a girlfriend waiting to give me a celebratory kiss for making it to the next round.”

Maybe this tournament wasn’t going to be a bothersome as he thought.

  
  


\---

  
  


Tsukishima knew that focusing was only going to get harder from here on out as their games grew more intense. 

Their second-round match was proof of that. This match was too close for comfort. The game was them just constantly one point apart from each other as they took turns taking the lead.

Tsukishima was tired, but he was the one with the least amount of stamina compared to the others. However he noticed even Kageyama and Hinata were getting restless as their sets carried on.

This school was one they have yet to ever see play before and they were tough.They had a few first years that rivaled Tsukishima's height and a libero who was just as quick on his feet as Nishinoya. But what was the most terrifying was their setter who captained their team with an intimidation and confidence of Oikawa mixed with Kenma’s composure and calculated thinking.

What was worse was the harsh taunts coming from their opposing teams. He thought that the  _ brachiosaurus _ nickname was rough when the other team used it in their last round, but at least that came from a place of care and from his own girlfriend’s mouth.

But this was worse. Hinata and himself were the target of a lot of the taunts. They could take it though. They were a bit more thick-skinned and used to that type of teasing. Tsukishima just shook it off and kept his focus. Still, it was hard to do with the rebuttals coming from their own bench in retaliation to the rude taunting.

Momoko found new friends in Kuroo and Bokuto as they joined after watching their respective kohais in their own matches. The calls of ‘ _ Tsukki!!!’  _ harmonizing from the crowd was evidence enough of the three finding each other. While off on the sidelines Tsukshima got a good look at them with arms around each other shouting at the opposing fan section in defense of Hinata who just got completely blocked out while Kenma, Akaashi, and Akiteru attempted to calm them down before getting scolded by the officials.

Luckily with one cold glare, he got Momoko to cool it before she started coming to his defense after his block knocked the ball out of bounds and cost them a point. She knew he could fend for himself but sometimes her impulsiveness got the best of her.

But when Yamaguchi came in to pinch serve, things took a nasty turn.

Yamaguchi was on a roll. He managed to pull Karasuno ahead by three points, the strongest lead by either team thus far now that they were well into their third set. They started to gain momentum. 

“Choke, freckled crow choke!” Someone shouted from the opposing bleachers.

“Can’t you do anything else other than a jump floater?”

“Show us why you're not a regular!”

Tsukishima could feel the way Yamaguchi tried to fend off the taunts, he didn't even have to turn around from his place at the net to know these were getting to him.

The booing only grew as he made his serve. The floater hovered slightly before dropping right past the line giving the other team exactly what they wanted.

Tsukishima watched as his friend sulked back to the sidelines with fists clenched tightly at his sides.

“Stick to being the team cheerleader!”

“Learn a new serve!”

“Did the mud splatter on your face get in your line of sight and mess you up?”

Tsukishima bit his tongue as the middle blocker ahead of him laughed and mimicked their crowds' taunts to his teammates who chuckled with him.

Next thing he knew he heard a commotion from their opposing team’s fan section. 

His mouth dropped at the sight of Momoko practically tackling the fan that started the taunts on her brother. She must’ve sprinted to get to their side that fast.

“That’s my Nii-san you jerk!” She screamed as she disappeared onto the ground. Tsukishima watched in complete awe as even the official paused the game to try to collect the attention of the fans to discipline them after the commotion.

Luckily he saw Bokuto and Kuroo follow her into the stands just a moment later and the two lifted the girl up after she only landed one solid punch on the high school boy that started the rude ridiculing.

Akiteru arrived after apologizing on her behalf as the two carried the girl away just as security arrived. He could hear cackling from behind him as he turned around and saw Tanaka’s sister with her phone out clearly capturing the moment on camera.

While he didn’t exactly disagree with Momoko’s impulsive actions, he did turn red in embarrassment as his teammates amusingly smirked at him. Yamaguchi shared his shameful expression but there was a slight smile on his face from his twin sister’s care for his well-being.

The official repeatedly blew the whistle to gain the attention of each team and their respective fans. Fortunately, they were in the auxiliary gym and they didn’t disrupt the other matches. Even though Momoko turned things physical he did berate the other team's fan section for their unsportsmanlike behavior. After that scolding, the taunting did stop, but Momoko also didn’t return for the rest of the match.

With everything back in order, Karasuno managed to get an edge on them now that their secret weapon of ‘ridicule’ was put out of commission. They won the final set and pulled ahead to the next round.

Tsukishima was relieved they managed the win despite the dramatic surprise during the game. As he entered the bustling atrium he found his girlfriend surrounded by his teammates and friends as she sat on a bench with the cutest pout on her face and her arms crossed. He shoved his way through so he now stood in front wearing his favorite shit-eating grin

“Tsukki, your girlfriend is so fun!” Bokuto chimed as he slapped his shoulder.

“And I got it all on video!” Saeko was holding out her phone so everyone could see.

Tsuksihima rolled his eyes, “Why is she all upset?”

Kuroo leaned his arm on his shoulder, “They made her apologize to that nasty high school kid in order for her to attend your next match tomorrow.”

“I also got that on video!” Saeko pulled up the next clip on her phone of Momoko performing dogeza to the boy who still seemed frightened of her despite the apology.

“The dogeza was a bit much since he was just as much at fault as her.” Akiteru sighed, obviously ashamed she acted out and he had to step in.

Yamaguchi suddenly appeared and shoved Tsukishima out of the way.

“Mo-chan are you alright?” He cooed kneeling down so he could hug his sister from her seat on the bench.

“You should be asking the boy she was about to beat up if he’s okay.” Kuroo mused.

“She’s a feisty one. That one hit she got was perfect.” Bokuto mimicked the way Momoko landed the punch on Akaashi who did not react or help his theatrical performance.

Momoko just huffed to herself, finally removing her scowl for an apologetic expression as Yamaguchi loosened his hold on her.

“Sorry, Nii-san. I just couldn’t help myself.”

“It’s okay Mo-chan, you’re not in too much trouble right?”

She shook her head and sulked.

Tsukishima knew she was pissed at her impulsivity. While it was amusing and quite the memorable experience, he knew this was the exact sort of attention that she wanted to avoid attracting to herself.

He leaned down, shoved Yamaguchi out of the way, and held her cheeks in the palms of his hands.

“I’d like my reward now for making it into the next round.” He mumbled before crashing his lips against hers catching her and everyone else by surprise. 

The shouts behind him were incomprehensible, some filled with cooing awe, others in uncomfortable horror, and some just filled with delight. He didn't care at this point. He hated PDA and promised to avoid doing it in front of Yamaguchi, but if it made everyone forget what she just did and brought the attention to himself instead, it was worth it.

  
  


\---

  
  


Those damn Miya twins.

Tsukishima rubbed his face vigorously on his towel after the handshake. The sweat dripped into his eyes after he removed his sports goggles, letting them dangle around his neck and relished in the burning sensation the salty liquid left behind. He didn’t bother getting his belongings. He could hear the others trying to calm down Kageyama and Hinata so he took this as his chance to escape.

Their third-round match was a fair fight, but those damn third-year Miya twins were an unstoppable force to be reckoned with.

It hurt to know they didn’t make it as far as they did the year before. It wasn’t fair that with all they had to prove they did not do nearly as well as they did before. All his hard work was for nothing. The newfound passion he had been feeding into with dedicated practice and effort was all put to waste.

Tsukishima pushed through the crowd of animated fans and anxious players. He could feel a wave of nausea circling through his nervous system and he needed to find a quiet place to be alone before his body crumbled.

He found a door with a small slit of a window that led towards the facilities stairwell for employees and administration. The light was off and seemed vacant given it was so close to nightfall so he pushed through the door and sat on the stairwell that led upstairs. He removed the towel from his shoulders and screamed as hard as he could into it letting out all his frustrations into the sweaty and rough fabric.

He put the towel back on his shoulders and stared at his hands, both had fingers wrapped in his ‘good luck tape’ and black and blue bruises peeking out from the edges of the wrappings. Now that the game’s adrenaline had worn off, he could feel the pain lingering on his fingers.

Those last few points were his fault. His stamina had depleted, his hands were not sturdy enough, and his frustrations were causing him to lose his level head. A few missed reads, a few bad touches, and a few missed blocks from him cost them the last set.

What hurt the most, was that it was the best game he has yet to play. He felt that he could’ve blocked multiple spikes from even the great Ushijima with the way he was playing. But even that was not enough.

He was spiraling. Just what was he working for if the more he improved, the more challenges he had to face? 

He was so consumed with every little divot, whorl, and ridge on his hand that he didn’t notice the door open and shut until soft steps stopped right in front of him.

He recognized those black boots and knee ripped jeans. 

“It was a good game nevertheless.” She whispered.

“Tch.” He hung his head down and clenched his hands into fists savoring the throbbing aches in his fingers.

Momoko stepped on the bottom step of the stairwell and towered over him from his seated position. He didn’t look up but he could hear her even breathing above his head.

“I’ve never seen such determination, passion, and focus from you, ever in my life.” She reached down and grasped one of his hands gently running her fingers along the bandages. “You play with such care and intelligence that rivals no one else on your team. I’m in absolute awe at how good you’ve become.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “I’m not any good if I let up those last few blocks like that.”

“Don’t blame yourself for the outcome of that match.”

“How can I not?” Tsukishima raised his voice and snatched his hand away. Momoko’s feet stepped back in shock at his sudden outburst. “I’m clearly not good enough if all this work and effort was done just for me to give up such easy blocks like that.”

“Does the rest of the game not matter then?” She countered stepping back towards him. “You were the one that held on for that whole match preventing them from getting a further lead on you. I could see it on their faces just how much you were frustrating them. So what if you messed up towards the end, everyone messed up at some point during that match, you just happened to be the one that fumbled in the end. And it’s understandable, you were tired and your hands were put through a beating. You can't help the way it ended. But it happened and you can’t change it. Moving on and improving is the only way to push forward. Dwelling on it will just make it hurt more.”

“I shouldn’t have been tired and I shouldn’t have been so weak.” He squeezed his fingers into his palms bringing himself to the brink of tears from the pain.

Momoko placed her hand on his one fist helping him to calm down. He looked down and spotted her surgery scars that littered her wrist and hand. There was a pang in his chest as he was reminded of her own pain 

“Then you will train to last long in the games and strengthen these hands.” She unwrapped both his hands and held them in hers as her thumbs gently massaged his palms. “And torturing them like that won’t help.”

Tsuksihima adored the way her hands gave his aching fingers some tingling relief. She didn’t have to do much to get him out of his head. Although he didn’t believe in her words or understand the reassurance she was trying to give at that moment, just hearing the words helped clear his clouded and irate mind. “I can’t stop replaying it in my head, how do I even begin to let it go?”

“You can contemplate your mistakes and learn how to improve, but when that doesn’t work I always think about all the awesome plays I made during the game instead. I think about how I can add improvements and tricks to fill up my arsenal so I can execute them the next chance I get.” 

Tsukishima managed a laugh as she enthusiastically mumbled about her own ways of dealing with tough losses. “You make losing sound so effortless and cool.”

“Well, it’s a part of the process.” She matter of factly stated, “Losing always sucks, but it's easier to bear if I make it sound like it’s some badass leveling up.”

He let the words sink in as she continued to run her fingers along his trembling ones in their comfortable silence while he pulled himself together. As he calmed down and his breathing slowed down to a resting rate he realized just how manic he was feeling before. He played his absolute best and still felt the need to blame himself for the few mistakes he made during the end of their last set.

“Kei, how are you feeling now?”

Tsukishima’s heart stopped.

He finally raised his head and looked up at her in complete awe. Although he didn’t have his glasses or goggles on, he could see her beauty as clear as day.

She sounded so confident just moments ago and her voice hid the true nature of what she was feeling. Now as he stared up at her he could see the pain and worried expression painted all over her face.

Kei. She said Kei. No mocking tone and no added ‘ _ -kun _ ’ to the end of it. Just Kei.

It sounded so beautiful when it slid off her tongue. It was like a misty breeze on a refreshing morning at the beach. It had a different feel compared to when his mother or brother said it; his heart never bloomed, his stomach never queased, and his fingers didn’t become sweaty as they did at this moment. She only had to say it one time to have his body go haywire and for his mind to be wiped completely clean of his past distress.

She raised a concerned brow as he left her question in a long silence. “Kei, your face looks blank, are you okay?” She waved a hand in front of his face.

“I don’t know.” He pulled her by her hands as she yelped from her feet tripping over a step below him and her chest collided into his face. He snaked his arms around her waist as he took in her entire being. He turned to the side letting his head lay on the softness of her chest where his ear could hear the rapid thudding of her heart as she finally enclosed him in her arms.

“What can I do to make you feel better?” She asked, running her fingers through his hair as she stabilized herself.

“Just keep saying my name Momoko.” He whispered, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh into the dark fabric of his uniform she had on that already smelled like her after one wear.

He could feel her chest vibrate from her giggling as the thudding of her heart quickened.

He didn’t know what he did to deserve such a beautiful and compassionate girlfriend. She was always so patient, so kind, and so cheerful. He thought that after all this time as friends and now as a couple, that he’d eventually get used to having her around. But somehow she kept surprising him with new ways to cause his heart to palpitate in overwhelming adoration for her.

“Sure thing, Kei.”

  
  


\---

  
  


Tsukishima sat at the table as the team chowed down in a solemn meal after they returned to the inn. The third-years continued to mope about in disappointment at their loss and the end of their high school volleyball careers while others prepped and discussed how to improve for the next season. Yamaguchi chatted with Yachi about how to properly support and console their upperclassman as they discussed their plans for the next day to watch the rest of the matches and rest.

Tsukishima was distracted as he busily typed at his phone and picked at the larger helping of food he retrieved for himself. His earlier conversation with Momoko just kept replaying over and over again in his head. He felt like she pulled a point over him somehow and he needed to get her back.

  
  
  


**_THIRD GYM_ **

  
  
  


**_You: 20:03pm_ **

_ Can you guys help me with something? _

  
  
  


**_Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi are typing..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some fluff, some shenanigans, and (ahhh my fav romance trope) the first time they use their first names
> 
> next time is some more appearances from the 'city boys' and another date with our couple
> 
> so I'm curious... *spoiler alert* I'm planning a spicy moment to happen with Tsukki and Momoko in the next chapter and as of now I'm planning on writing it to be relatively PG-13, but I'm open to having it be a bit more explicit if you guys are interested in that and comfortable with it, but as of right now I'm writing it to be PG-13ish, so expect that in the next update in the next week or so. If I make any changes I'll let you know and change the tags accordingly but I'm open to your input
> 
> see you soon and stay safe out there, hope all is well
> 
> thank you for your comments, kudos, and support!! it means a lot and I really appreciate it and I always look forward to hearing from you! <3


	8. That's my Kitchen Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner wasn't the only thing that was spicy that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry for the wait, life got hectic for a bit (I got a new job) and I was adjusting to my new schedule so I had to put this on hold for a bit but I'm back and feeling inspired! So here's a long one to make up for it. Enjoy :)
> 
> a fair warning: things get a little spicy later on, but I don't get too explicit ;)

How exactly did Tsukishima end up here, in this exact situation? There was incoherent yelling overtaking the sound of the TV and ear-blasting music from the stereo. There was joyous laughter coming from the girl on his right and the mixture of sighs and scolding coming from his left directed towards the pair of boisterous boys across from him.

The current situation was in Kuroo and Bokuto’s apartment where they were currently playing board games around their kotatsu. Kenma was only half paying attention to the game as he busied himself on his switch but somehow had a strong lead. Akaashi and Momoko were in a tie at second place as Tsukishima nursed some green tea while he plotted on how to overtake the two ahead of him. Kuroo and Bokuto were fighting with each other as they attempted to prevent themselves from landing in last place.

So why was he and his girlfriend in the cozy, and surprisingly clean, apartment belonging to his volleyball friends in Tokyo?

Well, that was Tsukishima’s own fault.

The day after their tough loss to Inarizaki, Karasuno stayed around to watch the final matches of the tournament. The next morning the team made their way back to Miyagi. However, instead of heading home with the others, Tsukishima asked his ‘Third Gym’ friends for help in planning a day out with Momoko in Tokyo.

That meant he spent an extra day and night in Tokyo. He bought the two of them bullet train tickets for that following morning and was planning on getting an inn, but Kuroo and Bokuto offered to have them stay at their apartment. Kuroo was in university in the city and Bokuto was working on his pro volleyball career, so they wound up moving in together.

When Tsukishima first sent the message, he didn’t expect to have such an enthusiastic response to him extending his stay in Tokyo to surprise his girlfriend. The boys helped him plan a day out in the city and he took note of their recommendations for lunch, the best sights to see, and the whereabouts of the National Museum of Nature and Science Tsukishima wanted to take Momoko too.

However this assistance and the free place to spend the night came at a price, and that price was that after their date, they wanted to spend some quality time with Tsukishima and Momoko. That of which included dinner, movies, and board games back in their apartment with their own significant others. A triple date if you will.

Sure they were loud and seemed a bit too comfortable with Momoko, but Tsukishima really did appreciate what his friends had done for him and enjoyed his day for the most part.

“Kozume-san wins...again.” Akaashi sighed as he picked up the pieces that Bokuto had thrown onto the floor.

Kuroo hit Bokuto in the arm as he berated him for the mess he made before taking their empty mugs and making his way into the kitchen to wash the few dishes they had. Tsukishima, although a bit disturbed these two opted to live together, took some solace in the reminder that Kuroo was a smart, astute, organized, and responsible individual.

Bokuto stretched as he let the rest of them clean up the game they played. “Ahh, I’m hungry, is our food ready yet?” He whined.

Akaashi peered at his phone as he put the game back on the shelf by the TV. “Should be ready to pick up by now. Who wants to go?”

Bokuto snuggled under the kotatsu, “It’s cold Akaashi.”

“Sorry, but it looks like no one else wants to do the dishes.” Kuroo mentioned as they all lazed around as he cleaned up.

Kenma stood up and raised his hand not even peeking up from his phone that he transitioned too once his switch died. “I’ll go. There’s a five-star raid happening near the restaurant in 5 minutes.”

Tsukishima felt Momoko sit higher on her knees at the mention of the game.

“You gross otaku,” Tsukishima mumbled pretending to be disgusted even though it was one of her most endearing traits.

Momoko was such a personable girl that had the habit of getting along with almost anyone. She was able to find common ground with all the new people she met. What he found surprising was how well she got along with the quiet and withdrawn Kenma, especially because she was unusually quick to admit her otaku interests to him.

“Kenma, take Momo-chan with you, it looks like she wants in on that too,” Kuroo called out with a smirk as he overheard Tsukishima’s tease, causing Momoko to shoot up to her feet in joy. He dried his hands on a towel to see them off at the front door as they put on their jackets. “Momo-chan, make sure he looks up from his phone and doesn’t hurt himself.”

Momoko nodded happily as the two quietly conversed with each other on their way out.

“She’s a pretty special one if even Kenma has taken a liking to her.” Kuroo laid out some silverware, cups, and plates at their large kotatsu in preparation for the meal before sitting down with the remaining three boys.

“She really is.” Tsukishima mused. He already knew it but hearing them constantly declare how beautiful and incredible she was the past few days was really fueling his pride and ego. 

He stared at the TV screen not even paying attention to the movie, but reminiscing on the more than adequate day he had.

Kuroo and Bokuto both shifted closer to the boy as they seemed to telepathically be on the same page, their mischievous giggling gradually making Tsukishima’s ears squirm.

“So about what we talked about earlier?” Kuroo whispered even though he wasn’t necessarily hiding a secret from the others.

“We picked you out some just in case.” Bokuto elbowed Tsukishima.

Akaashi just rolled his eyes, “You two need to stop bugging him about it, it’s none of your business.”

Tsukishima felt his face grow scorchingly hot as the memory plagued his good thoughts. 

Oh right. If it wasn’t for them, he would’ve had the perfect day. But they just had to run their nosy mouths with their attempts at meddling. And it seemed they did not want to let it go.

_ Tch _ , how troublesome.

  
  


_ \---earlier that day--- _

  
  


Tsukishima showed up outside the inn her, Saeko, and Akiteru were staying at during the tournament. Saeko and Akiteru left early that morning to get an early start on their drive, leaving the check-out duties to Momoko as she got her stuff together to bring to Bokuto and Kuroo’s apartment.

So of course, they both were there waiting with Tsukishima to take his and Momoko’s belongings back to their place as they left for their date.

“Why do you look so nervous  _ Megane-kun _ ?” Kuroo asked as Tsukishima clutched at the strap of his bag and squeezed hoping to ease some of his tension.

“Haven’t you been dating for a while now? And you were friends before that, so why do you look so on edge?” Bokuto then mimicked Tsukishima’s usual expression. “You’re typically so stoic and calm.”

“It’s because you two won’t stop bugging me,” Tsukishima muttered, shoving his hands deep into his coat pockets.

“Are you sure it’s not because you’re alone in the city with your girlfriend?” Bokuto goaded.

Kuroo chimed in, inching close to Tsukishima’s ear. “Anything can happen with you two spending the night away from home and your family...”

“What are you implying?” Tsukishima questioned even though he knew where this was leading.

“Are you still a virgin Tsukki?” 

Tsukishima bit on his tongue hoping the pain eased the embarrassment he felt from Kuroo voicing the subject so casually. He curled his hands into fists while hidden in his pockets.

“That is none of your business.” He growled through clenched teeth.

“I feel like we should make it our business. As we are your inspiration, your mentors, your senpais, and your friends...”

“We owe it to you to make sure you are practicing safe sex.”

“You are having safe sex right?”

Tsukishima didn’t answer, but his crimson face was all they needed to know. 

“When will you have a better opportunity to share your first time than a night in Tokyo after a romantic date, away from home when you two can be alone?” Kuroo rested a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t know. I don’t know if she would even want that with me.” Tsukishima honestly answered. “We haven’t really talked about it.”

“You haven’t gotten close to doing it?” Bokuto’s owl-like eyes stared him down hoping he continued to be candid with them.

“Sometimes I think she wants to, but I usually stop it before I do anything that would be too much.” Tsukishima’s cheeks reddened from the comment.

It was obvious that given the way their relationship started that things wouldn’t exactly remain ‘PG’ for long. Momoko seemed to be constantly testing the limits with him. Her hands would linger, she’d start attempting to reveal different parts of her skin to him, and she had this look on her face that seemed to be trying to urge him on. He was unfortunately a teenage boy after all, so his inevitable physical reaction to her was always hard to hide. And it was clear she was well aware of the effect she had on him.

But he always put an end to it right away.

Hell, that day she almost stripped in front of everyone at the tournament wouldn't have just been their first time seeing her partially nude, but his first time too. That was probably the most he’s seen if he excluded the few beach trips he took with the Yamaguchi's years ago when they were kids.

But those didn’t count. 

Momoko had a completely different body compared to then and boy did he realize that. Sure he was curious to see just what she looked like based on what he felt between those layers of clothes. He heard it enough from the boys that surrounded him just how well endowed and lean she was and how jealous that a scrawny smug-ass like him lucked out with her.

But he refused to stoop to their perverted level. Yamaguchi would wring his neck if he caught him speaking about her in the way some other guys do. He’d let her bring it up first before he would indulge himself with the idea.

Bokuto and Kuroo both shared a long pensive look with each other before turning back to Tsukishima with a collective sigh.

“So you’re the one that’s scared.” Bokuto rubbed his back soothingly even though there was a look of pity on his face.

Tsukishima scoffed. “I’m not scared.”

“Huh, that’s funny, she had a feeling you were too scared and anxious to do it,” Kuroo explained so nonchalantly that Tsukishima almost missed the implication.

“What do you mean?” Tsukishima held his breath as he dwelled on it. “Wait you already talked to her about this?”

“I was curious.” He shrugged. “After you asked for our help on your date, I wondered just how much help you needed. She confessed to me that she tried enticing you, but felt you were still uncomfortable with the idea so she decided to wait for you. But she was concerned because you’ve never brought it up with her even though she has made her advances clear to you.”

“So are you really just uncomfortable with it and not ready or is it something else?” Bokuto softened his usually animated demeanor as he rested his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

“It’s fine if you don’t think you’re ready, but I still think you two should talk about it.” Kuroo rested his hand on his other shoulder and lightly squeezed it in an attempt to comfort him. “She’s a good one, so I’d hate to see you two end up in a rough patch over not communicating over something like this.”

Tsukishima retained his blank expression as he digested the solid advice he received. It was awkward to him that he had to discuss ‘sex’ with someone he’s known since they were children and especially someone with a protective brother who he was best friends with. Dating your best friend is one thing, but sharing his first time with her was a completely different type of awkward. Especially if they were to break up. It’s one thing to break up having not been intimate, but if they broke up after he took her first time, that would just be unfair to her. And wouldn’t it also completely change the dynamic of their relationship? He liked the way things were now and he was scared to see it change over this.

He groaned as the boys let him mull over his thoughts. Why did she mention their ‘lack of a sex life’ to these two of all people? Why did they have to bring all this up right before his big date with her?

“I’ll try talking to her about it.” Tsukishima shrugged off their hands but put on an uncharacteristically soft expression as he lowered his voice a bit ashamed of what he was about to say. “I appreciate you guys looking out for me.”

“Aw Tsukki, we love you too!” Bokuto went in for a hug but Tsukishima dodged it in time.

“You know, I bet she brought some _lingerie_ just in case you two found some alone time this weekend. And when is there a better opportunity to throw it on then tonight?” Kuroo mused.

Tsuksihima rolled his eyes, “Shut up, I said I’m going to try talking to her, so stop insisting that we’re going to do it tonight.”

Luckily after a short moment consisting of Kuroo apologizing for his joke with a sappy grin on his face, Momoko finally appeared out in front of the inn with her duffle bag on her shoulder and her stag beetle backpack in tow. Kuroo and Bokuto took her duffle and let the two go off on their way reminding them to come to their apartment at 4pm so they could cash in their allotted time to hang out with them.

Tsukishima was relieved they finally parted ways without another mention of the subject, but it unfortunately was plaguing his mind the entire day. He had them to blame for the following incidents.

  
  


_ Incident 1: _

It started at lunch.

They stopped at a little hole in the wall ramen shop that Bokuto frequented. Tsukishima had trouble looking away from how plump her lips were as she sipped at her drink and the way her tongue maneuvered as she slurped her noodles. A bit of saliva and broth dripped down her chin and he felt himself shudder at the way she lazily used a finger to catch the liquid and suck the fluid clean off the digit.

Why was he so enamored by it all of a sudden? If they hadn’t brought all that up, he wouldn't have even noticed the salacious way she seemed to eat.

  
  


_ Incident 2: _

It didn’t stop there. After their early lunch, they made their way to the museum. Tsukishima thought he was safe since it was a less intimate setting and he felt things would revert to the way they were on their last museum date. Innocent and endearing.

However he was wrong. It seemed everything she was doing that day was... suggestive.

She clung onto him as they maneuvered through the halls and display rooms. It was quite more busy compared to what they were used to. So as to not lose him in the crowd (well he was a giant so it was her attempt at not losing herself) she interlocked their hands and clung onto his forearm with her free arm.

That was something he was used to, especially after he had lost Momoko a few times on their past dates when they were in large crowded areas.

But he was now suddenly aware of the way his arm was fitting between her breasts as they squeezed past some young middle school kids. Even with her large burnt orange sweater dress separating them, it was still so...soft.

Damn it. If those two didn’t bring up their ‘lack of a sex life’ he wouldn’t have given this touch a second thought. Well maybe he would’ve, but it would've been easier to brush off and ignore. But instead, he found it suddenly hard to walk and his brain was suddenly no longer digesting any of the words on the infographics.

He felt himself suddenly go cold when she finally parted from him to press her face up against the glass to peruse the fossilized structures within. It was a mixture of relief and disappointment in the untimely absence. Thankfully he was able to make it through the rest of their stay at the museum without another issue in that ‘department’.

  
  


_ Incident 3: _

They soon found themselves on the metro to take them from the museum to Tokyo’s Skytree. He figured he might as well go with her while they were in the city. Kenma and Kuroo insisted she’d like the view (somehow they seemed to know what she’d like just after a few days of knowing her) and that it wasn’t too far from the museum.

The train was pretty packed that afternoon. They luckily had a seat before it got too cramped. Momoko however found a pregnant woman standing around and eagerly offered her seat.

Which led them to their untimely scenario that had Tsukishima holding his breath till he turned purple and had to choke out an exhale.

“You okay Kei?” Momoko asked, turning her head around to watch as he caught his breath. “Am I too heavy?”

Momoko shifted in his lap as she tried to get a better look at him. Her eyes were full of concern and completely unaware of his current predicament. The feel of the soft weight of her butt pressing on his lap through her tights, the way he held on to her slim waist as the car jostled on the tracks, and the warm feeling of her lean legs draped over his own.

Not good, she needed to stop moving, he was starting to get... excited.

“No you’re fine, it’s just a little warm in here Momo.” He stuttered trying to ignore the feeling down below as he tried reading the fine print on the ad on the wall across from him.

“Don’t you usually complain about how cold I am, I’ll just get closer and cool you off.” She chuckled as she leaned back into his chest and rested her head back so she could look up at him.

He was sweating even more. The view of her charming and enlivened face from that angle was too much. Those onyx eyes peered up at him with complete fondness and held him in place. It was so effortless in the way she could wrap him around her finger. 

His saving grace came when the train pulled to their stop and they got off. The cold air as they reached the street freed him from the agonizing predicament he was in and finally calmed him down.

  
  


_ Incident 4: _

Skytree was pretty spectacular. 

Momoko was running around like a child as she perused every viewing angle of the city capturing each one on her phone. Tsukishima tried keeping up but opted to keep back as she wandered around. He did enjoy the ‘childish curiosity’ side of Momoko so stepping aside at this moment was a treat for himself. Hell, that was one of the first things he could remember falling in love with.

She finally found her ideal spot and planted herself in front of the window, her hands gripping onto the steel railing in front of her as she hoisted herself on her tippy toes. The pause allowed Tsukishima time to catch up as he found a spot right next to her. She gave him a quick look over before settling back on the winter horizon and the stunning view of Mt Fuji on their luckily clear day.

Tsukishima was in awe at the view and found solace in the otherwise almost perfect day he was spending with her. He was glad he took the effort to plan all this so last minute and that they were both able to adjust to the arrangement.

She seemed extremely relaxed that day. She was unusually more playful than normal and was very fidgety. It was odd, but he wouldn’t question it as long as she looked happy.

Suddenly he heard a berating voice coming from his peripheral.

Of course.

Tsukishima watched as a security guard scolded Momoko to get down from the railing she had somehow decided to climb up and over. He was so absorbed in the view she managed to get up there without him even realizing.

“Such a pain.” He chided as she politely apologized to the officer as he turned to ensure the guard that he would handle her. 

“Just help me down Kei.” 

She pouted as she scaled over the railing to their side. He maneuvered in front of her as she stepped over the top bar. However because she rushed over her boot got caught on the rail and she abruptly toppled into his open arms. 

Tsukishima instinctively enveloped her into his chest, shutting his eyes to prepare for the fall. The crowd of bystanders shouted out in unison in surprise at their commotion. He felt his back hit the ground and braced his head to prevent himself from knocking it against the floor.

In an instant, he felt himself suffocating.

“Are you two okay?”

“Miss, are you hurt?”

“Lucky guy...”

Tsukishima opened his eyes but found them pressed against the sweater of his girlfriend. He tried turning his head but found himself sandwiched between two soft objects. So soft, so perfectly sized, and they cushioned his face so well he thought a cloud had descended on him

The gods seemed to have taken the side of those bothersome friends of his because he was constantly reminded that day of exactly what he was missing out on in his attempts to avoid  _ full-frontal _ intimacy with his very much ‘out of his league’ girlfriend.

“Kei?” She gasped out of breath as she finally collected herself from the adrenaline of their fall.

Tsukishima could finally breathe fresh air as Momoko lifted her chest off his face. He opened his eyes at the blurry figure that now straddled him and the dozens of others at a good distance away crowding the couple in concern.

“Did you hit your head?” He felt her hand ruffle through his blonde hair checking for bumps as he tried to focus on her out of focus figure, hoisting himself onto his hands so he could sit up to get a better look.

However, as she fussed around him, feeling up his shoulders, arms, neck, etc. he felt her body shift along his lap and felt the way her hands caressed every nook and cranny of his body in her frantic attempt to check on his well-being.

“Momo, my- glasses...” He choked out as he tried to hide his unfortunate excitement from their sudden close proximity.

She shoved the object into his hands a few moments later, he was relieved to find out that they didn’t break when they fell off. Once on and he could clearly see the situation in front of him he got a good look at her disheveled and worried expression. Her cheeks were scarlet and her hair had fallen out of its bun and she panted from the rush of adrenaline.

How cute.

“Kei, are you-?”

Momoko and Tsukishima locked their widened eyes as they both felt what had caught Momoko off guard and interrupted her. 

He cursed every little thing he could think of as he unwillingly hardened himself against her as she was sitting on his lap.

They both scrambled apart and onto their feet as he adjusted himself inconspicuously. They assured the crowd they were fine and Momoko apologized for causing a disturbance to the frustrated guard.

Peace returned once again as they blended back into the background. He eventually returned back to his normal self as the two admired the view in silence.

He didn’t know how to even begin speaking to her. Should he act like he didn't just publicly get a boner while she sat on his lap? She clearly knew he did, it was obvious she felt it. He felt like he had to apologize, but apologizing would bring up the subject and he figured maybe he shouldn’t bring it up while they were still in public.

Momoko seemed content with the silence. Even she had enough self-control and awareness to know this was not the place to bring it up nor would it be appropriate to tease him about it.

Tsukishima was saved when his phone rang.

  
  
  


“Bokuto-san?”

  
  
  


_ “Tsukki! We’re heading up Skytree right now.” _

  
  
  


“But I thought we were meeting at your apartment in an hour?”

  
  
  


_ “We wanted to crash your date. Plus don’t you need someone to take pictures?” _

  
  
  


He could hear Kuroo and Kenma’s idle chatter in the background as Bokuto ordered him to stay put before the call dropped.

“Triple date?” Momoko asked with a grin getting the gist of what was going on.

“Unfortunately. Sorry about them.” Tsukishima rubbed the back of his head as the two made their way towards the elevator to wait for them. Although he initially hoped they wouldn’t meddle during their date, he welcomed their distraction after the awkward predicament they just had. 

Within no time the four arrived to join the couple. Momoko fell into her usual self as they described their day and the boys got busy taking pictures of the two and themselves. Tsukishima still held a grudge at the two for plaguing his mind with inappropriate thoughts. But he figured it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. He nevertheless had a great day and it was thanks to their suggestions and help. Momoko was cheerful as ever and seemed to be more than happy to have them around, so Tsukishima didn’t complain.

  
  


_ \---back at the apartment--- _

  
  


“So me and Kuroo were arguing about this.” Bokuto began as he pulled out two separate plastic bags.

Kuroo took one bag from Bokuto as the two riffled through the contents of each. “See we didn’t know what size to get, you’re a tall dude, so-”

Tsukishima felt his face heat up as they simultaneously each held out a box of condoms towards him. What the hell were they implying and why was it any of their concern?

Akaashi groaned and rubbed his forehead. “I’m sorry Tsukishima-kun, Kozume-san and I tried to stop them...”

Kuroo shot him a look, “You want these kids to have unprotected sex?”

“Don’t pressure him, he said he wasn’t ready.”

“But it’s better to be safe than sorry right, at least he’ll have them.” Kuroo dropped the box in Tsukishima's reluctant hands as he tried to get over the wave of embarrassment plaguing him.

“He doesn’t have to use them if he doesn’t want to.” Bokuto dropped his own box in Tsukishima’s hands.

Tsuksihima took a deep breath as he shoved the boxes deep into his duffle bag so there was no evidence of them around. The last thing he wanted was Momoko accidentally stumbling upon them and believing that sex was his intention of this whole day.

“Tch, you’re both annoying.” Tsukishima slumped down under the kotatsu and rested his head in his hands, massaging his temples. He let out a deep breath and groaned.

Tsukishima felt the pressure getting to him. Maybe his intentions didn’t involve them sleeping together, but what if Momoko thought so? What if after all this time avoiding it, this grand gesture of his to take her out into the city that day, somehow had her believe that they were going to do it? Hell, she talked to Kuroo about it so it was definitely on her mind.

He felt a hand on his shoulder grip him softly.

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to pressure you into it. There’s no shame in waiting.” 

Tsukishima looked up and met Kuroo's serious and worried gaze. The concerned expression didn’t go past him. 

He sighed, “I’m not necessarily scared of it. I mean I clearly have been wanting it, but what happens after...”

“It’s hard to imagine how it’s going to change things, right?” Kuroo scooted towards Tsukishima who attentively listened to the soft change in his voice. “Dating your childhood friend is a bit more complicated than everyone thinks.”

“Especially when you’re also her brother’s best friend.” Tsukishima added.

Kuroo nodded and gave the boy a gentle smile. “It’s as if you know too much about each other. Dating a friend is easy and sometimes it’s so easy you forget that you’re in a romantic relationship. But taking that step that really makes you aware that you truly are more than friends, is terrifying. Will your friendship change? Will things be weird? It’s hard to go back to how things were before if it happened, so it’s easier to just avoid it and savor the way things are going now since it’s going so well.”

Tsukishima felt relief at the familiar words Kuroo spoke that were running through his aching head. It was comforting to know that although Kuroo was teasing him, he did understand his reservations and knew where he was coming from. Although it was his fault he got wrapped up in his head in the first place.

“Take your time if you need it Tsukki.” Kuroo patted his back. “It’s obvious to us just how much she cares for you. She has no problem at all waiting till you're ready. And trust me when I say that, because she told me-” He pauses, clears his throat, and puts on his best Momoko impression, “ _ He’s worth the wait Kuroo-nii-san.” _

“ _ Kuroo-nii-san _ ?” Tsukishima raised a brow but Kuroo wasn’t going to let him change the subject as he waved him off with a mischievous grin, ensuring that she did in fact call him ‘nii-san’.

“Just promise me that you’ll talk about it together. You can’t avoid it forever and I’d hate to see it get in the way of the good thing you two have going for you. Set some boundaries if you need to and let her know about your concerns. And if you do decide to take that next step, I can promise you the effect it has on your friendship won’t be as bad as you think it’ll be.”

Tsukishima stared in awe as Kuroo leaned back on his hands in a heavy sigh seemingly impressed with his own wisdom he shared.

Bokuto finally spoke, breaking the silence, “Wow Kuroo that was good.”

“I’m impressed with your level-headed advice.” Akaashi nodded his head in agreement.

Kuroo rolled his eyes and snapped, “Why are you surprised? I’ve always been this smart and kind!”

Tsukishima chuckled a rare full-on belly chuckle that caught the attention of the other boys before their squabbling got out of hand.

“Even though you relentlessly messed with me all day, I just want to say thanks, you know, for helping me out. I-uhh I really appreciate it.” Tsukishima raised one end of his mouth in a smile before it was wiped away from the collision of two heavy bodies over his figure in the attempts at a sloppy, overenthusiastic hug as they cooed his name.

“Tadaima.” Kenma mumbled as he entered the apartment with his phone open in one hand and a bag of their take out in another. Momoko followed, mimicking the same stance as Kenma with the heavier of the bags in her arms and her phone in her hand.

“Okaeri.” Kuroo immediately launched himself back to his feet to go meet the two at the door. “That was quick. Did you catch it?”

Kenma nodded and returned to his place at the kotatsu not even looking up from his phone with a disgruntled expression on his face.

“Why’s he upset?” Bokuto asked, already going through the bags of food that now rested on the table.

“I ended up catching a shiny that he really wanted, so I said I'd trade it to him if he gave me a shiny in return.” Momoko returned to Tsukishima’s side and enthusiastically showed him the shiny Pokemon adorning her screen.

“Who was the one that ordered the spicy curry?” Bokuto shouted as he distributed the meals. 

Momoko raised her hand taking the bowl with a toothy grin as the group chowed down on their meal together. Kenma and Momoko kept getting distracted from their food by playing games together. Kuroo kept trying to force-feed the fish down Kenma’s throat, scolding him that he didn't eat enough. Bokuto was getting antsy and soon joined the two but ended up having to take a lesson in the gameplay by Momoko.

This warm and fuzzy feeling inside his stomach was a rarity for Tsukishima as the group eased into the night. Although he made it seem like he was annoyed by how well Momoko got along with the other boys, he did enjoy seeing her having a good time. As long as she looked relaxed and had that charming smile on her face, then he had no complaints.

Eventually, as the night endured, they set up the pull-out couch for the couple so they could eventually turn in for the night. They had to be up early for breakfast before they caught the bullet train.

Momoko departed to the bathroom to take a shower which left Tsukishima alone with the city boys once again.

“Seems like you two are settled for the night. We’ll be on our way then.” Kuroo put away the last dish into the cupboard and dried his hands on a towel.

Tsukishima sat up off the bed where he was busy pulling his clothes out of his duffle bag. “What do you mean ‘we’ll be on our way’?” 

“Oh, well we wanted you two to have some privacy, just in case, ya know?” Bokuto did his best attempt at a wink as he elbowed Tsukishima.

“I’ll be at Kenma’s and Bokuto will be at Akaashi’s for the night so just text us if you need anything.” Kuroo exclaimed as the four made their way towards the door. “You don’t necessarily have to do anything, but this would be a great opportunity to have that talk like I suggested.” 

“You’re not serious are you? Did you plan to leave us alone the whole time?”

Kuroo shrugged with a smirk.

Bokuto gave him a wave. “We’ll be back at 9 to make breakfast and we’ll walk you to the station after.”

They continued to wish him a good night without giving him room to argue with them before heading out the door.

“Tch.” Tsukishima had no choice but to watch them leave. Akaashi and Kenma made a note to apologize once again for the other two’s behavior before reluctantly leaving Tsukishima alone in the doorway.

Tsukishima pouted the whole way back to the bed where he continued to pull out his clothes for the night as he debated on either bathing now or in the morning. He could hear the water still running as Momoko continued to shower. She usually took long baths because her hair was a lot of work to wash, so he decided to change and get up early in the morning to shower instead.

He flipped through channels on the TV while waiting as he fixed up the blankets on the bed and folded his dirty clothes.

Since they left, his stomach had been in knots in anticipation of facing Momoko and telling her they were alone for the night. Would she expect something to happen given that they were now alone? Did Kuroo tell her about his plan? Wait, what if this was her plan and she was the one that asked for them to be alone for the night?

Tsukishima shook the thoughts out of his head. There was no way Momoko was expecting anything to happen and she has mentioned to Kuroo that she was waiting for him to make the move. So why was he so paranoid that she was feeling the opposite?

Tsukishima put his clothes back into the bag and saw the condom boxes shoved haphazardly at the bottom between his neatly folded clothes.

How annoying. He was all worked up and nervous about being alone with her. He had never been so anxious to be alone with her before. So why was it so different now? He didn’t necessarily feel pressured to do anything nor did he expect anything to happen. But just hearing his own reservations voiced out loud by Kuroo had his mind racing. If there was one thing to take away from his bothersome conversations with Kuroo and Bokuto about his intimate life with Momoko, it was that he did need to talk to her about it. He had to let her know his own concerns because avoiding the conversation altogether was not good. 

_ ‘I bet she brought some lingerie just in case...’  _ Kuroo’s playful tease from earlier played back in his head.

Tsukishima cursed to himself as he closed up his own duffle bag and eyed her own that sat next to his.

It wouldn’t hurt to look, just to ease his frantic mind that she wasn’t expecting to do anything that night. 

Just open her bag and find it filled with normal things and he’ll be okay. She wasn’t expecting it, so he wasn’t going to find anything. Easy. He just had to look and give himself the peace of mind.

He unzipped the bag and ruffled through her belongings. Jeans, leggings, a sweater, a pair of shorts, a few t-shirts, his black uniform, and normal underwear. Nothing out of the ordinary.

He sighed in relief.

“What, were you expecting to find  _ lingerie  _ inside it?”

Tsukishima jerked in surprise and banged his shin on the pull-out couch as he spun around and found Momoko watching him with a raised brow.

“I- uhh, I-umm...” Tsukishima sat down on the bed and rubbed his head trying to find the words.

She adorned a lone towel wrapped around her chest and her one hand tucking it in place. Her long hair was dripping wet and left a trail of droplets coming from the bathroom on the hardwood floors. The smell of her peach-scented shampoo wafted into his face as he struggled to speak.

“I told Kuroo-san not to bother you and get you all paranoid.” Momoko grumbled stepping towards him. 

Tsukishima closed his eyes as she approached. 

“I’m not going to do anything  _ bakashima _ .” She teased while nudging him with her hand to open his eyes. “I just need my clothes.”

Tsukishima relaxed as he watched her go through her bag.

“So they left us alone for the night huh?” She asked as she pulled out each article of clothing she needed.

“Unfortunately.”

She laughed, “I probably shouldn’t have played along with their little game when they started asking me questions. But they seemed very genuine with their concern.”

“I can’t believe they talked to you about this.” He groaned and rubbed his face. 

“I can’t believe I actually answered when they asked me if I brought  _ lingerie  _ with me _. _ ” She turned towards him, “That’s what you were looking for right?”

Tsukishima didn’t answer but his blushing response satisfied her.

She softened her voice, “Don’t worry, I’m not expecting anything to happen.”

She was able to talk about it so casually. She didn’t even seem phased by it or the fact he was going through her bag for lingerie. This was his chance to bring it up.

“About that...”

“It’s okay if you're scared Kei, I don’t mind waiting till you're ready.” She didn’t even look up from her bag as she grabbed her face moisturizer and lotion.

She was about to go back to the bathroom when he grabbed her wrist, holding her back. He needed to make his concerns clear, here and now while the subject was brought up, even though her partially exposed body was distracting him.

“It’s not that I’m not ready. And I’m not scared of that specifically...” He pulled her back towards him. 

“Hard to picture being intimate with someone you’ve known since you were a kid.”

He nodded.

Tsukishima sulked down and rested his arms on his knees. “Everything is going so well for us. Dating you is so easy and it's so fun. I’m-... I’m just scared of what’s going to happen between us after we do it. Apparently it can change the whole relationship dynamic. What if it’s not good enough? What if it’s too weird? What if we were better off just as good friends?”

“Good friends that could also kiss each other?” There was a playful tone in her voice but she had put down the stuff in her arms and listened intently.

“It’s not like I don’t want it. You know what happened earlier...” Tsukishima hid behind his hand as he blushed. 

Momoko leaned down and ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his head. “Kei, I understand. Thanks for letting me know how you felt. Like I said before, we can wait. I really don’t mind.”

“I don’t want to wait forever. I feel like I’m ready it’s just that-”

Tsukishima choked on air as he watched Momoko open up the towel she was wearing. His eyes immediately shut and his hands covered his beat red face for good measure. He could feel the heat radiate off his head and onto his hands.

He heard her chuckle softly, “See... you’re not ready Kei, you still won’t look at me while I’m naked.”

“It’s not that I don’t find you attractive Momo, I just don’t want to overstep my bounds.” He was quick to defend his reaction before he felt Momoko tap his shoulder letting him know she was covered once again and it was safe to open his eyes. 

“I’m not offended.” He finally looked back at her and caught the pink tinge on her cheeks and her bashful expression as she clutched the towel tightly to her chest. “I find it cute that you’re trying to respect my privacy. Just don’t force yourself if you're not ready. I don’t mind waiting till you think you’re ready to face the aftermath of it. But I promise, I don’t think things are going to change that drastically between us.”

Tsukishima just stared, wide-eyed at the girl in front of him. She really was too good for him. She was so patient, so supportive, and so understanding. The nauseous and knotted feeling in his stomach was gone and replaced with a warm relief at her reassurance.

“You’re so cool you know that.” He mumbled.

“Well duh.” She grinned at him while placing a quick chaste kiss on his forehead before disappearing back down the hallway again.

Kuroo was right about one thing.

\---

The scream of the kettle wakes him up. In truth, the pull-out couch was not made for a guy of his size to sleep in, so he wasn’t even in that deep of sleep to begin with. He opened his eyes and found the vacant spot next to him to be cold and the being that rested on his outstretched arm was no longer there.

“Tch, you’re so noisy.” Tsukishima sat up and found Momoko in the kitchen cursing to herself before finally figuring out how to turn off the stove to silence the kettle.

“Sorry.” She poured her cup of late-night tea. “Would you like one now that you're up? All they had was chamomile.”

Tsukishima slid off the bed that his feet already dangled off of and rubbed his eyes as he met her in the kitchen with a cup of tea prepared for him.

Something must’ve been bothering her if she was up this late at night. He could see the bags under her eyes and the way her brows furrowed as she lazily blew on her cup.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“I should ask the same thing to you with that titan body of yours. Such a shame they don’t have custom furniture for you.”

“Someone’s a bit feisty.” Tsukishima watched her sip at the scalding hot tea without realizing it. She let it sit in her mouth to cool off a bit before swallowing. “Something’s bugging you Momo.”

She froze in place and leaned back against the kitchen table. He let her have a few moments, she was hesitant with her words, but eventually she managed to find the right ones.

“I have a meeting with my homeroom teacher and the counselor when I get back to school. They want to discuss my future plans again, probably because circumstances have changed.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” This was the first he heard about it. They probably are going to try to convince her to pursue other endeavors now that she has been absent from baseball for a couple of months and her hopes to be scouted seemed grim.

“It was part of the reason I decided to come to Tokyo to surprise you. I wanted to forget about it for a while. But it’s all I’m thinking about now. “ She lowered her head, staring at her socks as she anxiously wiggled her toes around.

“What are you nervous about? You’re going to tell them the plans haven’t changed. You’re going to continue with baseball.” He reiterated.

“But what if they’re right? What if I need to seek out other options? If I’m not scouted, I’m going to have to reassess my entire future. If I have to do that I would have to start soon to prepare for it. But how would I even begin? I don’t even know what I’d do if I couldn’t pursue baseball.”

She started to spiral. Her incoherent mumbling had become incomprehensible as her panic set in.

Tsukishima did the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed both their teas and set them aside before pulling her into his chest wrapping her in his embrace and effectively shutting her up.

“You’re going to be fine Momo.” He whispered caressing her head and brushing strands of hair out of her face.

“No I’m not.” She grumbled into his shirt.

“What happened to the stubborn, ambitious, and annoying smug-ass I grew up with?”

“She had a reality check. Life never works out how you want and I was stupid to think it would smoothly go my way.”

He groaned from her uncharacteristic pessimism. Is this what it was like to deal with him when he’d lose hope and complain. 

“Just because it isn’t going the way you want, doesn’t mean it isn’t going to happen. You haven’t even had the meeting yet.”

He raised his voice towards the end of his statement catching her undivided attention.

“The last thing we need is two pessimistic unambitious assholes in this relationship. Now I called dibs on that, so that role is taken. You on the other hand are smart enough and talented enough to prove them wrong. I don’t care if they pressure you to pursue something else. You made a promise to yourself you’ll go pro. If you break that promise, well... that would be pretty lame of you.”

He caught her rolling her eyes but there was a slight upturn at the edge of her mouth.

“I’m serious Momo. I’ve never seen a future for myself, I have no idea what I want to do or who I want to be, but what I do know is that I want to see you achieve your dream. Hell, it’s all you’ve ever talked about since we were kids. All I could ever picture within my future is seeing you out there go pro.”

Tsuksihima gently pushed her back so he could see her face.

“Promise me you won’t give up on it just yet. You spent so much time and effort working on this goal. Don’t let it go to waste. You’re too talented, too smart, and way too stubborn to let someone tell you to pursue something else.”

Momoko sighed, “Pretty lame of me huh?”

“You won’t know till you go to the meeting. So it’s useless to waste your time stressing over it.”

“How do you do it? How do you keep your cool? If one thing goes wrong with me I immediately spiral. I envy how stoic you are.”

Tsukishima shrugged. “It’s not like I don’t get affected by unfortunate circumstances. I just bottle it up till I realize it could be worse. Usually I wait it out till it gets better. Sometimes I just don’t care enough to let it affect me. It’s not the best advice and I’m not great at this, but in this moment, you shouldn’t stress over ‘the what if’s’ before you even know what they are.”

She grumbled softly, “You're right.”

“When am I not?”

She lightly smacked him against his chest before they each returned to their tea in a comforting silence. Tsukishima was relieved to see she had calmed down and was giggling as she talked about the amusing night terror she had where she had to fill in for her brother at one of their volleyball matches.

Their tea was finished moments later and together they cleaned up their little mess and put the dishes away.

“Thank you for today. It was the perfect distraction and I really like your volleyball friends. I had a really good time.”

“Thanks for coming this weekend. Even though it was a tough loss, I really enjoyed having you watch me play.”

“You’ve gotten a lot better, I was very impressed.”

He peered down at her. He believed the only reason he was playing his best was because he felt like he was trying to impress her throughout the whole tournament.

“I wouldn’t be opposed if you came to more of my matches next season.” He blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck avoiding her gaze from his confession.

Momoko smirked at him, clearly surprised he admitted that he wanted her to come to more games. She stepped closer to him and interlocked their hands.

“I’d be happy to.”

“And you can wear my alternate uniform again if you want, just ask me first.” He lowered his voice and looked away again in embarrassment.

“Oh...” She raised a brow. “Did you like seeing me in your uniform?”

“You looked really cute in it.” He mumbled.

“Hmm...?” She teased, “Was it also nice rubbing it in the other kid's faces that you had a cute girlfriend in the stands cheering you on?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, regretting what he just admitted to her. He pushed her aside gently causing her to chuckle as he leaned on the kitchen table.

“It’s so easy to get you all flustered Kei...” She skipped in front of him and leaned in. “I can wear your uniform whenever you want me to, you know. Don’t be so embarrassed about finding your girlfriend cute.”

Tsukishima unconsciously found his eyes giving her a look over.

“Do you want me to put it on now?” She laughed.

“No, you don’t-“

She had already disappeared into the living room to grab the shirt from his duffle bag.

“Come on Kei, let me humor you.” With his back turned to her he patiently waited till she appeared back in front of him now donning his oversized jersey. “I’ll sleep in your uniform tonight.”

It was really cute. The way it hung down past her pajama shorts and the seams of the sleeve fell slightly off her shoulders. The orange color suited her so well, matching her bright expression perfectly.

“Wow, I thought you were joking.” Her mouth dropped in amusement as she pointed at his face. “You must really like it if you're blushing! Am I really that cute?”

“Shut up.” He hid his face behind his hand as she leaned close to his face.

“It’s just your uniform.” She twirled around in front of him making fun of his bashful demeanor.

He couldn’t help but watch in awe as she teased him. Why was he enjoying this? Was this his weird fantasy? Seeing her make fun of him while clad in his volleyball uniform in the middle of the night while she still smelled fresh from her shower, with bags under her eyes, and perfectly messy hair atop her head?

Tsukishima took a deep breath and grabbed her arms to stop her from spinning. 

“What?” She giggled trying to reorient herself after her spinning.

“I love you.”

“I love you too-“

Tsukishima didn’t need to hear her response as he pulled her in for a kiss.

His hands snaked around her waist pulling her close to the kitchen table he sat on. He could feel her smiling underneath the hungry pull of his lips as he beckoned for her to open her mouth so he could have a taste of her.

“Kei...” She managed to amusingly utter clearly still tickled by his reaction to her dressed in his uniform. 

For someone who looked very tired, she seemed to have been in the mood to talk a lot. So he was quick to silence her, causing her to gasp when he pulled her onto his lap.

Her hands pulled at his shirt and hair trying to prevent herself from slipping off the edge as she sandwiched his lap between her straddling legs. She seemed to have forgotten all about her teasing as she nibbled his lip and bit back a moan as his tongue grazed hers.

What was with them and their sleepless nights? It was like their first kiss all over again except this time he was sitting on the table.

Momoko scooted closer to him sliding along his lap till their chests were pressed against each other and there was no longer any space between them. She almost bit on his tongue in surprise when she felt him harden against her in response

Panting, she pulled away and clutched onto his shoulder, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to rub against you.”

Tsukishima lazily opened his eyes and noticed that his fantasy had now upgraded to seeing her on his lap.

“It’s alright Mo.” He pulled her back in clutching at her waist as he inadvertently slid her across his lap again.

He clutched at the fabric of his uniform as he kissed along her jawline. He made his way to the sweet spot of her neck. Her most sensitive spot and the spot where her scent seemed to be its most aromatic.

“Kei?” She sighed before letting out a little squeak when he nipped at the crook of her neck.

Tsukishima knew the thoughts running through her head as her fingers traced along his back as he marked her. He knew the exact question she was asking from the way she said his name.

Hell, his mind was reeling over those thoughts.

Was he ready?

This is the chance.

This felt like the moment.

She was clearly on the same page but was patient enough to see what he’d do next.

He had to give her an answer.

Tsukishima gripped the fabric of his uniform top and faintly tugged it up to see how she’d respond. He pried himself from her neck when he felt her lift her arms up.

“Do-don’t look away.” She stuttered, finally making eye contact with his reddened face as he struggled to catch his breath to prepare himself.

He gave her a quick nod. Gulping, he lifted the shirt further up her body till it was over her head and tossed it onto the floor.

For someone so keen on teasing him moments ago for being easily flustered, the blush on her face had spread down to her shoulders where she somewhat covered part of her chest and stomach to him.

He didn’t look away.

Her body was playfully bruised and marked from her reckless years of sports and recklessness. Tan lines from the past summer still manifested on the soft skin. Her chest, fully exposed to him, was even better than he expected. He had the sudden urge to touch them. He wanted to see if the skin felt as soft as it looked.

How did he ever deny her before?

“Kei? Are you sure?” She hesitantly removed her arms from covering her body as she returned to clutching his shoulders. The blush remained but she eventually did grow accustomed to the way he gawked at her body.

He simply nodded, turning back to stare at her eyes.

“I’m willing to try.” 

He gulped as she took a handful of his shirt.

“It’s your turn then...” She yanked it up over his head and tossed it into the pile on the kitchen floor.

He looked off to the side as she took her turn to inspect him. 

Skinny. He knew he was skinny. He didn’t eat nearly enough and he did not have the appetite to have an impressive figure. His height was his only redeeming quality. He was always told he didn’t appreciate his gift well enough to nourish it correctly.

“Hmmm.” 

“What?” He groaned as he watched her fingers trace along his chest.

“The effort you’ve been putting into volleyball nowadays has been paying off in more ways than one.”

He looked down at his torso.

He was lean, that was obvious. But fortunately, he saw the indentations and curvature of new muscle that formed on his body over the past year. It was embarrassingly lame in comparison to his teammates, but it was an improvement from what he was like before. 

“I can’t make fun of you for being so scrawny anymore.” She punched him softly against the chest, her cheeks flaring as his body hardened once more against her.

She chuckled after getting over the initial shock of feeling him.

“Why are you laughing? It’s not exactly comforting to have you laugh while we’re doing this.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“I’m not laughing at you.” She tried to calm down and took a deep breath. “It’s just funny to me that after all these years of liking you I never imagined actually getting this far with you.” She paused, “It’s embarrassing, but what do I do now?”

Tsukishima noticed her now start to panic as her hands unknowingly maneuvered to cover her chest once again. He lifted her startled body off his lap and set her back down on her feet where he in turn got off the kitchen table.

“Kei?”

She didn’t even get a chance to figure out her next words as he slowly dropped his pants and underwear to the floor.

“Here, I think that was the next step.” He tried to hide his anxiety from his actions as he waited for her to get over the shock. Her eyes observed every inch of him before he sat back down on the table.

He was completely exposed in his lanky glory. Erection and all. And all on display as his completely ‘out of his league girlfriend’ studied him.

She chuckled but controlled herself enough to prevent him from getting offended. “I guess it’s my turn?”

Before she dropped her shorts but while her hands rested on the waistband, she came to a startling realization.

“Wait we don’t have-?”

Tsukishima got up and retrieved his bag as she mumbled on about protection.

“Don’t worry, those idiots felt the need to pick these up for me.” Tsukishima sat back down on the table and pulled out the 2-packs of condoms.

She relaxed as she sat back on his lap and studied the two boxes.

“They’re two different sizes?” She grinned and raised a brow.

Tsukishima shrugged. “I’d be concerned if they knew the correct size.”

They both looked down at his crotch. Momoko reddened once again as she really took in it’s intimidating appearance.

“I think that one should...” She pointed to the box in his right hand where he nodded in agreement, growing red in the face.

She’s been naked for far too long with him not even getting the chance to touch her. He already made his decision and now it was like he couldn’t wait any longer.

Maybe they were unintentionally stalling. Maybe he just wanted a bit more time admiring her before doing what they were just about to do. But he just couldn’t keep his mouth off her anymore.

He closed the distance once again crashing his mouth against hers. He pulled her close, finally feeling her soft and warm body pressed against his. She took her turn to kiss down his jawline, and towards his neck.

She backed off him for a few seconds to push his back against the table. She reached down to remove his glasses but his hand caught her wrist in time.

“Don’t, I want to keep looking at you.” He mumbled, pulling her down to meet his lips again.

Her smile at his statement was worth the anticipation and anxiety he felt about what he was about to do. But nevertheless, he suddenly felt so sure of himself at that moment. He wanted this. He wanted her. Even though they didn’t know what they were doing, he knew that he’d be fine, that they’d both be fine, if they were figuring it out together.

He reached over for the correct box for a condom as she took a playful bite against his lips.

Okay, so Kuroo was right about a few things.

  
  


—-

  
  


The sun from the window heated his face until he was jolted awake. Somehow, despite the uncomfortable pull out sofa and the minuscule amount of sleep he got that night, he awoke feeling refreshed.

Tsukishima felt a heavy head laying and drooling on his arm. He did his best to slide it free as he reached over to the side table to grab his glasses.

He glanced at his phone while he was at the table. It was 7:46 am, so he was up early enough to grant them some time before those idiots returned.

He finally turned back over to the body next to him.

Her back was towards him and she laid on her side but she left no space between them. The sheet was pulled up to her shoulder, but was so tangled up and bunched together between their bodies that it exposed most of her bare back to him.

His eyes traced the outline of the curves of her broad shoulders down to the slim dip of her waist. Her hair was a tangled mess of waves that was sprawled out on her pillow but was effectively out of her face.

He leaned over to check she was still sleeping before pulling the covers up to warm her naked and resting frame.

Tsukishima maneuvered out of the covers and sat up on the bed as he stretched out and observed the state of the room.

The neatly made bed had half the sheet on the floor while the other half was covering Momoko. He was wrapped up in the one corner of the bedspread while the rest was somehow under Momoko’s body. He looked over at the trail of clothes tossed on the kitchen floor. His duffle bag had fallen off the table and its contents were now mixed up with the miscellaneous mess they had made.

He should probably clean before they got here.

He got up and collected his blanket trying to pull it from under Momoko, but after failing to do so decided to wrap her up in the covers some more.

He’d let her sleep some more, but there was no way in hell he’d let her sleep till they showed up and had an excuse to tease him.

He stood up to get to work but forgot that he was naked too. His clothes and bag were somewhere in the kitchen so he had to suck it up and make his way around the apartment completely nude. Letting the cool air chill his body.

He decided to shower first, making quick work of it so he still had time to clean before they arrived.

Now dressed he busied himself with hiding the evidence of their act. He threw the necessary trash away, collected their belongings and started to fold all the clothes to put them back in their respective bags. He placed them back on the floor and did one more sweep of the apartment before he turned to focus on Momoko.

He sat down by her side of the bed and reached over to wipe up the drool cascading down her mouth.

“Momo...” He whispered close to her ear hoping to have her up in time to get changed and ready before they came back.

He shoved her a bit, just to check, and his suspicions proved true. Her body merely ricocheted back into place as she grumbled in her sleep clutching onto the blanket with an adorable pout on her face.

She was completely out. Obviously so, since there was no deeper sleeper out there. The only one that possibly rivaled her was her own twin brother.

Speaking of, that twin brother did not check up on Momoko as much as he expected while they stayed behind in Tokyo. Hell all he got from him was a simple ‘have a nice date’ and ‘get home safe’ when he left the inn.

If he knew what they did...

Tsukishima felt a little nauseous as he imagined the disgruntled and completely uncomfortable expression on Yamaguchi’s face.

That’s right, he took his best friend's sister's virginity.

He shuddered. It’s not like he’d ever willingly tell him. He didn’t want to tell him just as much as Yamaguchi didn’t want to ever find out what they did when he wasn’t around.

But what they did.

That was something.

Tsukishima did feel something change between them after having sex for the first time. But what comforted his anxiety was finding that he and Momoko reverted back to their smug and teasing selves in no time. He remembered falling asleep to her criticizing him for not cleaning up before she unwittingly passed out mid curse.

The sex itself was just as he expected from two inexperienced first-timers. It was awkward, kind of faster than he thought, and confusing at times. It wasn’t like it wasn’t enjoyable. He could tell that it wasn’t perfect by any definition, but he was glad they figured it out together

After their second round, he felt like he got the hang of it. Momoko was very supportive and patient as he figured out what to do while she just acted purely on instinct, taking most of the lead through the night.

Tsukishima forced himself to look away from her as the memories of the sight on her on top of him flooded his brain. The sounds of her euphoria. The smell of their adrenaline. And the look she had on her face as she rode him to their first completion.

She joked about them practicing and he was happy to oblige by getting in two more rounds before satisfied with the improvements to their technique.

He didn’t remember falling asleep. But he remembered when she did and the way she clutched onto his arm as she drifted off.

Watching her fall asleep stirred something in him. He didn’t know why exactly. But he had his first-ever life goal manifest in his brain at that moment.

And it was to wake up next to her like that every day.

He didn’t care how he got there. 

He didn’t care how long it took.

But his first taste at ambitions for the future involved her being there with him.

And if that wasn’t enough of a sign, he didn’t know what was.

Her phone suddenly rang, shaking him from his thoughts. His surprise, combined with the loud ringer eased Momoko groggily awake.

She didn’t even open her eyes when Tsukishima handed her her phone. 

“Morning Nii-san!” Her voice was hoarse and she coughed a bit to clear her throat.

He could hear Yamaguchi yelling into the phone.

“Calm down. I’m fine, just sleepy.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as she sat up next to him to focus better as she assured her brother she was okay. She clutched onto the blanket to keep herself covered as Tsukishima admired the faint marks he left the night before adorning her neck, shoulders, and chest.

“Kei is fine.” 

Tsukishima peeled his gaze off his girlfriend’s beautifully disheveled appearance as he disappeared into the kitchen to prepare some morning tea. The last thing he needed was to start leaving more marks while she was on the phone with her brother.

“Yeah, he did a really good job. I had a really good day yesterday. But I’ll tell you about it when I get home okay...”

Tsukishima put the kettle on as he turned back to Momoko as she stood up and stretched, still clutching the blanket around her body.

“Train leaves at noon.” She assured him. “And stop worrying they said they’ll walk us to the station.”

He heard Yamaguchi chatter some more and caught her flustered expression from his words.

“Nii-san!” She whined. “I’m hanging up now. I’ll see you when I get home.”

She tossed her phone onto the bed and collected some clothes from her bag.

“What did he want?”

Momoko rolled her eyes as she approached him. Clothes in hand and blanket wrapped around her naked frame.

“Asked about our day. Worried I was sick...” she trailed off and stared at the ground between them before mumbling almost out of earshot. “Asked me to tell you to keep your hands to yourself since he’s not around to stop you...”

“He’s going to kill me,” Tsukishima mumbled with a fearful grin.

“Like he’s ever going to find out.” She rolled her eyes before disappearing back toward the bathroom. “I’m going to take another shower. I feel so groggy and gross.”

He watched her drag the blanket into the bathroom before she piled it outside the door giving him a grin. As the water turned on he took this time alone to put the pull-out couch back together and put their blankets and sheets into the washing machine.

Most of their belongings were already packed away and they did not make much of a mess during their stay so Tsukishima found himself sitting on the couch watching TV till he heard a knock at the door as the four city boys entered the apartment.

“Just knocking to make sure you're decent!” Kuroo called out, knocking on the door again even though he was already in the apartment and giving Tsukishima a mischievous smirk as he shut the door behind him.

Bokuto had already sat next to him on the couch and whispered, gazing around the room to make sure the coast was clear, “So Tsukki did you sleep well?” He winked at him while he leaned his elbow on him.

“Not great actually, your pull out couch is tiny.”

“You know what I meant!” Bokuto pouted at him, “And we can’t help that you’re a giant!”

The others maneuvered to the kitchen where Akaashi and Kuroo pulled out ingredients to what looked like pancakes as Kenma sat at the kitchen table playing on his switch.

“Where is Momo?” Kenma asked. “I want to sell my fruit on her island.”

“She’s taking a shower.”

Kuroo raised a brow as he measured some flour, “Taking another shower? Hmmm... interesting...”

“Hmm...” Bokuto echoed into his ear. “Very interesting.”

Tsukishima figured they weren’t going to let him leave unscathed. He hoped they would stop bothering him once Momoko got out of the shower. But deep down he had the feeling even that wouldn’t stop them.

“Will I have to clean that couch?” Kuroo asked.

Bokuto suddenly realized what that implied and shot off the couch and onto the ground in disgust.

The four of them all stopped what they were doing to await his response. He didn’t deny it, but he also had yet to answer. 

Tsukishima took a deep breath before answering as nonchalantly as he could, “I’d clean your kitchen table too if I were you.”

Kenma fell backward, but Kuroo luckily was behind him and caught his chair before he toppled over, Bokuto looked sick, and Akaashi hung his head in disappointment.

Kuroo choked out an uncomfortable chuckle. “You lost your virginity on my kitchen table? There was a couch right there!”

“I said to clean both the couch and the table...” Tsukishima mumbled.

Akaashi sighed, “Tsukishima-kun...”

Bokuto howled with laughter as he watched Kenma get helped to his feet to where he stood behind Kuroo in distaste, actually peering up from his switch to scowl at Tsukishima. “You broke Kenma, Tsukki!”

Kuroo, clad in a red apron, took his spatula and made his way towards Tsukishima pointing it menacingly. “The cleaning supplies are in the closet next to the bathroom. You can clean the areas of this apartment that you besmirched.”

Tsukishima had switched out their sheets and blankets so they were now in the dryer and soon found himself moments later spraying down the coach and wiping disinfectant all over the kitchen table. He endured the non-stop teasing from Kuroo and Bokuto and the cold stares from Kenma as Akaashi tried to calm the others down before Momoko returned from her shower.

Sure enough, she made her way out of the steaming bathroom not too long after. She was quite upbeat as she strode into the main room, before catching her boyfriend bent over the table with disinfectant. She took a scan of everyone’s current state before quickly digesting what was going on.

“Sorry about that... I should be the one cleaning, not Kei, it was my fault.” She rubbed the back of her head with a cheery grin.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Of course she wasn’t embarrassed.

“He’s almost done anyway. Relax Momo-chan, breakfast is ready.” Bokuto scurried over to the table as Akaashi prepared a plate of pancakes and fruit for him. “We got some peach syrup just for you.”

Kuroo placed a plate in front of her as she sat down, “You’re glowing this morning Momo-chan.”

Tsukishima cringed as he put away the cleaning supplies at the implication of his compliment. This group of people paired with Momoko just seemed to be a nonstop headache for Tsukishima.

“Well, I did have a very good weekend.” She teased. “And a very good night  _ Kuroo-nii-san _ ...”

Tsukishima blushed as he sat down next to her. Kuroo wasn't wrong, she was glowing. She was absolutely radiating with happiness and looked so well-rested.

“Why must you encourage them?” He grumbled.

“Let her encourage us Tsukki!”

“We’re her friends now too, not just yours.”

Tsukishima groaned as they changed the subject and talked about plans to come back in the summertime. Momoko looked so ecstatic as the boys described all these places she still had to visit. Even Kenma looked excited at the prospect of spending time with Momoko over the summer. Akaashi even mentioned that he’d take Momoko on a tour of his university he was going to once he graduated if she was interested since they had a great entomology research program.

Tsukishima sighed. He was such a hypocrite to always be complaining about his caring and supportive volleyball friends. But deep down, he was looking forward to it too.

\---

Later that day as they finally parted ways and Momoko and him were nestled on their bullet train home, he felt a pang in his chest. 

She leaned on his shoulder, drooling away as she slept to the low rumbles of the train. He scrolled through the group chat Momoko created with Tsukishima and the city boys. They all filled it with the plethora of pictures they captured over the weekend.

Selfies of Momoko, Kuroo, and Bokuto in the stands at the tournament screaming and pointing at Tsukishima. Kenma and Momoko playing Pokemon Go on their walk to the train station. Akaashi and Momoko on the couch discussing one of his favorite classic literature books. Even the weird blurry candids Bokuto took of the couple while at Skytree caught Tsukishima's attention.

He finally got through to the last photo and he found himself unable to turn away.

This was one that Momoko took while they were at Skytree. They were crammed in an elevator and Tsukishima was trying to shrug Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s arms off him as they tried to make room for others by scooting close to him. Kenma was trapped between Tsukishima’s and Kuroo’s large bodies while Akaashi attempted to scold them to calm down over Bokuto’s shoulder so they wouldn’t disturb the others.

It looked just as annoying as it felt in that moment. But there was something about it that got to him. 

The fact that the past Tsukishima would never have imagined making friends with people he played volleyball with, let alone people from other schools who had personalities far different from his. And the fact that he now had a girlfriend who had become quick friends with them. He really came a long way and Momoko was even further proof of how much he changed since starting at Karasuno.

He saved all the pictures from the chat to his phone but the pang in his chest didn’t go away. 

He really didn’t want this weekend to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh, this one was tough for me to write and I did I few write-ups before deciding on this one, I didn't know how explicit to make it, struggled in setting it up, and am fairly new to writing scenes like this. I hope this was palatable and lived up to your expectations though lol.
> 
> I'm excited to reach the last few chapters lol I keep adding on to it but I have finalized my outline and I decided on 4 more (the last chapter is a lil surprise I added on last minute can't wait to show you ;)
> 
> Hope you are all doing well! Thank you for the comments, kudos, and support it means a lot and I really appreciate it! Let me know what you think of this chapter! See you soon, hopefully, lol <3


	9. That's my Sister Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :( agh sorry bout my late updates, I've been busy with work and have been writing this mostly on my phone during breaks so it's taking me a while lol my bad, but if you're still here thanks for supporting this fic I really appreciate it!! and we're almost done! three more chapters to go, enjoy :)

“Mo-chan!” 

Yamaguchi flailed his arms around leaping in the air as he ran towards his sister completely blind to the crowd of bystanders trying to make their way into the street undisturbed.

“Nii-san it has only been one day. I’ve been gone for longer you know.” Momoko nevertheless accepted her brother's outstretched arms and returned his hug with a warm embrace.

Tsukishima slugged both his own bags and hers as he caught up to Momoko after trying to fit through the crowd of people leaving the station.

“How was your trip back?” Yachi asked, catching up to Yamaguchi as the group reconnected outside the entrance.

“Momo somehow slept the entire time.” He sighed, dropping her bag off his shoulder and onto the ground to relieve himself for a few moments.

Yamaguchi finally let go of his sister beaming before turning towards Tsukishima with a stern glare. “You took care of her right? She didn’t get hurt? Did she have enough to eat? Did she sleep okay?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“You didn’t get handsy with her while I wasn’t around?” He raised a brow at his friend before turning back to his sister clutching onto both her shoulders. “He didn’t touch you did he Mo-chan?”

“Did you want him to lose me in Tokyo? That’s kinda hard to do without holding my hand unless I’m not allowed to hold my boyfriend's hand?”

He hung his head down in shame. “No.”

Momoko nudged him with a bright grin. “I can take care of myself Nii-san. Kei would have a black eye if he did anything to me.” She turned towards her boyfriend and winked once out of view. “Right?”

Tsukishima blushed even though he had a scowl on his face. 

“ _Tch_.”

Yachi decided to intervene trying to push the group out of the way of the bustling crowd. “Come on Yamaguchi-kun, Momo-chan is a big girl and you can trust Tsukki, you know... he just may love her more than you do.”

Yamaguchi clutched at his chest letting her go with a look of betrayal painted on his face.

“You’re so dramatic Nii-san.” She whined before tugging on his arm and pulling him down towards the street. “Let’s stop for food and I’ll tell you about our day yesterday okay?”

Tsukishima and Yaichi followed close behind the twins. He caught the slight upturn of her cheek as she peered up at him curiously.

“Did you have a good time Tsukishima-kun?”

He simply nodded but he caught her raising her brow at him not satisfied.

“I had a very good time Ya-chan.”

She just nodded her head but her expression led him to believe she had something else on her mind. He had an inkling as to what but decided to leave it unsaid.

The group made their way to a family restaurant for dinner as Momoko animatedly described their date to her brother. Tsukishima lugged their bags, not even feeling their weight anymore while he watched her clutch onto Yamaguchi’s arm. Her voice carried on describing all the things he already experienced so he wasn’t even digesting the words.

It was a shame their day of bliss had to end and they were thrust back into their everyday lives. Not that it was a troublesome life, but he knew she’d succumb to her anxiety as she faced her meeting with her counselor and teacher tomorrow.

He’d try his best to prolong her happiness for as long as he could.

  
  


—-

  
  


“Did you see Hinata and Kageyama want to start practice again tomorrow?” Yamaguchi asked, his eyes roaming the menu screen as he tried selecting a stage on the game they were about to play.

“The season just ended, we deserve a little break.” Tsukishima groaned, taking a seat next to him on the sofa. “Takeda Sensei and Coach Ukai said we can have a few days off.”

He caught Yamaguchi smirk.

“Do you want to join them?”

Tsukishima groaned, clearly not fond of the words he was about to say. “I guess so, I can’t let that shrimp get ahead of me can I?”

Yamaguchi laughed as Tsukishima grumbled away. They began the game in a brief silence before Yamaguchi got all worked up for constantly losing to him as they made it through a few rounds.

Tsukishima still managed to win despite his mind being elsewhere.

Momoko was going to arrive home very soon after her meeting. Tsukishima was on edge the entire day. He texted her a few times to help calm her down, but she had yet to respond, no doubt too nervous and anxious to go on her phone.

He decided to go home with Yamaguchi to wait for her to return. Yamaguchi was stressed over her meeting too after trying to help Momoko go to sleep the night before but ended up staying up playing video games with her to get her mind off it. He decided he too needed a distraction as they waited, so they found themselves mindlessly playing her favorite game and eating the sweets they picked up from the bakery on their way home, saving the manju for her return.

Not too long later, the door eased open and slammed as the sound of shoes being tossed to the ground echoed by the front door. Footsteps raced down the hall towards the stairs where her feet pounded against the wood before her bedroom door slammed shut.

“That doesn’t sound good,” Yamaguchi mumbled while pausing the game. “I should check-” He stood up just as Tsukishima grabbed his wrist.

“Can I do it?”

“Tsukki-“

“Please.” Tsukishima pleaded. He needed to step up when Momoko was feeling down. He needed to try harder. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of the two days he kept away from her after she got hurt. She deserves to have him present and ready to tend to her woes after the news she probably just heard.

Yamaguchi hesitated before sitting down again just nodding his head allowing him to go.

He dropped his phone on the table and ignored the text message vibration as he hustled towards the stairwell.

He tried preparing a speech in his head. Rehearsing the most calming way he could console her from the news. He wasn’t the best so he racked his brain for every tv show, book, and memory of his that involved any sort of situation of someone trying to comfort someone else when their dreams had shattered in front of them.

He took a deep breath before knocking on her door.

He figured that he could try winging it.

He knocked but was left with silence.

“Momo, can I come in?”

He heard some rustling of her books and her feet pad against the ground.

He knocked one more time.

“Momo are you okay?”

He was about to twist the handle when he felt a body slam into his back and his name being shouted right into his ear.

“TSUKISHIMA THAT’S MY SISTER!” 

Tsukishima hit the ground with a thud as his friend toppled over him. He luckily braced himself in time so his glasses and face didn’t hit the floor

He rolled onto his back as Yamaguchi got one good punch on his face effectively breaking his glasses. His scrawny friend straddled his body and attempted to continue to punch him in the chest despite Tsukishima shielding himself and pulling off the broken frames.

“What the hell are you doing Yams?”

Tsukishima luckily was a bit more athletic than Yamaguchi. He was able to catch his arms to prevent his punches as he tried to overpower his friend who aggressively wrestled him.

“You slept with my sister!”

Tsukishima took a deep breath before rolling on top of Yamaguchi trying to pin his arms against the ground.

“What?” Tsukishima let out a sigh as he held his thrashing friend down, letting the boy's anger boil beneath him.

“Did you take my sister out on that date over the weekend just to sleep with her?”

Tsukishima's face fell.

“What?”

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. He never got brash but his brazen expression was eerily similar to Momoko’s rage-filled face.

“Kuroo just texted you!” Yamaguchi shoved his arm free before pulling Tsukishima’s phone out of his pocket. He held up the screen in front of him. “What the hell is this?”

  
  
  


**THIRD GYM**

  
  
  


**_Kuroo: 16:39pm_ **

_Oya oya... look what you left behind? I assume you took the one I bought over Bokuto’s because it was the right size. If so, Momo-chan is one lucky girl then ;)_

_*Kuroo sent an attachment*_

  
  
  


Tsukishima felt his stomach drop.

“Yamaguchi, I-“ He choked letting go of Yamaguchi’s arms and backed off a little in shame but not entirely climbing off him.

“You took my little sister's virginity?” He growled before punching his chest. “Was that the whole point of that date? Wanted to get her away so you could take advantage of her?”

“I didn’t take advantage of her.” Tsukishima caught his arm before he could hit his chest again. “She’s not a child, she can make her own decisions.”

“You didn’t have to sleep with her! Were you trying to bribe it out of her with a nice day in Tokyo?” He choked out before trying to kick his legs around.

“I’m sorry okay?” Tsukishima held his arms back down and used his legs to pin his legs down. “But you have to understand. We are dating and have been for a while-“

“But she’s also my sister!” He cried out. “Why’d you have to have sex with my little sister!”

“I’m sorry Yams I-“

They both stopped as her bedroom door opened and their eyes locked on the black knee sock-clad feet tapping the floor.

“The hell are you all yelling about?” Momoko asked, looking down at them with a raised brow. 

Neither answered as they were frozen in place.

“That’s beside the point.” She shook her hands out and smiled at them. “I got good news from my meeting.”

Tsukishima immediately forgot his friend beneath him from the confusingly cheerful expression she adorned on her face.

“I’m going to go to university in America to play baseball!”

—-

Momoko used tweezers to pull out the three tiny shards of glass out of Tsukishima’s bruised cheekbone before dabbing some antiseptic along the cuts. He winced as she placed the ice pack on his wound below his blackened eye. 

The three now sat at the kitchen table. Yamaguchi obediently sulked in his chair hanging his head in shame after getting scolded by his sister. Momoko let them have it after getting the gist of what they were doing and Yamaguchi was quick to control his anger once his sister started to raise her voice at them.

Momoko cupped Tsukishima’s cheek letting her thumb rub against his skin. She let him hold the ice pack on his face before turning to her brother.

“Nii-san...”

“I’m sorry Mo-chan.”

She turned her attention to his hand that was cut along his knuckles from punching Tsukishima’s face. 

“Did you really have to break his glasses too?” She asked, pulling out the little glass shards from his knuckles. “The glass could have cut his eye.”

“I’m sorry. I was just so blinded by my rage, I wasn’t thinking straight.”

Momoko watched his face recoil as she applied the antiseptic to his cuts. 

“It’s none of your business who I sleep with. And you shouldn’t be surprised, he is my boyfriend.”

“I know.”

“I know you want to protect me. But I’m not so little anymore. You may be older but it’s only by a couple of minutes. So you have to relax, you know I can take care of myself?”

“I know.”

“Now, aren’t you going to get mad at me for taking your best friend’s virginity?” Her lips formed a teasing smile. She studied her brother’s face before it morphed into a grimace.

Tsukishima winced at the same time as his friend, “Can we please stop talking about this?”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Yeah, I’d rather not talk about your sex life.”

Momoko laughed and bandaged her twin's hand. “I was hoping we’d never have this conversation.”

“I was hoping to live in a peaceful bliss. Even if you two got married and had kids I was happy to live in denial.”

Momoko side-eyed Tsukishima as he blushed at the comment.

“I’m sorry Yams.”

“No, I’m sorry. It’s none of my business. I never even wanted it to be my business.” Yamaguchi looked hurt as he recollected what he just did. “I could’ve really hurt you.”

“You maimed his cute face.” Momoko pouted while cupping Tsukishima’s chin. “Look at him.”

Yamaguchi just lowered his head as Momoko finished his bandages, left the table to throw out the trash, and washed her hands.

“To think you two interrupted my good news with your fight.” She grumbled amidst the sound of the scrubbing and running water.

Yamaguchi suddenly shot out of his seat where his hands slammed against the table.

“Yeah! What do you mean you’re going to America?”

Tsukishima’s stomach lurched as he recalled the first thing she said as soon as he laid eyes on her that day. He almost forgot since her attention was immediately torn from that news and onto the two of them.

She spun around and leaned against the sink.

“Two schools in California are interested in me playing for them. And one of them has a really good entomology program. Koda Sensei said he’d help arrange a meeting with admissions and their head coaches to discuss the details since he was the one that sent out my gameplay videos. And they were thinking about me visiting over the summer to tour the school and do some practice with the team. I was looking for my passport earlier to see how soon it was going to expire.”

She clapped her hands together happily as she dried them before returning to the table.

“You were right Kei. I was worrying over nothing. Sure I didn’t expect this, but this is great. Imagine the offers I’d get after training in America! I was so focused on getting scouted immediately, but now I can train and study in America and not give up baseball!”

She paused and waited for their reaction. However, her cheerful expression was met with cold silence and wide-eyed stares. 

“Isn’t that great?” Her voice lowered as she finally understood that the reaction was probably not going to match her energy and enthusiasm.

Yamaguchi slumped back in his seat. “You’re gonna go to America?”

“Well it’s not official but that’s my new plan. And it seems likely if they’re taking all this effort to seek me out.”

“But America?”

“Why not? They’re so well known for baseball. Imagine how much I’ll learn!”

Yamaguchi’s face fell.

“That’s so far away. That’s four years so far away from home...” Yamaguchi’s eyes welled up with tears. “Mo-chan, you’re going to leave me?”

“Nii-san... we were bound to be apart someday.”

“But America? For four years?” Yamaguchi wiped the stray tears escaping his eyes. “What’s wrong with Japan?”

“I haven’t gotten as good of offers from teams or schools in Japan yet. Many are concerned about my injury. But the American universities approached me. They believe that I can overcome this. They just want to see me play again once I’m cleared. And I know for a fact that nothing will have changed.”

She paused and knelt down in front of her brother. “This is even better than I thought. I can see the world, study bugs, and play baseball all while under a scholarship.”

Yamaguchi tried to hide his disappointment.

“It’s my dream, Nii-san. It’s still within my grasp.”

Yamaguchi eventually cracked a smile as she wiped away his tears and brought him into a hug.

“I’m happy for you, don’t get me wrong, I just... I don’t want you to go.” Yamaguchi finally let out the rest of his tears. “Don’t leave me Mo-Chan.”

Momoko chuckled as she attempted to calm him down. Her hands rubbed his back and she tried reassuring him that her leaving wasn’t the end of the world.

Tsukishima had yet to move. He was frozen in place as he digested everything she said. She had no reason to worry before. This was all she wanted. And what she wanted...

She wanted to leave. 

He knew once she set her mind on something, she’d achieve it. There was no way those schools wouldn’t want her. At this point, Tsukishima had no doubts that this would happen.

In a little over a year's time, she’d be in America. For four years. But what if she gets scouted by other foreign teams? What if she doesn’t come back?

His heart felt like it was splitting.

It was selfish of him that he was praying that Yamaguchi’s distraught would change her mind. But he knew it wouldn’t. She wouldn’t give up her dream just because her brother was crying. She was too determined.

It was what he admired most about her.

Tsukishima snuck out of the kitchen with ease. Yamaguchi’s whimpering cries were now too loud and Momoko was too focused on him to notice his absence.

He slipped his shoes on and eased outside. He needed cold air. He needed to get his emotions into check. 

This was her future. This is what she wants. He should be happy. Hell the only thing he ever wanted for her was to achieve her dream.

But why was he so upset? Why was he hurting so bad? Why did he want to go in there and tell her to not chase down what she wanted? 

It infuriated him that he knew exactly what he should do in this situation. He knew the right answer. But his body was doing the exact opposite of what his mind was telling him to do.

He looked back at their front door, he should go back there, celebrate with her over the good news, and console his friend. 

Instead, he stepped off the property and onto the street. He didn’t know where he was going, but his legs just took him off. He watched his footsteps as his mind wandered off. 

Just as he thought things were going so well with them, the universe wanted to throw them apart. Relationships almost never work out while long distance. And who knows who she’d meet in America? Who knows where life was going to take her after that? He was ambitionless with no clear goal for his future. But his girlfriend was achieving hers and slipping right out of his grasp. Maybe he should’ve kept quiet about his feelings after all this time if it meant they were only going to drift apart. 

Damn what was he saying, telling her how he felt was the best decision he’s ever made. But it did only complicate his life further.

If she was going to America, where was he going to be?

He blanked as he thought about what would happen after graduating. He had no idea what he wanted to do. What would he study? Where would he study? What would he do for a living? Where did he want to live? Did he want to even continue volleyball?

All of his questions were answered with a simple, _I don't know._

He looked up from his feet as he stepped off the road and into the grass.

Where was he?

He looked up and saw the forest trail ahead of him. The mixture of trees separated just enough to show off the small pathway into the depths of the forest. 

It was so familiar and he wondered why his body led him here of all places

Before his eyes, he saw Momoko. So little, in her little baseball shirt and shorts that fit a bit too large. Her backpack was hanging off her shoulders and the two terrariums knocked against each other in soft clanks as she bounded by him.

“Come on Tsukki.” She called out, reaching out to latch onto a small hand beside him.

“Momo-chan, why are we running? Won’t you scare off all the bugs?” His child self stumbled past him as she dragged him towards the forest. 

Tsukishima spotted the bandages and bug bites along Momoko’s arms as she pulled his younger self into the woods giggling away, “Your bad mood is going to scare them away silly.”

Right, the day he thinks this all started. The day they went searching for that beetle. What a troublesome predicament he put himself in and it only seemed to get harder the longer it lasted.

What was he doing now?

Reliving the simple past before his eyes as she looked ahead to the future. At least then she pulled him along with her, but now, was she about to leave him behind? Is that why he ran away? He didn’t want to deal with letting her go even if it meant he wasn’t going to get what he wanted.

She was the only thing he wanted.

Momoko was no doubt going to America. She was going to make it a reality. His selfish need to have her around would only hold her back from doing what she wanted. He was never going to be enough for her. She was going off to bigger and better things, but he was stuck here, with nowhere to go and no idea of what he was going to do with himself.

He had a little over a year left with her then. That meant they were either going to break up or attempt a long-distance relationship. He knew he didn’t want the first option, especially now that waking up next to her preoccupied all his dreams. The other option, however, was especially troublesome. 

It left everything too unclear. The one thing in his life he was suddenly sure of was just as foggy as everything else now.

“ _Tch.”_

_“Tch_ is right .”

Tsuksihima removed his eyes from the bamboo and towards the figure hunched over on her knees on the road behind him. She panted and attempted to catch her breath as she straightened up with her hands on her hips letting out a wheeze. Her sandals did not match and it seemed she had on one that was a bit too big for her, probably her brother’s shoe. She had thrown on a ski coat over her uniform but it seemed to have been inside out from the looks of it.

“You got pretty far Kei.” She made her way off the road and onto the grassy entrance to the forest trails. The cold wind stained her cheeks a tinge of red and her hot pants left clouds that obscured her face.

“How’d you find me?”

She shrugged and crossed her arms in front of her. “I saw you were gone and just started running. And somehow, I ended up here.”

She looked over at him curiously, studying his quiet and contemplative stare back into the forest. For once, she kept quiet, letting him have some moments of silence as they stood at the entrance admiring the rough winter‘s effect on the trees and bamboo.

“I just walked and walked, I didn’t even look up till I ended up here.” He uttered, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. “I think I ended up walking here because this is where I think it started.” 

Momoko simply nodded her head and clutched the puffy sleeves of the random ski jacket she adorned. “I think this was where it started for me too.”

He recoiled back into his silence.

“Kei...”

He didn’t respond but she noticed his eyes widened slightly as his name was called. She treaded carefully well aware of his panicked demeanor.

“Do you want me to stay here?”

That caught his attention.

“Tell me to stay here, and I will.”

Tsukishima let out a disgruntled groan as she backed away, completely caught off guard from his outburst, and watched as he paced around in distress.

“Are you insane? You have to go.” He sighed before squatting down to rest his arms on her knees. “What kind of person would I be to tell you to not go?”

He heard her shuffle next to him before squatting down at his side. “Someone who wasn’t lying.”

He scoffed, “What are you talking about?”

“Why else would you run out of my house after I drop that news?”

He grumbled to himself rocking on his heels as he buried his face into his arms. “I’m not going to tell you to not chase the one thing you’ve always wanted Momo.”

“Even if it’s not what you want?”

“What I want isn’t important.”

“Kei...” She plopped down on the cold grass next to him with a heavy sigh of exasperation. “I’m not going to leave if you're not okay with it.”

“Why don’t you think I’ll be okay?”

“Because you’re upset right now!”

Tsukishima fell back onto his butt as he moaned in distress.

“See!” She pointed at his frustrated expression and raised her voice. “Don’t pretend you’re fine when you’re clearly not. For someone who rarely shows emotions you’re showing a lot right now!”

Tsukishima looked over at her as she lowered her voice back down in a silent apology.

Her cheeks were flushed as she glazed over his discouraged demeanor. He noticed the hand she used to point at him was shaking as she waited for him to respond.

“I care about your dreams too you know.” She grumbled quickly, turning away from him. “You probably didn’t mean to say this out loud and I think you thought I was asleep...”

Tsukishima's eyes went wide as he waited for her to continue. That morning in Tokyo when he was watching her sleep. Did he say that out loud?

“But you do have a dream, _baka...”_

He cleared his throat, “That’s not a real goal it’s just a silly little thought I had.”

“ _Tch_.”

Tsukishima raised a brow as he looked back over at her scrunched up eyebrows. She jumped up to her feet and dusted off her uniform skirt before heading down the trail ahead.

“Where are you going? It’s getting dark out.”

She didn’t answer as she continued till she was almost out of view, disappearing around the bend. Tsukishima shook himself from his daze before hurrying along to his feet so he could follow her, his anxious nerves getting the best of his sour mood.

“Momo!”

She continued down the path as he stumbled across the frozen roots and dead leaves littering the ground.

It wasn’t until she stopped in front of a wide and worn down tree did he finally get the chance to catch up.

“Mo-“

He crashed into her frame as she admired the moist darkened bark. It was obviously well-aged and mature with wrinkled skin like a wise grandmother. The roots protruded out from the ground like gangly fingers. The branches overhead stretched out and around the surrounding bamboo and trees creating a canopy around them.

Tsukishima immediately recognized it. He was instantly sent back to that day when they were kids. Her ecstatic and animated reaction at spotting the beetle along the bark. It took him a while to calm her down so she wouldn’t scare it away before actually catching it.

“I don’t think it’s silly...” She whispered, not even turning to look at him as he joined her side.

He watched her play with the moon charm on the pendant he gave her. Her fingers clutching onto the shape as if it was a lifeline.

He followed her stare towards the part of the trunk that caught her eye.

  
  
  


**_Momo_ **

**_+_ **

**_Tsukki_ **

**_8-15-2007_ **

  
  
  


Beneath their names was a little cartoonish drawing of the beetle.

“I snuck out one more time, in the middle of the night to come back here.” Her voice sounded pillowy and light. Like she was recounting an old fairytale. “Okaa-san had a fit. But I really didn’t want to forget that day, this tree, or the friend that broke the rules to accompany me when there was no reason for him to do so, just to help me reach my goal.”

She turned to him and he watched a lone tear fall down her cheek. But she remained stern and attempted a soft smile.

“What can I do to help you achieve that ‘ _silly little thought’_ of yours?”

“Go to America.”

Startled, she wiped at her cheek, cleaning off the stray tear before giving him a good smack in the arm.

“What? That doesn’t help anything!”

“Did you pay attention to everything that I said then?” She stared blankly at him, still surprised by his response as he continued, “I didn’t care how and I didn’t care when. Just sometime in the future, I’d like to wake up next to you like that every day.”

He kicked at the grass.

“I’m not some idiot that would let myself get in the way of what you wanted. But if it’s alright with you, I would like to be there with you when you reach your goal.”

He caught her lips upturned in a shy smile as she turned to stare back at the tree.

“America is far though.”

“Very far.”

“It’s for quite a while.”

“Four years.”

“So you’d like to continue this, even if it becomes a long-distance relationship?”

Tsukishima let out a heavy sigh before turning back to the tree, nodding his head.

“I waited around keeping my feelings a secret from you for years. I already know what it’s like to love you while not having you around. A few years apart won’t be that bad right?” He sadly smiled. “I don’t know what I’ll end up doing or where I’ll be, but one day I’d like to see my own little goal fulfilled too and if it comes much later in life, that’s okay.”

Momoko nodded, “That sounds like a good plan.”

Tsukishima turned to face her, his eyes turning amused.

“Yams is going to be pissed that I’m agreeing to let you go.”

“He’ll get over it.” She rolled her eyes.

“I’m pissed I’m agreeing to let you go too.”

She chuckled and collapsed into his chest with her arms snug around his frame.

“You still have over a year with me here, and it’s not even guaranteed that I’m going to go.” She turned and buried her face in his open gakuran into his sweater. “You and Nii-san are acting like I’m leaving tomorrow.”

Tsukishima held her in his arms as she grumbled on complaining about how Yamaguchi was probably still crying at the table when she raced out to look for him.

He wasn’t even listening.

His eyes fell on the trunk of the tree and the worn-down engraving. 

In years to come that engraving would remain as long as the tree continued to grow. They, on the other hand, may not ever come back to this tree, or maybe one day they would, whether that be together, or just as friends. But nevertheless, it would remain. The uncertainty that they themselves had such an unclear future ahead terrified him. 

But he wanted it to be worth it. He wanted what they had now to continue on. If he got to enjoy being with her for just a bit longer, it was worth the foggy future ahead.

He just really hoped that he could keep this silly little dream of his.

“Come on, let’s go back before Nii-san realizes we’re both gone and gets worried.” She let him go and started back down the path, but his eyes lingered on the tree.

If he came back here in 5 years, or even 10 years from now, would he look back on this tree with longing regret or content?

  
  


—-

  
  


Yamaguchi tapped his foot as the group sat at the table as Momoko set down the tea.

“First you take her first kiss, then become her boyfriend, take her on a romantic date in Tokyo where you-“

Momoko smacks his arm before he can finish.

“Anyway, how can you of all people tell her to go!” Yamaguchi shouted.

“You want her to miss out on this opportunity?”

“No.” He lowered his head before sitting back in his chair. “But what are you two going to do?”

Momoko eases down next to her brother. “We’re going to continue doing what we’re doing now.”

“Ehhhh???” He bounced his gaze between the two. “Long-distance, for 4 years?” He pointed his finger at his friend. “Tsukki you’re willing to put in the work that a long-distance relationship requires?”

Tsukishima shrugged in response. “I’m not new to being apart from her despite my feelings. I did it for years, I can do it for a few more.”

“What about what happens after? Doesn’t it scare you to not know about the future Mo-chan? Will you be happy with that?”

Momoko looked over at Tsukishima and smiled. “I think we’ll be okay no matter what it ends up being.”

Yamaguchi eyed both of them before sinking back in his seat. He knew he had no control over his sister. Yamaguchi’s concern over her own happiness was so admirable and Tsukishima was glad he was not the only one concerning themselves with her wellbeing.

“What about you Nii-san?” Momoko asked, hoping to change the subject before the two boys’ gloomy demeanor about the prospect of her leaving filled the air.

“What about me?”

“What are you going to do about Ya-chan in the future?”

Yamaguchi pondered the thought for a bit, “Last time we studied she was asking me about the Universities in Sendai that Tsukki and I were thinking of applying to.”

“Hmm, interesting.” She leaned against the table with a raised brow. “So you may end up going somewhere close following graduation next year?”

Yamaguchi finally caught on to her implication, “Yes, but why do I feel like you’ve got something else on your mind?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “She’s thinking about how you two should stop dancing around your feelings for each other.”

He laughs away his embarrassment and shakes his hand out ahead of him, “I don’t know about that. I think she just wants to be friends.”

“You’re so dense, sometimes Nii-san, Ya-chan like-likes you. You should ask her on a real date, not just a study ‘date’.”

“I'm not ready for that yet, plus we have gone on a date, we went to the movies once.”

“That was months ago and she asked you, now it’s your turn.”

“I don’t know...”

Momoko tugged on Tsukishima’s shirt, “How about if we make it a double date with Kei and I? Just leave the planning to your twin!”

Yamaguchi looked between his sister’s enthusiastic expression and Tsukishima’s blank and almost uninterested composure as he sipped his tea. 

“I guess if you guys would be coming too...”

  
  


\---

  
  


“Isn’t this perfect?”

“You are a horrible sister.” 

Momoko crutched down around the street corner and pulled the oversized sweatshirt’s hood over her head.

“ _Tch_ , he will be thankful, just wait and see.” She pulled out her phone and pointed it up ahead at her confused brother who waited outside the station, all alone as he checked the crowd of people around him as she snapped pictures of his demeanor brightening up as Yachi arrived. 

She mumbled to herself as she studied the pictures clearly pleased with herself before turning towards Tsukishima who stood in plain view, watching her try to hide, very amused with what she was doing but also annoyed he got dragged along.

“Kei pull your hood up and put your glasses on. You are a titan of a boy and they’re going to see you.” She tugged at his sweatshirt and pulled him down to a squatted position next to her behind the street corner. 

Tsukishima pulled the grey hood above his head as Momoko reached into his pocket for his sunglasses and slid them on his face. 

She giggled as Yamaguchi awkwardly pulled out his phone while talking to Yachi who stood on her tippee toes to scan the crowd, “Look they’re debating on calling us. Who do you think it’ll be?” 

Before Tsukishima could answer Momoko’s phone rang. 

She realized it was too loud and frantically tried to pick it up as soon as she could while also now mindful of the background noise of the bustling station.

  
  
  


_“Mo-chan, where are you? We’re at the station.”_

  
  
  


“Ohh, sorry Nii-san, my physical therapy appointment is running late.”

  
  
  


_“Should we wait?”_

  
  
  


“No, no, no, it’s okay! Kei is waiting here with me to finish and we’ll meet you there after, okay? I’ll treat you guys to food afterward as an apology.”

  
  
  


_“Are you sure? We don’t mind waiting.”_

  
  
  


“You two go on ahead, who knows when I’ll get done. I don’t want this to mess with your plans. Also, I think I’m going to hear some good news after this appointment.”

  
  
  


_“Oh, well good luck Mo-chan, we’ll see you soon then.”_

  
  
  


Momoko bid her brother goodbye before hanging up with a satisfied grin.

“You are a pain,” Tsukishima mumbled as she latched onto his hand.

She dragged him through the crowd as the couple they tailed made their way in the station. They kept a good distance between them, allowing a good amount of people between them to obscure their view just enough so they’d go unnoticed by their targets. She pulled Tsukishima along, forcing him to crouch down so he wouldn’t stick out in the crowd. They eased onto the train just one car behind Yachi and Yamaguchi as they left for their museum date they supposedly were ‘running late’ to.

Tsukishima sat down next to Momoko and removed his sunglasses.

“How long do you think they’ll actually wait around for us?” 

She shrugged, “I don’t know, but I do plan on us showing up later for lunch. I just want them to have some alone time first.”

“But did we have to spy on their date too?” He whined.

“You didn’t have to come if you were just going to complain the whole time.” She nudged him as she scrolled through her twitter timeline absentmindedly.

“I have to make sure you don’t mess up his date. You’re already meddling enough as it is.”

“You only came because the date was going to be at the museum.” She teased.

So maybe she was a little right. But he couldn’t help himself, that museum had too many fond memories attached to it and he couldn’t help wanting to go there again with her even if they tended to come back quite often whenever they had no other date ideas in mind. And even for such a troublesome reason like spying on Yamaguchi and Yachi’s date when they were really supposed to be on it with them.

Soon enough the train stopped and they found themselves tailing the couple along the familiar streets towards the museum. They stopped behind the garden entrance, ducking behind some bushes as the pair they followed lingered by a bench in another attempt to contact their missing friends.

This time it was Tsukishima’s phone that rang.

  
  
  


_“How are you guys on time?”_

  
  
  


He looked at his girlfriend for guidance as she listened closely. She mouthed some directions as she peeked over the bush at them.

  
  
  


“We’re heading to the station now, where are you?”

  
  
  


_“We’re outside the museum. Should we wait? We don’t want to spend the day without you.”_

  
  
  


“Nah, you can go ahead, Momo wants to stop at the bakery first since she had a good day at physical therapy. We’ll meet you inside.”

  
  
  


After some more convincing the pair finally made their way towards the entrance amidst some awkward flirting as they began their date.

Momoko and Tsukishima lingered behind, giving them ample time to get their tickets before they went inside too.

“So did you actually hear good news at your appointment today?” Tsukishima mentioned as he thought back to his scripted phone conversation, “What are you going to tell Yams once we meet up?”

Momoko shrugged as they made their way inside. “The truth, that I’m cleared to practice this week and play in our playoff tournament next weekend.”

He nodded in response before he mulled over what she said, fully digesting it. 

“Wait, you can go back to baseball?”

“Yup.” She paid for their tickets before waiting for him to follow her towards the hallway to the first room.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier when I picked you up from your appointment?”

She smirked up at him, “I don’t know, I wanted to surprise you later.”

“ _Tch.”_

She winked at him and motioned for him to put on his sunglasses before adjusting her own.

“Now come on we’re in _incognito_ mode.” She squatted down and eased down the hallway with her hands grazing the wall to keep herself out of view.

“You look insane right now.” He mumbled his cheeks growing red as Momoko caught the attention of the poor bystanders that tried to avoid her while she continued with her weird antics. “You’re just bringing more attention to yourself.”

Momoko peered around as they entered the room and around the exhibits ahead and found the couple already close to the end of the room chatting away casually with little to no anxiety between them. 

“Now come on _brachiosaurus,_ it’s your favorite room.”

Tsukishima followed her as his eyes fell once again at the centerpiece within the room. 

He wished he could come back whenever he wanted just to bask in its beauty. To one day know every bone structure within and the way each piece fits together to restructure the beast in front of him. Just a quaint little wish, to learn more about it, to quell his thirst and fascination for these prehistoric creatures

And then, it hit him. Maybe his future wasn’t going to be so foggy after all.

Well, it hit him multiple times actually.

“Kei, Kei! They are already leaving for the next room, I want to get more candid shots of them.” She grabbed onto his hand and dragged him down towards the next room.

It was some double date. Momoko forced him to crouch behind various exhibits and duck behind people who were just trying to have a peaceful day. He spent most of the time apologizing to others and attempting to keep Momoko as unassuming as possible while she snagged candids and cooed over watching her brother's date.

He wanted to tell her, but she was so adamant about their stakeout that he figured he’d wait till he had her full attention.

Eventually after a grueling day of espionage in an oversized sweatshirt and sunglasses while squatting down behind exhibits and scaring poor museum-goers, Momoko finally decided to bring it to an end. That mostly was because they were about to reach the room of insects and she wanted to give it her full attention.

“Let’s take a rest here Kei.” Momoko pulled him near an exhibit of amphibians where they took a seat on a bench. The croaking frogs could be faintly heard from the glass behind them and fossilized structures were displayed in front of their viewpoint.

Momoko dragged him ahead of the couple so they could pretend that they made it through the museum already and got ahead of them. She shrugged off their large sweatshirts and retrieved their sunglasses so she could shove them into her bag before they caught up.

“All they needed was a little push.” She sighed giving herself a large stretch finally relieved from her constant crouching position. “Nii-san would've just kept asking for us to go on dates with them. He needs to get used to dates alone with her. They looked so relaxed and they seemed to have been having a good time on their own.”

“You were right. But I still think it was unnecessary to follow them around.” He grumbled while adjusting his outfit that wrinkled underneath the sweatshirt he was previously wearing.

“Okay true, but I was feeling nosy.” He chuckled to herself as she leaned back on her arms and scanned the text on the display ahead of them.

A silence fell between them as they got lost in the idle chatter of the background.

He figured this was a good chance to tell her his revelation.

“Hey Momo.”

“Yeah.” She didn’t even peel her eyes away but he knew she was listening because she stopped kicking her legs off the bench they were sitting on.

“I think I know what I want to do.”

She finally turned her attention away but didn’t have any sort of astounded reaction. She simply smiled. 

“I want to work in a place like this. Maybe study dinosaurs. A focus on anthropology or paleontology. I could work in a place like this or do research...”

He turned to face her, unknowingly catching his face in a wide grin as he finished. It felt more tangible of an idea as he said it out loud.

“I had a feeling you’d come to that conclusion.” 

He raised a brow, “What does that mean?”

She shrugged, “I was surprised you hadn’t decided on that sooner. I thought the answer was obvious. But I knew you were smart enough to figure out what you wanted so I didn’t worry about it.

“Oh.” He was a bit disappointed that she didn’t have more of a reaction. He was sort of hoping for something more.

“But I am glad you started thinking about what you want to do in the future. I think you’ll be very happy on this path. You did seem excited to tell me about it.” She grinned and patted her hand on his while it rested on his knee. “But there is something that I was curious about...”

She interlocked her fingers with his. “Are you going to continue with volleyball?”

_Oh_

His mind blanked. How did he feel about volleyball? He definitely really enjoyed playing it now. So much so that he’s started to put more effort outside of their usual club activities to improve and stay in shape. But would he dedicate even more of his life to it even after their club ends and he graduates? He wasn’t sure. However he knew his answer wasn’t a no, it was actually closer to a maybe.

After all this time he had finally come to terms with some direction for his future. But he still had a long way to go. 

“It’s okay if you don’t know, you don’t have to know. I was just curious.” She whispered watching his brain work in overdrive to come to a decision. “You have so much time to think about it, you don’t have to make a decision right now. You just seemed to be having such a good time with it lately that it piqued my curiosity.”

She appeared to be satisfied with his silence since she didn’t expect him to have an answer. 

Before he even had the chance to comment though, they heard an enthusiastic voice call out their names.

“Where have you guys been?” Yamaguchi exclaimed with a frustrated expression on his face. 

“Did you two already go through the museum by yourselves?” Yachi asked, finally catching up to Yamaguchi who had taken a head start on his run as soon as he noticed them.

“We thought you were still running late.” 

Momoko shrugged so nonchalantly as if she didn’t spend the day following them around and taking pictures of them purely because of her own noisiness, “We didn’t want to interrupt you guys. Plus Kei always likes coming here for dates so we usually fly through everything here.”

“You like coming here too...” Tsukishima grumbled. “Don’t act like I overuse this place as a date spot.”

Momoko just ignored him and waved him off with a smile, “That’s not the point. But anyway I figured we could just meet up to get food once we were done.”

Yachi and Yamaguchi seemed to buy her little act. It was easy too, given that she was so casual about it and was immediately enamored by the fact that her favorite room was coming up next that everyone was distracted by her youthful giddiness.

“To no-fail, she has the same reaction every time we come into this room.” Tsukishima sighed as she disappeared from their little group. 

It was astonishing that she could become so wrapped up that she turns back into her childlike self. He chuckled to himself watching her squat down next to the children who were watching some beetles in their sanctuary.

He pulled out his phone and snapped a little picture too absorbed in his mindful bliss watching his girlfriend to realize what he was saying. “I was thinking about making a little album of all the pictures I’ve taken of us at this place on our anniversary. I even have some from our first trip here while we were in elementary school. Do you think she’ll like that?” He scrolled through his pictures with a cheeky grin as he organized his new shots to his album of museum photos.

After a few moments, he realized no one responded. He finally looked up and noticed his two friends eyeing him with their lower jaws hanging down. Yamaguchi looked more amused while Yachi looked downright shocked.

“What?”

“I missed seeing you like this, it’s such a rarity but I see now what triggers ‘sweet’ Tsukki.” Yamaguchi mused.

“It’s just so out of character it caught me off guard.” Yachi squinted her eyes at him as if she was trying to see if it was the real Tsukishima in front of her.

Yamaguchi leaned his arm on his shoulder. “So is that why you keep taking her here?”

Yachi appeared on his other side. “I’ve never seen you look so at peace with no sign of a scowl on your face before.” 

“You must really love this place and my sister huh?”

_Tch_

He got too comfortable and now he was showing his soft spot around others. He was starting to get obvious. But oddly enough, he wasn’t too upset about it. If anyone were to learn about it, he’s glad it was them.

“I like this soft Tsukki,” Yachi said before making her way to catch up to Momoko. “Wish I could see it more often.”

“Just don’t tell anyone else about it.” He mumbled, walking in step with his friend to catch up to their dates.

  
  


—-

  
  


“Deep breath Momo-chan, deep-breath.” 

Tsukishima walked towards the field at her side. His hand squeezed her shaky one as her other hand clutched her uniform in a fist on her chest. Her baseball bag rustled as they walked and her cleats clicked against the concrete filling their silence as they traversed the campus with Momoko’s mumbling breaking the serenity of their walk every now and then.

He looked down at their intertwined hands. She had a flexible brace along her wrist and her hand was wrapped just in case. It took some time to convince someone as stubborn as her to get used to wearing it for the next couple weeks as she returned to baseball. She was very frustrated the first few times she returned to practice with it on since she wasn’t able to perform exactly as she wanted. But she was a natural talent and immediately adjusted so he didn’t know why she was so stubborn about it.

“It’s not like you to get nervous before a game.” He mused running his thumb on her hand.

“I know, I don’t like it...” She pouted before taking another breath and muttering. “How do people cope with this?”

“Well, we’re all not these otherworldly creatures like you that don’t get anxious before games.”

He noticed her switch to biting her nails as they made their way down the path. 

“Trust me Momo. As soon as you step on that field again you’ll be so overjoyed to be back that this setback will seem like nothing.”

She just nodded as some of her teammates rushed by them.

“Momo, you’ve come a long way and you worked so hard. Now go rub it in the face of everyone who doubted you.”

They approached the dugout where the other girls were preparing to get in a quick practice before their game.

She turned to face him and gave him a forced smile. 

“I’ll try.”

“Now I’ll be here for most of the game. But you know I have that university tour in Sendai with Yams, so hopefully, you can end this game quickly before we have to leave okay?” Tsukishima looked up at the stands where the Yamaguchi family was saving him a seat.

She followed his gaze towards her family. She smirked up at him as he turned back towards her.

“Ni-san isn’t looking.”

“Hmm...” 

She laughed as his eyes drifted down. They didn’t need to speak it out loud since they both knew what the other was thinking.

Tsukishima hoisted her up by her waist diving in to feel her lips on his own. Her hands held onto his shoulders bunching up his jacket in her hands as she clutched onto him. 

The soft feel of her lips was never going to get old. 

“Tsukki! Get off my sister!” 

Tsukishima audibly clicked his tongue as he grumpily dropped her to her feet as she snickered to herself.

“I love you, you know that?” She said walking backward through the fence opening giving him a sly wave.

“I love you too.” He waved her off before taking some steps towards the bleachers.

He watched her run off onto the field. A face full of joy as she warmed up. 

He knew that despite her reservations, she was going to be alright. She was always going to be that strong, hardworking, stubborn girl he fell for. And he knew her well enough to know that she was going to achieve it.

The future she always dreamed of was in her grasp. He couldn’t be prouder and more at ease to know she had a bright life ahead of her, it didn’t matter if he was in it or not. He knew she was going to be happy and that was all he ever wanted.

It sort of inspired him. It fueled his determination to want to succeed like her. To achieve a level of ambition she had where he could have a future as fulfilling as hers. And maybe, just maybe, she would be there with him.

He took a seat next to Yamaguchi and his parents. His mind still consumed with thoughts as he watched his girlfriend chatting away as she stretched. His friend seemed to be scolding him for ‘fraternizing’ with his sister before her game, but he ignored it. He was quite used to this berating whenever they had a bit too much PDA around him.

Yamaguchi caught on to the fact that Tsukishima’s mind was elsewhere at the moment.

“Hey, Tsukki are you alright?” His concern now outweighed his previous disgust over their kiss.

Tsukishima peeled his eyes away from her and to his friend. His kind and loyal friend. Despite the troublesome person that Tsukishima is to deal with, he stuck it out all these years. It takes quite a person to deal with someone like him for that long.

Oddly enough, he could bring just about everything he was so thankful for in his life back to Yamaguchi. Their friendship helped bring so many good things into Tsukishima’s life. Even more than he’d ever admit

And one of them was the friendship with his sister.

He knew that all he wanted was the Yamaguchi twins to be present in his future. 

He grinned at his friend. Warmth spread through his cold body as he felt the first bit of excitement about what was to come for them.

“I’m gonna be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't believe I'm almost done, I'm determined to finish this out. This chapter was more of a wrap up before I delve into some timeskip fluff and two chapters worth of an epilogue with even more fluff 
> 
> already brainstorming my next fanfic project :) might stay within the haikyuu fandom, but I also have some ideas for some bnha fics lol so stay tuned in the future once I finish this fic if you're interested 
> 
> thoughts, comments, and kudos are always welcome!! I really appreciate it and I love hearing what you think!! <3 hope all is well!! :) I'll see you soon (hopefully) in the next update lol


	10. That's my Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, I really enjoyed writing this chapter! all the fluff just warmed my heart and I'm excited to share! 
> 
> enjoy!! let me know what you think :)

** November 2018 **

Tsukishima shook his long bangs out of his line of view. He needed a haircut. Perhaps he’d ask Yachi to cut it for him again before she leaves so he wouldn’t have to spend money on a little trim. His bangs kept falling from the side he pushed them towards as the cool November wind blew across his face.

“I wonder where Ya-Chan ran off to?” Yamaguchi muttered through shivering teeth.

Tsukishima just hummed in response. As they convened back at their apartment after the match, Yachi had mentioned she needed to run an errand before they left.

The Black Jackals and Adler’s game had been completed and the day was winding down to an end. Reunions were made while at the gymnasium and plans for a get together at dinnertime were set.  Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were now on their way to said dinner in the city at a restaurant they somehow managed to book for the entirety of their plethora of old classmates and friends that offered to come by.

They continued their walk, hastily, with the cool late fall weather coercing them to increase their pace. They were a bit on the late side so he anticipated most of them would be there by the time they arrived.

“Hey, Tsukki.”

“Yeah?”

“At the match, I heard a bunch of girls talking about you in the stands...”

He rolled his eyes. He heard them as well but decided to pay no mind to it. He was used to people staring at him for his height or because they were locals who recognized him from the Sendai Frogs.

“What about it?”

“Nothing, it’s just funny to me.” Yamaguchi paused to let out a chuckle. “Mo-chan would find it hilarious that you’re starting to acquire quite the fanbase.”

“They’re not exactly fans as they are just fascinated about my height. And trust me they're nothing like Momo’s little fan club at school...” He scowled in annoyance.

Momo had attracted quite a bit of attention in America. Really, how common was it to have a beautiful Japanese international student like her as their university's star player? Along with that, she had garnered attention as being just as smug and charming as ever so she managed to acquire quite a following

He made quite a few trips to see her in California and everyone was surprised to see she was taken by a guy like him. But it wasn’t enough to dispel some of the more demanding ones. He found many Americans to be quite annoying when it came to how outwardly they flirt around her.

But he never once doubted her loyalty. And he was quite confident in her abilities to take care of herself. It was annoying, sure, but he did have the upper hand because even after all this time, and all this distance, he still had her.

Yamaguchi however was the one most disturbed by it and when he’d visit her on his own, her ‘fans’ were a bit more... abrasive since Yamaguchi wasn’t as intimidating as Tsukishima.

Tsukishima chuckled inwardly as he reflected on it.

It’s been quite a ride over the past couple of years.

Living and going to school in Sendai with Yamaguchi was a given. He figured they’d end up not going too far from home and it just made sense that while they went to school together, they’d live together.

Yachi was always around too, having gone to a different school but was still in the same city. He enjoyed having that same familiarity of high school around him as they entered their college and adult lives. It helped his adjustment go much more smoothly.

But soon in next year's time, more change was to come.

Yachi has a job set in Tokyo following graduation from the parent company of the internship she currently had. They haven’t discussed it yet, but he expected that Yamaguchi was still a bit anxious that they were going to be apart since he got a job in Miyagi starting next year. Their future was in some fog with the unknown ahead of them. But Tsukishima figured they’d end up alright in the end. 

He on the other hand had grown quite comfortable with being on the Sendai Frogs while balancing his school work. He was currently researching with someone from the Sendai City Museum and was offered a job there the following year. It all seemed to work out just as he always dreamed. He was having a great time playing volleyball, had his best friend at his side, and got the job he always pictured himself having.

He was just missing one thing. And that one thing was still trapped in an unknown fog ahead of him.

Tsukishima was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the drunken ramblings of his name coming from the restaurant they just stepped foot in quite a bit later than they anticipated.

“Bokuto-san calm down.” 

Tsukishima watched Akaashi try to replace the beer in his hand with water as Bokuto enthusiastically stumbled towards them.

“ _ Megane-kun _ , you haven’t visited in a while...” He clutched onto his friend at his side. 

Tsukishima was surprised that after their match Bokuto managed to get drunk as soon as he got to the restaurant.

He could see the hustle and bustle of his old Karasuno teammates and their friends from Tokyo and others that were either in the match or visiting. It was quite more busy than he thought and seemed to be quite the post-game after party.

Kuroo chuckled at Bokuto's behavior before patting Tsukishima’s shoulder. “It’s good to see you.”

Tsukishima returned their greetings as Yamaguchi got swept up by some of their Karasuno kohai who missed their old captain.

Hinata raced towards the group before planting an attempt at an intimidating stance in front of Tsukishima.

“How tall are you now Tsukishima?” 

“195.” He sneered before putting on a shit-eating grin, “Surprised you haven’t been keeping track if you’re so obsessed with it.”

Hinata grumbled in defeat at the height growth.

“Aw, don’t worry  _ Chibi-chan.  _ I’m sure you have a bit more room to grow.” Kuroo teased, patting Hinata on the head.

Bokuto howled with laughter as his attention got pulled away and he and Hinata made their way back to a table for food. 

Kuroo patted Tsukishima’s shoulder as the rest of the group made their way to the tables all pushed close together where everyone was busy, “Been a while since I’ve seen drunk Tsukki.”

“And you're not going to see him tonight...” He mumbled as Daichi and Sugawara eagerly greeted him while offering him way too much food for him to eat.

Within no time he was pulled into the chatty and over-stimulating atmosphere of this post-game dinner party. He tried to scarf down the food he was graciously offered but after a while, he was way too full to even continue drinking the single glass of beer.

While Kageyama and Hinata took most of the attention and spotlight during their meal, Tsukishima still felt that a few bothersome ones were sticking annoyingly too close to his side. 

He soon found himself snuggled in a corner table with Yamaguchi who was beet red in the face as he talked with their old senpais. Tsukishima was mostly there to ensure Yamaguchi was still eating and drinking water as he nursed his 2nd drink that night, which was far too much for a lightweight like him.

Kuroo soon made his 6th appearance at his side, accompanied by Bokuto who was practically dozing off on Akaashi’s shoulder.

“You barely finished your drink.” 

“Well if everyone stopped trying to force-feed me, I’d have more room for it.” Tsukishima looked at the plates of food in front of him that he had only picked at throughout the night. 

Akaashi gave him a look over as he set Bokuto down at the table so he could give his arms a break from lugging him around. “You still have the same appetite even though you are not as skinny as you were. It wasn’t even that much food.”

Kuroo took a seat right next to Tsukishima. He wrapped an arm around him and leaned over by his ear.

“You only get drunk with Momo-chan huh? That was the only time I’ve ever seen you drunk.”

Tsukishima kept quiet.

“I can’t remember how many drinks it took, but you were a lightweight...” Tsukishima clicked his tongue as Kuroo mulled over his thoughts. Whatever he was thinking was not going to be good. 

He sprung up and removed his arm from Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“Let me call Momo-chan and ask.” 

Kuroo’s phone was already out before Tsukishima could get in a word of disapproval. The video call rang for a few seconds while Kuroo held the phone out of reach as Tsukishima fought him for it. 

  
  
  


“Momo-chan!”

  
  
  


_ Hey Kuroo-nii-san? _

  
  
  


Tsukishima rolled his eyes as she threw in that nickname so casually. He hoped it was just a one-time thing but now and then Momoko would toss it out in conversation just for the fun of it.

  
  
  


“I just had a quick question, how many drinks does Tsukki here need till he gets drunk?”

  
  
  


_ Hmm, usually 3 or 4 does the trick... Are you trying to see drunk Tsukki again? If so, cocktails are what get him, something with strawberries. If you give him a beer he’ll only sip at it, but that’s just because he hates the taste of it. _

  
  
  


“You’re a gem Momo-chan! I’ll send you some videos of him if I manage to get him to drink.”

  
  
  


Tsukishima peered over Kuroo's shoulder as he watched her on the call. She appeared to be on a walk outside somewhere when Kuroo interrupted her. She had on those beetle earrings and a dark green sweater on with her hair pulled up.

_ How cute.  _ Even just looking at her on a video call brought him some ease from the energetic night he was having with his old friends.

Kuroo was just about to bid her goodbye and hang up after the two finished up the brief small talk that Tsukishima tuned out on while he admired her through the video call. The moonlight seemed to make her skin just so radiant...

Then it hit him.

He pushed Kuroo’s face away and pulled the phone towards his own face.

  
  
  


“Wait shouldn't it be morning there? Why is it dark outside behind you?” Tsukishima questioned as Kuroo recovered from the surprise attack. Kuroo studied the background before the realization set in and he too waited eagerly for a response.

  
  
  


_ Oh right, about that... _

  
  
  


Before she could answer the door to the restaurant opened and Yamaguchi started to shout out in pure joy.

“Mo-chan!” 

Tsukishima peered over at the empty seat next to him and then followed the sound of cooing coming from his friend's drunk voice that somehow teleported to the front door.

Momoko stood at the door laughing as she embraced her brother as he cheerfully and drunkenly cried into her shoulder. Yachi patted Yamaguchi’s back as she shared in Momoko’s chuckle at his reaction.

Bokuto and Hinata in turn had also made their way up there to greet the girl as she pried her brother off of her.

“Well, what a pleasant surprise...” Kuroo sighed, finally hanging up the phone and waving over to the girl. “Although I guess my call sort of ruined her grand entrance.”

Tsukishima stared blankly as Momoko was led towards their table while making short greetings to those she knew and recognized at this dinner party.

The last time he saw her was during her summer break from school when she came home for a few weeks while off from baseball. He wasn’t expecting her to come back till her winter break. 

His heart swelled up the closer she got as she reached Tanaka and Kiyoko-san but soon got swept up in conversation with the two of them.

“You’re not going to greet her?” Kuroo asked as he stood up waiting for the girl to finally make her way over.

Tsukishima didn’t respond. His hands reached for his drink and he chugged down the rest of it much to Kuroo’s astonished amusement.

She finally managed to reach their table with Yachi, Yamaguchi, Hinata, Bokuto, and Akaashi in tow.

“Surprise!” 

Tsukishima set down his glass and wiped his face before launching himself to his feet and wrapping the girl up in his arms.

“I wasn’t expecting such a warm response, I thought you’d say something snarky Kei.” She giggled into his chest.

Tsukishima wordlessly held her. The last thing he expected was seeing Momoko come home so out of the blue. The surprise of her presence was worth all the annoying small talk and socialization he had to go through throughout this day. Her sweet and clean smell helped him to relax a bit more as he deepened the hug too overjoyed to care about the others around him.

Yachi helped Yamaguchi back into his seat. “Momo-chan called me last week and said she was coming back for a week and wanted to surprise you.”

Tsukishima released their hug but still held her by her shoulders with a grin etched on his face. “Why are you here? You usually don’t come back over your November break.”

She winked at him. “Well, let's just say I had important business to handle here and it was worth coming back if only for a short period...”

Momoko slid into their table after finishing up the last few greetings and introductions as some people made their way over to the table to meet the newcomer if they weren’t already familiar with her.

At one moment during the night, the Miya twins made their way over and seemed quite surprised to find out Yamaguchi had a twin and the four discussed things that he assumed only made sense to other twins.

All the while she helped herself to the leftover food and scarfed it down, blaming her hunger on her fatigue from just getting off her flight.

Yamaguchi clung onto his sister's side, too far into his drunken bliss. She was busy showing off the new addition to her tattoo sleeve on her upper right arm to Bokuto, Hinata, and Kuroo as she ordered some drinks for the table.

“You’re so cool Momo-chan!” Hinata beamed with a radiant glow coming off his red face.

“Akaashi I should get a tattoo.” Bokuto lifted the sleeve of his shirt to flex his arm.

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “Bokuto-san you can’t stand getting a flu shot let alone sit for a tattoo.”

The waiter returned to their table with some drinks. Momoko nonchalantly shoved the strawberry-scented cocktail in front of Tsukishima before winking at Kuroo.

_ How annoying.  _

He sat in relative silence since Momoko arrived. She busied herself by chatting with everyone and took some time to eat. He wasn’t going to complain, since the surprise of her presence alone had filled him with such a positive feeling, he was happy with just resting at her side as he held her hand under the table while her attention was elsewhere.

Hinata and Bokuto animatedly described their match earlier as Kageyama suddenly came by to argue with their retelling of the game. She seemed quite amused by it all as she listened intently and provided her commentary and insightful questions to their story.

He was almost completely zoned out when Yachi finally asked a question that caught his attention.

“So what is the important business that brought you back home unexpectedly?”

All eyes turned to hers and Tsukishima caught himself sitting up straighter as Momoko shyly smiled.

She looked down at their intertwined hands before taking a quick gaze over at Tsukishima as if she was making sure he was listening. 

No, that look she made at him was something different. It was almost as if she wanted to say it directly to him.

“Well actually, I have a meeting with someone about post-graduation plans.” She rubbed the back of her head with her free hand. “I have a meeting with the heads of Japan’s Women's Baseball League... they’re thinking of adding two more teams to the league, with one being in Sendai... I have tryouts, an interview, and a few contract meetings this week to discuss the possibility of joining after graduation.”

“WHAT?” Tsukishima’s outburst caught just about everyone off guard more so than the stellar news Momoko just shared.

Momoko chuckled and turned to face him.

“It sounds pretty likely that I’ll be here living in Sendai come next year.”

Tsukishima felt something in his chest pounding so hard like there was someone trapped inside that punched the walls in their attempts to come out.

Momoko. Living here in Sendai. Next year.

The universe was being way too kind to him at this moment.

He launched himself into her arms and buried his face out of view and into her neck. He felt his eyes welling up in pure joy and he was not going to have anyone catch him in the act. He felt Momoko’s hand run through his hair while the other rubbed his back soothingly. He could feel her chest shake from her amusement as he mumbled a ‘congrats’ into her shoulder.

“Momo-chan that’s great news!”

“Congratulations Yamaguchi-chan.”

“Mo-Chan I’m so proud of you.”

Kuroo laughed and Tsukishima felt his hand slap his back. “Is Tsukki here getting all emotional? He only had one drink.”

Tsukishima pulled himself together enough to finally let go of the girl as he scowled at Kuroo.

“Kei is just happy that we won’t have to date long-distance anymore. You try being away from Kenma for that long while only seeing each other a few times a year.”

Yachi turned to her, “But Sendai? Isn’t it weirdly convenient?”

“Well they’re adding two more teams to the league and it was the one in Osaka that approached me first. But I managed to switch it up so it was in my favor.”

Tsukishima was about to speak when Yamaguchi leaned over and pulled his sister into a sloppy hug as his words slurred. “You wanted to come home just so you can be with your Nii-san again!” 

“All for you Nii-san.” She side-eyed Tsukishima before finally prying her brother off her.

Hinata suddenly sat up and slammed his hands on the table.

“Let’s toast to Momo-chan on going pro!” He raised his beer while the rest of them followed suit with their own drinks.

_ “ Kanpai !” _

Tsukishima felt a smile creep upon his face as they all clicked their glasses and downed their drinks. If he would’ve known Momoko was coming home with news like that, he wouldn't have spent the night sulking through this event.

He gulped down his drink as a clear image of a future appeared in front of him. For a rare moment in his life, he actually had an idea of what was to come and he was so unquestionably elated that he soon lost track of the number of empty glasses that piled in front of him.

—-

“Momo-mo.”

“Yes?”

“Momo...” The whining continued.

“Yes, Kei?” 

“You’re so pretty.” Tsukishima slurred. “Super pretty.”

Bokuto choked on his takoyaki as his attention followed the drunken ramblings of Momoko's name. “Yes! Drunk Tsukki!”

“I’m not drunk...” Tsukishima sipped the rest of his 6th cocktail glass before switching to the next full glass next to it. “I am just telling the truth. Momo is very pretty. I like looking at her.”

“I like looking at you too.” Momoko, on her 5th drink, had a red face but did not show any signs of being tipsy, albeit just a bit fatigued. But that could’ve been her jetlag overpowering the alcohol which resulted in her just looking very sleepy.

Tsukishima set down his drink again and took a stick of takoyaki. With a full mouth, he leaned his head over towards Momoko. 

“I’m so excited for you to come home for good Momomomo-...” He distractedly chewed the rest of his food as he mumbled her name some more. “I miss you all the time.”

“I miss you too.” Momoko tried to hide her chuckle and attempted to reply to his drunken ramblings as genuinely as she could. Tsukishima sunk into the chair and leaned on her shoulder letting his cheek squish against her. His hands picked up her free hand and started to inspect it like it was one of his research specimens.

“Tsukki stop getting handsy with Mo-chan.” Yamaguchi lifted his head from its previous resting state on the table so he could push Tsukishima off her. “This is my Mo-chan.”

Tsukishima pouted as Yamaguchi pulled his sister towards his side so he could use her as a pillow.

“Hey, Yams...” 

“What? You can’t have her.” Yamaguchi argued.

“No, I wanted to say thank you for having a really cool and pretty sister. And thank you for letting us become friends. And thank you for letting me be with her. It’s cool of you to let your best friend date your sister. You’re so cool.”

Yamaguchi raised his head slightly, a bit surprised with the warm appreciation.

But then Tsukishima continued. “And thank you for letting me marry her.”

Momoko took her turn to turn towards him in shock. The other inhabitants erupted in a choir of laughs.

“Excuse me?”

Yamaguchi was about to make a move but Yachi held him back.

“I’m going to marry you.” He simply stated as if it was obvious. “Someday, I want to be Yamaguchi Kei...” his voice trailed off dreamily. “I think about it all the time.”

Momoko laughed and replaced Tsukishima's drink with a glass of water. “You have to propose to me first then.”

“I will! It’s going to be good I promise you!” He defended himself while fighting off Momoko who tried to get him to drink the water. “A perfect human like you deserves the best proposal ever!”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Tsukishima soon zoned out, his attention-span severely shortened when in his drunken state. Momoko had already drifted into a conversation with Kuroo about how to market herself and her sport by doing some gaming collabs with Kodzuken.

“Momo-mo.” Tsukishima slurred out of nowhere mid-conversation.

“Yes, Kei.” She was ever-so patient whenever he got drunk. 

“You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you. I think you’re quite handsome too.” Her face brightened as she brushed some of his hair out of his eyes before placing a quaint kiss on his cheek.

“Can we snuggle later?”

Kuroo choked back a laugh and Momoko shushed him before answering.

“Of course.”

Tsukishima then leaned over and whispered into her ear. But as he spoke his voice came out at a normal volume. “Can we hold hands under the table while Yams isn’t looking?”

“Sure.”

He continued, “Can we go make out in the bathroom too?”

“I’m right here!” Yamaguchi slapped Tsukishima’s hand away before he could latch onto Momoko’s. The two boys argued back and forth for a bit while Momoko lazily yawned between them.

Kuroo whispered, “So drunk Tsukki really does only come out when you’re around.”

Akaashi let out a soft laugh, “It’s like a truth serum. We’re getting a look at his innermost thoughts when he usually does such a good job of keeping it hidden away.”

“I love seeing him so open and honest about his feelings.” Yachi mused. “He’s so in love with you.”

“It’s a bit sickening,” Kuroo added while pulling out his phone. “But now that I have him cornered...”

“Hey, Tsukki look here!”

Tsukishima dizzily turned towards Kuroo who readied his video camera. His eyes were heavy and he squinted at him through his glasses.

“How are you doing tonight  _ Kei-kun?  _ Are you drunk right now?”

Tsukishima glowered at him before burping.

“I’m not drunk.”

“Are you sure?” Kuroo grilled him. “There’s a lot of empty glasses in front of you.”

“Yes, I’m sure.  _ Tch.  _ You’re so annoying.” Tsukishima slouched back in the chair seeming bored and annoyed with Kuroo’s questioning. Some parts of his personality were just built into his core being and would never go away.

“What are your favorite things in the world?”

Tsukishima raised a brow believing it to be a stupid question, “Volleyball, dinosaurs, strawberry shortcakes... and Momoko.”

“What do you hate most in this world?”

“Losing at volleyball, when you ask me stupid questions like this...” Tsukishima coldly stared, but

after scowling at Kuroo for a bit his face softened and he looked shyly at his lap, “And whenever Momo is sad.”

“What are you most excited about?”

“Marrying Momo and becoming Yamaguchi Kei.”

“How much do you love Momo-chan?”

Tsukishima looked back and forth from Momoko and back to Kuroo. “A whole lot, I said I was going to marry her. I’d marry Momoko 100 times if I could!”

“What do you like most about her?”

Tsukishima suddenly got mad. His reddened face now turned a deeper shade as he clicked his tongue in annoyance. “That’s a stupid question. I like everything.” 

He gestured towards her while slurring, “Moooomooo’s amazingly smart. She’s really cool and super strong. She’s very pretty. She always smells so good. Her skin is soft. She has nice lips that I like to kiss. I like kissing her a lot. She gives the best hugs. She’s really good at snuggling...”

Tsukishima suddenly grasped her breast causing the entire table to gasp in pure disbelief. Momoko’s cheeks tinged a shade of pink as he held onto her.

“I like Momo’s boobs cause they’re nice and big and round and pillowy. They are perfect for snuggling and laying on. And she’s super hot. When we have se-.” He said so matter-of-factly before Momoko covered his mouth with her hand. 

Yamaguchi was seconds from exploding next to her. Yachi did her best to distract him and keep him at bay while Momoko kept Tsukishima from digging a deeper grave for himself.

She took a few deep breaths trying to cool herself down from how he groped her so nonchalantly while she pried him off. It was amusing to see him so honest and she found it quite endearing. ”Okay, that’s enough Kei. We’ve embarrassed you enough as it is.”

“Aw no, he was just getting a bit  _ saucy _ ,” Kuroo whined even though he was more than pleased with the material he had captured. 

“I should get him home.” She started to collect her things in her lap. “Before he says anything else that would have Nii-san murder him on the spot. He’s already looking dizzy, I don’t want him throwing up in here.”

“Wait are you sure?” Bokuto asked.

Hinata then pleaded at the same time. “The party is still going on.” 

“I'd love to stay but my jet lag is finally catching up to me.” She sighed before climbing out of her seat while dragging Tsukishima to his feet, “I did have a really good time and I’m sure this one did too.” 

“Can we snuggle when we get home Momo?” Tsukishima asked politely.

“Maybe if you’re good on our walk back.”

Tsukishima obediently followed her as she wrapped an arm around his waist and tossed his arm over her shoulder. 

“Do you need help taking him back to the apartment?” Yamaguchi asked. “I can go home with you guys.”

“It’s okay Nii-san, you can stay here.” She flexed with her free arm. “Like Kei said, I’m  _ super strong _ .”

Yamaguchi sulked in his seat in defeat and Yachi patted his back, “I’ll make sure this one gets back safe and sound later too.”

Momoko dragged Tsukishima around the dining area to say their goodbyes. He just politely bid them a good night to just about everyone that remained in the restaurant.

At last, the two now dressed in their coats and hats, entered the cool city night to trek back to the apartment Yamaguchi and Tsukishima shared.

The cold and the slow walk allowed Tsukishima to sober up just a little bit and they made their way back in relative silence. But now his fatigue and lingering drunkenness overpowered him and Momoko found herself struggling to get him home.

“Hey, Momo?”

She huffed out an incoherent response as a way of letting him know she was listening as they waited to cross the street.

“Are you going to break up with me cause I grabbed your boob in front of everyone?” 

“No Kei.” She chuckled. 

“Okay good. I’m sorry for doing that.”

“It’s alright, you didn’t mean any harm, you were just being honest, albeit a bit too honest.”

Tsukishima hummed to himself when they finally reached his building and made their way inside to the elevator.

“Where are the keys to your apartment?” 

Tsukishima fumbled around his pockets till he pulled out a key ring and handed it to her. Once inside his apartment, she set the keys on the side table and kicked off her shoes and shrugged off her coat.

Tsukishima stumbled inside forgoing the shoes and dropping his coat onto the ground.

“Kei come back here and put your stuff away properly.”

He immediately turned around and clumsily picked up his belonging. Instead of putting them on the coat rack and putting his shoes by the door, he handed them to Momoko who just rolled her eyes.

“Okay now go to the bathroom and change your clothes while I put this away and get your bed ready.”

Tsukishima nodded, his lids falling over his eyes in exhaustion as he made his way to the bathroom.

Tsukishima emptied his bladder before making his way to the sink. He stared at the dark bags under his eyes as he stared in the mirror while washing his hands. He took out his toothbrush and began brushing.

“You okay Kei?” Momoko called out from behind the door.

He grumbled a response and heard her feet pad away satisfied he wasn’t passed out over the toilet.

Regaining some sobriety for that short moment as he stared back at his reflection the realization set in.

Momoko was home right now. Momoko was going to leave America and come back home. She was going to live and work in Sendai just as he was about to do the same.

If this all working out for them wasn’t a sign... he didn’t know what else would be.

Damn, he was going to sleep well tonight.

“I’m bringing you clothes to change into okay so get undressed.” 

He finished brushing his teeth and kicked off his pants before shrugging his shirt up and over his head.

The brief clear head he had gained was soon clouded by his fatigue as his drunkenness overtook him again. His limbs fell limp and the neck hole of his sweater seemed to be caught as he struggled to get it off.

The door opened again and he heard the frustrated sigh of his girlfriend.

“You need to take your glasses off silly you're stuck and you could break them.” She muttered, lifting her arms to untangle his hair from his glasses. “Maybe it wasn’t a great idea to let Kuroo convince me to let you get drunk?” She helped free him from his shirt and tossed it with his pants. She sat on the countertop and motioned him to bend over so she could help him get dressed. 

Before letting the shirt fall all the way down over his torso she caught it and let her fingers feel across his abdomen. Clearly the abdomen of a pro volleyball player in his early 20s.

“Momo that tickles.” He looked down at her and caught her hands in his, trying to hold back his laugh.

“My bad.” She took a deep breath before shaking her head out of her daze and pulling his shirt down. “You’ve just changed a lot Kei and I like looking at you, I don’t get to do it often.”

“Well duh. It’s been years and I haven’t been seeing you that often.” Tsukishima answered like it was the most obvious thing as he stumbled around trying to get his flannel pants on.

“I know, but soon I’ll be able to see you all the time. Just a couple more months to go.” 

“I wish you were coming back now, instead of leaving at the end of the week.” He pouted as he finally pulled his pants up. “It’s not fair that you're just going to leave again.”

“Come on  _ Crankyshima _ let's get you to bed.” She hopped off the countertop and led him to his room.

“You’re gonna snuggle right? You said if I was good on the way home we could snuggle later.”

“Kei my stuff is at Ya-chan’s place.”

“Just take mine. Please?” She helped the boy crawl into his bed as she debated with herself. “Momo I missed you...”

“Alright, but stay in bed while I get ready and try to sleep.” She rummaged through his drawers. “I’m also gonna get a bucket cause you’re still pretty drunk so if you feel sick run to the bathroom okay?”

“I’m not drunk.”

“Yes, you are you’re still in your silly drunk mood which means soon you might start throwing up. Now lay down before you make yourself all dizzy.”

Tsukishima did as told. After nestling deeper under his covers, he fell into a quick but light slumber.

He was stirred awake when he felt the covers lift off his body.

“Scotch over you _titan_ ,” Momoko mumbled using her butt to nudge him over.

Tsukishima opened his blurry eyes and rubbed them as he watched her slide in next to him. Her hair was back up and she now donned one of his university crewnecks. She smelled faintly of him from using his soap to wash up as he snuggled back beside her. She turned to face him and ran her hands along his jawline as he wrapped his arms around her waist, effectively pulling her in.

“You feel nauseous?” She asked. “You usually throw up around this time.”

“Not really, just a headache.”

“Your pupils are still dilated.” She muttered to herself as she pulled down on his eyelids for a better look. “Just get some rest and let me know if you feel sick okay.”

Momoko closed her eyes and dropped her hold of his face. Her even breaths tickled his neck as he watched her. Her soft features looked so at ease. He even noticed the bruise on her jawline she mentioned to him on their last phone call. Somehow she ended up concussion free after taking a line drive to her face. The black and blue mark was fading just like all the other cuts, scrapes, and bruises she accumulated over the years. He was so thankful he was there to see them all. 

Some may say it was his drunk goggles but she looked even more beautiful after messily cleaning up for the night without her stuff and after just getting off such a long flight only to follow that with drinking. She was just so fucking beautiful.

“Momo are you awake?” He whispered. Well, sort of whispered seeing as he never learned how to keep his voice down while intoxicated.

“Yes, Kei.”

“So you know how I said I wanted to marry you?”

“Yes, Kei.”

“Sorry if it was a bit sudden. We never talked about it before. But I just always thought about it and it just came out of my mouth.”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t thinking about it too.” She opened her eyes and looked shyly down. “But it was a bit out of nowhere.”

“I know, I couldn’t control myself. I’ve been keeping it all inside because I knew it was still too soon.”

“It’s good one of us said it though, so we can talk about it.” Momoko perked up and looked up at him. “It had been on my mind a lot lately since I heard I was getting scouted back home. But I didn’t want to say anything because it was still so soon.”

Tsukishima thought over her words through his pounding headache.

“At least we’re on the same page. I do want to wait.” He paused, “Mostly because I want to have a really good proposal for you. You deserve it.”

Momoko finally smirked, that same smug smirk he fell in love with, “Oh really? What if I do it first? I already have an idea in mind.”

Tsukishima’s eyes went wide in surprise. “You’re bluffing...”

“Am I? Although I may have to wait a bit cause you’ll be expecting it. I need to surprise you.”

“Well, I’m going to do it first.”

“Shut up. I’m going to.”

“Is this really going to be a competition?” He asked, an eyebrow raised in a challenge.

“Or we could both do it anyway and have a contest to see who did it better?” 

“You're so bothersome you know that?” He teased pushing her away softly.

“I know, but watch me win.” She reached up to plant a kiss on his lips and only snuggled closer. “We’ll continue this in the morning, go sleep.”

Tsukishima felt his headache already subsiding as he closed his eyes and buried his face in Momoko’s familiar scented hair. A scent that just reminded him of home.

His phone buzzed, interrupting their peace, and he reached over her resting frame to squint at the message.

“Who is it?” She grumbled into his chest. 

“Kuroo-san sent me a video?” He questioned.

Momoko held back a laugh. “How about you save that for tomorrow morning, trust me...”

  
  
  


**November 2020**

“Eat more Kei-kun, don’t you have a big game coming up?”

“You’re a bigger kid now and a pro athlete, but you still don’t have that big of an appetite, huh.” 

Tsukishima just nodded as he chewed his curry. Momoko’s parents spooned more rice onto his plate which he quietly accepted to the amusement of the twins next to him.

The late autumn weather gifted them with a mild weathered night. They had a weekend off following the twins' birthday and their parents invited them over for a little late celebratory dinner.

“We picked up a bunch of peach manju and I even got a little strawberry shortcake for Kei-kun and some of those candies Hitoka-chan likes.” Momoko’s mother said as she began clearing away the empty plates.

“Thank you Yamaguchi-san,” Yachi said with a bright grin. “The curry was delicious.”

“Both my kids love their curry. Momoko likes it spicy and Tadashi loves his potatoes.” She cooed grinning at her kids whose mouths were full of rice and vegetables.

“So when do you leave for the international tournament Momo?” Their father asked.

Her mouth, still full, had rice drop carelessly onto her plate. “Next week. I haven’t started packing yet, our washing machine at the apartment is broken and our laundry is all backed up since it won’t get fixed till Monday.”

Momoko was a key member of the Japanese Women's National Baseball Team. At 24 she had elevated the women’s baseball league in Japan and was now making her mark internationally over the past years. 

Now since the day she came back to Japan for good and the contract was signed and official, Tsukishima moved in with her. Yamaguchi was nearby as well, opting to live alone for the time being to save himself from witnessing their private lives. Plus he lived with Tsukishima during their 4 years of college. He felt it was Momoko’s turn to have him. But it wasn’t like he never visited. They lived so close to each other and found themselves over each other’s places more often than expected, it was as if they lived together.

Their place was quaint and quite big for an apartment. Three bedrooms with one converted into an office space for Tsukishima’s research at the museum and the other a makeshift gym for the two of them. It had a spacious kitchen area and open living room decorated with many pictures from their childhood and years of dating scattered around.

It was rare for them to find time off where they both could make a trip like this back home, even though Sendai wasn’t exactly too far off. Tsukishima had to cut back on the pace he set to complete his Ph.D. and even turned down an offer to move up to V. League Division 1 since he liked being at the museum too much to give it up just yet. Momoko was too swamped with her baseball career even though deep down she still toyed with the idea of going back to school to get a graduate degree in entomology as she wanted.

But they were only 24. They had their entire life ahead of them. Maybe one day Momoko would go back to school. Maybe Tsukishima would accept the offer to move up a division. There were lots of unanswered questions and possibilities for their lives but neither of them was worried at the moment.

They both had achieved their goals. And now they had even more that they wanted to achieve.

Dinner ended and Tsukishima helped clean up with Momoko as the other couple went to set the table for dessert and cake.

“Feels like forever since we spent time at home,” Momoko mumbled. “I think that manga I was looking for two weeks ago is in my bedroom so before we leave make sure I don’t forget to look for it.”

Tsukishima hummed an affirmative response as he dried and put away the dishes.

His mind was elsewhere. 

Earlier that afternoon Momoko had passed out on her couch as soon as they arrived back on the train. He used that time to go out to prepare a little surprise for her and was back before she woke up. His nerves had been shot all day as he contemplated and rehearsed every possible way he could have it go.

But it didn’t really matter how much he rehearsed and ran scenarios in his head. What he was sure of was that he was going to win.

He just needed to pull her aside after their meal. And soon that victory was in his sights.

“Cake’s all ready!” Yamaguchi called out from the dining area.

Momoko dried her hands and pulled Tsukishima away with her but stopped suddenly as he held her back.

“Hey, after dessert, do you want to go on a walk with me?”

Momoko cocked her head to the side in confusion. Tsukishima usually didn't ask to go on walks at night just for fun. “Sure? It’s getting late, but if you want to I’d like that.”

The group gathered around the table. Momoko and Yamaguchi shared a seat at the head of the table, both now too big to sit in the same seat together. But it was a tradition for their parents to snap a picture of them like that for every birthday with the two wearing the same little birthday hats since their very first one.

After a song shared amongst them and the twins finally blowing out their candles they all served the desserts.

Tsukishima watched Momoko as she double fisted some peach manju and went off about how she hasn’t had them in a while and how her trainer would be mad if he found out what she was eating by the fistfuls.

He snickered to himself. What a glutton. He picked at the single strawberry shortcake that they had thoughtfully purchased for him while his friend's voice took his attention.

Yamaguchi munched on his cake while he complained about Momoko’s strict training regimen and diet she had to follow to keep in shape. Yachi just laughed along and goaded Momoko to eat as much as she wanted while she was home.

He reveled in this bliss. His life was busy and hectic; much more than he imagined it being. But it was filled with everything he loved. His research, volleyball, his best friend just minutes away, and his girlfriend at his side whenever he woke up.

This was too good. His life was so perfect and he couldn’t fathom anything that could make it better.

Well, he could.

—-

“It’s pretty clear out tonight huh?” Momoko skipped ahead of him staring up at the sky. She was bundled up in her coat and her scarf was pulled up over her mouth. 

“Yeah, the stars are pretty vibrant.” He looked up to study the lack of clouds and gleaming starlight.

The moon was bright and full and illuminated the empty streets they walked down.

Tsukishima was winging this walk not exactly telling her where they were going and allowing her to lead the way. Hopefully, his carefully calculated predictions would follow through. 

She slowed down to observe a cat sleeping on the street corner. She squatted down to rub the cat's chin as he purred in euphoria.

“It’s nice to come home and just take things easy for a while. I feel like every day we always just have things to do ya know? Interviews, ad shoots, two separate training and game schedules, two separate travel days, cleaning and maintaining the apartment, and when you have your research days or class; don’t get me wrong I love it. I think we handle the chaos well. But I forget that sometimes we should take days off. I forget what it was like being carefree. Not worrying about getting to bed on time or trying to keep to our diets. I feel so at ease right now.”

Tsukishima nodded as he admired her giving special care to the stray cat's little massage, “Even I forgot what it was like to just take it easy.”

She returned to her feet with a deep sigh as she stretched. 

“I wonder how our tree is doing?” She mumbled, turning down the next street towards the forest. “It’s been a while.”

He hummed in agreement as he followed her towards the wooded area up ahead. The sound of the last of active bugs of the season was faintly harmonizing with their even and slow footsteps. There wasn’t much to talk about at the moment and they both seemed content in the silence.

Momoko led the way once they reached the trail entrance. Her feet maneuvered the overgrown roots and fallen branches with precision. Her reflexes were quick to adjust to the newly fallen dead trees and brush in the pathway that had appeared since their last visit. 

They were so close to the tree and he was a bit shaky on his legs as they approached the next clearing. Tsukishima was surprised at how quickly she suggested they come here once they started their nightly stroll. And now he was on the edge of his seat to see the tree again.

“Hey, some little punks drew on our tree!” She shouted almost immediately noticing as they turned the corner of the trail as their beetle tree came into view. 

Tsukishima watched her race ahead and allowed himself to linger behind. He took a deep breath in the smell of the bamboo and wet soil. His hands snuck deep into his pockets as he waited for her to scrutinize whatever addition it was that she noticed.

“Kei come look!” She growled finally inspecting what had been added.

  
  
  


_ Momo _

_ + _

_ Tsukki _

_ 8-15-2007 _

_ 11-13-2020 _

  
  
  


Beneath the drawing of the beetle was a little carving of a circle. She studied it closely trying to decipher the meaning before her eyes zeroed in on the date. 

It was today’s date.

“Kei what is-“ She peeled her eyes away from the tree and spun around to interrogate him for an answer but had instead choked on her words.

For a rare moment in her life, she was looking down at him.

And that was because he was kneeling down on one knee.

“I win.”

His voice was ever so smug as the shit-eating smile graced his face. She stood completely frozen except for the stray tears escaping her eyes as she frantically tried to piece together what was happening.

This was the reaction he craved. The silent rage over the fact that he had won. And boy did he like the view of her up above him.

“Marry me Momo?” The little dainty piece of jewelry gleamed in the moonlight as he held it out to her in his fingers.

He won in more ways than one.

The way she collapsed into his body could’ve been mistaken as a trip with how clumsily she wrapped her arms around him and planted a sloppy tear-stained kiss on his lips. She was crying but she was also giggling into his mouth, the vibrations of her joy filling his heart in pure bliss and he couldn’t help but share in her laugh.

“Hold on Momo. I dropped the ring and you didn’t even answer me.” Tsukishima reluctantly pried her lips off his and held her kneeling frame in front of him.

His calloused fingers clutched her face in his hands, distracted by the elation written all over her. His thumb rubbed the tears off her cheeks clean away before picking up the ring off the ground. He dusted it off on his coat before holding it towards her waiting for her to finally speak.

“Yes.” She let him slide the dainty jewelry on her finger as she marveled the way it fits so perfectly on her hand.

“Good because I already carved the date on the tree so it would’ve been pretty embarrassing to have to carve it out.” He helped her to her feet as she clung onto him not taking her eyes off her hand.

His knees shook while he stood up. The adrenaline was gone and the lingering nervousness was gradually going away. He was anxious for no reason. Especially since he expected this was how she’d answer. His plan worked out smoother than he thought. And somehow he managed to dumbfound her so much, she was completely silent.

Her cheeks were pink and stretched into a warm smile as she looked back and forth between the ring and the tree. Her eyes reflected off the twinkling stars of the night. She had never looked more beautiful than standing there in awe as the cool late autumn air blew her hair around, wafting her scent into his face, as she took the moment to herself. 

“Momo?” The silence grew and his concern was now voiced as she kept still at his side. “Your silence is sort of scaring me.”

He felt her stir at his side as she shook out of her daze. “Oh right, sorry.”

“Are you okay?” 

Her head bobbed affirmatively while her ring clad hand reached for the pendant around her neck. “This is just so perfect.” She squeezed the moon charm in her palm before looking up at Tsukishima. “You’ve always been so perfect Kei...”

The loving gaze hit a bullseye right into his heart. The pure and genuine look of elation she gave off was just so fulfilling.

“I told you I’d win...” He added trying to hide the way she made him flustered. Her one hand gripped the fabric of his jacket. Her body felt so light he feared she’d blow away with all the dead leaves rustling in the wind around them.

“I guess I have to give you a prize then huh?” She winked up at him.

He took in a gulp, his stomach fluttering in a reluctant excitement as he shyly smiled back. He studied her for a few seconds more. The slight upturn of one corner of her mouth hinted that she actually had a reward for him in mind. 

They constantly joked about this little contest for years. Constantly teasing each other and making bluffs to irritate the other. It was all in good fun and he just assumed the prize was bragging rights and the fact that they were engaged.

“Wait are you serious-“

She grabbed his hand and suddenly raced back down towards the street along the trail. “Come on let’s go back and tell everyone the news.”

He shrugged it off as they bounced back. Passing by neighbors turning in for the night and she cheerily bid them a good night. They passed the same stray cat and Momoko even took the time to show the cat the new jewelry on her finger. It merely yawned in response hoping for another petting session from her, but she was too excited to get back.

They finally pulled the door open. Momoko was out of breath and panting. She kept a tight hold on his hand as they removed their coats and shoes, carefully hearing who was around to be the first to hear the news.

Momoko’s parents suddenly appeared, walking out of the kitchen doorway with a fatigued sigh.

“Oh you two are back already, we were just heading to bed.”

Momoko dragged Tsukishima towards them before they ascended the stairs.

Without a word, the two, surprised by her quick actions, just watched her closely in confusion as she held out her hand for them to see.

Her mother practically screamed in delight before pulling the two of them in for a tight embrace. Tsukishima felt a strong hand pat his back as her father chuckled at his wife’s reaction.

“Oh, I always knew this day would come, ever since you were little I knew it was meant to be.” Her mother cooed as she cried into Momoko’s shoulder. “Oh, this is so exciting!”

“I’m glad it’s you Kei-kun, I know you’ll take good care of Momoko.” Her father places a kiss on his daughter's head before ruffling through Tsukishima’s hair.

“Oh this is such great news, I don’t think I’m going to be able to sleep.” 

“Tadashi is going to freak out.” Her father attempted to loosen his wife’s hold on the two kids.

“Right he and Hitoka-chan are preparing for bed right now.”

“I can’t wait to see how Nii-san will react.” Momo pondered with her mother.

“Oh, Kei-kun have you told your parents yet or your brother. We should have another dinner tomorrow to celebrate! Oh we should invite-“ 

Her father stopped his wife with a soft pat on her shoulder and he guided her away from the kids and towards the stairs.

“Come along dear, we can celebrate more tomorrow, let’s have the kids rest, it’s getting late.”

She reluctantly bid the two goodnight as Momoko’s parents disappeared into their bedroom. Tsukishima took a sigh of relief before realizing the next person they had to tell.

It wasn’t that he was scared per se. It was just that if Momoko’s mother reacted so animatedly, Yamaguchi was going to be a whole other story.

They made plans to watch a movie with the other two after their walk, so they prepared some tea and snacks for the living room as they waited for them to return downstairs.

Yamaguchi raced down the stairs now in a sweatshirt and pajama pants and over to help Tsukishima pick one of the old DVDs from the shelf for them to watch. Yachi was close behind him, also donning one of his sweatshirts and her hair still wet from her shower. 

“How was your walk?” Yachi patted her towel against her head before taking a seat at the kotatsu next to Momoko.

“Very relaxing.” Momoko sighed before picking up a bowl of popcorn and holding it in front of Yachi. “Popcorn?”

She nonchalantly held out her left hand that held the bowl in front of Yachi’s line of vision and wiggled her ring finger around. She just amusingly grabbed a handful but was surprised when Momoko didn’t pull her arm back so Yachi raised a brow in confusion.

Tsukishima left Yamaguchi to decide on a film by himself as he sat back on the other side of Momoko. He immediately picked up on the little game Momoko was playing and smirked.

It took a bit of goading before Yachi’s eyes locked on the ring on her finger. Her jaw dropped, but before she could react, Momoko put her free finger to her lips and nudged her head towards her brother.

Yachi seemed to get the picture and quietly congratulated her two friends just as Yamaguchi popped in a disc into the player.

“I picked Mo-Chan’s favorite Miyazaki movie, Princess Mononoke...” He plopped down on the couch behind the girls with a proud sigh.

Momoko picked up the remote before hesitating.

“Hey Nii-san, you’re the electronics expert, which button do I press?” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he watched her put the remote in her left hand, and stuck up her ring finger in plain view. Yachi noticed and held back her smile.

“Just change the input with this button...” He leaned over his sister and pointed at the correct button.

“This one?” She looked up at him trying the check to make sure he was looking at her hand.

“Yes.” Yamaguchi sounded like he was in a bit of disbelief that she didn’t know. “What are you doing Mo-chan?”

She changed the input before hesitating once again. 

“I can’t see, is this the play button?” She squinted at the remote before switching her hold to her other hand and using her left middle and ring finger to point purposely below the correct button and towards the one that pauses the movie.

“It’s right there.” Yamaguchi used his hand to maneuver her own to hover the play button. “You have the best eyesight out of all of us, what do you mean you can’t see?”

He gazed down at her all concerned.

She merely smiled before nudging her head towards the remote and her finger she had on display. 

“This one right?” 

Yamaguchi took his confused eyes off of her before settling back on her hand.

Tsukishima watched his eyes scan the display in front of him. His eyebrows knitted together in concentration. It was getting hard for Yachi to hide her amusement and Momoko was getting impatient.

Suddenly his eyes went wide and he snatched Momoko’s hand into his own letting the remote fall from her clutches.

“Where did you get that Mo-chan?” He asked with a raised voice. “Who gave you that?”

“Who do you think?”

“Tsukki? When? How?” He slid down onto the ground between Yachi and Momoko as he fiddled with the diamond.

“While we were on our walk. But I’m not saying how or where that’s a secret.” She peered over her shoulder towards Tsukishima. 

Yachi finally let herself go to unleash all her joy and burning questions, “Was it romantic?” 

“It was very romantic. He did a really good job...” 

Tsukishima scoffed, “I did an amazing job, you cried.”

She rolled her eyes, “I would’ve cried no matter what you did.”

Yamaguchi leaned over his sister to pull the two of them into an uncomfortable but ever so warm hug. His voice cracked as he sobbed into both their shoulders

“You guys I’m so happy. My two favorite people are engaged. And I get to have my best friend as my brother in law. After all this time I always sort of hoped you’d end up together. I wouldn’t trust anyone other than you Tsukki to take care of her. This is just so perfect. So perfect!” He went off on a tangent as his words turned into incoherent mumbling as he cried and hugged them in elation.

Yachi clapped in awe as she gushed over them before stopping as a realization settled in.

“Wait Momo-chan, what about the ring you got Tsu-“

Momoko shoved her brother off her and covered Yachi’s mouth.

“Oh yeah, you asked me to get Tsukki’s ring measurement for you. Didn’t you have an idea already in place?“ Momoko then used her only free hand to cover Yamaguchi’s mouth after he added on to Yachi’s statement

Tsukishima was too smart to let it slide. “Momo, did you have a proposal planned out already?”

“No, just some preparations.” She was quick to say, but it didn’t convince them.

“Did you make me win this contest on purpose?”

She shook her head, “I would never let you win on purpose.”

He eyed her closely until she caved.

“Okay fine I had a proposal planned for sometime soon, but I honestly wasn’t expecting you to do it first. And it was infinitely better then what I had planned. Also about the ring... I left your ring back at our apartment. I didn’t think I’d need it this weekend, but I guess it’s all yours when we get home. You did win fair and square though and I’m happy to take this loss.”

She paused as she inspected her ring before smirking.

“Oddly enough, I think this ring matched well with the one I got.”

Yachi squealed in delight, “Oh you two are just so perfect for each other. I’m so excited for you to get married! Ooo we can see if Asahi could design a dress as he did for Kiyoko. I remember you liked her dress a lot and I’m sure he would love to design you one too. Ooo I can even design the invitations if you’d like!”

Momoko laughed and patted her shoulder, “Those are some good ideas Ya-chan, but we literally just got engaged, we can hold off the wedding planning for a bit.”

“My bad, I just got so excited.”

They all managed to calm down (Yamaguchi couldn't stop the waterworks though) from the lively news long enough for the movie to finally start.

Tsukishima pulled Momoko into his arms so she could lean back into his chest as her head leaned on his shoulder. In the dark of the living room, he could see the gleam of the ring as he toyed with it on her finger. He wasn’t paying any attention to the film. His eyes just lingered on her hand and the way she played with his fingers as he played with the ring. He always thought that they fit so well together. Their hands are just aligned to fit the others like a perfect puzzle piece. They were able to handle each other’s smug personalities and they were able to read each other’s feelings with ease. They communicated well, they managed to find time for each other despite their busy schedules, and the love they’ve shared for each other has only increased as time went on.

The movie eventually concluded without Tsukishima realizing. He somehow drifted off to sleep while tangled in his thoughts before the movie ended.

His phone buzzed in his lap, easing him awake.

He let his eyes adjust to the dark room and the dim screen of the DVD player in sleep mode. Yachi and Yamaguchi were snuggled on one corner of the couch also asleep. Tsukishima sat up to look for his glasses and found that his chest felt significantly lighter.

“Momo?” He whispered while sitting up to grab his glasses on the kotatsu. He stretched a bit as he gazed around for her but found the room barren except for the couple sleeping on the other couch.

His phone buzzed once again and forced him to finally check what had woken him up.

  
  
  


**_Momo: 23:17pm_ **

_ Wake up, sleepyhead. Come upstairs. _

  
  
  


**_Momo: 23:19_ **

_ I have to give you your prize for winning. But be quiet on your way up. _

  
  
  


Tsukishima felt his cheeks warm. Just what was she doing?

  
  
  


**_Momo: 23:19_ **

_ I know you’re a light sleeper and your phone vibrating always wakes you up. Come to my room quickly... I’m getting cold. _

_ *Momo sent an attachment* _

  
  
  


Tsukishima felt his heart rate quicken and all the blood rush to his cheeks (amongst other places). 

He tiptoed out of the living room careful of the stray popcorn on the floor and creaking floors. Once he reached the stairwell he found himself racing up before coming towards her shut bedroom door.

He knocked once, “Momo?”

He heard some rustling behind the door before it opened.

His eyes widened as she chuckled at him in silence. She smirked up at him and pulled him inside her room.

“Took you long enough Kei.” She whispered. “Hurry, I have a lot planned to treat you for your win...”

She took his hand and led him towards her bed while putting a finger to her lips to keep him quiet. He shut and locked the door behind him as he obediently followed, far too stunned to do anything else.

He gulped. 

Oh did it feel good to win.

—-

The following day Tsukishima sat in the bustling living room as guests gathered with their last-minute treats for their little impromptu engagement party. 

The Yamaguchi’s were able to get as many neighbors, family, and friends as they could on such little notice. The food was brought along potluck style and he found the kitchen to be overflowing with random meals thrown together, but everything was delicious nevertheless.

He made sure to call his family first thing in the morning before going over with Momoko to tell them the news in person and to invite them to the party.

His mother reacted exactly as he expected. Full of joy and mentioned that she always wanted Momoko as a daughter in law. 

Akiteru was more bothersome then he expected. He expected the teasing, but it soon got a bit out of hand now that he was getting tipsy at the party.

“Wow Kei can’t believe you got engaged before me.” He grumbled with a smile. “Although I guess this was always expected. I always had a feeling you two would get married.”

“Seems like everyone thought so.” Tsukishima sipped his beer.

“You’re still young, are you sure this isn’t because you accidentally knocked her up-“ 

Tsukishima punched him in the chest before he could finish. “ _ Tch,  _ don’t even joke about that Nii-chan.”

“Sorry I know that wasn’t a funny joke. But I am happy for you. I can’t believe how little you two were when I started to notice your little crushes on each other and how much time has passed. Okaa-san and I used to joke about it all the time that you’d end up together someday.”

Tsukishima smiled to himself and sipped some more of his drink. It was nice to know everyone else felt they fit each other so well just as much as he did.

“I already saw Momo-chan as a little sister already, but now it’s going to be official.”

Suddenly, Tanaka Saeko walked by the couch chatting with Yachi as they made their way to the kitchen for food. His brother’s eyes followed her as they passed by.

“I’d appreciate it if Saeko-nee-san didn’t become my sister in law. I don’t want to somehow be related to Tanaka.”

Akiteru’s cheeks turned red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, we’re friends.”

“You’ve been bringing her around a lot lately. I’m just curious if I’m going to have to prepare myself for how I’m supposed to deal with Tanaka if you two get serious.”

Akiteru downed some of his beer before sighing, “Well we’ll see what happens...”

Tsukishima just raised a brow at him with a smug grin before traversing into the kitchen where Yamaguchi and Momoko were clearing up some of the empty serving bowls and bringing in dirty plates from the dining room.

The chatter from the other rooms echoed in the background but he watched as the twins worked together like a finely tuned machine. They kept busy washing dishes and putting away glasses to notice that Tsukishima was observing them from the doorway

They were two of the most important people in his life. It was funny that his best friend and the girl he was in love with just so happened to be twins. The fact that they loved each other just as much as he loved the two of them was just too perfect. 

“Hey, Yams...”

Yamaguchi hummed in response as he washed the dishes but didn’t turn around towards Tsukishima while he was busy.

Momoko was drying a cup to place back in the cabinet when she turned around casting a knowing look towards Tsukishima. She knew exactly what he was about to ask.

“Do you want to be my best man?”

The wet plate slips from his hand and shatters onto the ground. Yamaguchi was too frozen to even notice the object fall to the floor.

The background noises come to a halt at the startling crash.

“You kids okay?” The twins' father peered into the room to find Momoko carefully maneuvering Yamaguchi towards the other side of the kitchen island so she could clean.

“We’re alright, Nii-san just has slippery fingers.” Momoko retrieved the dustpan and proceeded to clean up the mess while Tsukishima turned to unfreeze his friend whose jaw was still dropped.

“Wait seriously?”

“Who else?”

“Teru-nii-san?”

Tsukishima scoffed, “But Nii-chan isn’t my best friend nor my fiancées' brother.”

Momoko tossed out the broken glass and moved towards her brother's side, “We both thought you’d be the best choice. You mean so much to the both of us...”

“You’ve played an important role in our lives and our relationship. We want to have you play an important role in our wedding as well. If that’s alright with you.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes welled up with tears as he gazed lovingly between his sister and best friend. His arms stretched out to pull the two into each of his arms for a warm embrace.

“Of course it’s alright with me. I love you two too much to say no.”

Tsukishima peered over at Momoko over Yamaguchi’s shoulder and the two shared a smile as they helped him let out the rest of his emotions over the honor they just bestowed on him.

Suddenly Tsukishima’s phone rang and he, unfortunately, had to part from the hug to answer the video call.

  
  
  


“Kuroo-san?”

  
  
  


_ Congratulations, ‘soon-to-be’ married man! _

  
  
  


He laughed with a hint of annoyance “How’d you find out?” Kuroo was struggling to keep his face in the frame as it seemed that people in the background were causing a ruckus behind them.

  
  
  


_ You seem to forget that Momo-chan is just as much of my friend as hers, I do work with her more often than I do with you. _

  
  
  


Tsukishima raised a brow at Momoko who just shrugged.

“What? I couldn’t help myself. I had to tell them.”

Them?

Suddenly Kuroo’s face had disappeared and was replaced with a bunch of familiar faces trying to fit on the screen.

  
  


_ CONGRATS TSUKKI!!! _

_ TELL MOMO-CHAN WE SAID CONGRATS!!! _

_ I don’t know why she said yes but congrats... _

_ Very happy for you both! _

_ Give me back my phone you heathens! _

  
  
  


Tsukishima recognized the plethora of voices amongst the faces crammed on the screen. Bokuto and Hinata were the loudest of the group overshadowing the softer voices of Kageyama and even Kenma and Akaashi who were in the background. 

Eventually, Kuroo retrieved his phone back and clicked his tongue at them before turning back to the phone.

  
  
  


_ My bad, they all just got done with this promotional shoot when I called you. Kenma is doing a Let’s Play series with each member of the national team and Akaashi is here with Udai-san researching this for an omake for his manga. _

_ Since we all got a message from Momo-chan earlier we wanted to congratulate you two when we got some free time. We wanted to hear about the proposal.  _

  
  
  


“Oh, thanks. Well, it went pretty well, I took-.”

  
  
  


_ Not from you, you’re too emotionless. Where’s Momo-chan? Put her on, we wanna hear it from her. _

  
  
  


Tsukishima just clicked his tongue and handed the phone over before standing next to Yamaguchi as Momoko ecstatically greeted everyone before beginning the story to her attentive listeners.

“They’re my friends aren’t they?” Tsukishima joked towards Yamaguchi as he helped him finish cleaning up.

“As if you ever admitted that to them in all these years... Meanwhile, Mo-Chan has no problem with keeping in touch and letting them know that.”

“Who says I have to say it officially? And I try to keep in touch...”

“You don’t have too, but it’s you Tsukki, of course, they’d want to hear Mo-chan brag about you because she’d have no shame in revealing how soft you really are. Whereas you would be too embarrassed to tell them all the little details.”

Tsukishima just huffed in response knowing Yamaguchi was right.

He caught the tail end of the conversation Momoko was having on the video call.

  
  
  


“Oh of course you’re all going to be invited! How could we not invite you? 

  
  
  


_ Tsukki is such a little smug-ass, I feel like he’d be scared we’d cause a ruckus or embarrass him. _

  
  
  


_ “ _ You should know by now how much Kei actually loves you guys...”

  
  
  


Tsukishima held back a laugh, “I wouldn’t say ‘ _ love’ _ ...”

Momoko shushed him before turning back to the phone.

  
  
  


“Anyway want to see the ring he picked out?”

  
  
  


Momoko switched the camera view so she could show off the ring. He could hear the boys on the phone laughing away as they fawned over how cute it was despite it being Tsukishima who picked it.

_ Tch _ . They act like he has no taste. He is known for being the most well dressed in the division and has found himself one hell of a girlfriend. Of course, he’d pick a good ring.

Wait, scratch that, she’s not his girlfriend but his fiancée now.

That’s right, she was his fiancée.

She went from being his best friend's sister, to childhood friend, to girlfriend, to his fiancée. In no time she was to be his wife. And then what? Was there more to achieve? 

Momoko held so many titles in his heart. Too many that he had lost track. He watched the glowing expression on her face closely as he admired her. Those cheeks now aged with early signs of laugh lines that showed off how happy she had been in the past years. She also now sported some forehead wrinkles and dark circles beneath her eyes from their stressful and busy lifestyle taking a toll on her sleep schedule. Even so, she still looks so young, so bright, and ever so beautiful despite the aging. He watched and grew up alongside her all these years. Watching the two of them change from children, to teenagers, to adults. He now saw the inklings of what more they had to experience with one another. 

The way she radiated joy sparked excitement within him. It amazed him that after all this time he still managed to get so childishly excited for their future together. 

He hoped maybe one day he would be by her side when they are old, tired, and grey, with a hearty helping of memories to constantly sort through. And maybe, just maybe, some of those memories would include the little pattering of tiny feet and cheeky giggles.

_ How unexpected of him... but the future surprises most of us. _

But that was something he decided to keep to himself. Just for a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wait long enough so there was a bunch of content out after the ending of haikyuu so I had some stuff to play around with, I like that one interview in that extra content after the last chapter with the national team where they mention that tsukki could possibly move up to division 1 and I may want to play on that later as well as include Tsukki's confirmed team members on the Sendai Frogs in the story ;)
> 
> lol let's pretend the Japanese pro-women's baseball league is actually doing well and expanding and also let's pretend Tsukki going to school and playing volleyball professionally (I hear D2 is still pretty serious even tho it's not the top professional level) and then his museum job later on after graduating all work out cause it just seems like our boy is really busy and I don't know how he can be pro and have a job at the same time lol but good for him lol
> 
> I had the proposal scene in my head for a while and I was stoked to finally write it. also, I can't get enough of kuroo and bokuto lol, so of course, I had them make another appearance. just so many smiles and love for Tsukki in the future my heart is full 
> 
> wow, two more chapters two go, the next two are an epilogue of sorts, just some more fluff cause I'm still not satisfied lol. thanks for reading! I love hearing your thoughts!
> 
> I appreciated every comment, kudos, and support!! hope all is well and see you soon for the next update <3


	11. That's my Sister Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're deep in domestic bliss my dudes :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i'm alive, here with the second to last chapter, just fluff and good times, enjoy :)

**December 2027**

Tsukishima took a deep breath as he heard the smack of Kyotani’s serve onto the ball. The power behind the serve sent a woosh of air above him as it shot over the net. His eyes studied the scene ahead, unblinking, as he analyzed their opponent's movements.

Their setter placed the ball in the air as every member moved ahead. Tsukishima’s eyes followed the path of the ball before he made his decision on where to place himself. 

He noticed Koganegawa on his right, careful of the wing spiker on the other side of the net. He could hear their libero’s distinct sneaker screech as he positioned himself as a backup for the blockers towards his back left side. 

The ball didn’t turn towards the wing sides. Tsukishima took a split second as his eyes wavered around to spot their number 4, the one he feared was the setter’s target of this synchronized attack. Unfortunately, he found his instincts to be on point.

_Backrow attack by the ace down the center court._

“Kogane, on my count!” Tsukishima called out as their ace took to the air. Koganegawa was quick to adjust as he rushed towards his side. However, he was the only one able to make a wall with him

“It’s a straight...jump... NOW!” 

The two jumped simultaneously. Their height was very similar and they made the perfect wall with their similar reach measurements, he was lucky Koganegawa was the one forming the wall with him, otherwise, he might’ve not felt comfortable enough to take this block.

Tsukishima braced himself while he instinctively adjusted his fingertips to the left as the ball slammed against his palms and down towards the opposite court.

The ground cradled his legs as he sunk back onto his feet, the pain of the force of that spike sending waves down his arms. The sound of the ball echoed within the gym as it bounced on the ground until it gradually rolled off to the side. A brief silence was kept as the whistle was blown. In a moment’s time, the shouts of the crowd were the only things anyone was able to hear.

**WHAT A BLOCK BY VICE-CAPTAIN AND LONG TIME SENDAI FROG’S VETERAN TSUKISHIMA KEI. SENDAI TAKES THE LAST SET.**

“Tsukki that was awesome!” Koganegawa immediately wrapped his arms around his body in that foolish glee he had come to know a bit too well over the years.

The rest of their teammates patted him on his shoulder as Koganegawa got carried away with his hug. 

“Let him go Kogane, Coach wants to talk before we shake hands,” Kyotani grumbled, yanking Koganegawa by his uniform top and thus freeing Tsukishima from the embrace. Before padding away Kyotani gave Tsukishima a smirk, “By the way, that was a good mid-air adjustment on your part.” 

Tsukishima just nodded his head in response, knowing that was enough for Kyotani. 

They managed to win this last set thanks to his quick thinking on that last play. Honestly, their opponents that day weren’t exactly hard, but their ace was especially troublesome. Tsukishima spent most of the game researching his every quirk and the favored way he preferred to play. It resulted in him slacking in other areas, but with his focus on their ace who was their most problematic player, he was able to get all the necessary shutdowns that led them to their victory.

He followed their libero over to the benches where the shouts from the cheering crowd muffled their coach as he praised Tsukishima’s last play. He sort of got lost in the background noise as he just nodded his head in acknowledgment, taking his Coach’s victorious smile as a safe bet that it was alright he wasn’t paying attention to him.

“Tou-chan! Tou-chan!”

Tsukishima’s ears perked up as his eyes instinctively followed the soft high pitched sound. Up above at the bottom of the closest bleachers stood Momoko as she waved at him from behind the see-through railing.

She was dressed in a pair of black joggers, black sneakers, and one of his Sendai Frogs practice sweatshirts in that obnoxious green that somehow grew on him the more he saw Momoko and Keiko in his uniform apparel. She had a coat overtop and a cute little black beanie adorned with her team mascot on it while she wore her hair down underneath.

Thirty years old looked so good on her. Sure being a professional athlete helped with that, but it wasn’t just her physical form, but her entire demeanor that radiated an eternal youthfulness. Her eyes were always bright and cheerful. Her smile left laugh lines on her face that were visible even when she had a smug or serious face on.

After all these years he never failed to get distracted whenever she’d come to a match. He learned how to tune out the crowd during the game for that very reason, but whenever he was off the court and unknowingly stumbled upon her in the crowd, she’d steal his attention. But the past couple years proved to be even more of a challenge now that he had an even more enticing distraction.

“Okaa-chan! Up please!”

Momoko rolled her eyes with a cheeky grin and Tsukishima’s heart fluttered upon seeing her lift the little blonde-haired girl adoringly named Keiko into view over the part of the railing next to her that was covered with advertisements.

That’s right, he was a father to the cutest little four-year-old he’d ever laid eyes on. Damn it all, she managed to pull out every soft and warm emotion in his cold body by just existing and he had no shame in displaying his affection for her.

Tsukishima melted away seeing their daughter clutch onto Momoko as she waved at him. A big toothy grin etched on her face as she finally locked eyes on him. She had on a white sweater adorned with little green dinosaurs that his brother got her for her 4th birthday that was tucked into a pair of denim overalls. Her wavy dirty blonde hair was tied into pigtails beneath an all too familiar hat.

Keiko was too perfect. Tsukishima never thought he’d be a family man, never thought he’d actually want kids. But somehow, gradually over time, he found himself drawn to the idea. It didn’t take much to convince Momoko and soon, she ended up pregnant with Keiko a couple of years after they got married.

Keiko was tall for a four-year-old, had dirty blonde hair, and already displayed signs of a smug personality behind her cheerful demeanor. She had a pair of big cute round glasses on her nose that she absentmindedly adjusted as she waved at him. There was no doubt that she was Tsukishima’s daughter and many joked that she didn’t look enough like Momoko even though she most certainly came out of her. He always feared that Akiteru or Saeko would make jokes if she ended up not looking much like him. He knew Akiteru wanted to tease him, but even he couldn’t deny that child was Tsukishima’s.

She had big dark eyes and the most charming of smiles, two of the few signs of her resemblance to her mother. She was a smart and easy-going child, and it made being a parent all the more appealing and far better than Tsukishima ever expected.

To make it all the better, Keiko was attached to him by the hip. His little shadow that always felt the need to follow him around, copy his actions, and mimic his smug-ass tendencies.

It was especially amusing when she did it around his old friends and family.

Keiko mumbled to Momoko, clearly asking when she could see him from her frustrated expression. Momoko just bounced her on her hip as she whispered an explanation back to ‘be patient’ before Keiko just glumly stuck her thumb in her mouth and laid on Momoko’s shoulder watching her father with a longing look.

“She really likes Kyo-kun’s hat huh?” Koganegawa rested an arm on Tsukishima’s shoulder as he waved at his family.

When their daughter was born, Kyotani gave her a custom hat that looked like a frog head. It was in their team’s signature green color and round balls of eyes on top, it had little arms that hung down to her shoulders, that, when pulled, unraveled a tongue from the mouth. It was a pretty cool hat for a kid and so unique since no one else had it. It was so surprising that _Mad Dog-chan_ of all people took the thought and effort to give it to her.

“She will not come to a match without it. Wait no, she won’t go anywhere without it... She even wears it to sleep.” Tsukishima sighed, “It’s getting dirty and she won’t let us clean it.”

Kyotani appeared on his other side. “Kid just has good taste.”

Koganegawa just grumbled beside him.

For some reason, they had a competition between each other over who she likes more. This usually involved them just buying her presents, spending time with her, or teaching her new things whenever they were with her. Kyotani was surprisingly very good with children. Well, he should say he was good with certain children. For years Tsukishima thought he was just indifferent to them after seeing how he interacted with fans, but after he took a liking to Keiko, he found that the scary man was actually really soft inside. There were only a few children of Kyotani's family and friends that were able to reveal his more patient and kinder side.

Koganegawa was just as surprised by that revelation as Tsukishima was. When he married Momoko, Koganegawa constantly asked when he would be an Uncle. His childlike demeanor, playful personality, and friendly nature just craved that sort of interaction. Tsukishima just happened to be their closest coworker and friend that was in the position to have a child since much of his team was single or unmarried.

“Did you see the sneakers she’s wearing?” Tsukishima nudged towards her with his head.

Koganegawa beamed as he spotted the white high tops that were hand-painted to have the Sendai frogs logo on them.

Never in a million years would Tsukishima believe he’d be caught up in this dynamic with Koganegawa and _Mad Dog-chan_ where he was close enough friends with his teammates that they spoiled his daughter rotten.

“Tsukishima, Koganegawa, Kyotani... we’re lining up.”

The other two gave a short wave before following their captain towards the net to shake hands with their opponents. Tsukishima lingered behind after detecting his daughter blowing kisses at him. He raised a hand to catch them as he played along and placed them on his cheek. 

“Keiko, I’ll see you soon okay?” He called out with the faintest of smiles.

The four-year-old nodded her head with her dark eyes twinkling at him in excitement and legs kicking around as Momoko struggled to hold her still. Momoko placed a kiss on her forehead as she set the girl back down motioning to him that they’d meet him down there once he was done. 

God, he loved coming home to his mini-me. She never failed to help him destress. She had the bubbly charisma of Momoko, always smiling and able to charm everyone she meets. But deep down she was a little spitfire of smug comments and cool-headedness. 

The team shook hands and started to clean up their belongings to wrap up their early morning game. It was around noon now as the captain and vice-captain were pulled away to do some post-game interviews with the press as the other members of the team signed some quick autographs and posed for pictures as they made their way to the locker room to clean up.

Most of the team had already disappeared by the time Tsukishima was finishing up with the press. It was his least favorite part of being a professional athlete and being their vice-captain, but the team did like how he handled interviews calmly and seriously compared to the chaotic way the rest of them would. Plus having Momoko around, he was able to learn how to be a bit more charming when it came to people he found troublesome.

Out of the corner of his eye, as he wrapped up his talk with the Sendai local news station, he saw that all too familiar wench approach his wife as she and Keiko patiently waited to greet Tsukki from behind the fencing with the rest of the fans that lingered behind.

He excused himself from the journalist to stomp over to the gossip columnist that seemed to have a penchant for bothering Sendai's top athletes and local celebrities.

“Tsukishima-san, are you finally going to let me interview you?”

He rolled his eyes, “No, I was just going to tell you to stop bothering my family.”

“But why? Your daughter is such a cutie, the readers would love to have some cute content of Sendai’s little power couple.”

He scoffed.

Keiko tottered over towards him and poked at his leg as he glared at the woman.

“Tou-chan uppie please.”

Momoko watched in amusement as the girl was lifted into his arms. Keiko seemed annoyed when he didn’t direct his attention towards her, but it was quickly wiped away when she realized he was glaring at the interviewer. She caught on to the fact she wasn’t supposed to like this person and soon mimicked his cold expression towards the woman she was previously being kind to. Having noticed the way her father scowled, she seemed to have understood that this wasn’t someone she was supposed to be nice too since she always trusted his judgment without complaints.

This woman was a parasite to him. He could handle the sports journalist and newscasters that would rag on him for his mistakes or those that just didn’t like him, but this local gossip columnist was notorious for causing drama when there was absolutely no reason too. It didn't even seem like she actually hated them, she just liked to target them with useless rumors and gossip since they were so well-liked.

It started when he was dating Momoko and entered the professional scene. As a young college student playing professionally with a decently sized fanbase, the gossip magazine had taken a liking to stir up rumors about him while his girlfriend was overseas. Every interaction he had with a female, albeit just old friends or family, would spark rumors of the ‘mystery woman’ he was hanging out with. They’d also start some whispers about how Momoko would stay overseas after college and not come home, thus breaking up with him.

It continued after they got married and they started to talk about how neither of them chose to take the other's name. In their professional careers, they opted to keep their own family names but somehow this magazine was personally offended by it. They wanted their own personal achievements to be tied to their own self rather than the other, so it made sense to keep their family name in their professional life, especially since they entered the professional scene before they got married. But for some reason, it was such a troublesome decision of theirs to be married while having different last names.

They also sparked rumors about which one of them was going to give up their sport to raise their family once the time came. That followed with many pregnancy rumors that especially troubled Momoko, who soon grew a distaste for the press that she originally had such high patience for. They commented about even the slightest of weight gains or any baseball game she just seemed off at as being a result of pregnancy. They constantly pestered her about how she’d quit once starting a family that she soon started to believe in it and became hesitant for a couple of months while they were trying to start their family in fear of not being able to play baseball anymore.

Then, when she did get pregnant, the gossip journalists got more irritating. 

As a woman who charted in the top ten of most lists that ranked the hottest local celebs or the sexiest athletes, she got especially insecure when these journalists started to scrutinize her for her body changes and how long she continued to play while pregnant before taking a leave of absence.

It also sparked rumors that Momoko got knocked up while abroad during her many international tournaments. Or that Tsukishima was cheating on her while she was away and the baby was going to save their marriage.

She spent much of her pregnancy locked away in their house to avoid the questions about the baby’s real father, whether or not she was going to quit baseball, or about her appearance. She never cared what others said before, but that was just the breaking point for her. Some made-up rumors like those shouldn’t be shoved into a pregnant woman’s face.

They usually paid no mind to this type of gossip. They managed to always stay in a positive light in the public’s eye. It’s easy to ignore when all they had to do was block out the magazines and tabloids, but it only ever bothered them when they had to deal with it face to face like this while being cornered by the gossip columnists.

It was just inevitable being that they were quite the local celebrities since they were the top pro athletes in the city, hit high on many ‘most attractive’ lists, and because they were also dating each other for a long time. Gossip was bound to revolve around them since they were many fan favorites. Momoko was also starting to get big in the national and international scene and Tsukishima was constantly getting asked to move up to Division 1 that the spotlight seemed to revert to them constantly.

Luckily though, it was such a small minority that even bothered to read that gossip magazine and believed those rumors and criticisms. But it didn’t stop it from bothering Tsukishima when they attempted to interview either of them, especially when their daughter was around. They did their best to avoid being interviewed when Keiko was around for that very reason.

“I was just asking your wife about the press conference that is rumored to happen at tomorrow’s game, I’m curious as to why they are organizing one with your wife at the center of it...” Tsukishima unfortunately knew this ‘journalist’ as Harukawa Aiko, the one who was notorious for the criticisms against Tsukishima taking paternity leave when Keiko was born so Momoko could return to baseball sooner than anticipated.

Momoko just put on a big fake smile before grumbling, “And I was telling her that I’ll find out along with her tomorrow.”

The two women sneered at each other behind their facades of a smile.

The reporter then turned to Tsukishima, “There were rumors about another offer for you to go D1, was it turned down because of your daughter or do you think you're incapable of that level of play?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, tired of the question and the insinuation of his lack of skill and the blame put on his daughter. 

Keiko watched mindfully as her father scowled before pointing at the woman.

“Tou-chan and Okaa-chan don’t like you.” She stated so matter of factly.

The woman gasped at her honesty.

“Oh my, they don’t like me?” She pretended to be in pain from the revelation.

“Yeah.” Keiko stuck her tongue out at her as Tsukishima bit back a laugh. “So I don’t like you either.”

Koganegawa and Kyotani soon appeared back from the locker room already dressed in street clothes and bags slung over their shoulder. He could hear Kyotani click his tongue as he approached the couple aware of the reporter they were with. He had just as much of a distaste for her as they did given that she constantly spread talk about his anger issues and constantly brought up things from his past he’d rather forget.

Koganegawa was immune to bad press and rumors for some reason but was well aware of the more problematic journalists and how they treated his peers. He put on his best scowl as Keiko soon noticed the two approach.

“May I play with Ko-chan and Kyoken-chan please?” She asked politely towards her father.

Momoko had a practice that afternoon and came by to watch the game so she could also drop Keiko off afterward like usual so she could head to practice as his game ended. He was already going to have his two closest teammates play around with her while he cleaned up and got ready since they knew the drill anyway. They did this so often Keiko just expected some playtime with her favorite ‘Uncle’s’.

“Go ahead.” He set her to the ground as she bumbled towards the two to latch onto their hands.

“Kyoken-chan can we play volleyball while Tou-chan gets ready?”

Kyotani just nodded his head with a soft approval as Koganegawa ran to get a ball so they could have a pass while waiting.

Tsukishima chuckled at the nickname. Kyotani had grown out of that nickname well into their volleyball career, but there were still a few people that still called him that. Oikawa was notorious for it, but now and then old Aoba Johsai members would come by and call him that when at a game or other functions. Somehow Keiko heard the nickname one time and started to call him Kyoken-chan instead of Kyo-chan like she used to.

“So, having your teammates babysit your child for you?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes after remembering what he was currently dealing with.

“I’m surprised two professional athletes can’t hire a nanny to care for their child.”

Momoko’s look shot daggers at Harukawa, “We can both balance our work schedules and care for her and we have family and friends always willing to help out, there was never a need for a nanny.”

“Still, a bit of structure is good for children, having her bounce around to different sitters must be very confusing for the child. And aren’t you concerned about Kyotani-san? He doesn’t have the best track record of poise and kindness.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and pointed over his shoulder, “Seems like he’s just fine.”

Koganegawa was kneeling and bumping the ball towards Keiko. Kyotani was positioned next to her, displaying the correct form for receiving the ball so she could pass it back. When she successfully bumped the ball towards Koganegawa she ecstatically cheered and high fived Kyotani as Koganegawa clapped along in delight.

“The last thing I need is some gossip magazine criticizing the way I raise my kid...” Momoko mumbled.

“So you would say you don’t neglect your child? Both of you travel a lot for games and it doesn’t always work out perfectly that while one of you is busy the other is free to watch her.”

“True but that doesn’t equate neglect. We’re busy people but we always prioritize the time we have together.” Momoko huffed out.

“Even Tsukishima-san, you work at the museum as well as play professionally, wouldn't you say your daughter has missed out on your absence? An overworking father is never a sign of good parenting. Let me ask your daughter if she notices your absence...”

Tsukishima clenched his fist at his side and Momoko was quick to sense his mood shift as she clasped her hand over his. She really wanted to target their parenting today huh?

Momoko pulled Tsukishima behind her and held a firm stance as she raised her voice, ignoring the stray bystanders lingering in the gym.

“For someone without a partner nor children, you have a lot to say about us huh? It’s always easy to ignore everything your little company spreads around and we are in a very secure relationship where stuff like that doesn’t bother us too much anyway. But do not reproach us in front of our four-year-old daughter and do not bring a child into your petty gossip just to sell a quick buck. You can target us all you want, I don’t care, but don’t say one thing about her and do not even think about talking to her again.”

Momoko rolled her eyes as Harukawa shot her a dirty look from her berating. 

“You did enough of your meaningless taunting, I don’t know why you bother to even come here if you’re not going to report on anything tangible. You’re just here to ask agonizing questions to get a rise out of us. But fortunately, I have practice and my husband and daughter have an afternoon to spend together, I don’t want them to waste it trying to shrug you off.”

Before sauntering off she looked back and mumbled out, “I’m sure tomorrow you’ll get your fill anyway...”

Tsukishima smirked back and waved at the woman’s irked expression. Defensive Momoko in public like this was a rarity and he was glad she decided to forgo the civility and let it out. Nevertheless, he was glad that they finally shared some words with the woman to put her in her place.

“Keiko! Okaa-chan is leaving, can I have a hug?” Momoko knelt down next to the group who were busy playing with the volleyball.

Keiko dropped the ball in Koganegawa’s hands before toddling towards her mother to fall into her warm embrace. “Bye Bye Oka-chan, see you at dinner!”

“You’re going to be good for Ko-chan and Kyoken-chan right?”

She obediently nodded, “Yes Okaa-chan, I love them very much so I’m always good.”

Momoko pulled her back into a hug and placed a plethora of kisses on her cheek “And you’re going to have a fun day with Tou-chan right? You’re going to buy presents for your Oji-chans and Oba-chans and you’re going to go grocery shopping to make dinner! Oh, what a fun day with your Tou-chan, I wish I could come...”

Keiko nodded her head enthusiastically in excitement for her day with her favorite person.

She soon noticed her mother's dreary expression after her last statement. “It’s okay Okaa-chan, don’t be sad, me and Tou-chan are going to get you a surprise after you get done work so don’t be sad.”

Tsukishima chuckled with a raised brow at Keiko as Koganegawa laughed under his breath, “I guess you gotta get Momo-chan something now.”

Tsukishima shrugged as Keiko struggled to stop her mother’s attack of kisses while she giggled away. “Okaa-chan that’s too much, your kissies are too powerful.”

“I just love you too much my little _Firefly...”_ Momoko placed one last kiss on her forehead before returning to her feet. “Now it’s your turn Kei.”

“Why do you always act like you’re going away on a long trip when you’re just going to practice for a couple of hours?” Tsukishima questioned but nevertheless pulled his wife into his arms.

“I guess I’m just excited for the holiday break. I can’t wait to see everyone, I can’t wait for gifts and dinner, and I especially can’t wait for a week-long holiday at home with my two Kei’s.” She reached up and began her assault on his face. Her lips gracing every inch of his cheek and chin as he grew uncomfortable under the watchful gaze of lingering fans and staff.

He heard Koganegawa usher Keiko away as he whined to himself, “I wanna fall in love like that Kyo-kun, don't you?”

Kyotani just clicked his tongue, “Not really... but maybe if it was someone like Momo-chan... but you know less obnoxious.” He cringed as he turned away from the couple to focus on entertaining Keiko.

Tsukishima found it amusing that Kyotani respected Momoko well enough that when she told him to do things for Keiko or himself, he obediently listened. He even tolerated the more domestic and cheesy side of her when she softened up now and then. Tsukishima had a hard time getting him to listen to him, and they have been longtime teammates on the Sendai Frogs but somehow he was so obedient to Momoko. And Tsukishima can’t say one cheesy thing about Momoko without Kyotani telling him to shut up or scoffing at him in disgust. Kyotani only respected a handful of people. One of them being Iwaizumi-san back when he was at Aoba Johsai. But now, Momoko made it on his list.

It was probably back before the Tokyo Olympics when it happened. After the whole COVID fiasco had passed and they had finally got around to it in 2021. Before the event, many cities in Japan put on local sports specials on TV. They took local athletes and pitted them against each other in schoolyard games and sports festival contests. In Sendai, both Momoko and Tsukishima as well as their teammates and athletes from other sports teams in the city participated. Momoko ended up being on a different team than Kyotani and beat him in every event the two had been assigned to play against each other in. Tsukishima made his best guess that since that day he had a newfound respect for the girl and more so now because she also mothered a child he frequently referred to as ‘cool’.

“Okay Momo that's enough, you gotta go, and I gotta clean up.”

Momoko pulled away with a slight pout and adjusted her bag on her shoulder, “Okay okay... I'm going now. I’m just eating into your alone time with Keiko huh?” 

“It’s literally only for a couple of hours.”

Momoko started to walk backward as she waved at him, “I know I know... sue me for being blissfully in love with my family. I’ll see you at dinner Kei.”

“Be careful.”

“When am I not? I’m not a child _Kei-kun_.” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “You know what I’m referring to...” 

He caught the slight upturn of her cheeks and a red tinge upon her cheeks. She fixed her sweatshirt over her abdomen as she spun around giving him a wave. “Will do. Enjoy your day out with Keiko.”

Tsukishima watched her greet some fans on her way out before turning towards the locker room to wash up.

Sure he dealt with the annoying media, was swamped with work, and was barely getting enough sleep to keep him 100% active during his busy schedule every day. But he had a loving wife, supportive coworkers, and the breath of fresh air from his daughter that knew how to liven him up and ease his worries. He wanted to wash up and collect his things as fast as he could get every second worth of this busy afternoon with Keiko.

—-

“Tou-chan?”

“Hmm...” Tsukishima looked down at the girl who clung onto his finger as they walked down the street. She was bundled up in a jacket that was just a bit too big on her and a scarf wrapped snug around her neck. She absentmindedly pulled at her ear flaps causing the frog tongue to roll up and unroll above her head.

_She’s like a marshmallow..._ He mused as she pondered how she wanted to word her question from beneath her layers of clothing because of the cold December air.

The Christmas decor was starting to get stripped down from the various shops. The only signs of the holidays were the New Years' decor and events littered around the city. It was, fortunately, a sunny day after weeks of grey clouded skies. Tsukishima could feel Keiko shivering, but the sun on the only visible part of her face showed clear signs that she was unbothered by the chill.

“Can we go to Kiyoko-ba-chan’s store?”

Tsukishima eyes her curiously. They had just finished up buying some late Christmas gifts for their family and were just strolling around the city as they made their way to the grocery store to prep for their holiday dinner.

Christmas was a private affair for them since they were both busy and weren’t able to head home for the holiday and they instead opted for a dinner with their family when they had time off as a combined New Year and late Christmas get together at their place. Even though it wasn’t a big deal, they had another reason to throw a little dinner party.

“What do you want to get at Kiyoko-san’s?” Tsukishima questioned. His old high school volleyball manager was working at one of the big sports shops in Sendai. They frequently visited her shop for most of their needs whether it be merch, equipment, workout gear, or little things for Keiko. And also because they were old friends, she was Tanaka’s wife, and regrettably, Tanaka was now his brother's brother-in-law.

He caught her grin as she beckoned for him to kneel down and whisper to him. He did as ordered and brought himself to a squatting position so he was eye level with the four-year-old.

“I have an idea for a surprise gift for Okaa-chan...” Her whisper was hardly a whisper as she explained her idea to her father. He had to admit, she was too smart and too creative for her age. 

“Do you remember where Kiyoko-sans is Keiko?” He asked. 

He really just wanted to humor himself, she's four and it was quite the big city. He wasn’t going to be surprised if she didn’t know. 

But instead, he watched as she scrunched her face up and studied her surroundings. The thoughtful pout on her face was too cute to look away from. Suddenly her eyes went wide and he watched as her finger pointed in the correct direction.

“Of course I remember Tou-chan, I’m not stupid. Did you forget how to get there silly?”

He returned to his feet as she latched onto his hand and dragged her bewildered father down the next road.

_Right._ This was his daughter, he shouldn’t be surprised she figured it out and gave him a little sass for it.

He let her drag him around. It, fortunately, wasn’t too far from where they stopped and was nearby the grocery store they frequented. He was in absolute awe that she managed to get him there without any help albeit she took frequent stops to ponder which direction to go at just about every intersection.

Soon she pulled the door open and Tsukishima heard an unfortunate voice calling out to greet them.

“Long time no see Tsukki!”

“Hello Tsukishima-kun, Keiko-chan.” 

Tanaka was lazily leaning on the front counter with a bag of food sitting next to him and a small bouquet in hand. Kiyoko was behind the counter perusing the bag of food he obviously bought for her before greeting the two of them at the door.

“Didn’t I see you not too long ago at Momo’s birthday party?”

Tanaka just shrugged and got up to pat his shoulder, “Still a quite long time for someone who lives so close, _brother-in-law..._ ”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue. “We’re technically not brother-in-law's. How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that.”

Tanaka just laughed away before returning to lean on the counter.

“Hey, I’m here too Ryu-ji-chan!” Keiko huffed out with her fists clenched at her side as she glared at Tanaka.

“Of course I wouldn’t forget this cutie.” Tanaka was caught off guard by the little girl's raised voice.

“You forget lots of things...” She grumbled as he knelt to ruffle her hair.

“No, I don’t.” He laughed.

“Tou-chan said you always forget things, like when you forgot me at the playground while Tou-chan and Okaa-chan were working. That’s why he only lets you babysit me when Kiyoko-ba-chan is around too.”

Tanaka's eyes widened in surprise as he returned to his feet glaring at Tsukishima. He put on a grin while bearing his teeth at him. “She really is your daughter huh?”

Tsukishima just smirked as he patted his daughter's head, trying to get back on track.

“Wasn’t there something you wanted to get Okaa-chan? Why don’t you ask Kiyoko-san for help.”

Keiko nodded before beaming at Kiyoko as she grabbed the woman’s hand and led her around the store chatting away.

“I hope she’s not a complete carbon copy of you,” Tanaka grumbled while rustling through the food he bought for Kiyoko and pulling out some onigiri.

“Don’t worry, there’s enough Momo in there to prevent her from becoming a complete asshole like me.” Tsukishima mused as he leaned against the counter next to him and dropped some of their shopping bags so he could rest. His eyes lingered on Keiko just a little longer as she guided Kiyoko to the stuff she wanted to get as a present. Satisfied she was fine he turned his focus back on his old high school senpai. “If you acted responsibly around her she wouldn’t be roasting you every time she sees you.”

Tsukishima was hoping to get a reaction out of Tanaka but instead was faced with his uncharacteristic serious expression.

“You okay?” He asked hesitantly. A mindful Tanaka was something he was not used to.

Tanaka shook himself from his inner thoughts at the attention he attracted. He seemed to stall his mouth before he spoke, for once in his life, trying to piece together the right words.

“You’re like a really good dad Tsukki and you seem to actually like it. It was the last thing I’ve ever expected from you. I didn’t think you’d ever have kids, you just never seemed the type.”

Tsukishima raised a brow. Was that a compliment or a diss? He wasn’t sure. He was about to inquire about his intentions when Tanaka continued and interrupted his train of thought.

“I always thought I’d have kids. I thought I’d be a cool dad, I’m childish enough as it is...”

Tsukishima finally understood where this was going.

“And...” he prodded.

Tanaka grumbled with a defeated tone of voice, “I’m scared of having kids. We wanted to wait but waiting ended up being years and years. Kiyoko would be a good mom. And I think it’d be fun but I’m not nearly responsible enough to take care of a child. Hell, I keep fucking it up whenever I watch Keiko. How is the man who was the last person I ever expected to have a kid so good at raising one when I want kids but I’m too scared to do so because I'm not even mature enough to take care of myself?”

Tsukishima heard enough to get the main point Tanaka was making after listening to his stream of consciousness. It was a dilemma he himself had wrestled with when he first considered how he’d hold up once becoming a father. But that was short-lived because inevitably he just figured he’d be fine, he had Momo and an amazing support system to help him if he ever felt lost.

He rested a hand on Tanaka’s shoulder before his incoherent rambling continued. “Calm down _senpai.”_

Tanaka shot him a glare but did as instructed.

“It’s interesting that you of all people are overthinking this...”

Tanaka went into defense mode but Tsukishima held out a hand before he was interrupted.

“Not that it’s a bad thing. You’ve just never over-thought anything. But it’s very telling that you are so concerned about this. If you're worried already about your maturity and you are acknowledging the responsibility it takes, you’re on the right track. I think you should be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Tsukishima shrugged, “Believe it or not I didn’t overthink having kids at all. I always thought that maybe I would and I just randomly asked Momo one day. And she said sure and soon enough we had Keiko.”

“I never thought much about being a father. Sure I’m responsible but I’ve always had trouble with people liking me cause I’m not exactly the most charming or kind...”

Tanaka laughed.

“But I don’t know I didn’t think too much about it, I kind of just winged it. I mess up here and there. Sometimes I say the wrong things, sometimes I forget to put her down for naps, and sometimes I lose or break her favorite toys. But look at her...”

The two men turned towards the area of the store where Kiyoko was listening intently to Keiko as she chatted away with a bright grin on her face while she pulled at her frog hat legs.

“She’s happy. And as long as she continues to tell me she’s happy and reminds me that she loves me, I know I’m doing an okay job as a dad.”

Tanaka let out a sigh, “She’s a cool kid. Smart, cute, well behaved, charming... But there’s no way I’d end up with a kid as great as yours. I mean I left your kid at a playground, and she’ll never let me forget it.”

Tsukishima reached over and patted his shoulder, “That was one time, and it was across the street from our apartment. If anything, she would’ve found her way home if you weren’t so quick to realize. You handled it well. Sure Momo and I were pissed at the time, but you were quick to come to her rescue and you didn’t lie to us about it. Keiko loves you nevertheless- albeit an irritatingly large amount. If you and Kiyoko-san want to have kids, you’ll be fine. And remember you won’t be alone in doing it. Trust me, when they first come out, things change a bit for you when you first see them, and you’ll realize you had nothing to stress over.”

Tanaka took a deep breath before chuckling. Tsukishima scrunched up his nose as he annoyingly grumbled. What kind of reaction was that to his advice? 

Tanaka’s chuckle slowly morphed into a full-on belly laugh as he tried to calm down but failed.

“That was me being sincere...” Tsukishima grumbled.

His old high school teammate slowly held onto his stomach trying to regain composure to speak.

“You've been a dad for years but I’m still so surprised at how soft you’ve gotten since then.”

Tanaka took a moment to catch his breath. “I’m just not used to it, it’s just funny... Teach me more about fatherhood _wise sensei!”_

Tsukishima shoved Tanaka to the side as he watched Keiko make her way back to the front counter with Kiyoko “ _Urusai baka...”_

Tanaka grabbed his wrist to catch his balance. “But for real, thanks.” 

Tsukishima wiped away his scowl and gave him a single nod as an acknowledgment

“She knew exactly what she wanted for Momo-chan...” Kiyoko mused as the group reconvened at the register.

The store, Tsukishima just realized, was relatively not busy, just some kids littered around the premise fooling around with the balls and equipment and some parents were perusing the shoes for their little children.

What he didn’t notice but now was well aware of, was the two teenagers, one holding a volleyball and another in a familiar baseball jersey, who were hiding behind a rack of athletic wear and staring at him.

He’s had his fair share of run-ins with fans, many being high school-aged kids. And many who were too shy to say anything. He remembered being one of those shy fans, he usually had Akiteru do the talking when they’d attend matches, so he knew what it was like. He debated on taking the time to approach them as they left the store. They seemed eager to speak to him but were both too shy and did not want to disturb. Plus he spotted a jersey of his in the boy's hand. 

Kiyoko finished wrapping up the gift and was ringing him up at the register. Keiko was off-topic, talking about a bug she found outside on their walk to Tanaka who lifted her into his arms so she could watch Kiyoko wrap up the items.

“Wait Tou-chan!”

Tsukishima was about to hand Kiyoko some cash when Keiko grabbed his sweater to pull him close to whisper in his ear.

“Can I pay, please? It’s my gift to Okaa-chan.”

Tsukishima handed her the cash with an amused smile as the girl then handed the money to Kiyoko.

“I didn’t know you had money Keiko, can you pay for our next ice cream trip together?”

“Don't you have a job?” She uttered so casually to the shocked expression of Tanaka.

Tsukishima let out a proud laugh as he reached over to take Keiko back into his arms who was a bit confused as to what was so funny.

“God I love you, Keiko.” He nuzzled his face into her cheek as she playfully giggled while shrieking for him to stop.

Tsukishima grabbed the bag Kiyoko had placed the wrapped present in before setting Keiko back to her feet.

“Enjoy that holiday dinner party of yours that you invited my sister to but not me.” Tanaka sneered.

“Let it go.” He groaned. “We’re keeping it for immediate family, I promised I’d make it up to you, but you just love to complain.”

“But you said it was cause you had to announce something, why does Nee-san get to know first? Are you finally going D1? Are you or Momo-chan going to retire?”

Kiyoko rested her hand on Tanaka’s shoulder, “Ryu, I told you to trust me, you’ll find out eventually.”

Tsukishima sighed in relief as Tanaka glumly nodded his head. But he heard him mumble, “But how come you get to know before everyone else including their immediate family?”

It was sort of fortunate that Kiyoko just so happened to accidentally find out, actually, she knew before Tsukishima did, it was just a random accident, but she did offer them some solace that they had someone else to talk to about it and she was well known for being good at keeping a secret.

She just shushed Tanaka to stop complying and they ignored his mumbling displeasure from not being invited to the holiday party.

He thanked the couple and bid them a good day after reluctantly agreeing to get drinks with Tanaka the following weekend.

He stepped outside into the street where he luckily found the two teenagers lingering. He hoped he had the chance to see them. They seemed so shy so he thought it’d be best to approach first once he was done with the Tanakas since the kids seemed to want to talk to him despite their quiet nature.

Keiko followed him, now holding the present inside her backpack, as he made his way towards the vending machines they were hiding behind watching him intently.

“Do you want me to sign that?” He asked with a slight upturn of one corner of his mouth in a soft smile while gesturing to the jersey the one kid absentmindedly clutched in his hand.

He panicked, not expecting Tsukishima to approach, and nodded enthusiastically as he handed Tsukishima’s Sendai frogs jersey to him.

“Tou-Chan may be big but he’s not scary, he’s very nice,” Keiko assures the two kids while adjusting her glasses on her nose quite proudly.

They both nodded shyly as Tsukishima finished his signature. 

“Thank you Tsukishima-san. I’m a big fan of yours and my girlfriend is a big fan of your wife Yamaguchi-san. We saw your match earlier today and you were awesome!”

“Thanks for your support.”

They both slowly warmed up to him as he handed back the jersey.

“Yamaguchi-san’s last game was amazing too. I can’t believe the best athletes in the city are married. You two are such a power couple.” The boy beamed up at him. “I admire how much you two support each other.”

The girl then asked, “But may I ask why you won’t go D1, all the fan sites discuss how you definitely could and there have been rumors that you’ve gotten offers... so why stay at D2? Is it cause of your kid?”

Tsukishima shrugged, he was used to these kinds of questions. “Well, I’m pretty happy with where I am now. I like working at the museum and I like having more time to spend with our daughter.”

The two kids peered down at the girl who clutched onto his leg with a proud smile on her face.

“Tou-chan says I’m more important to him than volleyball.”

The two teenagers tried to hide their disappointment and respected his daughter enough to smile down at the child, “That's so sweet.”

Tsukishima held back the heavy sigh he was about to make. He was used to this sort of response.

The conversation then turned into small talk about their respective sports. Tsukishima, after years of media training and being a father himself, no longer had the cold bite he used to have. He had grown softer over the years and found himself to actually be able to interact with fans without revealing his smug ass nature. He had gotten much better at turning it off and on.

Eventually, he parted from the kids, having signed the girl's jersey of his wife and also signing the boy's volleyball.

Keiko offered to carry the bag containing the gift for her mother as they set out to complete their last errand of the day.

Tsukishima already lugged around some gifts for his family that he just tossed away in the gym bag he carried, so it was a godsend that Keiko wanted to help with the bag as they now added groceries to their list of things they lugged around.

On their walk home, Keiko was growing very tired as he watched the bag gradually fall from her arms as she now dragged it across the ground. However, she did not make a complaint or take up Tsukishima’s offer to carry it for her while also lugging around the groceries.

Soon, as they arrived at their apartment building, Keiko stopped walking and asked her father a question.

“Tou-chan, do you hate that you can’t play in the bigger teams like Hinata-ji-chan or Bo-ji-chan?”

Tsukishima stalled for a bit, utterly surprised by the question.

Keiko pressed further, aware she had her father's attention but also aware he hadn’t answered.

“It’s my fault right?” He could sense the distraught in her voice. “Everyone says it’s my fault. Do you hate me for it?”

Tsukishima knelt down setting the groceries at his side and adjusting his gym bag so it was out of the way.

“Are you thinking about what those kids said and the reporter said?”

She nodded.

“You know it’s not your fault right? I love you very very much. I’m happier playing for the Frogs if it means I can also work at the museum and also have time for you. You’re my best friend right. Maybe one day I’ll play in the same league as your Uncles, but for now, I’m happy with how things are, but it’s not your fault okay?”

Keiko rubbed at her eyes before nodding softly. “Okay, as long as your happy Tou-chan...”

“I’m very happy, you know why? Cause you're happy and Okaa-chan is happy and I love you both very much.”

“I love you too Tou-chan.”

Tsukishima reaches over to take the girl into his arms as they enter the apartment building, his arms struggling to balance the groceries, a four-year-old, holiday gifts, and his gym bag.

“Let's start making dinner okay?” He asked finally setting her down to her feet as he dropped all the bags on the kitchen island. “I know you like washing vegetables.”

She took off her coat and placed it onto the little coat rack next to his. The previous sad expression was wiped clean away as she raced over to his side, dragging her step stool over to the sink with a bright cheery grin etched on her face. The smile was a carbon copy of her mother’s, and he felt his heart warm at the thought.

—-

“Okaa-chan! I have a present for you, can you open it?”

Tsukishima amusingly watched her knock on the bathroom door in his bedroom as he exited the room in his apron having just changed into nicer clothes so he could set their large dining area for their holiday meal.

“Keiko, patience, let Okaa-chan shower first. And we have to wait to open presents till everyone’s arrived right?” He called out having his fill of her excitement for her mother’s gift.

The doorbell soon rang and Tsukishima was too busy lugging the hotpot over to the table to get the door. He heard Keiko stutter out something nonsensical before hearing her feet scurry towards the door. Her excitement just always interfered with her speech.

“Ahh, it’s my favorite cutie!”

“Look at those overalls, how precious.”

Tsukishima set the hot pot down and cleaned his hands on his apron before heading towards the foyer where his mom, his in-laws, his sister-in-law, and his brother were unbearing themselves of their shoes and coats as Keiko enthusiastically greeted them all. 

“Kei! You look so domestic today, the _househusband_ look suits you so well...” Akiteru hugged him as he brushed off some flour that was stuck on Tsukishima’s face. “Don’t tell me you’re prepping for your retirement from volleyball already?”

“Hey Nii-chan... always such a pleasure to see you again.”

Tsukishima shoved his brother aside before any other jokes could be made as he greeted his mother and in-laws.

“I thought Tadashi would be the first one here.” His mother in law peered back at the shoes by the front door and then scanned the large apartment. 

“Momo said that the bullet train from Tokyo was delayed, he and Hitoka-chan should be here soon though.”

Saeko then wrapped an arm around Tsukishima, catching him off guard and throwing him off balance. “Ryu was so jealous he wasn’t invited to this holiday gathering.”

He shook her off before taking a deep sigh, “Two Tanaka’s would be too much for me to handle...”

“Hey I’m not a Tanaka, I’m a Tsukishima like you now...” Saeko sneered over towards him, “I’m one of you.” She pointed between the two brothers with a cheeky grin.

“Well I guess you don’t count, legally that is...” Saeko pondered, “Yamaguchi Kei...” She tested out saying the name out loud, “I can’t believe you took her last name, when will you go public about that?”

Tsukishima (a/n-well I guess we should call our boy Kei now)...Kei led the group towards the dining room where plates and food had been set.

“It’s not that big of a deal...” Kei grumbled, “Maybe when we retire, but it’s not like I owe the public anything about my personal life anyway, so maybe never. I did it for Momo...”

“Yea because of that drunken promise you made years ago to be _Yamaguchi Kei,”_ Akiteru added. 

Kuroo, all those years ago, had sent that video to just about everyone they were friends with and it circled within their group till it was just common knowledge, and to this day, of the people that know that he took her name, every single one felt the need to reference that video as the reason why.

“We got enough criticism as-is from the press release about Keiko's full name from all those people hung up on old traditions, it’s not like it matters what his real name is now versus what his professional name is.” Momoko had exited the bathroom now donning a sweater dress and tights. Keiko was quick to rush to her mother’s side. 

“Okaa-Chan present time?”

She scooped the girl into her arms and nuzzled against her cheek as she giggled.

“We have to wait for my Nii-san to get here so we can eat dinner first, be patient, my little _Firefly._ ” Momoko waited for Keiko's obedient nod in understanding. Keiko was very well behaved and rarely acted out. She simply nodded and turned towards another subject that enraptured her attention.

Food.

Momoko set the girl down in her chair next to her father’s seat and then took the time to greet her parents and in-laws. Keiko was practically salivating. Her eyes and drool betrayed how she obediently waited. Her hands gripping the table as she eyed the food.

“To think we rescheduled this dinner around Nii-san's schedule,” Momoko complained as she brought out some glasses of water while checking the clock.

Akiteru started to open a bottle of sake, “Hey you two gave us such a weird handful of days for us to choose from that fit your insane schedule.”

“But he’s still not here,” Momoko answered with her hands on her hips. “We switched it last minute to this weekend over the next and he’s making us wait. We’re at least here.”

“It’s our place Momo...” Kei rolled his eyes as he brought over the last of the side dishes to the table.

Her parents took their seats as Akiteru and his mother did as well. Saeko was still perusing their alcohol selection before settling on the bottle Akiteru had opened and filled her glass.

“Tadashi-kun said they just left the station and were walking over right as we came into your building. So it should be anytime soon...”

Sure enough, there was a knock on the door.

Momoko excused herself to answer it, even though everyone was well aware of who it was. They all took their respective seats as Kei finished setting the table.

“Nii-san, Hitoka-chan it's good to-OOF...”

Yamaguchi bounded inside, pushing his wife and two-year-old son Tadahito aside, and tripping as he kicked his shoes off by the front door. Momoko caught him as he fell into her arms while his whine echoed through the spacious apartment.

“I’ve missed you Mo-chan, it’s been so long!”

“Just a couple months Nii-san, we’ve been busy. And I video chat with you almost every day.” She patted his back and rolled her eyes when he snuggled deeper into her arms.

“But we weren’t able to celebrate our birthday together.”

“Nii-san we’ve celebrated like 20-plus birthdays together.” He just grumbled as she responded. She then rubbed his head and whispered, “But Okaa-san and Tou-san brought the hats and cake for tonight anyway...”

Yamaguchi was about to leap out of her arms in joy when he froze.

They were all watching the exchange carefully but only Kei noticed Yamaguchi’s entire demeanor shift as he stilled against her, his head over her shoulder showcased a face in deep focus.

He eased himself off his sister with scrunched up eyebrows studying her startled, amused, and confused reaction before his mouth opened in shock and he sent Kei a cold glare.

_What is he doing?_

He then let out a disgruntled groan, “C’mon Kei that’s my sister!”

Kei raised a brow as he removed the apron and placed it on the rack in the kitchen before entering the foyer of the open floor plan apartment so he had a better view.

“What are you-?”

“Mo-chan is pregnant!” Yamaguchi yelled, it wasn’t really an anger-filled yell but more of a shocked annoyance. “What do you mean what?”

Momoko’s mouth dropped to the floor as everyone sat up a bit in their seats, extremely intrigued. They peered back and forth between Momoko and Kei.

He stared at his wife with an amused grin while she stumbled on her words as they waited for her to deny or accept his claim.

“Momo dear, is Tadashi right?” Her mother prodded, practically jumping out of her seat in excitement.

“What kinda twin telepathy...” Akiteru mumbled.

“Kei honey, is Momo-chan pregnant?” Kei’s mother softly asked.

Momoko watched Kei give her a soft nod to encourage her to finally just suck it up and speak.

“Okaa-chan you said I could do it!”

Keiko startled everyone as she made a huge ruckus as she climbed up to stand on her chair causing her to knock into her silverware and capture everyone’s attention. 

“Mama has a baby in her tummy! That means I’m going to have a baby brother soon! Okaa-chan, may I please give you your present now that Oji-chan is here, it’s for you and the baby!”

Keiko looked between her parents' raised brows as she realized her mistake. She sat back down with a silent apology before jutting out her bottom lip, pleadingly.

“Go ahead.” Kei nudged his head to the hallway towards the bedrooms. “It’s under our bed.”

She hurried out of her seat leaving the adults to let the news simmer.

Saeko broke the silence as Keiko left, “Oh Ryu is going to be so jealous I found out first.”

The twins' father added, “So that’s why you wanted everyone together so bad, you wanted to tell us in person?”

Momoko led her frazzled brother, Hitoka, and their sleepy two-year-old over towards the table where she gravitated towards Kei’s side.

“Yea, we’ve been keeping it a secret for a while. I had an appointment last week and we found out it’s a boy. I’m about 5 months at this point.” She shyly rubbed the back of her head before pointing towards her stomach beneath the loose sweater. “It’s been getting hard to conceal it lately but no one knew except Kei, Keiko, and Kiyoko-san.”

“Wait does that mean since Kiyoko knows Ryu knows?” Saeko slammed her hands on the table, startling Tadahito awake as Hitoka sat down in her seat.

“No, I was at Kiyoko-san’s store for a merch shoot with Keiko when I started getting sick in the bathroom. Keiko panicked and asked Kiyoko-san to help and she was the one who started to put together that maybe it was because I was pregnant. She hasn’t told Tanaka-san, but I said she could tomorrow before the press conference so he’d feel special for knowing before I make the official announcement.” Momoko explained.

Hitoka helped the sleepy two-year-old into Keiko’s old high chair next to her before uttering softly, “How did you know Tadashi?”

Yamaguchi finally was pulled out of his annoyance for Kei. “Oh, I don’t know, like Teru-nii said, probably twin telepathy. I knew something was different about her and the feeling was similar to when I sensed she was pregnant the first time.”

Momoko just rolled her eyes, “You probably just felt my stomach when you hugged me...”

“And why did you get mad at me?” Kei asked.

“Well, you knocked up my sister! I don’t like being reminded of what you do behind closed doors.”

Their parents collectively snickered under their breath at the conversation 

“We have a whole other child Nii-san...” Momoko scolded as the couple blushed because of Yamaguchi’s statement, made so casually in front of their parents.

“But still, Kei needs to keep his hands to himself.” He mumbled quietly. “I’m all the way in Tokyo. I can’t keep my eyes on him.”

“ _Tch,_ we’re married.”

“We have a whole child! Quit embarrassing me Nii-san!” Momoko smacked her brother in the arm effectively silencing him as Keiko bounded back into the room.

Kei rested a hand on her shoulder calming his wife down even though her face was beet red as their family observed in amusement. “At least it wasn't as bad as last time with Keiko...”

“Present time for Okaa-chan and the baby!” She called out making her entrance known.

Keiko maneuvered towards her mother as Momoko sat down in her chair. She awkwardly climbed onto Kei's lap as she dragged the gift bag up along with her before placing it on Momoko’s lap.

“Open Okaa-chan!”

Momoko looked up at Kei for an explanation. They had done gifts for their little family on Christmas, she was given a book full of big drawings from Keiko already.

“She wanted to make you feel better for not being able to spend the day with us.”

“This was my idea, Mama! But Tou-chan had to pay cause I’m little and have no money... so it’s from both of us.”

They all watched as Momoko removed the object from the bag her eyes glimmering in delight.

The high-quality Sendai Frogs plush was always obnoxious looking in Kei’s eyes. He always had a distaste for how he wound up on the team with the most obnoxious looking mascot with the most obnoxious team colors. But it was so well-loved in the eyes of his wife and child, it had become very palatable to him. It was a part of his everyday life now, so of course, he grew to like it, but that didn’t make it any less obnoxious.

The plush had on a custom baseball jersey with Yamaguchi etched on the back. But instead of Momoko’s number, it said the number 4 on the back.

“Kiyoko-ba-chan said that it’s because he’s the fourth Yamaguchi in our family.” Keiko leaned over as Kei held her steady so she could whisper in her mother’s ear. “Frog-chan also has Tou-chan’s jersey underneath.”

Momoko clutched the plush in her hand before placing her free one on her stomach

“I think your brother likes it, Keiko. What a thoughtful gift. Thank you my little Firefly.” Momoko placed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead. “Come give Mama a hug.”

The four-year-old tumbled over her father's knees till she climbed onto her mother’s.

“You’re such a thoughtful sweet little girl aren't you...” she pulled the girl into her arms, slathering her face in little kisses. “You’re gonna be such a good big sister.”

“Okaa-chan no kissy attacks at dinner!” She giggled as she tried prying herself away from her arms.

Kei pried Keiko off of Momoko and set her into the chair he pulled in right between the two of them. “Okay that’s enough, it’s dinner time. I was hoping to avoid a fuss before dinner...”

Yamaguchi shyly smirked, “My bad.”

“Nevertheless...” Yachi began, “I’m so happy for you both. You’re both wonderful parents and you raised such an amazing child already, I’m excited for you to add a little boy to the mix.” 

Tadahito looked over at his mother from his high chair as he patiently waited for food.

“Can you tell your auntie and uncle congrats, Tadahito? You’re going to get a baby cousin!” Yachi cooed to the two-year-old.

“Congrad Ba-cha and Oji-cha and Keiko-cha!” He raised his arms up with a toothy grin, he had dirty blonde hair, closer to the middle ground between his parents' hair while staying on the blonde side. He eerily looked similar to his cousin where he had the signature Yamaguchi eyes and smile while sharing the hair of their blonde parent.

Yamaguchi leaned over and whispered, “Now tell your Oji-san to stop fooling around with my sister.”

Yachi hit him slightly against the arm before Tadahito had the chance to even attempt to repeat the statement.

“What?”

Yachi gave him a stern glare as Momoko whined, “Nii-san quit embarrassing me...”

Tsukishima, being the responsible host that he was, stood up and dragged Momoko up at his side so they could get back on track.

“If Tadashi is done bugging us, I guess we can start dinner?” He asked.

Yamaguchi just nodded his head glumly after being scolded by his wife.

“Merry late Christmas and Happy early New Year, I guess...” Momoko cheerfully announced lifting the lid off the main pot.

Yamaguchi raised his voice with a laugh, “And congrats on the new baby!”

Momoko blushed and side-eyed Kei as he helped the girl remove the lids to the other side dishes. Kei noticed that her hand hovered over her stomach before settling down on top giving it a little pat.

It really sunk in for them both now that their closest family was aware. But they were adding another member to their family. Albeit a bit unplanned, but nevertheless very much welcomed.

“Yea, thanks,” Kei mumbled as Momoko shyly echoed the same after him.

“To my new little unborn nephew!” Akiteru raised his glass, now refilled with his third glass of wine. Somehow already three drinks down even though dinner had yet to start.

“Our new grandchild!”

Keiko stood up in her chair and raised her glass of juice. “My baby brother!”

“ _Kanpai!”_

They all clinked their drinks before digging right in.

“Tou-chan rice please!”

Kei sat down and scooped Keiko rice as she eagerly mumbled about what she wanted to eat. 

His hand rested by Keikos as he reached for a bowl of vegetables when he felt something squeeze around his fingers.

He looked down at the four-year-old girl who sat between her parents. He noticed she held both his and Momoko’s hand in each of her own. Momoko was in the middle of pouring water for Keiko when she too noticed the girl clutching onto her free hand.

“Tou-chan, Okaa-chan... I’m very happy right now.”

The couple smirked down at their daughter as she took in a heavy sigh and grinned. She let go of her parents' hands, clasped her hands together, let out an adorable little _itadakimasu,_ and went on with her dinner.

Kei watched her as she ate with amusement before spooning the vegetables onto her plate. Momoko continued to pour her water.

They finished their tasks and peered over at each other with knowing looks. They each leaned down and planted a kiss on her head as she grumbled out a giggle while her mouth was full of rice.

“I’m glad you're happy my little _Firefly.”_ Momoko cooed. “You make your Papa and I, very happy you know...”

“Oh, I know. I’m well behaved, I’m cute, I’m smart, and I’m an easy child. Isn’t that why?” It was said so matter of factly, it caught the attention of everyone at the table.

The table all seemed to stop the idle chatter as Keiko nonchalantly continued to eat and fixed her round glasses atop her nose.

Momoko stared up at Kei, eyes just filled with delight and amusement. The brown irises and cheeky smile, just carbon copies of their daughters. She tried holding back her laugh but the longer he admired the genuine joy etched on her face, he found himself so relaxed, he left out a full-on belly laugh and broke Momoko’s self-restraint.

Kei sunk back in his chair as he got a hold of himself. His family was here for the holidays, he had such a supportive group of friends, he had a busy career doing what he loves, and he created the most perfect family for himself. It was worth the busy schedules and tireless days to just have moments like these.

When did he get so soft?

—-

“You think we could try doing this next summer?” Yamaguchi asked as he dried and stacked the dishes.

“I guess so, one of us will be on leave from work so we’d only have to fit it into one of our schedules. Momo takes leave from April to June and I’ll be on leave from July to October.” Kei explained as he rinsed the glass cups.

“Perfect, if we plan this vacation for August, we can fit it around Mo-chan’s schedule, she has an off week then I’m pretty sure... but the baby won’t be too much you think?”

He shrugged as he handed Yamaguchi the last glass and dried off his hands on the nearby dish rag.

“If he’s anything like Keiko who was such an easy happy baby, I think we’ll be fine. We could send him to stay with my mom or your parents, but I’m sure Momo would want to bring him. She says she can sense that he’s very quiet and peaceful... she thinks he’s gonna be like me, and less rambunctious than Keiko and her.”

Yamaguchi put away the last of the dried dishes as he contemplated their discussion, “Is it because Mo-cchan has been a lot more serene during her pregnancy? I noticed she had less energy than before and she’s a lot calmer.”

“I think so, she also thinks that because Keiko is so smug and energetic, that he’s going to be the opposite. I don’t think it’s gonna work like that, but she insists.”

“Hopefully this next one looks more like us, I can’t believe how much Keiko looks like you. Damn Tsukishima genetics... my niece is going to be just as tall and smug as you.”

The two wiped the table down and pushed in all the chairs as they continued their conversation. The night had winded down, their parents returned home for the last train home with his brother and sister in law. 

The other Yamaguchi’s were spending the rest of the weekend in Sendai at their place. The kids went to watch a movie in the living room with their mothers as the two old friends cleaned up.

“Anyway... you thought of a name for the baby?”

Kei took a peek into the living room where he saw the back of her head as the movie was reaching the end.

“I have one in mind... Momo chose Keiko, I’m hoping she lets me choose this one, but I’m gonna keep it to myself till he comes.”

Yamaguchi took a stretch as he put the rag away he was using to clean the table, “Ahhh- I can’t wait for my nephew...”

Kei scoffed at him, “Weren’t you just yelling at me for having sex with your sister... even though we already have a child together.”

Yamaguchi cringed as he said the word, “Don’t remind me of how it happens, I just like that there’s going to be little Mo-chan’s running around.”

The two made their way to join their family in the living room.

“Lemme ask Mo-chan about that vacation in August...” Yamaguchi began. “Mo-chan!”

As soon as they entered they noticed the credits rolling across the tv screen and the silence that took over the room as the ambient soundtrack music played. A soft snore could be heard as the inhabitants of the room succumbed to their fatigue from their long day and active dinner party.

Kei walked around the couch and knelt down to admire his sleeping girls.

Keiko was her arms wrapped around Momo’s middle, with her head leaning against her stomach. Her hands clutched onto the fabric of her sweater as she drooled, her glasses still on her face while it was squished against Momo’s frame.

Kei gently slid the glasses off her nose and into his shirt pocket before brushing some of Keiko’s hair out of her face. Luckily for them, both children were ready for bed before they settled in for the late-night movie.

Yamaguchi knelt next to him as he admired his wife and child who were bundled on the other side of the couch next to them. Tadahito had his head resting on Hitokas lap with a thumb in his mouth as his legs were tangled with Keiko’s.

“This is awesome isn’t it?” Yamaguchi whispered as he gently removed the thumb from Tadahito's mouth.

“What is?” Kei’s attention turned towards Momoko as he adjusts the weird position of her neck as she slept.

“I don’t know, just having our own little cool family together. Having my brother-in-law be my best friend. Marrying our other best friends and having pretty cool kids.”

“Yeah...” Kei brushed some of Momoko’s hair behind her ear as he noted each similarity on both Keiko and Momo’s faces. The serene sublime comfort they were in. The laugh lines and a slight upturn of a smile showing the slightest of hints of content from their busy day. The almond-shaped eyes and well-defined eyebrows, the chiseled jaw, and round cheeks. It took years of observation and adoration, but Kei realized that he had memorized every little feature on those faces.

“They are not going to wake up huh?” Kei mumbled to Yamaguchi as he nudged Momoko softly. Keiko was quite the heavy sleeper but not nearly as much as the twins.

“It’s those Yamaguchi genes.” He responded as he slowly awoke his wife. She groggily rubbed her eyes before adjusting to not awaken Tadahito too.

“Keiko’s room is all set up for you,” Kei explained. “I’m gonna try taking these two to bed.”

“Good luck,” Yamaguchi mumbled scooping Tadahito into his arms.

Hitoka nodded her head, still drowsy but trying to wake herself completely, “Tadashi I’m going to go take a bath...”

“I laid out some towels for you.”

“Thank you Kei-kun.” Hitoka finally got to her feet before disappearing down the hallway leaving the boys in the living room.

“You know with another baby around the corner, you may need to get a bigger place...” Tadashi said, rising to his feet and adjusting the two-year-old in his arms.

Kei took a deep breath before scooping the two girls into a cradle. He managed to corral Keiko into Momo's arms as he carried his wife in his.

“We’ve been thinking about that since Momo found out she was pregnant. And we’ve actually already found a place just in time since our lease is ending soon. Hoping to be all moved in while Momo is on leave.”

“No way, how come you didn’t say anything?”

The pair turned off the television and lights as they made their way towards the bedrooms careful of the resting bodies in their arms.

“Well, the baby was a big enough announcement as it is...”

“True. Well let me know if you need my help with the move, you know I’d gladly come to visit you guys no matter what. I miss being so close to you and Momo.”

“Sure thing.”

Yamaguchi nudged Keiko’s bedroom door open but paused in the doorway.

“Hey, I love you man.”

Kei, amused, stopped mid-step as he was about to walk through the open doorway to the bedrooms

He chuckled, “You okay?”

“Just thinking about how much I love having you as a best friend and a brother-in-law.” Yamaguchi sighed with a bright grin on his face before turning back to the doorway. “You take good care of Momoko, so well that I stopped worrying about her so much, so thank you for keeping my Mo-chan happy.”

“Love you too... I guess and you’re welcome.” Kei whispered back before entering his own room, hearing Yamaguchi laugh as he bid him good night, and shut the door.

_Tch._ How soft of him. But as much as he’d try not to admit it, he found those words fairly easy to say. And age and wisdom had only lessened the embarrassment he would’ve felt had he been much younger.

Kei tottered over to the neatly made bed struggling under his fatigue of the day and the weight of his professional athlete of a wife and ‘tall for her age’ four-year-old before he finally rolled the two girls onto the large mattress. 

“Momo... last chance to wake up before I start getting you all ready for bed myself.” He pulled off Keiko’s glasses from his pocket and set them on his bedside table.

He nudged Momoko but she just sprung back like a spring before pulling a pillow close to her chest and burying her face in its plushness.

Instead, Keiko stirred as Kei continued to whisper and shake Momo awake.

“Papa?” She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes, her words were barely tangible as she wiped the drool off her chin.

“Hey kid, sorry I woke you.”

“It otay...” She yawned, “Is Okaa-Chan not waking up?”

“Yup, wanna help me get her into her pajamas?”

Keiko sat up and crawled over to remove Momoko’s jewelry. She was always the perfect little helper and was used to the way her mother would sometimes pass out before getting ready for bed.

“Tou-chan, Mama is so pretty when she sleeps.” She mused as she handed her father the earrings as he returned from her drawers with a large t-shirt and flannel pants.

“And you’re just as pretty as her.”

“But it’s annoying that she sleeps like a rock.” She pouted as she unclasped her necklace.

“You are right about that too...”

Before handing Kei the necklace she admired it for a moment. She let the moon pendant dangle in front of her as she touched the dainty jewelry in her small hands.

“You like that necklace huh?”

Keiko nodded. “It’s pretty and Okaa-chan wears it all the time.”

“You remember why?”

“Yea! Because you asked Mama to be your wife with it.”

“Not wife, the ring she wears is from that.” Keiko then turned to her hands at the reminder to pull the ring off her mother’s finger. “I gave her the necklace when I asked her to be my girlfriend.”

Keiko handed the necklace and ring to her father so he could place them on the bedside table.

“Well it’s very pretty, no wonder she said yes!” Keiko cheerily stated, having now fully woken up and watching as her father sat Momoko up with wide eyes. “Mama always says you annoy her but she is weak to how cute you are and she says I’m just as cute as you, actually... I’m cuter.”

“You’re my little twin that’s why.” Kei switched out Momoko’s sweater dress and replaced it with the t-shirt as Keiko helped keep her mother sitting up.

They made quick and well-rehearsed teamwork as they then moved to remove her tights to replace them with her pajama pants.

As they laid her back down Keiko pulled up her shirt to admire the five-month-old bump growing on her mother’s stomach.

“Okaa-chan is so cool for playing baseball while having my baby brother inside her.” Keiko mused as she rested a hand on the bump. 

“Well, she's going to have to take a break soon right? We can’t have her hurt the baby.”

“Wait is she going to have to quit?”

“Not quit, but take a break. Remember our talk. Just like when you were born, your Okaa-chan is going to take a break from baseball until your brother is three months old, and then I’m going to take a break for three months.”

Keiko thought it over, nodding her head as she remembered their discussion from before. Suddenly her eyes seem to sparkle in delight. “Oh right! That means that I get more time with both of you and the baby cause you won’t be working!”

“Yea, and you're gonna help us with your brother right?”

“Of course Tou-chan!”

He beamed down at her. He was very lucky to have a child as sweet, smart, and cool as her. Somehow, despite it all, despite what everyone thought... he came so far from being that cold, smug, smart ass into this soft and loving version of himself. It started with him opening up about his feelings for Momoko, only went further as his relationship with Yamaguchi strengthened, and really got cemented when Keiko was born. He now took the time and effort to keep close with his old friends and family. He openly talked about his feelings and let out vulnerability when needed. 

Keiko yawned and stretched her back, “I had a good day Tou-chan, I love you.”

“Good night my little _F_ _irefly._ I love you too _.”_

Both Kei and Keiko shrugged down the bed covers and tucked Momoko in before Keiko snuggled in the middle of the bed next to her mother.

“Keep the bed nice and warm for me okay, I’ll come in soon.”

He heard her mumble out an affirmative response as he turned to pull out his sleepwear and donned the soft fabrics taking a deep breath as he adjusted to the soothing cloth.

He made his way into the bathroom in their bedroom and checked himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth.

Hmm... His hair was getting long. His waves were only noticeable as his hair lengthened. He opted since graduating at Karasuno to let his hair grow just a bit longer, long enough to where he had to part it to keep his bangs from his face. His glasses were sleek and updated to a more mature design then what he used to wear in high school. It was the one thing that seemed the most familiar about his older appearance. Besides that, he saw a more structured and chiseled jawline, his cheekbones were a bit more prominent, and there were slight wrinkles from his 30 years of aging and busy adult life of working two jobs and being a father beginning to catch up to him.

He no longer seemed so scrawny and malnourished. He took care of his body, made sure to eat properly, and kept himself in proper shape now that he took volleyball seriously. He still was considered lean and lanky given his height and body, but he made major improvements since high school. And somehow someone like him ended up with someone as beautiful as Momoko.

He spit the toothpaste out and began to wash his face letting the cool water ease his tension in his skin from his busy day before taking one last look in the mirror as he placed his glasses back on.

He pried his eyes from the mirror, made his way back into the bedroom to the open space on the bed, and slid under the covers. Even though he was gone for just a couple minutes, he found Keiko sprawled out and drooling down her chin as she fell back into a deep sleep.

“She’s so perfect.” 

Kei rolled onto his side, pausing before taking off his glasses to roll his eyes over at the voice.

“You couldn’t have woken up like 15 minutes ago?” He complained, turning towards Momoko as she brushed some of Keiko’s hair out of her face.

“Maybe I was just too lazy to get dressed myself...”

He raised a brow, “Like you could actually pretend to be in that deep of sleep.”

She smirked, “Fine... Keiko punched me in her sleep.”

“But if I punched you, you’d never wake up.”

“Mother’s instinct...” She mumbled as she wiped up the drool.

The two watched her stir slightly in her sleep, hoping she wouldn’t wake up again. Instead, she scrunched her nose and mumbled out a barely coherent, “Mama...”

Momoko’s face brightened, “Oh for once she doesn’t want her beloved Tou-chan.” She pulled the girl into her arms pulling her up against her chest as she peppered little kisses on her forehead.

“She doesn’t smell like a baby anymore, she’s starting to get her own scent, like a mixture of you and me.” She whispered, nuzzling her nose into Keiko’s dirty blonde locks.

“Well soon all we’ll be smelling is baby powder, diapers, and baby food... Damn, I just remembered how little sleep I got when Keiko was a newborn. She wasn’t even that fussy and I was so sleep-deprived.

Momoko looked up at him fondly before grabbing his hand and pulling it towards her, over Keiko, and onto her stomach. “He’s going to be even less fussy. He’s a quiet little one, like you.”

There really wasn’t anything to feel but the bump, he wasn’t exactly sure what about this was supposed to convey this feeling Momoko had about the baby. He wasn’t going to set his expectations high, so just to please her he nodded his head.

“You don’t believe me do you?”

“ _Tch_... of course, I don’t.”

“Wanna make a bet on it then?”

“Are we really gonna make a bet on our child?”

“We made a bet on our proposal, we bet on Nii-san and Hitoka-Chan’s relationship... How is this any different? Cmon, it’s a win-win for you. If he’s fussy then you win but if he isn’t you also win cause it’ll save your sleep schedule.”

“You’re such a pain.” He scooted closer towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist. “But I guess that’s fine.

She smiled victoriously before instantly stopping once she felt the child in her arms stir. “Baby brobba.” 

Keiko grumbled fighting Momoko’s hold as she sprawled out her limbs, hitting Kei in the nose in the process.

“Papa...” She sighed with the faintest of smiles after feeling his body next to hers. She rolled into his chest and clutched onto his shirt before her body relaxed in his arms.

“Shit, that didn’t last long.” Momoko pouted as she scooted closer to wrap her arms around the two of them as well and rested her face in Keiko’s hair.

“That’s what you get for naming her after me.”

A silence fell between the little family. A few moments of peace wrapped in each other’s arms. Kei found his fatigue finally catching up to him as he rested his eyes.

Suddenly Momoko spoke her voice soft and content as it broke the eerie silence of the room, “Tsukki?”

“Huh?” He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to get himself all wired up after finally unwinding.

“Nothing... just haven’t called you that in a while. Anyway good-night.”

He rolled his eyes underneath his eyelids, “Good-night.”

“I love you _Kei-kun.”_

“ _Tch..._ I love you too.”

Another moment passed and he heard Momoko’s breathing reach a steady pace. 

He slowly opened his eyes, admiring her sleeping form.

This was his dream, despite all the accomplishments, all the wonderful things he worked hard for, and all he had to acquire... this little moment, just having her around in his future, was just the stupid little dream he had. The first dream he had.

And to think it was all because he fell in love with his best friend’s twin sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh one more chapter!!! thanks for sticking it with me throughout this ride. writing this was so theraputic and i already have plans for my next fic project which is actually a gift for a friend of mine (lol i needed an idea and she gave me a brief subject to write about and soon i had a whole story in my head) stay tuned ;) although i may add another chapter to this last minute, if y'all are interested (O_O) ---> i'll give details in my next chapter post if i decide to write in another chapter-which would probably just be more fluff
> 
> anyway i've been dying to write Keiko!! an angel, a queen, the sweetest lil thing! soft Tsukki !!! also i had the idea of tsukki turning into a yamaguchi for a while now ;) also i am living for the Sendai Frogs, that teams dynamic is unmatched, I absolutely adore Kogane and Mad-dog so of course I had to include them and have them be some of Keiko's fav uncles
> 
> anyway i just been brain dumping some thoughts, thanks for the comments, kudos, and just sticking around for my story, I really appreciate all the love and support and any little interaction. I hope you are all doing well!! see you soon for the last chapter (okay maybe not last lol I can never make up my mind on ending this) it might take a bit I have a lot planned for this (maybe) last one, so I appreciate your patience :)
> 
> sending lots of love <3


	12. That’s my Twin Brothers Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new POV and some deleted scenes of the little family as they continue their domestic bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here she is lol (im soooooo sorry for the long wait but this one's a BIGGY)... here's a really long chapter from Momoko's POV, I started writing this and just couldn't stop and it ended up being wayyyyy longer than I expected, but Momoko and Keiko hold a dear place in my heart, I almost split this into two chapters but figured ehh, might as well gift you a long one to finish this fic off ;)
> 
> thank you for your patience and if you're still here I appreciate you and send lots of love your way <3

**September 2028**

“Momo-senpai! Momo-senpai!”

Momoko wrapped the towel around her frame as she pulled the shower curtain open. The steam wafted around her as she spotted some of her teammates already in their street clothes hovering outside her shower stall.

“Have you been on your Twitter since the game ended?” Hanako asked. The spunky but tiny catcher on the team had migrated to Momoko’s side as she made her way towards her locker. Even though she was only a rookie she was a rising star in their league and seemed to be attached to Momoko by the hip, citing her as one of the heroes that inspired her to pursue baseball professionally.

Some of the other girls were either prepping for their own showers or just about ready to head home for the night. They just finished up a game with an easy win. The Sendai women’s baseball team was leading their division and carried on strong with their new team led by their new captain, Yamaguchi Momoko.

“No, not yet why?” Momo started to go through her things to pull out her street clothes.

Ayuzawa, the team's right fielder, pulled out her phone which was already open to the trending page on Twitter.

Momoko gripped the towel around her chest as she squinted and attempted to adjust her eyes to the small print on the phone screen.

Under **Worldwide Trends** , and situated in the 5th position was...

“ _Megane-kun DILF_?” Momoko read out the trending tag with a raised brow. “What’s this about?”

“Just see for yourself.” Momose, one of their pitchers, pushed Momoko so she sat on the bench in front of her locker.

She took Ayuzawa’s phone as she tapped on the trend and she choked on her own saliva upon seeing the plethora of pictures on the screen.

“No way.” She caught her breath and laughed in pure disbelief. “No way in hell is Kei that _Megane-kun DILF_.”

“Yup! A worldwide trend! Apparently, the cameraman kept panning back to him over and over throughout the game and people online just went nuts over it.”

Momoko perused the tag in delight, her features tensing as her face contorted into the most confused and amused smile she could muster without dying of laughter.

  
  
  


**Who is this** **_Megane-kun DILF_ ** **I keep seeing on my TL? And why is the way he’s interacting with his children suddenly making me want to be in a domestic heterosexual relationship?😳**

**ASDFGHJKL stoppp the little baby carrier, the frog diaper bag, the stuffed beetle!!! She looks exactly like him!!! Where can I find me this** **_Megane-kun DILF 😍😍😍_ **

**Is** **_Megane-kun DILF_ ** **a single dad or???? Like, do those two kids need a stepmother??**

  
  
  


Momoko bit back her laughter as she opened up the various pictures attached to the tweets.

Kei was dressed in a white sweatshirt with her team logo on it beneath a denim jacket. She remembered him making breakfast in it that morning. But the sweatshirt was obscured by the baby carrier he wore on his chest holding their five-month-old newborn. 

Momosuke was fast asleep in most of the pictures, some showed Kei brushing his dark hair beneath the little beanie with her team mascot on it, nuzzling against his head, or taking him out of the carrier to hold him in his arms. Keiko, now an even more rambunctious five-year-old, was jumping all around their seats in various moods. She had on that well-loved ‘Frog-chan’ hat from Kyotani and a little ‘Yamaguchi’ jersey. 

In some of the pictures, Keiko seemed to be watching the game in a state of awe. In others, she was throwing popcorn into the air to catch in her mouth or tossing them at her father while he tried to block it from hitting the newborn's face when she missed his mouth. 

In another one, she was on Kei’s back as if he was about to give her a piggyback ride, and then the next picture that followed showed her asleep in that same position. 

Then she found one of Keiko sticking bug stickers all over Kei’s indifferent and composed face as he focused on both Momosuke and the game ahead of him.

There was also a video attached to some tweets where Keiko was talking to Momosuke and giving him a kiss on his head as he napped. Kei watched her with such a soft expression on his face, that Momoko herself was about to start thirsting with the rest of them.

“Some fans were tweeting about him and posting the clips and pictures and suddenly people worldwide were like ‘who is he?!?!’ and all the people internationally questioning it started to make it go viral.”

Momoko scrolled through some more, her fingers lingering on some shots of Keiko leaning over his shoulder watching him feed Momosuke a bottle as Kei was busy analyzing the game.

Kei’s blonde waves were getting much longer than usual due to his paternity leave. His glasses atop his chiseled facial features accentuated the ‘hot professor’ sort of look that Momoko salivated over and constantly teased him about when young women visiting the museum would ask him for his number. 

“Some local fans had to do some tweets in English explaining who he was and that he was at the game to support his wife,” Momose explained.

Hanako was practically jumping up and down at her side. “Soon that led to a bunch of people posting pics from that last _Adidas_ shoot you did last month, and soon people were calling you a MILF, I mean I would too, just look at your body after having a baby!”

“And then people found out that Tsukishima-kun also has a Ph.D., works at a museum, and is a pro volleyball player...”

Momoko immersed herself in more tweets as her teammates recollected everything that occurred on Twitter while they were busy with their game, her amusement clear on her face as she plotted just how she could tease Kei over this.

  
  
  


**So you’re telling me** **_Megane-kun DILF_ ** **is a pro volleyball player and has a Ph.D., and his wife looks like THAT?!?! God really out here picking favorites.**

**Hi just a little more of an explanation from a local fan about** **_Megane-kun DILF_ ** **. I’m a big fan of Yamaguchi-san and Tsukishima-san, and they’re quite popular here! They’re actually childhood friends-turned-lovers!! Both are pro athletes, and not only does Tsukishima-san have a Ph.D. but Yamaguchi-san is getting her graduate degree as well!! They’re both smart, gorgeous, and talented and they’re known as the ‘power couple’ here in Sendai!🥰**

**If I saw** **_Megane-kun DILF_ ** **at a museum lord knows what I’d do to have him talk about some dead reptiles so I could look at that face.😩**

**Just found out** **_Megane-kun DILF is_ ** **also like 195cm so like I’m looking respectfully 👀**

**Momoko Yamaguchi, you are a blessed woman to land** **_Megane-kun DILF_ ** **! An educated man, a tall and fit volleyball player, and a good father! He took paternity leave for you and your kids! And he’s been in love with you since you were children?!?! How does one get this typa love story?**

  
  
  


“I wonder if Kei has seen this.” She mused as she finally returned the phone to start getting dressed.

“I don’t know about him but your phone has been going off like crazy since the game ended. You have some missed calls by that volleyball association guy, your brother, and a bunch of texts from other people.”

Ayuzawa rolled her eyes, “I told Hana-chan to stop looking at your phone...”

“Well it was going off like crazy, it wouldn’t stop vibrating! Momo-senpai had a meeting with Coach and then she took a shower...” 

Momoko merely shrugged, “Well I did give her permission to check my phone if I was busy to make sure I wasn’t missing an emergency call from Kei.”

“See Ayuzawa, it was okay that I took a peek!”

Momoko chuckled on the inside as she reflected on the fact that she was now the captain of this team and thus somewhat of a mother figure as she was now one of the oldest members and one of the few who had children. That now entailed trying to control some of her more rambunctious teammates that eerily reminded her of her five-year-old daughter.

“You seem to be loving this,” Momose asked as Momoko grinned to herself while she finished up getting dressed. “You’re not even a little bit jealous of the world thirsting for your husband?”

“Momo-senpai is never jealous, that’s how secure their relationship is.” Hanako proudly stated.

Momoko just shrugged, “It’s Kei, I’m used to people getting infatuated with him. But once they meet him, his personality sends them flying away.”

“Didn’t work on you.”

“That was because I can be even more irritating than him.” 

“Also because you seem to have him wrapped around your finger. He’s so soft around you, it’s aggravating how cute it is.” Momose rolled her eyes, “He’s still so cold and aloof around us but you and those kids just flip this switch in him. I probably wouldn’t have liked him if I didn’t know that.”

Hanako then whispered, “But Tsukishima-san is very attractive too so I get why Momo-senpai...” 

Ayuzawa elbowed the rookie, effectively shushing her up.

“Don’t worry, as I said, I’m not the jealous type. I’m very aware of how attractive he is. And to be honest, I will never let him know just how attractive I actually think he is because then I’d never hear the end of it.”

Momoko started to put away her things and collect her bags and dirty uniform for the laundry. “And Kei is probably going to be so annoyed once he finds out about this, I hope he hasn’t seen it yet so I get his reaction. But he also may try to use this ‘15 minutes of international fame against me...”

The three girls just chuckled as they waited for her to pack up her belongings.

“Hopefully this does good press on our team though.” Ayuzawa pondered. “I mean people have been researching you online now and Keiko-chan was donning our uniform, you think this will elevate our fanbase?”

“It’s just elevating Tsukishima-san’s fanbase. Bet this is gonna have that volleyball commission friend of yours at your front door with more offers to have him move up a division because of his popularity.” Momose added

Momoko slipped on her jacket and placed her duffle bag on her shoulder with a roll of her eyes as she tied up her wet hair and secured it with a pencil she picked up off the shelf in her locker.

“It’s just a stupid meme for the moment, you guys are overthinking this.” Momoko made her way towards the locker room exit as the three followed her with their own belongings.

“Come on Senpai! This is funny, who would’ve thought outta anybody, your smug ass antagonistic husband is the one who goes viral.” Hanako was jumping around at her side as they walked down the hallway. She had a bit too much energy for this time of day and after just completing a game.

“He wouldn’t have gone viral if it wasn’t for Keiko and Momosuke.” Momoko pointed out. 

“True, they had to garner attention first, but what's getting everyone talking is Tsukishima-san himself and how he looks and interacts with them,” Ayuzawa added.

Momoko pushed open the door and bid the security guard a good night as the girls entered the main atrium of the ballpark.

Before anyone could continue the conversation, they all locked eyes on Kei as he stood on the other side of the roped area where families were permitted to enter as the press yelled out to him. He simply brushed them off to focus on Keiko as she was talking to Ayuzawa’s husband about something that seemed to really pique her interest. He swayed in place as he stood waiting for her while Momosuke slept in the baby carrier on his chest.

The girls migrated over to their respective families in the atrium before heading out to the night. Momoko caught the way Kei sighed in relief as soon as his eyes caught the sight of her.

“There’s a lot more press than usual...” He mumbled as Momoko finally reached his side. “And for some reason, they want to talk to me.”

“You don’t know why?” 

Before Kei could question her, Momoko felt a tug against her jacket and peered down at the bespeckled five-year-old who had a wide toothy grin.

“Mama!” Keiko lifted her arms up at her and Momoko scooped her up without question. “You played so good today!”

“Oh, that means the world to me coming from you my little _Firefly_.” She spun around and lathered kisses across her cheek.

Ayuzawa greeted her husband and whispered, “Have you been on Twitter?”

“No, not yet, why?”

Hanako leaned in, curious to hear his response, “Hear anything about Tsukishima-san?”

Momoko held back a smile as Tsukishima overheard the conversation. “Why does it seem like everyone keeps talking about Twitter today?”

“Maybe you should check it.” 

Kei looked at her with a raised brow as the group hesitated before exiting the atrium and passing the hordes of press shouting at them incoherently.

“You should know that I’m never on there...My phone has been at the bottom of my bag all throughout the game.” He mumbled, removing the diaper bag he carried on his shoulder to dig through for his phone. “Shit what’s with all the messages.” He passed by his message app ignoring the 30+ messages in his notifications to open Twitter. “Ugh did you want me to see those gross pictures Kuroo posted of me?”

Momoko choked a little bit in surprise. Hold up, she didn’t see those.

“Wait Nii-chan, Bokuto, Hinata, Tanaka? What the hell even Kageyama???”

Momoko pulled out her phone. Kei's reaction to the posts she missed was filling her with excitement.

“Wait why are they all tagged _Megane-kun DILF_?”

Momose, Ayuzawa, and Hanako were crowding around Hanako’s phone who was also so intrigued by Kei’s comments as he, unfortunately, stumbled on his friends and family participating in the meme. But instead, they posted pictures of him sleeping, drunk, or just weird candids taken at unfortunate times.

“I think it may still be there but check the worldwide trends... _Megane-kun_.”

Kei shot her an annoyed but also confused look as he did as told. They all quit their amused laughter to watch as he perused the tags till his mouth dropped open and his face turned beet red.

“Is Papa angry?” Keiko asked, “He’s all red.”

“Probably not, but just surprised and maybe a bit... embarrassed.”

Kei looked up from his phone, his mouth still slightly ajar as he stared ahead at the press by the main doors and then to her group of friends by their side.

“How come no one told me?”

“Well, we just found out after the game,” Ayuzawa explained

“I’m surprised no one said anything to you yet.” Momose pointed back at the press that kept grumbling about the ‘tweets’.

Kei scrunched up his mouth in a pout as he thought, pacing in a small circle as he contemplated his past experience at the game.

“Dammit, no wonder I felt like there were always eyes on me. And no wonder Keiko was a bit more hyperactive, she definitely knew the world was watching...”

“No, I didn’t Tou-chan.”

Hanako handed her phone to the five-year-old practically squealing in delight, “Look Keiko-chan, you and your Papa are internet famous!”

Keiko looked at the picture and the tweets she only could partially read before slowly understanding. 

“What’s a DILF?”

Kei let out a groan, albeit a bit too loud and startled the infant resting on his chest.

  
  
  


—-

  
  
  


“Okaa-san?” Keiko called out, knocking very softly against the door. “Someone’s calling you.”

Momoko put the t-shirt over her body and pulled out pajama pants from her drawer.

Kei was very adamant about getting home as soon as possible while avoiding all the press who were living for his new meme-like status. However, Kei hated this kind of attention, so as soon as he got home, he immediately started to cook dinner, hoping to ignore it till it blew over. However as Momoko dressed in more comfortable clothes for the night, she could hear his phone going off like wildfire over on the bedside table where he put it... far from his sights.

“If you know who it is, you can answer it for me, I’ll be right out.”

She tidied up a bit in their bedroom while she overheard the conversation behind the door.

  
  
  


“Kuroo-ji-chan!”

  
  
  


_Keiko-chan! My favorite lil niece. You’re looking absolutely adorable!_

  
  
  


“Do you need Mama or Papa?”

  
  
  


_Actually yes! Your Tou-chan won’t pick up his phone..._

  
  
  


_“_ Oh, that’s cause he’s embarrassed. So he’s being all pouty while making dinner.”

  
  
  


Momoko finished up in her bedroom and opened the door to find Keiko sitting on the hallway floor staring at the video call of a casually dressed Kuroo on his couch with that typical sly expression on his face.

  
  
  


“Your tweets weren’t helping...” Momoko joked as she sat down next to her daughter on the floor. 

  
  
  


_But I helped to prolong his 15 minutes of international fame!_

  
  
  


“It was a noble effort. Is this really the only reason why you called?”

  
  
  


_Well yeah, but Tsukki-poo wouldn’t answer his phone. I also wanted to talk to you about tomorrow..._

  
  
  


Momoko grinned at him. Right. Kei’s birthday was tomorrow. 

  
  
  


“We can talk later...” Momoko mumbled as she noticed footsteps climbing the stairs.

  
  
  


Kei appeared around the corner with Momosuke finally out of the baby carrier he was still in while Kei was cooking. Except now, Momosuke was fussing in his arms as he was about to enter the nursery but stopped upon noticing the girls sitting on the floor.

“What are you doing on the ground?”

“What are you doing up here?” Momoko asked back. 

“Changing Momosuke’s diaper.”

Keiko jumped to her feet and pointed the phone at her father.

“Look Tou-chan, it’s Kuroo-ji-chan!”

  
  
  


_Tsukki! Or should I say Megane-kun DILF..._

  
  
  


Kei audibly clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes.

“You called him?”

Momoko returned to her feet and scoffed as if she was insulted before taking the baby from his arms, “Of course not, he called me cause you’re ignoring your phone right now.”

“Kuroo-ji-chan! What’s a DILF?” Keiko stared back at the phone beginning to walk away from her parents nonchalantly. “Mama and Papa won’t tell me.”

“Don’t answer that!” The two chased down Keiko grasping her shoulder before she went downstairs.

  
  
  


_It means everyone thinks your Tou-chan is handsome._

  
  
  


“Oh... well he is, Mama tells him all the time and I think so too.” She stated so ‘matter-of-factly’. Momoko let out a sigh of relief. Kuroo was smart for coming up with that definition on the spot.

  
  
  


_Right? And now the whole world thinks so too._

  
  
  


“Even my college friends in America texted me about it! Truly a worldwide icon.” Momoko smirked up at Kei as he let out a groan and rubbed his face in frustration. 

Kuroo was complimenting Keiko on her outfit and the cute pictures of her that went viral online. Keiko was happy to describe everything she was doing at the game as she descended the stairs with the phone in her hand.

“I’ll take this little guy, you finish up dinner and make sure your old senpai isn’t teaching your daughter things she shouldn’t know.”

Kei let out another groan as she patted his shoulder. His annoyed expression was something she was very used to and grew to love. The wrinkles on his forehead beneath the wavy hair, the slight pout of his lips, and the way his golden eyes seemed to turn everything in his line of sight cold.

How cute...

“Need a little pick me up later?” Momoko asked softly, raising her arm up to caress the back of his neck to massage his nape.

“Huh?”

“I’ll deal with all the calls and texts on your phone, talk to Kuroo, clean up after dinner, and you can have your beloved Keiko time to try to ignore this okay?”

Kei raised his head looking at Momoko like she was some godsend. His eyes widened a bit and his face softened as she felt him lean in closer to her hand that massaged him.

Before he could speak Keiko dashed up the stairs. 

“Mama! Bo-ji-chan joined the call too!”

She held back a laugh. Kei winced as he heard the chorus of an overly enthusiastic ‘ _Tsukki!’_ echo in the hallway as Keiko returned.

“Here go cook, I’ll talk to them.”

Kei gave Momoko a swift kiss on her cheek mumbling out a thank you before dashing past Keiko and down the stairs at a speed she rarely saw outside of volleyball.

“Is Tou-chan okay?” Keiko asked following her mother as she went into Momosuke’s nursery to change his diaper.

  
  
  


_Where’d Tsukki go?_

  
  
  


“Kei has to make dinner, meanwhile you have the honor of joining me as I change this little one’s diaper. Besides, he’s gonna get more than he bargained for tomorrow anyway, so I’m gonna save him from you two for today.”

  
  
  


_You spoil him Momo-chan._

  
  
  


“Okaa-chan always spoils Papa.” 

  
  
  


_Ooo, tell me more about how your Okaa-chan spoils him._

  
  
  


“Well, she’s always rubbing his back or his head when Papa is tired or stressed. She always gets him strawberry shortcake after a bad game. She brings him lunch sometimes when he has a day when he has to go to both the museum and a volleyball match...” Keiko animatedly described as she stood on her tippy toes to keep in view of the phone Momoko had placed on the dresser next to the changing table.

“And I make sure when he’s feeling especially annoyed to keep you two busy and off his back.” She added as Keiko trailed off in deep thought.

She heard laughter on the other end and couldn’t help but grin at them.

  
  
  


_I still can’t decide if he’s going to like this little thing you're throwing him tomorrow._

_Yeah, remember how pissed he got when we threw him that party when he got signed by the Frogs?_

  
  
  


“Anyway isn’t that part of the reason you called me? To talk about tomorrow? Kei is cooking downstairs, so we got some time.”

Keiko tapped on her mom's leg, instinctively handing her clean pajamas for Momosuke. Such a smart little girl that seemed to have anticipated her mother's needs.

“How about you keep watch on the door Keiko while I talk to your Oji-chans? Just make sure your Tou-chan doesn’t come upstairs.”

Keiko nodded enthusiastically before tiptoeing towards the door to peer down the hallway.

Momoko finished up with Momosuke as the baby silently stared ahead with such a soft and quiet expression. She maneuvered towards the rocking chair in the room as she sat down for her little talk with their friends. 

Keiko frequently bounced back and forth between joining the conversation and checking the door. Momosuke somehow was able to fall back asleep despite the chorus of laughter and raised voices as the conversation naturally and frequently veered off-topic.

Momoko smiled at the two boys on the phone, her joy evident as they vivaciously recounted to Keiko a past memory of when Momoko visited them in Tokyo without Kei back during their college days. It was when they lost a drunk Bokuto in the city and had to spend all night looking for him only to find him at a toy store sleeping in a section where they kept the stuffed animals.

Keiko had crawled into the free space of Momoko’s lap, her warm body nuzzled against hers as she struggled to talk under the intensity of her laughter as Bokuto tried to remember why he wanted to go to the toy store.

She was so thankful to Kei for not only coming into her life, but bringing along a group of wonderful, warm, and bright people that she could also call her friends.

  
  
  


—-

  
  
  


Momosuke, even at five-months-old, remained to be such a calm and easygoing baby. He rarely cried, slept through the night, and giggled so easily when played with.

Her mother-in-law mused so affectionately that Kei was exactly like that as an infant. 

Momoko sat the baby up in her lap on the chair she sat on in her back porch. Her namesake may have shared many of the ‘Yamaguchi’ features; the dark hair, freckled cheeks, and cheeky smile, but boy did he already have clear signs of those Tsukishima genes in him. His golden eyes were so enigmatic and striking to look at. They contrasted his features well and Momoko was always mesmerized that Kei's unique trait was able to bypass her own genes and display on their son.

She made faces at Momosuke as he just giggled at her, drool falling from his mouth as she bounced him on her lap. She hummed a little song and watched as he attempted to mimic the little facial expressions she made at him.

“Papa is this why you wrap your fingers when you play? Cause mine are starting to hurt.”

Momoko gazed over the tuft of dark hair of the baby and at Keiko as she practiced setting the ball over her head to her father. In the midst of the small vegetable garden and shrub lined backyard stood a little volleyball set up. The net was lowered so it was more manageable to practice with Keiko and Kei kept a nice supply of volleyballs in a little crate by the porch in various sizes and weights.

When they were looking for a house after finding out about her second pregnancy, this was the only requirement Kei had asked for while looking. All he wanted was a private backyard space big enough for a volleyball net. Luckily they found exactly what he was looking for.

Keiko was so enamored with the sport already and made very good use of the backyard space. Kei’s destressing routine usually involves coming out here with her to just unwind, toss a few balls around, and feed into Keiko’s thirst to play.

Kei caught the ball she set to him and squatted down to her side, the concern evident in his face.

“If your fingers are hurting, we should take a rest.”

“NO!”

The two adults stilled at her raised voice, surprised by her outburst.

She realized she was just a bit too loud and politely apologized, “I want to keep pushing, we can wrap my fingers so I can keep playing. Just like you Tou-chan. I’m strong and I can do it. It doesn't hurt that bad!”

Kei just sighed and rustled his fingers through her hair, caving in to his need to amuse her. “Alright, I’ll wrap your fingers, but how about we practice your bumping for a bit to give them a little rest too.”

Kei reached into his crate of balls for the first aid bag they kept on hand in the backyard. He pulled out his signature dinosaur medical tape and knelt down to wrap the five-year-old’s hands, just a bit looser than he usually would, just to entertain her wishes to mimic her father.

Momoko gushed at the interaction. They were absolutely inseparable and she was still not over it after all these years. She turned towards Momosuke who stuck his hand in his mouth absentmindedly sucking it as his other hand played with a strand of her hair.

“You’re gonna be my partner in crime huh, my _mini-me_.” She cooed as she tickled his stomach causing him to gurgle a drool filled chuckle.

His twinkling golden star-like eyes watched her carefully as he collected himself and reverted back to sucking on his hand.

Suddenly her phone buzzed in her pocket. Momosuke watched carefully as she went to check who was calling. He reached out for her phone and she hit ‘answer’ as soon as he had a good hold of it.

  
  
  


_Mo-kun! How’d you get the phone?_

  
  
  


“He was all grabby as soon as my phone went off. It’s your little _mini-me_ telepathy Nii-san.” Momoko responded while flipping the baby around on her lap so she was also in the frame of the video call.

  
  
  


_He’s my actual twin._

  
  
  


“Your twin? He looks exactly like me!”

  
  
  


_Except for those striking eyes. He’s gonna be quite the looker._

  
  
  


“Just admit that Kei and I make cute babies.” She lightly pinched Momosuke’s cheeks before seeing Tadashi roll his eyes.

  
  
  


_I can admit that you make cute babies Mo-chan. But I don’t like thinking about how he’s involved._

  
  
  


“You need to get over it. I’m a 30-year-old woman who has sex with her husband.”

  
  
  


_Lalala- I’m not listening! Anyway speaking of your husband... How does he feel about being known as a Megane-kun DILF?_

  
  
  


Momoko smirked as Kei set the ball to Keiko and shouted out, “I hate it, thanks for asking!”

  
  
  


_I remember back in high school, whenever a cute girl came over to talk to me, I was concerned that all they wanted to talk about was Kei. He was tall, smart, well dressed, good-looking, and had that cool demeanor they all were enamored by. I think it’s about time my handsome friend reached international acclaim._

  
  
  


“And hopefully it’ll all blow over by tomorrow,” Kei shouted back.

“A good little birthday present for him.” Momoko joked, winking at her brother, “To hope that everyone forgets about him.”

  
  
  


_No one is going to forget about you on your birthday! I will make sure of that!_

  
  
  


Kei just scoffed to himself as he bumped the ball that came from Keiko. 

  
  


Momoko then whispered into the phone, “I’ve taken his phone and I’m trying to get everyone to stop pestering him about it. You know Kuroo and Bokuto were not going to leave him alone with this.” 

  
  
  


_I was trying to reach him but figured he was avoiding the internet. So I figured I’d call my dear baby sister and see how she’s handling her new worldwide heartthrob._

  
  
  


Momoko pretended to be supremely flattered but noticed as Tadashi winked at her.

Oh right, she was actually expecting his call. Same with Kuroo and Bokuto. But this whole unexpected predicament with Kei made her forget that she had quite a busy 24 hours to come. She needed to talk to Tadashi in private, thankfully Kei was busy avoiding everyone and everything. And when he got in these moods, the two of them could spend hours back there playing around.

She peered into the phone and spotted some figures movie I got behind the couch Tadashi sat in.

  
  
  


“Ooo, was that Hitoka-chan and Tadahito?” 

  
  
  


_Momo-chan! Momosuke!_

_Do the little cousins want to say hi?_

  
  
  


Hitoka joined Tadashi on the couch as she put the three-year-old on the camera to face the wide-eyed and aloof five-month-old.

Momoko tried goading the child to make some sort of noise at his cousin as Tadahito waved with a toothy grin.

  
  
  


_Hi Mo-kun! I miss you Oba-chan! Where Keiko?_

  
  
  


“She’s playing volleyball with your Oji-chan.”

  
  
  


_Volleyball!_

_Tadahito won’t stop talking about how much fun he had playing volleyball with Keiko during our summer vacation. We should take more family trips like that, the kids seemed to really enjoy it._

  
  
  


“Ooo yes! We should go somewhere during the winter! There’s a lodge my kouhai talk about often that I think we could check out.”

“Ma...”

“One-second kiddo.” Momoko left the video call screen to send a quick text into the team group chat to find out information on the mountain lodge.

“Ma...”

Suddenly it dawned on her. Momoko shot up out of the chair practically squealing, letting her phone crash against the wooden patio. Her heart thudded against her chest as she grasped the stoic baby as he stared blankly.

“What happened!” Kei raced over having dropped the ball leaving an also startled but not as quick to react Keiko behind him.

Momosuke silently followed the voice of his father at his side and grinned with his hand still in his mouth.

“He said his first word!” Momoko could feel her face tensing from how hard she smiled.

Kei raised a brow sighing in relief and holding his hand on his chest.

“I doubt that he’s only five months old.” Kei rested a hand on Keiko’s head to adjust her ponytail as she latched onto his leg, also worried about her mother after hearing her scream.

“No I heard it, he said ‘Ma’ while looking at me. Twice!”

Momoko looked at the aloof baby with utter awe. 

Hell yes, a point for her over Kei. This kid said her name first. She chuckled to herself. What a smart little guy.

“Mama that’s just baby talk. He was just making sounds.” Keiko said mimicking her father’s stance as she rested a hand on her hip before watching Momoko cease her cooing.

“You two can’t let me have this?”

They shook their heads.

Momoko grumbled, before seeing the phone on the ground. She picked it up and noticed Hitoka and Tadashi laughing on the other end.

  
  
  


_I have to admit, it did sound like ‘Ma’._

_Yes, I think I heard it too, but Keiko has a very solid point..._

  
  
  


“Whatever, I’m going to go get Mo ready for bed. And watch none of you are going to be around, and this one's going to say Ma again! I swear.” Momoko sauntered off into the house as the other two returned to their game. “Nii-san, I’m not going crazy right. He looked right at me when he said ‘Ma’.” She closed the door behind her before heading upstairs.

  
  
  


_Well, I can’t side with you on that I didn’t see his face when he spoke._

  
  


_Anyway, are you inside now?_

  
  
  


“Yup all clear, just getting Mo ready for the night.”

  
  
  


_Let’s go over the details for tomorrow again..._

  
  
  


—-

  
  
  


“Rise and shine _peaches.”_

Momoko shot out of bed, her hair a mess around her, with drool leaving a trail from her pillow to her mouth. There was a breeze coming from their open window chilling her naked frame. Her eyes adjusted to the sun peeking through the window as the fog slowly cleared from her brain.

“Huh?”

“It’s almost 10. I left some fish and rice on the table for you.” Kei placed a kiss on her forehead and lifted the sheets up her torso to cover her as she rubbed her eyes.

Suddenly her heart sank.

“Wait what time is it?”

“Almost 10. I told you I was leaving at 10 for work. I’d let you sleep in longer, but I can’t leave the 5-year-old in charge while I’m gone.”

Momoko finally adjusted to the morning light and spotted Kei fixing his wavy hair in the mirror. He donned a brown sweater atop a white button-up with some slacks. His long dark grey coat atop his shoulders just accentuated his height. He turned to face her as he finished fixing up his tie.

She was distracted as she adoringly admired him, hoping she was still dreaming so she could enjoy herself a bit longer. The things she’d do to drag him back into bed with her...

But suddenly the realization set it. The date, the time, and her state of ‘fresh out of bed’.

“Oh no...” she grumbled.

“Oh no?” He chuckled. 

“I was supposed to get up early and make you a birthday breakfast with Keiko! I had the alarm set and everything! I told Keiko to wake me up and I had all the food prepped in the fridge.”

Momoko rolled out of bed and ran towards her husband stumbling from dizziness from getting up so fast and tripping over the sheet she held around her. She was such a bad wife. 

“I ruined your birthday! I made you take care of the kids and make breakfast! And now you gotta go to work, on your birthday!”

Kei just patted her head soothingly before she got a bit too emotional.

“It’s not your fault. You were tired. I found you asleep on the floor in Momosuke’s room on the phone with your brother who was also asleep on his end. As for breakfast, Keiko tried getting you up after you slept through your alarm, you really stressed her out, she was trying so hard to keep it a secret. But I told her it was alright. I don’t need a fancy breakfast on my birthday or any special treatment.” 

Momoko pouted in frustration at herself.

“Now as for going into work on my birthday while I’m on leave... I kind of miss talking to anyone above the age of 5 the past few months. It’s a bit troublesome, but luckily you're off today too. They said there was an emergency, and hopefully, it won’t take too long.”

Momoko let go of her hold on him and sat on the bed with a heavy sigh.

“I will make it up to you when you get back. I promise. I’ll go pick up Nii-san from the station and we’ll prepare a perfect dinner!”

“I’ll be looking forward to it Momo.” He just smiled down at her. His expression was genuine and soft as he leaned down to give her a goodbye kiss. “Keiko is eating at the kotatsu watching TV and Mo is having some tummy time next to her. I think she has it under control but just in case, I suggest you get ready as I leave.”

Momoko nodded her head as he left the bedroom.

“Happy Birthday Kei! Have a good day at work!” She called out.

Momoko started to get dressed as she heard Keiko call out to her dad as the front door shut.

Dammit. She really was planning on prepping a nice surprise birthday breakfast to lower his guard. A nice little gift before he had to go to work and before they had his ‘birthday dinner' with her brother.

She raced down the stairs after getting dressed to check on the kids. Fortunately, Keiko was still eating as she laughed at the cartoons on the television. Momosuke was sucking on a toy block as he observed his sister laughing next to him.

“Mo, Keiko... Okaa-chan is awake, I’m just going to eat breakfast and do the dishes, let me know if you need me.”

“Okay, Okaa-chan!” Her mouth was full but she understood what she meant as she gave one last look before disappearing into the kitchen.

Kei was too much. She found all the dishes already done and the table set with her breakfast still warm on its plate. She sat down and started to scarf down the meal not realizing how hungry she was.

She had quite the busy day ahead of her so she needed to fuel up now before she was too distracted to eat. Luckily Kei seemed unaware of her plans even though she messed up so early on. But he woke her up just in time for-

The doorbell rang and she heard Keiko yell out with another mouthful of food before her feet stumbled towards the front door of the house 

“Mama! Kuroo-ji-chan, Kodzuken-ji-chan, Bo-ji-chan, Akaashi-ji-chan, Koji-kun, Baa-baa, and Baa-san, Jii-ji, Tadahito-kun, Oba-chan and Oji-chan are here!”

Keiko was out of breath as she returned into the kitchen doing a quick check-in her head to make sure she counted every person she let in the house.

“That was a lot of ‘-chan’s’ kiddo. What a tongue twister.” She mused as she reflected on how much Keiko used that honorific. Maybe they should start formalizing her speech before she started school in the next year. She was smart, but she tended to be very familiar, However, that wasn’t really a big deal to Momoko. She was an overly friendly and loving child. But they needed to fix that habit before she started to do it to everyone besides their family and friends.

Before Momoko was able to put her dish in the sink the whole group of people entered the kitchen.

“As always, Tsukki works like clockwork. Always so punctual.”

“Momo-chan, looking quite sultry this morning.” Kuroo greeted with a sly smile. “I take it this is an outfit _Tsukki-poo_ likes.” 

She looked down at herself. An oversized lavender sweaters hat hung off her shoulder tucked into a pair of black overalls. What about that screamed _sultry?_

“Shut up _Kuroo-nii-san._ My parents are here.” She scowled at him before sticking out her tongue. “This is just a normal outfit.”

“Your parents and mother-in-law went to little Mo-kun as soon as we came in. But I mean it, you look quite beautiful for having just popped out a baby.” He leaned down to give her a warm hug. 

“Always a pleasure to see you again.”

Akaashi and Tadashi were setting down some groceries onto the counter space while Bokuto was corralling the presents from all the guests that just came in onto the kitchen table. Hitoka was already donning an apron as she greeted her sister-in-law and started to order the other cooks around.

Keiko was holding Kenma’s hand as he gave Momoko a brief wave in hello. Bokuto and Akaashi’s son Koji, a grey and black wavy-haired boy who was already 6 years old held onto her opposite hand with a toothy grin on his face. Meanwhile, Tadahito held onto Kenma’s other hand as he sucked on his thumb half paying attention. They chatted away with the pro gamer as Kenma greeted Momoko.

Bokuto was overjoyed to find that Koji and Keiko hit it off immediately after their first meeting. Kei on the other hand was a bit disturbed Bokuto’s mini-me had taken quite a liking to his daughter. But Momoko believed he was just overreacting.

“Mama we wanna play games with Kodzuken-ji-chan!”

Kenma gave the three children a warm smile before shrugging his shoulders at Momoko, “Do you need me?”

“No you can go ahead, someone needs to entertain them while we set up.”

The children dragged Kenma into the living room with a choir of cheers fading in the distance.

Bokuto raised his hand, letting a wrapped gift fall from his arms! “Ooo can that be my job too?”

Kuroo grinned smugly at him, “No you are with me cleaning and setting up the backyard.”

“Agh. Keiji....” Bokuto turned towards his husband pleadingly. 

“I’m helping Hitoka-chan cook, Momo-san and Yamaguchi-san are cleaning, decorating inside, and cooking, someone needs to help Kuroo.”

Tadashi put on his own apron as she started to rifle through the fridge. “So how long do you think his coworkers are going to be able to keep him busy for?”

Momoko gave it some thought. She planned for Kei’s museum coworkers to run into a little ‘trouble’ with his project he left behind while on leave. She told them to give her at least 5 hours. If they needed more distractions, she gave them permission to send him on a wild goose chase to find his ‘missing thesis draft’ which she had placed in her bedside drawer.

“Hopefully 5 hours.”

“Do you think he’ll like a surprise party? He never pegged me as someone who’d like a big surprise party like this.” Akaashi added.

“Yea Kei-kun hates surprises.” Hitoka mused.

Momoko hushed them all before they added support to that.

“I know, but trust me. With the new baby and being on paternity leave, he misses seeing everyone. He may not show it, but he really loves spending those little bursts of time with you. He’s been lonely lately just being at home with the kids.”

“Hmm, so he’s bored of you.” Kuroo placed his finger on his chin with a raised brow.

She smacked him before he was even able to laugh himself.

“Get to work we have T-4 hours till the guests arrive!”

  
  
  


—-

  
  
  


“FU-I mean... FRICK!” Momoko was kneeling down into the freezer drawer as she realized exactly what she forgot to pick up.

“Mama, Papa says you need to stop saying those words around me.” Keiko sipped at a juice box as she observed her mother during her juice break while playing with Kenma.

“What’s wrong Mo-chan?” Tadashi leaned over her shoulder with a concerned tone. “What can Nii-san do to help?”

“I was supposed to pick up the cake from the bakery an hour ago. I gotta leave now so I can be back in time!” Momoko took off the apron and raced out. “I’ll just run down there and get it...”

Momoko left the kitchen to Yachi and Akaashi so they could continue to cook and prep the food as her parents were cleaning.

“Do you need me to help Momo-chan?” Tsukishima-san asked as she rocked a fussy Momosuke in her arms as he pouted, seconds from crying.

“I was going to finish the onigiri...” Momoko shuffled into a random coat from the closet, opting for the first one which just so happened to be Kei’s large track jacket.

“I can do that, but...”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take Mo with me. He’s usually never this fussy, I think he senses my stress.” She swiftly put on the baby carrier as she made her way into the foyer.

“Where’s Momo-chan going?” Kuroo and Bokuto had just returned into the house with some string lights tangled around the two of them.

“Gotta get cake, be back as soon as I can.” She took the infant, strapped him in, and sighed in relief as he calmed down and stuck his hand in his mouth in content. “Keiko, you’re in charge, make sure your Oji-chans aren’t goofing around and make sure they get done their tasks by the time I’m back."

Keiko smugly grinned at the two tangled in lights. “Okay, Okaa-chan!”

Momoko caught the annoyed groans as Keiko started to push the two grown men back outside as she yelled at them.

Momoko slid on some boots as she left the house with a final farewell and promised to be back as soon as she could.

She was overwhelmed. After failing on her surprise breakfast she wanted to perfect her preparations for the surprise party. But instead, she forgot to pick up the most important part of a birthday. The strawberry shortcake she had ordered at Kei’s favorite bakery. 

Stupid.

She left their property and started to hurry down the street. Kei took the car, so she had to go on foot. It wasn’t a problem, she knew she could make the trip there and back in an hour or less. The couple rarely ever used their car, opting to take public transport to work, but Kei’s unexpected call into work caused him to choose to take it so he could be back sooner.

She was fast, even with the baby on her chest she knew she could make it in time. A brisk walking pace was all she needed.

“We got this kiddo, keep chillin, your cuteness fuels me.” She mumbled as she placed a soft kiss on his forehead causing the baby to grin.

“Thanks.”

Momoko’s heart dropped as she spotted a figure appear next to her out of the corner of her eye.

“Nii-san what are you doing?” She sighed in relief at the realization there was no danger from the unexpected visitor.

“I thought you may need help. You’ll need help carrying the food right? It’s going to be difficult with Momosuke. I want to make sure you’re alright.” He kept close to her side, every now and then taking the time to interact with Momosuke as they made their way to the bakery.

She rolled her eyes. Always so doting and always so clingy: those were the two qualities about her twin that despite all these years that passed and all the distance between them, he just never seemed to outgrow. 

Tadashi held the door and his eyes brightened as the smells of the bakery filled their senses. Momoko’s mouth watered and on impulse she ordered a box of the peach manju freshly made and on display. Satisfied with her timing and her last-minute treat, the siblings made their way back.

“Thirty-one huh?” He sighed as they approached a crosswalk with the cake in his arms safe and snug.

“What?”

“My best friend is turning 31 and we are both turning 31 real soon.”

“Time sure does fly...” she sighed. “Never thought I’d be married with two kids by the time I turned 30.”

“Neither did I, but I always had the feeling you guys would be together by this point.”

“Even though you don’t like it?”

He scoffed, “Mo-chan... I wouldn’t have liked whoever you ended up with, doesn’t matter who. No one is worthy of my beautiful sister. But he... he’s the best option. And that’s mostly because he was your first pick too.”

Momoko blushed as he grinned at her.

“You love him way too much for me to have any say in the matter regardless. I just always hoped he returned your feelings and acted on them, otherwise, I would’ve had to fight my best friend for breaking your heart.” 

“Luckily we both picked a good one. A good best friend...”

“And a good husband.” Tadashi sighed with the slightest of grins.

She blushed harder as she felt Momosuke lean his head on her chest. The baby, having tagged along on this errand was eased into a nap as they continued their ‘brisk’ walk home.

“I’m so thankful that he makes you so happy. And that you make him so happy.”

Tadashi beamed at her side as he admired the scenic route and was ever so careful of the precious cargo in his hands as they kept a good pace to make it back in far less time than Momoko planned.

Just as they were a block away, Tadashi spoke again.

“Hey, Mo-chan...”

“Hmm...”

“I was saving this for later, for when you and Kei are together. But I think I want to tell you first. Before things get hectic at the party.”

“What is Hitoka-chan pregnant?” Momoko joked, giving him a slight wink and an elbow to the ribs.

“What no?” He regained balance on the cake that jostled in his arms from the jab. Once settled down with the cake secure he continued, “No remember how Hitoka was stressed about her interview for the promotion she wanted in the company?”

Momoko nodded, sidestepping away as some children raced between them.

“Well, she didn’t exactly specify where the position was to you so we wouldn’t get your hopes up. But this weekend while we’re here for the party, we are also going to be looking at houses.”

Momoko stopped walking. “Houses?”

“Yeah, Hitoka got the promotion to head the satellite office in Sendai. I was able to transfer back here too. So within the next year, we’ll be back in Miyagi.” Tadashi continued ahead of her too focused on multitasking as he finished the explanation, stepped around some puddles, and kept the cake safe in his arms.

Momoko didn’t realize she was squealing until she found her voice muffled in her brother's coat. Her face buried in his backside as she scooped him into a tight hug from behind.

“Please tell me you're not joking.”

Her heart was leaping out of her chest as she squeezed her napping five-month-old between herself and her twin.

“Thought it’d make a nice present for Kei...” He chuckled as she let go and returned to his side.

“This is more of a present for me if anything.” Her face beamed in delight as she checked on the resting baby suddenly aware he was caught in the middle of their hug. “Oh shit, when Keiko hears about this she’ll be overjoyed!”

“We haven’t told Tadahito because he would’ve immediately spilled on our daily phone calls.” 

She’s finally pulled away from him, the smile on her face suddenly hurting her cheeks.

“Nii-san this is absolutely amazing news. Kei is going to be overjoyed!”

“Hopefully it’ll balance out the shock and annoyance he’s going to feel when he finds out you threw him a surprise party...”

  
  
  


—-

  
  
  


“I’m annoyed...”

“Admit it you are happy.”

“No, I'm annoyed.”

“Momo-chan I think he’s serious.” Koganegawa sipped his beer cautiously as Kei sat on the couch still digesting the situation he now found himself in.

The house was bustling with guests. Groups of old friends, coworkers, neighbors, and family littered the inside and outside of the house, chatting amongst each other and getting lost in the music. The children yelled out nonsensical words to each other that only caused them to have their laughter echo around them.

“No look at him. He’s flushed, and he’s avoiding eye contact. He is secretly happy.”

Kei had arrived just fifteen minutes ago to a chorus of ‘surprise’ coming from his loved ones. After having greeted everyone he plopped down on the couch by Momoko as she chatted with some of Kei’s more close friends. Kuroo bounced an ever stoic Momosuke in his lap as Kyotani tried fitting a similar custom frog hat similar to Keiko’s around his tiny head.

“A surprise party though?”

“Okay fair you don’t like surprises but you like the party right? A lot of people ended up being able to come. Look, even Kageyama and Hinata are back home from being abroad! How convenient because I knew you missed seeing everyone while on paternity leave.” She gestured to the glass back door that was kept open where they could see the two boys in a little volleyball match with Bokuto and the group of children.

Kei just rolled his eyes in defeat. She knew him too well and she rejoiced in the fact that she was right and that this surprise was a success.

“Did you really have to have my coworkers keep me busy with those dumb tasks all day?”

She chuckled, “Okay maybe I could’ve come up with a better excuse to get you out of the house. But look, you’re dressed nice so it’s gotta count for something!” She grasped his closest hand in her own, almost pleading with him even though she knew his answer. “Come on Kei, just say it out loud so they believe you. I know you don’t want to admit it, but it is your birthday and if you truly don’t want this you have to tell me. Even though I know I’m right.”

She put on her best puppy dog expression as he raised a brow at her. Kuroo then lifted the five-month-old next to her whispering to the baby to copy his mother, but only getting the baby to stick his hand in his mouth.

Momoko watched Kei look between the two of them before scoffing, “ _Tch,_ fine... I do like it.”

“See!”

“Thank you Momo.” A blush crept across his cheeks as he gazed around their guests either eating or socializing with each other trying to hide that he was flustered. “But a warning would’ve been nice...”

She winked at him, “It may be your birthday, but I just had to annoy you somehow.”

Kei rolled his eyes and sat straighter up on the couch accepting his defeat and letting a smile creep onto his face. Momoko internally rejoiced at the sight, happy that it did work out in her favor.

“Oi, _Kei-kun._ So are you going to stop ‘pretending to mope around’ and enjoy your party?” Kuroo handed the child back to Momoko. “Bokuto and I have been waiting to play volleyball with you again, it’s been too long.”

And just like that, Kei was dragged outside to enjoy his party by his teammates and old friends. Momoko could hear Keiko’s joyous scream as he joined their game.

Momoko lathered some kisses on Momosuke as she got up to munch on some food and took her time to thank all their guests. Hitoka and Saeko both migrated to her side to play with the baby she held as she found a newly pregnant Kiyoko hovering by the drinks.

In typical Kiyoko fashion, she was taking on her first pregnancy with confidence and a level head. She asked questions to the two other women about their experience but she seemed to have done enough research to where Momoko found herself unable to answer some of her questions even though she already had two children.

Momoko noticed as Kiyoko spoke she took a peek outside to where Tanaka was carrying Tadahito on his shoulders as he chugged a beer while hitting the volleyball over the net.

Momoko held out her hand and rested it on the woman’s knee. “Kei told me he had a nice conversation with Ryu-kun about having kids with you this past year.”

“Yes, he said Tsukishima-kun was very helpful.” She patted her stomach. “I always knew he’d come around to it. He’d be a great father. But hearing it from someone like Tsukishima-kun really opened his mind.”

“I agree. This little one is probably going to be a handful, but I have no doubt they’ll be a sweet thing.” Momoko grinned and bounced Momosuke as he played around with her moon pendant. “All these kids are around Keiko’s age.” She gestured outside where all the children played. “But this one is gonna be the closest to Mo-kun in age, I just know they’ll be friends.”

Kiyoko softly nodded her head with a warm smile as she pinched Momosuke’s cheek.

“And if you all keep having kids, Auntie Saeko can keep spoiling all of them!” Saeko drunkenly wrapped her arms around the other three women as she giggled.

Momoko was so thankful for the people Kei had introduced into her life. She had such a loyal, and caring group of friends and family surrounding her. All of whom she felt so at home around. She was also thankful that it was because of Kei himself. He had surrounded himself with such talented, thoughtful, and kind people. She would’ve never thought he’d end up with so many friends that actively wanted to be around his smug smart-ass self.

“Okaa-chan! Everyone, come out back to watch this match!” Keiko screeched does the open door to the guests that mingled inside.

She managed to get everyone’s attention as they all filed into the spacious backyard. The girls maneuvered outside as well to watch as the boys kicked the kids out to have an actual game against each other. A little 3 on 3. Kenma sat cross-legged in a chair holding the little scorecard. Akaashi watched carefully, looking so official with a whistle in his mouth. The other boys, friends, and old teammates stood on the sidelines watching in amusement as the teams took their marks.

Bokuto, Hinata, and Kuroo vs Koganegawa, Kei, and Tanaka. A weird and random bunch, (she assumed they’d be mixing it up cause there was no way those other boys didn’t want in on this little match too).

The kids seemed fine with cheering from the sidelines even though they couldn’t play. Kageyama and Hinata’s daughter sat on Kageyama's shoulders next to Akiteru who held Tadahito. Keiko sat on Kyotani’s shoulders screaming in delight as Koganegawa set the ball to a swift spike from Kei that surpassed Bokuto’s reflexes on the other side.

“That’s how it’s done _Megan’s-kun DILF_.” Tanaka slapped Kei on his back. “Paternity leave didn’t slow you down.”

Kei seemed to be enjoying himself. She could see he had removed both his coat and his sweater opting to play in his button-up with his sleeves rolled up, which was now coated in some sweat. 

_Ara ara._ This was like a present for herself. She could watch him play volleyball in his work clothes all the time. It took every ounce of self-control to not pounce on him right then and there. _If only it was only them out here._ She eyed him carefully. His focused expression was something she had grown fond of. The way the sweat dripped from his wavy hair and down that chiseled face. He pushed his frames back into place after his glasses slipped down his nose as he laughed, watching Hinata trip over a beer can after missing the block on Kei’s spike. He smugly chuckled down at him as Hinata groaned in defeat.

“What an ass.” She grumbled to Hitoka. “I bet he was just waiting for all of their drinks to catch up to them.”

“I was about to say the same thing, he’s the only one not drinking...” Kiyoko added.

Time passed and like she predicted just about all of Kei’s old teammates and friends got their turn to play. Even Tadashi got his moment, that jump floater still a killer after all these years. Eventually, with just about all of them drinking, the buzz started to catch up to them. Leaving them to take their games less and less seriously and soon allowing the kids to come back in.

The boys and kids complicated their volleyball game further, adding three balls into the mix as they tossed them into the air. The chaos made the children, and Bokuto, erupt in laughter.

Eventually, Kei wound up by the table the girls sat at to take a sip of Momoko’s cocktail she nursed before plopping down next to her to give his son a kiss on the head.

“That’s not a typical post-game drink...” She teased.

“That’s not a typical game is it?”

“Hmm...” She eyed him carefully as he started to switch from sipping to chugging. “How bout I play you in a 3 on 3.”

Kei spit out his drink. Well, her drink...

Keiko, appearing out of nowhere, shrieked right in Momoko’s ear. “MAMA YOU’RE GONNA PLAY PAPA?!?! You almost never play each other!”

Kei just laughed, “You sure about that. I won’t go easy...”

“Yup, let me stroke your ego a bit hotshot.” She paused as she handed Momosuke to Tadashi who had joined the girls after his turn at their round-robin.

“That’s not fair though, you play baseball, not volleyball,” Tadahito added. He watched his aunt and uncle carefully from over Keiko’s shoulder.

“True.” Momoko pressed a finger to her lips as she thought it through. “Then I get to pick teams, to make it fair.”

“I want Bokuto-kun and Kageyama-kun.” She stated. 

Kei rolled his eyes. She knew that he knew they were probably the most well seasoned and skilled of the bunch. 

“You take Hinata and Akaashi.” 

Tanaka laughed, “Battle of the spouses!”

Koji was holding both of his father's hands as they all crowded around noticing the call of their names. They did start picking teams with most of them not noticing.

“Are you sure Momo-chan?” Hinata asked, suddenly appearing behind Kei.

“Why not. I may not play volleyball but I’m still a professional athlete. I play around with Kei and Keiko often albeit not too seriously. I’m sure I can manage.” She pointed to Bokuto and Hinata specifically who swayed in their place, “Plus we’re all drinking, it’s not like you’re on your best game...”

Koji, Keiko, and Kageyama and Hinata’s daughter, Tohru, beamed at them hoping the three friends got to see their respective parents duke it out. Even though it was just for fun, in a small backyard court, and they were all tipsy. 

“Kenma!” Kuroo called out, “You keep score and I’ll take the whistle.”

“Mo-chan, kick his ass!” Tadashi called out as they all made their way to the court.

“ _Urusai Yamaguchi...”_ Kei grumbled his voice drowned out by the voices of the children screaming.

  
  
  


—-

  
  
  


“You’d think I’d be the one who won seeing as you're the one assed out on the ground.” Momoko stepped under the net to tower over Kei who laid sprawled on the ground, huffing out of breath. The sweat coated his shirt letting it stick to the lean muscles beneath. The dirt from the ground coated the bright fabric and dusted his nice pants. She reveled in his disheveled and out of breath appearance below her.

“But Mama you were so close! You kept it tied for so long! You only lost by 2 points!” Keiko bounded over before collapsing on her father's stomach. “Papa almost lost to you!”

Kei lurched forward clutching Keiko in his arms as he sat up.

“Momo-chan! That was awesome, I wish I got to play on the same team as you.” Hinata was leaping at her side the adrenaline still lingering as his daughter latched onto his leg to get his attention

“Tsukki what was that?” Kuroo laughed, “You're a professional volleyball player!”

Bokuto patted Kei’s head with a proud expression on his face. “I can’t believe that Momo-chan can move that fast and jump that high after just having a baby.”

Akaashi nodded his head, “Her bumps and sets lack that perfect aim, which makes sense because throwing a ball is far different from hitting it, but her spike is something... she really utilized that arm strength from baseball.”

Momoko raised a brow at him. Somehow losing made it seem like she actually won. And her prize was to see her sweaty, out of breath husband pouting beneath her.

“Quit acting like Momo won.” He groaned as Keiko laughed at him sitting on his lap and preventing him from getting up.

“Okaa-chan is just that cool Tou-chan,” Keiko said so matter-of-factly. Momoko finally freed Kei as she lifted the girl up to stand back on her feet. “Mama can do anything.”

Kei took a deep breath as Momoko held out a hand to help him to his feet.

“You smell...” She sneered with a smug grin, “And you ruined your work clothes.”

He gratefully accepted her hand as he hopped to his feet. He dusted off his pants and fixed his rolled-up sleeves. 

“I need a drink...” he grumbled. Kei got up and disappeared into the house where a drunk Akiteru was already holding a bottle out to him, mumbling about their little match.

Kuroo elbowed Momoko as he led their line of sight. “Drunk Tsukki on his birthday... you seem to be spoiled today Momo-chan. I would think it’s actually your birthday.”

“Which reminds me, I think we should do his cake...”

“I’ll go tell everyone Okaa-chan!” Keiko screeched before running around the backyard to make her announcement before racing inside to do the same.

Momoko made her way inside as Keiko attempted to climb her father nonsensically repeating over and over about how everyone was supposed to sing for him.

He stood solid in place as she used all her strength to climb up into his arms as he finished the can of beer in his hand. It was second nature now to him. To have such a rambunctious child attach to his hip. And she felt her heart swell as he celebrated her victory in reaching the top by lathering her cheek with kisses.

How'd she land the most perfect boy on her first shot at love?

  
  
  


—-

  
  
  


“Momomomomo...” Kei gurgled before swallowing the wine cooler he swished in his mouth.

“Yes, Kei...”

“Rub my head please.”

She rolled her eyes as she watched him adjust the way he laid on her lap. He shifted to the side so he could snuggle his face in towards her stomach as her one arm rested under his head. She carefully removed his glasses as she brushed some of the waves out of his face.

“We’ll be heading out!” Hinata slurred. “I miss seeing you, let’s do this again!”

Kageyama wrapped his jacket around Hinata before he put on a sleeping Tohrus shoe by the doorway. “Happy birthday Tsukishima. Thank you for having us Momo-chan.”

“Have a safe trip home,” Momo called out with a wave.

Most of the guests had left as the night descended on them. Just a few remained. And it included the ones that would be sleeping over.

“Thanks for letting us spend the night,” Akaashi said coming back from the bathroom in a clean set of sleepwear. 

“Of course, you helped all day I want you guys to rest before you make the trip back home.” She gestured to the children sitting cross-legged in front of the TV by Kenma. “Plus I don’t think those two would be too happy if they missed out on a sleepover with each other.”

Koji was screaming at the TV while Keiko smirked at him. She had gotten first place in the game, with Kenma (who was letting the children win) who got second, leaaving Koji in last place. She watched the entire match, Kenma did his absolute best to not try at all, but Koji was just that bad. And in an exact mirror of his father, he went into his ‘emo mode’. 

“Keep trying Koji!” Bokuto yelled from his spot under the kotatsu. “I know you can beat Keiko!”

“But she’s so good Tou-san!”

Keiko lifted her head up, clearly living for his defeated reaction, “Well that’s cause I know what each button does, unlike you, you just press everything randomly.”

“Can you teach me Keiko-chan? You’re so smart.”

Momoko caught the hesitation. The way Keiko looked over at the bright boy next to her that was in such innocent awe of her. “Sure Koji-kun.”

Suddenly Momoko felt Kei stir under her hands that were brushing through his hair. 

“My Keiko is the smartest little girl out there.”

“Yes I am Papa,” Keiko exclaimed back.

“That’s right...” Kei drifted off as Momoko resumed the head rub. Good thing he started to get tired before he ran his mouth too much. 

Kuroo appeared in the living room with a tray of leftover snacks for the group that congregated in the living room. He and Hitoka both joined the children in the game, taking over for Kenma who, after a whole day full of socializing and gaming, eventually got tired and excused himself to shower.

“ _Tsukki-poo_ , you wanna play me in the next round?” Bokuto asked, “I must bring honor to our family name and beat the Yamaguchi’s!”

Koji sat in his other father's lap on the couch after having died already and handed Bokuto his controller who sat in front of them. For being a 6-year-old who acted a bit too eerily similar to his biological father, his emo mode rarely lasted as long as Bokuto's.

“Sorry, Tou-san...” Koji just grinned and rubbed at the back of his head.

Kei just grumbled on Momoko’s nap, “Too tired. Keiko play for me.”

“You too tired after Momo-chan kicked ass in that match?” Kuroo asked.

“Quit talking about that match as if Momo won.” He flipped over to shoot him a dirty look waking up a bit.

“But she almost did.” Tadashi chuckled.

“I know... probably should trash that contract then if I can barely beat my wife at that stupid game.” He crossed his arms across his chest and groaned.

Momoko stopped rubbing his head. Her hands clutching onto his hair so she could turn his head to face her.

“Contract?”

He grumbled, “How can I go D1 if I was tied with you for most of that game? I’ve always hesitated on moving up, but now that I finally am, am I doing it past my prime?”

Her heart stopped beating and she shoved him up into a sitting position, “YOU'RE GOING D1?!?!” She smacked him against the arm.

“ _Oh shit.”_ Kei rubbed the throbbing sensation on his bicep as he turned to sit up straight.

Kuroo audibly gave Kei a _‘tsk-tsk’,_ “And here you were yelling at me to not spill the beans.”

“When did you decide that?!?! Why didn’t you tell me?!?!”

Keiko turned her head around mid game to chuckle, “ _Ooo,_ Mama is mad at Papa...” 

Kei tried slapping the sober back into him, “Dammit. I was gonna tell you at dinner, the dinner I thought we were having before I realized you threw me a surprise party. And I guess I thought I told you already. I didn’t have time to figure out when was the next best time to tell you.”

Kuroo added in his defense, “He only signed the contract about a week ago. And that’s also why I decided to stay over so we can finalize the extra details with him tomorrow.”

“Hell yeah! I get to finally face Tsukki in the big leagues!”

Momoko let her annoyance fade away as she scowled. But then it hit her.

“So you’re moving up to division 1?”

“Yeah I got an offer months ago, and we negotiated so I’d start after paternity leave.”

She squealed on the inside. Well on the outside too...

She thrust into his arms in utter joy. “I’m so proud of you! This is a big leap! Wait what about the museum? What made you change your mind?”

He shrugged, “I am just about finished with that one project and I’m going to take a break from the museum... And I guess the new baby made me realize that I can’t keep putting it off forever. This was such a good offer too. I guess they were getting desperate for me to move up.”

Kuroo nodded his head, “Just wait till you see what the new Sendai team offered him. They wanted a local star to be the face of their new team.”

“A nice cozy college fund of the kids.” Kei mumbled, “I figured it wouldn’t hurt to try. I mean they’ve been asking me to move up for years, but I didn’t feel like uprooting our whole family to play somewhere else. But now...”

Momoko smacked him one more time, “I can’t believe you kept quiet for months about this.”

Momoko was so wrapped up in her thoughts about what this meant for them she didn’t notice Keiko come up to her parents, eyeing them curiously, having just finished the game and interested in what all the fuss was about.

“What’s going on with Papa?”

“Papa isn’t going to be a frog anymore...” Kei patted her head softly when her eyes went wide in shock, “And he’s going to leave the museum for a bit.”

“But-...” 

“He’s going to play in the big league teams like Hinata-ji-chan, Bo-ji-chan, and Kageyama-ji-chan.”

“Wait really!?!?! What animal are you going to be this time?”

“Don’t know yet... we’ll see.”

Keiko climbed onto his lap to give him a hug, “Congrats Tou-chan.”

Kei savored the hug, leaning back and squeezing the girl so hard she started to squeal in delight and attempt to hug him twice as hard.

“Tsukki’s new internet fame is just the icing on the cake for when the news drops. Imagine...” Kuroo holds his hands out as if he’s reading off a giant banner in front of him, “ _Megane-kun DILF_ first player announced for new V League Division 1 team in Sendai!”

“Ooo gonna get all the ladies' attention.” Bokuto teased.

“Let’s just hope I’m good enough...” Kei mumbled laying back down on her lap, “This contract is just for three years as they start building the team, so we’ll see how I do.”

Kei turned into Momoko and groaned, “I’m too drunk for this...”

Tadashi laughed, “You accidentally dropped huge news on us, should’ve told us before you started drinking birthday boy.”

Keiko patted her father's head adoringly, “We shouldn't tease Papa anymore, it’s his birthday, we did enough. Right Mama?”

“Right my little _Firefly._ ” She brushed her fingers through his hair, “Let’s spoil him a little and let him rest.”

Kuroo scoffed in annoyance, “Boo, no more fun.”

“Just play your video games...”

  
  
  


—-

  
  
  


Kei eventually passed out, not even the sounds of idle chatter and video games woke up the light sleeper. Momoko hoped this rest was what he needed to sober up and hopefully wake up later to enjoy the rest of his birthday while not incapacitated.

Tadashi was going through the bookshelf by the TV perusing the games, movies, and books with Tadahito. Her brother went into an in-depth explanation of every book on the shelf and ranked every game and movie based on what was Momoko’s favorite.

Keiko felt the need to show off her knowledge and stick in her own two-cents and joined her uncle and cousin as they investigated the contents of the shelf.

“Tou-san, where does this fall on the list of Oba-chan’s favorites?”

Tadahito pulled out a photo album, one that Kei had made as a gift to her back when she left for America. He had filled it with all of the memories of not just their relationship, but their childhood as well. And since then she had been adding to it ever since.

“The very top...” Momoko patted the open space on the couch next to her where Kei wasn’t curled up in a ball for the children to take a seat.

“Mama always looks through this album and sometimes she cries,” Keiko announced.

Kuroo, Kenma, Akaashi, and Bokuto, who were busy with another round of Smash even turned around as Keiko and Tadahito flipped open the photo album so Momoko could recall each picture.

“Koji! Look! You can see my Tou-chan and Okaa-Chan when they were little. I told you I looked just like my Papa.”

Koji crawled off Akaashi’s lap to join the other children on the couch as Kenma finished up the game with a quick final smash on Bokuto, allowing all their attention on Momoko as Keiko held out the photo album to show off the first picture.

  
  
  


—- _—-_

  
  
  


_“Okaa-san, I’m ready!” Momoko bounded down the stairs in her cute little purple bikini top and her hair up in two pigtails. Her mother gave her a quick look over, chuckling at the use of her brother's swim trunks as her bottoms, before helping the girl put on her backpack and hold her ladybug shaped floaty._

_“Oh how cute! Just wait for your brother okay? His new friend from school is joining you two.”_

_“His new friend is coming?” Momoko raised a brow._

_The twins, unfortunately, were in different classes that year. Even at such a young age, Momoko was concerned that since it was their first year apart, her brother would have trouble making friends. She wasn’t around to scare off his bullies or make sure he wasn’t alone._

_But since summer started, he spent a lot of time going over to his new friend's house. She had yet to meet him but tried her best to figure out who in their year this boy named 'Tsukki' could be._

_“I hear he’s quite an athletic boy too, very tall from what I heard, he’s also at the top of your year, right behind you. He has been teaching Tadashi how to play volleyball.”_

_Volleyball? Despite her best efforts, she could not get her brother to like baseball._

_She was glad Tadashi found a friend but deep down, now that he was spending less time with her, she was hoping she could have quality time with her brother at the pool this summer. But now he was bringing his new friend. And Momoko was jealous._

_The doorbell rang and the two Yamaguchi women could hear Tadashi hopping down the steps in excitement letting them know he would get the door._

_Momomo lurked behind as the door opened to reveal the sullen face of a tall blonde boy with striking golden eyes beneath his large-framed glasses._

_Her mother was not kidding, he was tall. There was no way they were in the same grade._

_He had on a pair of thick glasses and a simple track jacket with a dinosaur on it, unzipped to reveal a white T-shirt and green swimming trunks._

_“Ohayou.”_

_“Tsukki!” Tadashi exclaimed letting him come in, “I just gotta grab my ball and we can go."_

_Momoko eyed her brother as he raced back upstairs for his blow-up ball._ _Once he was gone she gave a cold glare towards his new friend._

_“So you’re Nii-san’s new friend...”_

_Tsukishima smirked as he stared down at her. “And you're his little sister, Momo-chan...”_

_“Twin sister.” She clarified._

_“My bad, little twin sister.” He sneered, making an emphasis on the word ‘little’._

_She scowled at him, but before she could bite back her mother made her way into the foyer to greet the boy._ _She squealed in delight having met Tadashi’s first friend and doted on all the things Tadashi had told her about._

_“Tadashi is so excited about learning how to play volleyball from you.”_

_“Well my Nii-chan plays volleyball, he’s really good, so he teaches us in my backyard.” Tsukishima was polite as he spoke with her mother, the previous smug look he gave Momoko initially was gone and replaced with a modest and well-mannered boy. “He says he likes it a lot.” He part of his lips lifted in a smirk as he side-eyed Momoko. He clearly knew that she was trying to get him into baseball but failed._

_“Oh, how sweet. And I hear you're at the top of your class too...”_

_Momoko interrupted, quite loudly, “But I’m at the very top.”_

_Tsukishima raised a brow at the girl's outburst._

_“That’s right Momoko, you are, Tadashi is lucky to be surrounded by such smart and athletic friends.”_

_Tsukishima turned towards Momoko with a grin on his face, “Hope you're ready for the next exams and some new rankings.”_

_At that moment Tadashi returned to the front entrance with his blow-up volleyball and some streaks of sunscreen on his cheeks._

_“Ready!”_

_“Ooo wait let me take a picture!” Their mother disappeared into the kitchen to return with their little Polaroid._

_Tadashi hurriedly stood between the two and wrapped them around their shoulders with a big cheeky grin while the other two side-eyed each other with a scowl._

  
  
  


_—-—-_

  
  
  


“I remember he was so irritating that day. He kept teasing me over every little thing. I kept trying to beat him at every little contest we had at the pool.” Momoko explained. 

“No wonder you both have that cold stare in your eyes,” Kenma said.

“We argued the entire day. I can barely remember what about. All I remember is he kept making fun of my pouty face and laughed every time I couldn’t get a good comeback.”

Tadashi nodded his head, “I was scared you two hated each other. If you told me on the day you two first met that you’d be happily married with two kids, I’d laugh in your face.”

“Mama, when did you start liking Papa then if you didn’t like him before?” Keiko asked in a concerned tone. She was clearly a bit shaken after hearing that her ever doting and playfully teasing parents once hated each other.

“I never really hated him since he was such a good friend to Nii-san... But I got used to having him around and we’d hang out way too often for people who ‘didn’t like each other’. After that year we ended up in the same class the rest of elementary school and throughout middle school. Weirdly enough, I liked competing with him, and teasing each other was so fun. I don’t really know when I realized I started to actually consider him a friend.”

“When did you fall in love then?” Koji asked.

Momoko used her head to point at the album in Tadahito's hands, “Flip a few more pages Tadahito-kun.”

This page of the photo album showed two pictures. Each having such a unique energy to them. To this day Momoko found it so humorous to see the stark difference in the mood of each of those two photos.

  
  
  


—- _—-_

  
  
  


_“Lower your voice... okay?” Momoko whispered._

_“Mo-chan, we already got in trouble for being out too late yesterday. Okaa-san said we can’t go out.”_

_“Nii-san this is my life’s work, I will not waste this chance. I know I’m going to find it.”_

_Tadashi listened down the hallway for their parents as he lingered in her bedroom doorway watching her finish collecting her supplies._

_“If you won’t come, I’ll go by myself.”_

_“But Mo-chan...”_

_She stuffed some pillows under the covers in her bed and slid past her brother as they tiptoed down the stairs._

_“Just tell Okaa-san and Tou-san that I’m sick and upset and want to stay in bed. I’ll be back before you know it.”_

_“If you say so...” Tadashi whispered as she put on her shoes and quietly eased the door open. “Just be safe and good luck.”_

_She saluted her brother before heading down the street._

_—-_

_She wouldn’t admit it. She would never admit it._

_She paced outside of Tsukishima’s front door._

_She didn’t want to go alone. She wanted someone to help. Wanted someone to keep her company. Nii-san chickened out. So she went to the first person she thought of that wouldn’t care much about being trapped inside for the summer if they got in trouble again._

_She was just unsure if he would actually join her, without her brother around._

_She took a deep breath and knocked. Ringing the bell was too loud, so she tried to make her knock loud enough to wake the light sleeper._

_A couple of minutes passed and the door was eased open to reveal Tsukishima in his dinosaur pajamas and rubbing his eyes._

_“Tsukki, I’m gonna find a rhinoceros beetle today.” She put a hand on her hip. “Nii-san is scared to sneak out, so do you want to come with?”_

_She held her breath as he raised a brow at her in disbelief that she showed up at his house at 6:00 am._

_He was going to say no and make fun of her. He was lazy, a smart ass, and probably just wanted to be alone._

_“Sure.”_

_She almost choked but held her composure. If she showed how surprised she was and how relieved she was he said yes, he’d surely point it out and tease her._

_“Let me go change and get my book.”_ _He let her come into his house as he disappeared into his room to get ready._

_He said yes._

_She anxiously waited a couple of minutes watching as he returned from his room and bypassing her for the kitchen. Soon he joined her in the foyer and the two made their way outside. He walked by her side in relative silence, adjusting his backpack, and holding his book in his hand skimming the pages._

_“I got some water and snacks.” He mumbled, “I know you forgot to grab yourself food and water, you have such a one-track mind.” He stared at her backpack as they turned down the street, “That’s only full of your beetle books and little lures right?”_

_She grumbled and looked off to the side annoyed he was right, “And what of it?”_

_“You need to eat baka.” He softly chopped her head with his free hand._

_Time passed and she found herself to be enjoying her time with Tsukishima. For once they enjoyed themselves and they didn’t even need her brother around to mediate. Sure they continued to tease and annoy each other, but she found herself spending most of her day laughing and brainstorming with Tsukishima on the best way to lure and catch the beetle._

_—-_

_Tsukishima rested on a log behind a massive tree near a forest clearing idly passing time as he read his book. Momoko was crouched down behind another tree eyeing the spot of bark on the old tree with careful attention._

_She was antsy to see the bug crawl into view, but she was also trapped in her head._

_This was too good to be true. She liked hanging out with Tsukishima? He seemed to have been enjoying himself too. She never thought he’d be able to genuinely laugh with her while they were hanging out._

_Curiosity got the best of her pride, “Hey Tsukki.”_

_“Hmm?” She didn’t need to look at him to know he absentmindedly responded without peeling his eyes from the book._

_“Why’d you come with me today?”_

_An eerily quiet moment passed before she heard his book shut._

_“Your brother would kill me if I let you go out in the woods all day alone, without a snack or water.”_

_“Oh.” His answer wasn’t exactly what she was looking for. It was what she expected to hear. Nevertheless, she was satisfied with the response and put her mind and focus back on the bark of the tree._

_“I also didn’t have anything better to do.” He added on. “We did get in trouble yesterday, but I think coming out here again will be worth it. We make a good team cause we’re both smart, I think we’ll definitely find it today.”_

_Momoko’s eyes went wide as she spun her head to stare at him in shock._

_“I don’t mind getting into trouble again if it means you’ll be okay and you find your beetle.”_

_Momoko felt something warm in her chest and the heat only rose till it filled her cheeks with a red hue._

_She caught the shy way he gazed at her._

_Was he embarrassed?_

_She chuckled to herself, calming down a bit after realizing she wasn’t the only one flustered by his words. "_ _Thank you for being a good friend and coming with me. I know I don’t act like it, but I like hanging out with you, even without Nii-san.”_

_She reveled in the way his cheeks turned a shade of pink._

_“I like hanging out with you too.” His voice grumbled in shame as he turned away from her._

_Momoko beamed at him even though he wasn’t aware of just how happy she got after hearing him admit it._

_—-_

_“He’s so big,” Momoko whispered as she observed the bug crawling around the little terrarium._

_“Quite impressive,” Tsukishima whispered back as he gravitated to her side, putting his head next to hers as he watched the bug closely._

_They sat at the base of the large tree. Leaning against the trunk as they rested after their big find. Momoko was still riding that high. Not only did she find a rhinoceros beetle, but she found a bunch of other rare beetles that sat in her other terrarium._

_“I got a bunch of pictures of him already, but I don’t want to let him go. I could stare at him forever.” She sighed._

_“I have to admit he’s pretty cool to watch.”_

_“Sneaking out was definitely worth it.”_

_“I sure hope it was...”_

_The two kids jumped at the voice breaking their intense trance on the beetle. Neither had noticed the figure approach them in the clearing and were shocked to find the figure just a few feet in front of them._

_Akiteru chuckled, “I wouldn’t have noticed Kei was out of the house if your mom didn’t call me in hysterics.”_

_Momoko returned to her feet and held both terrariums towards Tsukishima’s brother._

_“Look Teru-nii, look at this haul! I did so much better than yesterday!”_

_He just nodded his head with a cheerful smile, “Proud of you Momo-chan. But you better let them go soon, your mom is furious and your brother is worried.”_

_“Ugh.” She pouted as she went to kneel down to grab the camera to capture one last picture._

_“Here sit back down next to Kei, Momo, let me get your picture to mark this special day,” Akiteru said taking the camera from her hands._

_Momoko ecstatically smiled as she held up the terrarium with the rhinoceros beetle. Tsukishima reluctantly did the same and gave his best attempt at a smile as Akiteru complained about his ‘photogenic’ brother. But Akiteru eventually gave up with getting his little brother to put on a natural smile and clicked away._

  
  
  


_—-—-_

  
  
  


“He looks constipated.” Kuroo squinted at the first picture.

“Constipated with a smile,” Bokuto added.

Akaashi leaned over to point to the second one on that page, “What about the second one?”

Momoko laughed, she didn’t need to look at it.

“Akiteru thought it would be funny to take a picture of my Okaa-san yelling at us.”

Momoko had that picture memorized so clearly. Akiteru and Kei walked her home where her mom was waiting with Tadashi clinging to her leg, disappointed he had to tell their mother and worried about Momoko. Kei was sitting on the couch next to Momoko, looking indifferent as they both got scolded for not only disobeying but also staying out late in the woods once again. Momoko pouted to herself in the picture. She remembered she was annoyed she was getting scolded, but deep down she didn’t care. She achieved her goal and maybe started to grow a little crush on her friend who accompanied her.

“I think I was more upset about you getting trapped inside all summer than you were.” Tadashi pointed to the corner of the picture where you could see a Tadashi on the other side of Kei looking like he was the target of the scolding rather than the other two.

“So that was the day you started to crush on our boy here?” Kuroo nudged his head toward the sleeping man in her lap.

“I think it was also this time too that helped.” She turned the page as the three children all tried to hold it together, keeping it up so everyone could see.

“The culture festival play we did in our 1st year of middle school?” Tadashi asked leaning closer to the photo.

“Yea remember we made costumes at Kei’s?”

“No, I remember but didn’t you break his dinosaur that night? You were crying! We never saw you cry like that before.”

  
  
  


—- _—-_

  
  
  


_“I can’t believe you were offered the lead role as the princess but chose to be a bug.” Tsukishima poured some paint into little cups atop the newspaper spread on the floor of his room._

_“A bug is cooler than being the moon Tsukki.” She bit back as she traced a stag beetle head into the cardboard._

_“You would’ve made a pretty princess though Mo-chan. The best princess.” Tadashi had on a jesters hat and shook his head around to let the bells jingle at the ends of the little points of the hat. “We would’ve had a bunch of scenes together.”_

_“Eh, I don’t care.”_

_“Tsukki you could’ve been the prince,” Tadashi added. “You look the oldest out of all of us and you look kinda princely sometimes, but no one in the class believed you could act the part.”_

_“And they were correct.”_

_Momoko attached the stag beetle head and glued it onto the black hat she was wearing with her costume. She had finished attaching the body of the beetle to the black bodysuit and raced out of the room to try it on._

_When she returned she slammed the door to get the two boys' attention._

_“Well?”_

_“Why don’t you paint the cardboard so it looks nicer?”_

_“Why? The cardboard is already brown.”_

_Tsukishima shrugged his shoulders, “Looks like Miss. 'Top of the Class’ is being lazy...”_

_“We aren’t getting graded on this!”_

_Tsukishima shrugged once again and went to work on painting the moon onto the cardboard piece he cut out._

_Momoko scrunched up her face as she watched him paint the moon with great detail._

_After a few moments, she let out a groan and peeled herself out of her costume just to sit back down in her shorts and t-shirt next to them and grabbed a paintbrush from Tsukishima’s cup._

_The blonde boy let out a chuckle knowing he was successful in his tease before handing her brown paint._

_Two hours passed and Tsukishima finished his moon while Tadashi finished rehearsing his lines. The two boys were on his bed reading manga and talking quietly to themselves as Momoko grumbled away still painting her costume._

_Eventually, she grew impatient._

_“Agh, why do I have to paint this when it’s already brown!”_

_Tsukishima sat up in bed to see her progress. She had moved on to the other side but the paint on the side she completed wasn’t even dry yet._

_“Nobody told you to paint your costume.”_

_Momoko shot to her feet pointing the paintbrush at him ready to lash out but stopped herself. He’s right. No one told her to do it. She just let Tsukishima get into her head._

_“Whatever. It looks good now but I need a break...” She wiped her hands on a paper towel before pacing around his room to find something to busy herself with._

_Her eyes laid on his desk and the shelf right above it. She sat upon the tabletop and perused the shelf before her eyes settled on the brachiosaurus toy._ _She eased back into a lazy seated position as she moved the arms and legs around. She pressed the button on its back that shut the jaw of the dinosaur around her finger and pretended to shout in fear._

_“Hey quit playing with that.”_

_“Why it's a toy right, why don’t you ever play with it? It just sits on your shelf collecting dust.”_

_Tsukishima rolled his eyes as she had the dinosaur nibble on another finger and made little munching noises as she pressed the button._

_“Cause it’s special to me and I don’t want it to break. Now give it back.” He got off the bed after realizing she wasn’t going to listen and sauntered towards her with his hand out._

_“Share your toys Kei-kun...” She pulled it out of his reach as he went to grab it. But her reaction was too quick and overcompensated for the long reach of his arm causing the toy to smack against the wall behind her._

_“Give it Momo-chan.” He groaned making another reach for it but was only blocked by Momoko karate-chopping his arm away._

_“Come on Tsukki let me have some fun. You're too old to not know how to share your toys.”_

_He didn’t care and she knew she didn’t care either but seeing him get all worked up was funny. So she kept at it._ _However, despite her best efforts, he managed to get a hand on the tail._

_“Momo-chan...” He goaded tugging at the tail_

_“Tsukki...” She smirked and tugged harder at the neck she had a firm grip on._

_Tadashi somehow made his way over without them noticing and stood a few ‘cautious’ feet away with hands up trying his best to calm them down. “Hey guys come on, this is a dumb thing to fight over.”_

_Momoko took another tug and that was Tsukishima’s breaking point._

_“You’re so irritating.” He growled as he successfully got his other hand on the object and made a successful pull to loosen her grip. “Quit messing with my stuff.”_

_“What’s the big deal? I’m just playing with it. I’m not some dumb clumsy child who can’t control herself.”_

_“So let go!”_

_“Why?”_

_“God, you’re so stubborn!”_

_“You’re so selfish. You haven’t played with this thing in years. I’m just letting it bite my finger.”_

_After Tsukishima used all his weight to tug, Momoko accidentally kicked his hip in order to get leverage to pull back. As a result, her kick sent Tsukishima flying back onto the ground and the dinosaur in the direction of the wall where her hand and the dinosaur hit it so hard it left a dent and shattered the toy into pieces._

_The head chipped off at the contact of the wall and the rest of its body was sent hurtling to the hardwood at an unknown speed and caused not only the limbs to fall off but the body to crack from the force of hitting the ground._

_Shit_

_Tsukishima rubbed his head as he raised himself up onto his elbows to scowl at her. But her horrified expression as she gripped her aching hand and stared at the floor sent his attention elsewhere._

_“Wait Tsukki I’m sorry... I-I didn’t mean to...”_

_Tsukishima’s face turned red and she could see steam rising from his skin as he crawled over to pick up the pieces. Tadashi remained frozen unsure of how to respond and anxious to see the stoic boy's reaction._

_“Tsukki! I’m sorry! I know it meant a lot to you! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” She slid off the desk and into the floor next to him where she picked up the head. Her hands shaking as she noticed he remained unmoving and frozen with the stern look of fury bubbling like a boiling pot of curry._

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

_He hated her. If she thought he hated her before he definitely did now._ _Not only did she ruin whatever weak chance she had at an actual friendship with Tsukishima but she may have also accidentally ruined her brother's friendship with him too._

_Shit and just when she was starting to think that maybe he considered her his friend. And just as she started to come to terms with this simmering crush of hers._

_And she lost it. The longer he remained silent the more her mind raced about how stupid she was. How he would ever forgive her? That he was right and she was a stubborn brat who thought messing with him for a quick laugh was worth losing a friendship over._

_The dam burst and the tears fell down her face before she knew it._

_“I’m sorry Tsukki.” She choked. “I'll try fixing this one. I’ll buy you a new one if I have to. I’ll make amends for this and then you’ll never have to see me again” She scrambled to collect the pieces from his hands and pile them in front of her._

_Her eyes were clouding from her tears and she struggled to figure out how to put it together, how to fix the chipped limbs and gaping holes._

_“I was barely your friend to begin with but now... I get it, I'm gonna stop bothering you. I’m an idiot I know this meant a lot to you. I knew it but I still messed with it. I’m dumb... You’re allowed to hate me forever. ” She choked out a sob and snorted some dripping mucus from her nose as she looked up._

_She held her breath as she locked eyes on the startled and shocked expression painting Tsukishima’s face._

_When did that angry face disappear? Did she imagine it?_

_She rubbed her eyes and blinked away the stray tears. Tsukishima scooted closer and collected all the pieces from her hands mumbling something she couldn’t hear because she too was too in shock from his now calm demeanor._

_“What?”_

_“I said it’s fine. Like you said, just a stupid dinosaur.” He raised his voice but his tone remained calm and collected. It was so level-headed she believed it to be genuine._

_“What?_

_“Momo-chan. It’s just a toy. I’m sure there are lots of them. And it was an accident that it broke. It was sort of both our faults.”_

_“My fault.”_

_“Whatever, it's still an accident.”_

_She watched him return to his feet and dump the pieces of the toy figurine into the trashcan by his desk._

_“It’s fine Momo-chan, don’t cry about it. Why are you crying when I’m not even crying or upset about it? I forgive you, it’s not a big deal. Just don’t cry.”_

_Huh?_

_She raised a brow in confusion and found her brother now kneeling by her side and soothingly rubbing her back. "_ _It was just an accident Mo-chan. Look, Tsukki is fine. Please don’t cry anymore."_

_She looked between the two of them and was still confused as Tsukishima raised the corner of his lips in a smirk._

_“I can’t believe you're crying over this. What happened to the big and tough Momo-chan that didn’t cry even when taking a line drive to the face? But your crying now over a dumb toy that’s actually mine... pathetic.” He gave a smug smirk._

_Momoko’s tears went dry as she heard his tease and the anger boiled over._

_“What do you mean pathetic? Shouldn't you care?”_

_“I don’t, not really, I’m not a child obsessed with my toys. But you seem to be.”_

_“What makes you think that dinosaur boy?”_

_“All those bug toys in your room.”_

_“They’re part of a diorama for your information.”_ _She felt her brothers hold on to her loosen as the two reverted back to their normal selves and Momoko collected herself enough to forget those tears._

_Tsukishima just rolled his eyes as he handed her back her paintbrush. Taking note of the way she reverted back to normal._ _“Here we’ll help you finish.”_

  
  
  


_—-—-_

  
  
  


“That was a turning point for you?” Akaashi asked.

“Shut up okay.” She blushed as she laid a finger on the grin expression he made under the bright cardboard moon on his body. “I was so surprised that he cared so much about our friendship. It really sort of sunk in that I liked him as more than a friend. That there was something different about the way he treated me.”

Kuroo stuck his tongue out in disgust. “Gross.”

“Coming from the man who also married his childhood friend.” She spat back.

Keiko flipped a few more pages before landing on one from their middle school graduation. Tadashi had his arms around the other two of them grinning. Momoko had a warm smile, ever so photogenic and Kei had on a weird smirk with only one corner of his mouth in a smile. 

Right next to that photo was one from their first day of high school. Tadashi and Kei both donned their basic Karasuno uniform while Momoko had the black and red uniform for Jindai. Her expression was almost mistaken for indifference when in reality, she was a bit sullen from realizing she was going to a different school than the boys. 

“For the amount of time you two spent together our second and third year of school, I sort of forgot you went to Jindai.” Tadashi laughed.

“Me too. Although I love my Jindai friends, that first year without you two was rough. I had no one to compete with for the top of the class. No one to tease and argue with. It was torture!”

“Remember that night you two reunited after not hanging out in so long? You both immediately started fighting. I really thought you didn’t like each other.” Hitoka added

  
  
  


———

  
  
  


_“Oh good, you found it Momo! Tadashi was looking all over for it, he needs it tomorrow.”_

_Momoko held the phone against her ear as she folded the jersey on her lap while she sat in the locker room._ _“Oh, well I was going over Minamoto’s tonight to help her prep for an exam. I’ll just text him to let him know. Hopefully, I won’t be too late...”_

_“I think he said he'll be late too, the volleyball team will be at that convenience store their coach works at. You know the one Tadashi is always talking about with the pork buns... Anyway, that’s on the way from the station to Mina-chan’s right?” Her mother rambled._

_“Oh.” She thought about it. The Karasuno volleyball team? That means that Nii-san was with... “Okay Okaa-san, I’ll just drop it off on my way there if they’re there.”_

_“Alright dear. See you later. Be safe.”_

_Momoko hung up the phone and got to her feet as she placed the jersey in her bag._ _She hasn’t actually spoken to Tsukishima in a while. Since starting high school they both have been so busy. He rarely came over and when he did she was almost always busy. The last time she saw him was during her annual birthday dinner for her and her brother, but that was last year._

_But now she was gonna see him. Probably speak to him. Her stomach grumbled in excitement as she made her way off campus and towards the station but also knitted together in anticipation._

_He probably changed a bit, maybe he gained some muscle, maybe he wasn’t so cold around others. She chuckled to herself. There’s no way that part of him changed._

_But then she remembered that her brother mentioned he was over 190cm now._

_Shit._

_Her cheeks reddened._

_The thought of him towering over her with that sly smug expression on his face as she made her entrance made her feel giddy, like a young schoolgirl with her first crush. She needed to plan the right words to make him all annoyed or embarrassed._

_“What is wrong with me.” She sighed in complete shock._

_That crush had not gone away one bit. She kinda hoped it faded away the longer they were apart. But no, just the thought of seeing him again made her feel all warm and anxious._

_She took a deep breath and pulled herself together as she stepped onto the street and made her way towards the convenience store. Seeing him again wasn’t going to mean they’d get together. It was a dumb crush and she promised herself long ago she wouldn’t do that to her brother._

_Eventually, after much internal discussion, she calmed down. She had to reason with herself. She needed a level head in order to mess with him. She just had to remind herself that he was Nii-san’s best friend and that meant he was off-limits. She was going to return the jersey and mess around with Tsukki before heading to Mina-chan’s house._

_The store came into view and she squinted through the window as she approached hoping to spot them._

_Sure enough, she saw him and her heart rate quickened._

_“Calm down. It’s just dumb Tsukki...” she mumbled before smacking her cheeks one more time. She casually draped her bag over her shoulder and with a deep breath, stepped inside._

_“Ah, I figured you’d be here Nii-san.”_

_She did a quick scan, noticing the boys all staring until she found those golden eyes rolling his eyes at her._

_God, he was so cute when he was irritated._

_She made her way towards her brother, feeling right at home as Tsukishima scowled at her._

_—-_

_“By the way sorry I was late tonight. Nii-san lost something that was in my practice bag so I dropped it off while he was hanging out with the volleyball team. I ended up sticking around for a bit to meet some of them.”_

_“Hmm?” Mina raised a brow as she handed Momoko her practice sheet. “See any tall Megane-kun middle blockers.”_

_Momoko rolled her eyes knowing exactly where Mina was going with this, “Like Nii-san ever leaves Tsukki’s side.”_

_“Ara ara, so you did?” Mina stretched her fingers as she finished up the problem, dropping the pencil and letting out a whine, “Why didn’t you say so earlier? I wanna hear some juicy details!”_

_“Because I needed you to finish studying.” She scolded as she looked over her friend's worksheet to check her work. “And it’s not a big deal.”_

_Mina tossed her things to the side as she climbed onto her bed pulling her friend along with her._

_“So where were you hanging out with that smug-ass friend of yours?”_

_“They tend to hang out at their volleyball coaches convenience store after practice.” She explained before blushing, “Tsukki just happened to be there, I mostly spent my time getting to know the other boys on the team.”_

_“Ohohoho... was your heart racing when you saw him again?” She teased. “Did that spark reignite?”_

_Momoko thought back to the time she spent with them. Even though their interactions were at a minimum, it was so easy to revert back to the comfortable teasing nature. The way he would roll his golden eyes in annoyance. The smirk on his face when he would tease her back. She truly missed him, not even as a crush, but as a friend._

_“I don’t think it ever went away.” She whispered looking away in shame._

_“Damn you admitted it. Didn’t think it’d be that easy.” Mina burst out laughing as she rocked back till she laid on her bed, “So when are you gonna climb that beanpole?”_

_Momoko smacked her friend's arm causing the girl to shoot back up, “You know I can’t date him.”_

_“Ugh so boring, I’m sure Tadashi-nii wouldn’t care!”_

_“I’m not dating my brother's best friend.”_

_Mina groaned, frustrated with Momoko’s typical response to the subject. “Did you at least flirt? Mess with him a little?”_

_“Yeah, he seemed annoyed that I took the team's attention while I lingered around listening to them talk. They kept talking about how good Tsukki got at volleyball. I hear their team is pretty good now. They did go to nationals last year.”_

_Mina raised a brow as Momoko continued._

_“I kinda wanna see now... just how good he got. He lost some of his spark in middle school because of what happened with Teru-nii... I hoped he would continue playing, and if his passion got reignited then I may just...”_

_Mina was squealing next to her in anticipation. “You may what? You may just pounce on him? Pounce on that smug and passionate beanpole?!?! Finally, act on that childhood crush of yours.”_

_“Shut up.” She blushed. “I was saying I may go watch, you know, support Nii-san.”_

_“Check out the competition in the fan section? See if you have any rivals for his attention?” Mina goaded._

_“It’s impossible to have a serious conversation with you, you know?”_

_“What did you expect? You shouldn’t have told me you were in love with him. You are never interested in anyone at school and I want is to have ‘girl talk’ with you!”_

_Momoko rolled her eyes. She was not going to be satisfied until she indulged her._

_“Fine...” She lowered her voice before looking away from her intense glare, “He’s still really cute. I like wiping that smug look off his face when I annoy him. And I really like how tall he got...”_

_Her friend squealed at her side and wrapped the girl in a hug. “Aww see was that so hard. There’s no shame in being in love.”_

_“I wouldn’t say love...” She mumbled._

_“Oh hush you... what else, what else?!?! Come on, you used to talk about how much you missed him all the time our first year.”_

_Mina was beaming at her and genuinely so interested to listen. As much as it annoyed her, she rarely, if not ever, actually voiced her crush out loud to anyone other than Hamaguchi and Minamoto who have never let it go. She doubted they would ever meet Tsukishima let alone break her trust and tell him about her crush. It was a dumb childhood love, it’d fade away._

_But it was irritating that it didn't fade away at all. And she spilled it to Mina. Hamaguchi was going to be pissed that she missed this._

_Momoko continued, just giving up on her pride, “One of the reasons I think I was so hesitant about my crush, was because he’s Nii-san’s best friend... I’m just his best friend’s sister. I still don’t think he even views me as an actual friend. I mean we haven't hung out since middle school. All he ever does is tell me I’m irritating and all we did was argue and tease each other. That’s probably all I am, just his best friend’s dumb sister who believed she was actually his friend too...”_

_Momoko drifted off clutching onto one of Mina’s pillows._

_“But his eyes still make me a bit weak. I kinda forgot how pretty they were until tonight. They’re like this shade of gold you only get to see during sunrise. He’s so cold and rude but there’s such a warmth in his eyes. Sometimes when he would look at me, even through that smart-ass face, they would soften a little bit and suddenly I’m not irritated by him anymore. I might be one of the few people that noticed that soft boy beneath that cold exterior. It made me feel special, and made me believe he actually cared about me...”_

_Momoko looked up, having been interrupted by Mina pretending to gag. She raised a brow in complete disbelief, “That was SOFT Momo-chan. You’re telling me you're not in love with this boy?”_

_The sweat beaded down her forehead. Her face was definitely flushed now if it wasn't before._

_“Damn it, I need to see what this boy looks like now. I’m googling him.”_

_Before Momoko could react, Mina kicked her leg out to keep her away as she typed away on her phone._

_“What’s his first name again?” Mina asked peering over at Momoko who kept her mouth shut. “Nevermind I googled ‘middle blocker Karasuno Tsukki’ and this clip came up of his block at some big tournament the past year against some powerhouse school...”_

_Momoko shot forward to lean over Mina’s shoulder as she opened the video, “That’s the Ushiwaka block his team kept raving about.”_

_“What’s a Ushiwaka?”_

_“Some national youth volleyball star, apparently it’s almost impossible to get a kill block on him, but Tsukki did. He won MVP that game and got asked to go to a special youth camp because of that.”_

_Mina paused the video, “Quite the Tsukishima superfan huh?”_

_“Shut up, they literally told me this tonight and I heard Nii-san go off about it since then. Now play, I want to see it.”_

_Mina just chuckled as she played the video._

_“Shit he is tall. He’s so serious looking... Oof that looked like it hurt...” Mina commentated, cringing as the smack of his block echoed in the gymnasium._

_Momoko wasn’t paying attention. No, her eyes were so focused on Tsukishima. And she was blown away by his reaction to his block. The pure elation, the adrenaline rush, and the clear pride in what he just achieved. She could relate to that feeling._

_She was in complete awe. She hasn't seen him look so expressive playing volleyball since the ‘incident’._

_She didn’t realize the video stopped and Mina was staring._

_“Momo-chan, if you don’t act on this I will strangle you. You clearly ‘like-like’ him. Like I’ve never seen you act like this about anyone, ever. Don’t waste this opportunity.”_

_“Waste this opportunity?”_

_“Don’t play dumb Miss. ‘Top of the Class’, you saw him tonight. Now you gotta keep in touch. Text him, go over, do something... Just because you're busy and go to different schools doesn’t mean you should give up. I don’t even care if you think dating him would betray your brother. Whatever... you can think that. You don’t have to pursue him romantically. But you said so yourself, you thought he was your friend. Rekindle that friendship!”_

_Momoko was taken aback as Mina handed her her own phone. Her fingers hovered over Tsukki’s name in her contact list as she opened a new message._

_“Here goes nothing then...”_

  
  
  


_\------_

  
  
  


“Honestly, if Mina-chan didn’t pressure me to text him that night, I wouldn’t have rekindled our friendship, and we probably wouldn’t be married right now,” Momoko added.

Tadashi shook his head. Enthusiastically disagreeing, “No way. I would have brought the gang back together at some point. You were meant to be. A red string of fate sort of thing.”

“Gag me...” Kenma teased. 

“Go to sleep if you don’t want me to reminisce about my awkward teenage years with Kei on his birthday.” 

“How cute.” Bokuto mused, “Turn the page Koji I want to see more!”

The next picture the kids turned to was a picture her mother took the night they had that sleepover. The three sat on the couch with video game controllers in hand and sharing a blanket between them. Her mother was so excited to have them all hanging out again and doted on them like they were still children that night.

Tadashi audibly started to gag, highly contrasting his previous reaction, and causing the room to chuckle.

She knew why he was gagging. That was the sleepover where they shared their first kiss.

Hitoka laughed, “Oh Tadashi hates this. That was the night you two started fooling around behind his back.”

“I love that there’s a picture from this night so you can always have that reminder Yamaguchi-san.” Akaashi attempted to joke, “

Right next to that picture was another one that was a bit more difficult to make out. In the dark of the living room, one could make out two figures on a sofa. Kei’s leg was resting between Momoko’s arms as she snuggled against it. Momoko's foot was shoved against Kei’s cheek where his scowl was still etched across his face as he slept.

“Nii-san took that picture.” Momoko smugly grinned at her brother who rolled his eyes.

“If I would have known you'd be making out on our kitchen counter just hours later, I would’ve moved you to your room instead of leaving you there.” He grumbled.

Bokuto was all giddy as he asked, “So who actually made the first move? What exactly went on that led to... you know, the smooching?”

  
  
  


\------

  
  
  


_Momoko felt the sock-clad foot smack against her jaw causing her to jump up, completely awake, tossing the leg out of her grasp from being startled._

_“It’s like you knew I was enjoying myself so much...” She grumbled as she adjusted to the light of the television illuminating the room around her. If only she had a few more moments in this blissful peace being so close to him._

_Tsukishima was still sleeping, albeit with an endearingly cute scowl on his face. She didn't even have to look over at her brother, because his snoring was ruining her moment as she admired Tsukishima._

_She eventually broke her trance as she hopped off the couch to adjust Tsukishima into a more comfortable position so his legs were stretched out. She might as well move to her room while she was awake so he could hopefully get a better night’s sleep. However as she draped the blanket over him, he just rolled up into a ball again._

_“Tch, why did you stop scowling as soon as I got up?” She mumbled as she tiptoed around the couch into the kitchen after admiring the softer expression on his face as he snuggled up._

_Tea is what she needed. Tea to clear her head. To get the fuzzy feeling of being so close to him again out of her brain. She tried thinking about other things to get it off her mind. To get that adorable scowl on his sleeping face out of her head._

_She had a tournament coming up. An oral presentation in English. She was leading her class in their culture festival cafe. There were two guys from the boy's baseball team that wouldn’t leave her alone. Shit she had to take care of that..._

_She grumbled about how she should go about getting them off her back. Despite her preoccupation with her many thoughts successfully distracting her from her crush, she managed to get the water off before it started whistling too loud. However as she grabbed her favorite tea from the cabinet shelf, she let it fall back effectively slamming the door shut behind her._

_The noise startled her and she silently cursed to herself when she heard movement from the living room._

_In just a few moments as she grabbed a cookie and hopped on the counter, the one thing she wanted to forget had walked right into the kitchen. Tousled golden hair, bags under his golden eyes, as he drowsily gazed at her with a bemused expression on his face while he finished cleaning his glasses._

_“Must you slam the cabinets?” He glanced at the clock as he finally put his glasses back on, “At 3 in the morning.”_

_\---_

_Just the way he held on to her was intoxicating. His fingers caressed her hair and massaged her scalp as he held her close. He held onto her waist with such a tender grip. And despite the salty words that seemed to always come out of his mouth, he tasted so sweet._

_She was suddenly very aware of just how much bigger he was than her. Those broad shoulders that encased her in his arms. The way he still towered over her even though she sat on the counter. It surprised her that he didn’t feel as skinny as he looked. Her hands could feel the muscle on his arms and chest beneath that large sweater. He had definitely changed over the years._

_She knew this was his first kiss. He even admitted this was his first kiss. Hell, she had no idea what a good kiss felt like. But damn was this better than she expected._

_There was no way this was real. She was still dreaming on the couch. Any moment now she was going to wake up and Tsukishima was going to be on the couch with her making a crude comment about how uncomfortable it was sharing the space with her._

_But with every playful bite against her lip, every electric touch of his hand against her bare skin, she was reminded this was very much real._

_So much time passed. Too much time had passed. She didn't deserve this bliss..._

_“Tsukki...” She tried to pull off but he only pulled her in more._

_“Tsu-mmph...Tsuuuu...mmph” His tongue kept getting in the way of her words. She eventually grasped his cheeks between her hands and pulled him off with a soft 'pop'. Her eyes longingly gazed at the bit of saliva dripping down his bottom lip. “Tsukki...”_

_He didn't answer and merely stared at her, straight-faced, red-cheeked, and with half-lidded eyes._

_What the hell was she supposed to say now? Confess? They just made out for god knows how long... What did this mean? Sure she kissed him first, but he definitely kissed her back. Did this mean something to him as it did to her? Or was this just a dumb kiss fro the hell of it? Was he going to say anything? Should either of them say anything? She couldn’t possibly confess right here and now. The reason she kept her feelings a secret was dead asleep in the next room._

_She was too tired to come to a conclusion and stuck in a high from kissing the boy she was in love with for years. And the only thing she managed to say was, “Good night Tsukki.”_

_His hands fell down to his sides as she hopped off the table by passing his motionless frame as she left the kitchen. Her heart racing as she tiptoed up the stairs as fast as she could._

_If she lingered back for too long, she wouldn’t have been able to help herself from just kissing him again. She needed to get back into the safety of her room and far from those eyes that basically had her falling apart just not too long ago._

_With her door shut behind her, Momoko took a deep breath and sunk to the floor biting her lip._

_A lip he bit just a few minutes ago._

_“What the hell came over me?” She hit her head repeatedly trying to knock the sense back into her._

_What came over her that led her to say those things to him? Why did she impulsively kiss him? And most of all, why did he kiss her back?_

_All she knew, was that now that she had a taste, she couldn’t go on without it._

  
  
  


_\------_

  
  
  


“I don’t even know where to begin with that.” Kuroo groaned. “How?”

“What do you mean?” Momoko was pulled from her fond memory as Keiko tried to get her mother’s attention since she wasn’t responding.

“How do you two just go from antagonistic friends to making out every chance you get without talking about your feelings.”

“Yeah, even I’m not that dumb. When Keiji kissed me, I spilled everything.” Bokuto added.

Momoko bit her lip. They were right. They were both dumb.

“Cause we were both scared. We both didn’t want to confess because of Nii-san. We didn’t want to ruin our friendship or make things weird. It was nice to pretend that it was real. It was easier to let off all that...” She covered Keiko’s ears before whispering, “...sexual tension. Since we both didn’t think we’d ever actually date, we didn’t think we’d ever have to confess. I assumed at one point we’d either fall out of love or just end it. We both seemed to be on the same page even though we never talked about it.”

“Still dumb,” Kenma grumbled.

“And weirdly enough, it was Kageyama and Hinata catching us in the act that got us to confess. Well, I confessed first cause I lucked out and had Hinata to talk to and Kei got stuck with Kageyama.”

Hitoka nodded, “Hinata was always so attuned to others' feelings. And he is just so friendly and understanding it’s easy to talk to him.”

“I know right?”

  
  
  


———

  
  
  


_“Momo-chan! Momo-chan wait up!”_

_Momoko kept running. She didn’t really remember where the exit was on campus, but she just ran in the opposite direction of the clubrooms._

_The reality hit her right then and there. It was one thing to not say anything to each other but acknowledging they were actually fooling around out loud was a whole other ballgame. And she was in no way prepared for it. It was easy to just not think, to just do what she instinctively wanted. But the more she did it, the more her mind tricked her into thinking it was real._

_She looked up as she rubbed her eyes as the pathways diverged. She tried so hard to remember how she came in as she hesitated before choosing. However, her delay and the inhuman speed of her pursuer led to Hinata cutting her off as he jumped in front of her._

_“Momo-chan!”_

_She looked up, completely startled by his lack of ‘out of breath-ness’ and the concerned expression he gave her as he grasped her arm, preventing her from running off._

_“Hinata-kun?” She didn't really take in the voice of the person chasing after her. She could hear the voice but didn’t register who it was._

_Deep down she thought it might’ve been Tsukishima. Chasing after her in that cliche shoujo manga type of way. But Tsukishima was far from a shoujo main guy and she would never have a shoujo type of romance. So sure there was a slight disappointment when she realized it was Hinata who was leading her to a nearby bench having removed his coat to wrap around her._

_But she was also relieved. Because if it was Tsukishima chasing after her, she would have just kept running._

_“Momo-chan, you ran out without your coat and your things. It’s really cold out.” Hinata helped her to sit on the chill bench, the metal seat causing goosebumps to erupt on her legs from the contact. He sat next to her and adjusted his coat on her shoulders._

_“I wasn’t thinking...” Her adrenaline wore off as she caught her breath from her hasty escape, the cool air finally registering on her body. “Thank you, are you sure you don’t need it?”_

_“Nah I’m fine, I got a sweatshirt on underneath my uniform anyway.”_

_She nodded at his warm response. She clutched it tighter around her frame as she calmed down._

_“Are you okay?” He asked. His voice shifted into a soft tone. She peered over at him as he watched her carefully._

_“I’m fine.”_

_“Momo-chan, you were crying...” He prodded ever so carefully, “I don’t think you are.”_

_“It’s not a big deal. Just a bit embarrassed I guess.”_

_“Do you want to talk about it?”_

_She chuckled, “Not really, but you seem pretty concerned about me and I take it you won’t let me go till I talk about it.”_

_“I am, Yamaguchi really cares about you and you’re so nice to me, if Tsukishima made you upset or hurt you just let me know and I'll figure out a way to get up there and knock some sense into him.” Hinata punched the air in front of him mumbling something along the lines of ‘Megane-kun bastard’._

_His actions helped her to relax as she giggled to herself. Tsukishima always complained about Hinata, but he was simply a pure, warm-hearted soul. He was blunt and obviously a bit of an airhead, but he was genuine in his actions and words, never giving off the feeling that he was being disingenuous. Momoko felt glad to have made his acquaintance. Even though they didn’t know each other that well, he cared enough to go after her. Because truthfully, she didn’t know where she was going or what she was going to do. She just panicked. If no one chased her down to bring her back to reality, she wouldn’t know what would happen next._

_So she sucked it up, and let Hinata be her outlet._

_“So is it because he said it was a mistake... that it didn’t mean anything?” Hinata lowered his voice once he realized Momoko was ready to open up, “That the whole ‘kissing’ you thing didn’t mean anything?”_

_She held her breath. Tsukishima always said Hinata was dumb. But he seemed very aware and tuned in to exactly what was going on. She seriously underestimated him._

_“Maybe...” She sighed, “Maybe it just hurt a little bit hearing him say it out loud when all this time I probably would have said the same thing once we were finally caught.”_

_“What do you mean 'all this time'?” Hinata seemed to be way more observant than she thought. “How long have you been doing this? That wasn’t a one-time thing?”_

_“Like three weeks, I guess?”_

_“Does your brother know?”_

_“No one does. And especially not him. He cannot know what his best friend and his sister are doing behind his back. He’d lose his mind. It’ll ruin everything about our friendships.”_

_“Did you talk about, you know... what it is you two are exactly doing behind his back?” Hinata paused as he thought about his question, “Like are you together? Are you just...” He whispered in an almost childlike way, “...friends with benefits?”_

_“Neither, we never talked about it. When we’re alone, sometimes we just end up like that, for however long. It’s not all the time, we do still hang out like everything is normal. But sometimes we’ll kiss, we’ll act like completely different people during it, it feels so intimate, feels so real... and then suddenly it’s over and we’re back to teasing each other and acting like it never even happened.”_

_“Huh...?”_

_“I know right? Every time I think about it, it just doesn't make any sense. But I guess it works, we are fighting less and it feels easier to get along with him. Maybe because this sexual tension between us is gone?”_

_“So you had sexual tension and you’re kissing each other to get rid of it?” He asked._

_“That’s how it feels to me. That’s how I’m rationalizing this. It would be too awkward and weird if we talked about it. I’d be ashamed to admit that I like fooling around when I know Tsukki would just make fun of me."_

_“Don’t you think that maybe you have sexual tension because you... like-like each other?”_

_Momoko couldn’t help but burst out laughing at his childish nature and the insinuation that Tsukishima ‘like-liked’ her._

_“Yeah right... If I was a guy with a friend who just so happened to be okay with making out every now and then to blow off some steam, I’d definitely not let that opportunity go by... There are no added stressors that come with dating and no commitment. It’s what every teenage boy would want. Why would they complain?”_

_He shook his head fervently, “What about you?”_

_“What about me?”_

_“You just explained what you think is going on in Tsukishima’s head, but what does this mean to you?”_

_She hesitated. “Same as I said before, to get rid of that tension and blow off some steam... Nii-san already doesn’t like it when boys try to get my attention, and I never really ‘dated’ so this is my way of doing it.”_

_“Then why did you run away in a panic. Why is this rattling you so much if it's just to ‘blow off steam’? Unless this is something far more serious to you.”_

_“It’s not.”_

_“Momo-chan, I’m not that smart, but I know what I saw and I know what I’ve seen between you two. There’s something else there.”_

_Momoko grumbled as she looked over at the serious glare he gave her as he awaited a response._

_“Okay so maybe I find him cute...” She whispered looking off to the side and away from him._

_He raised a brow not falling for it at all._

_“You know, Tsukishima wouldn’t just fool around like that behind Yamaguchi’s back. He wouldn’t do that to his best friend. We both know that. But... unless he actually felt something for his best friend’s sister then maybe...”_

_“No way...” She interrupted a bit more harshly than she intended before ranting. “Things would get too weird, too complicated if he actually had feelings for me. And there's no way I would ever indulge that. There’s no way I’d get involved like that with my brother’s best friend who just so happens to be my friend too. Things like that ruin friendships. They make things awkward and I’m sure Tsukishima prioritizes his relationship with Nii-san over his friendship with me.”_

_Momoko paused to catch her breath but realized Hinata looked a bit startled by her rant. As if he was surprised she had so much to say on the subject of Tsukishima ‘liking her’. She let out a frustrated groan. She had no reason to keep lying if someone like Hinata was not believing her at all. She just had to bite the bullet._

_“I’m not an expert on Tsukki, and I know we don’t know each other that well... but he is different around you. He looks softer, more comfortable, and at ease. He is always scowling at practice and at school, but when I see you with him... he’s just different. I don’t know how to explain it.”_

_“No, I get it, it’s like how I see Kageyama with you...”_

_“Wait how did you know about me and Kageyama?!??”_

_She sighed and stared down at the ground. “I guess it’s just easy to spot people in love when you’re in love yourself...”_

_His face softened and he returned her comment with a warm and understanding smile. She never admitted that out loud to anybody who actually knew him. Sure she’s told her high school friends, but that was because she accidentally did and they didn't even know Tsukishima. But this was uncharted territory. It made it feel a bit more real._

_“So you do love him...”_

_Momoko clutched at her uniform skirt. Her fists turned white as she choked back her sob. Damn these emotions. All those years of holding it in. All that effort to keep her feelings caged inside herself. All wasted. All because she decided to amuse herself. To give herself a taste of the fantasy. And now she could not ever go back to keeping it all under wraps._

_“Yeah.” She bit her lip but no matter how hard she bit it, the tears kept flowing. “I love him so much. He’s so smart and naturally gifted, a damn egotistical smart-ass and he’s so proud of it. He knows exactly what makes me irritated and constantly teases me. He’s such a lazy pessimist and his negativity always bugged me...”_

_She sniffled, catching her breath. “But he’s so observant. Every now and then he surprises me with all the little details he remembers about me when all this time I thought he wasn't paying attention. He’s so warm sometimes, so understanding and easy to talk to once the teasing starts to get old. He never seemed put off by my own irritating and smug-ass tendencies. It makes me feel special to know that I get this rare side of him. Makes me feel like he only shows it when he is around me. That I’m a special person to him...”_

_“Kissing him was so much better than I ever thought and he kissed me back. And he kept on kissing me back. I started to believe that we were a real thing, that my fantasy of being with him was finally a reality. And in those moments we’d fool around, I indulged my little fantasy. But it’s not fair to him that I’m continuing this for my own selfish reasons. And it's not fair that I’m keeping it from Nii-san, the one person who cares about both of us more than anyone else.”_

_She choked, “But loving him was never supposed to happen. I wasn’t supposed to fall this hard. But I did. And I love Tsukki so much.”_

_“Then tell him.” He rested a hand atop her own. He tenderly squeezed around her fist to help her loosen her grip. “You both owe each other that much to at least talk about it. You can kiss and fool around all you want without ever dating. You don’t even have to tell your brother. This is between you and Tsukishima and you two can decide what you want to do. But it’s not fair to do it without even talking about it. It’s not fair to do it when you are getting hurt like this.”_

_She let him take her hand off her knee and he focused on removing the other. "_ _Now I’m just going on a whim, but I think he's feeling the same way you are.”_

_Momoko immediately released her grip, “How?”_

_“Cause I know what it’s like to be in love, so it’s easy to spot. Even on someone as unreadable as Tsukki...”_

_She wiped her eyes as she let out a groan. He used her own line against her._

_“I don’t know if I’m ready for this to end though.”_

_“Who says it has to end?”_

_“But our friendship, and Nii-san... it’s going to make things so weird now regardless of how he responds to my feelings. I can’t just blurt out that I’ve been in love with him for years and expect everything to go back to normal.”_

_“But that’s better than keeping it bottled up and letting yourself go through this heartbreak.” Hinata rested a hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft pat. “If you’re in love, you gotta just let it out, scream it out, and just tell them. Bottling it up is not fun at all and all it does is hurt yourself.”_

_Momoko remained silent as Hinata rose to his feet._

_“We can take our time walking back if you need it. You need your jacket and bag anyway. If you’re not ready, it’s okay you don’t need to do it now if you don’t think it’s the time. But I think you two should talk sooner rather than later. I can even stay with you if you like. You don’t have to confess to anything, but you should talk about what you’re exactly doing with each other and if you want to continue or end it. Because clearly there’s a miscommunication and you got hurt because of it. I don't think I or anyone else want to see you upset like this again.”_

_Momoko took his outstretched hand as he helped her to her feet. She clutched onto Hinata’s jacket as they made their way back to the club room. Her heart raced so hard, she felt some bile rising in her throat from the queasy way her stomach did flips as she got closer and closer. She was a national champion baseball player and never even flinched in hesitation or fear at the big game. But, this was anxiety like she never experienced before. This was inevitable. And she had to face the consequences of her mistake._

  
  
  


_\------_

  
  
  


“Shouyo said all that?” Kenma asked, suddenly very intrigued.

“I did not expect those wise words, but he was very helpful in helping me calm down. I mean we really wouldn’t have been here if it wasn’t for Hinata convincing me to confess.”

Bokuto sighed as he leaned back and stretched, “And look at you now!”

Kuroo lifted the corners of his lips into a sly smile, “I’ll never forget the day we met at the spring tournament. You made quite the impression on us. And I’m glad _Tsukki-poo_ introduced us.”

“Yea I bet he regrets that...” Akaashi mumbled.

Kei stirred in her lap, rubbing his eyes as he abruptly sat up. “I should’ve known that you guys would’ve gotten along _too_ well.”

Kei groggily yawned and stretched as Momoko handed him his glasses. The kids continued to peer through the photo album skipping through (in their opinion) the boring years. Consisting of mostly them hanging out with their friends, at various sporting events, museum dates, and family gatherings. 

Momoko turned her attention to Kei, “Did you sober up during your nap?”

“Nope...” He reached onto the nearby table for water but instead scarfed down the stale beer can he had picked up. He puckered his lips in disgust, “I think I’m gonna go take a quick shower.”

“Take a cold one, hopefully you’ll wake up a bit. It's only 8pm and I wanna hang out!” Kuroo called out as Kei made his way out of the living room.

“No...” 

“Please Tou-chan!” Keiko added not even looking up from the album she perused with the boys. "I want to play with you."

“Of course Keiko.” With that, he disappeared up the stairs leaving Kuroo to stick his tongue out at Keiko in annoyance.

“This is why you two don’t have kids...” Akaashi scolded. “You act like children.”

“I’ll have you know we are proud parents to 7 cats now.” Kuroo proudly held up seven fingers.

“Oh jeez, you got more?” Hitoka asked.

Kenma rolled his eyes, “They just show up at our house and he lets them stay. He calls them my spirit children.”

“Attracted to him like a magnet.” Kuroo paused before suddenly coming to a realization, “Hey even though I’m the one that takes care of them, for some reason they hate me and only want to snuggle you.”

Momoko smiled as the couple quarreled amongst themselves. She peered over at the children to find out where they were in the album but instead faced the puppy-dog pleading face of her daughter.

“I know what you’re thinking Keiko...” Momoko rolled her eyes. She has been asking for a pet for the longest time. They meant to get her one but that was around the time she wound up pregnant with Momosuke, so they wanted to wait until things calmed down, Momosuke got a bit older, and they finished their move.

Kuroo crawled over to the girl and tapped her knee, “You know, lil Mai and Miso are having kittens...”

“They're what?” Kenma hissed. “I told you to get them fixed, we have enough.”

Kuroo just brushed him off as he gained the girl's full and enthusiastic attention. “May I have one please Kuroo-ji-chan!” She immediately turned towards her mother, “Mama please!”

Kuroo added, “Though I have a condition when the kittens come, let me watch my precious goddaughter one weekend. I wanna take her to TDL, she can pick her kitten, and I can teach her how to care for a cat.” 

“Keiko doesn’t have godparents.” Kuroo opened his mouth to argue with Momoko but she held up a hand to silence him, “I had already planned on letting her get a pet, but if you're offering to watch my kid for a weekend, give her a kitten, and treat her to TDL then I’m all in...” Momoko then whispered, “But asking Kei is another story.”

Kuroo and Keiko both beamed in delight before turning towards each other.

“Okay Keiko, just like I taught you to do when you want something when your Tou-chan comes back from his shower, you’re gonna do the face right?!?”

Keiko nodded her head enthusiastically with determined fists squeezed shut on her lap.

Momoko should've known.

Before she could dwell further, however, there was a commotion coming from the two boys as they were left to peruse the photo album.

“A plane!!!”

“Is Tou-san crying?” Tadahito knitted his brows together in concern, “Is he okay?”

“Aw that’s the day you left for America isn't it?” Hitoka said.

“MAMA IS GOING TO AMERICA?”

“No Keiko, I went to school in America remember, this was when you Papa and Oji-chan dropped me off at the airport to say goodbye for the first time.”

“Oh, he’s really crying.” Koji mumbled, “Like a lot.”

  
  
  


—-

  
  
  


_“He really cried himself to sleep.” Momoko laced her fingers through her brother's hair as he slept on her lap._

_“Imagine how bad he’ll be tomorrow.” Kei nuzzled his head into her neck, side-eyeing the sleeping boy in her lap, just to make sure he was safe before showing some intimacy._

_“I doubt he’ll let anyone else have a moment to say goodbye.”_

_“It’s fine... you’ll be back in a couple of months anyway.”_

_She could hear the hesitation. The shakiness of his voice as he burrowed into her neck, lips just grazing her skin._

_“Oh, so it’s not a big deal to you?” She goaded._

_“No.”_

_“Then Nii-san would be overjoyed that he gets all my attention till I leave.” She listened close for a reaction. “I’m going to wake him up so we can spend more time—“_

_“NO.”_

_Kei grumbled as he backed off her body and sank into the cushions of the sofa. Clearly, he was irritated that she went along with his lie. Kei was someone who often said the opposite of what he felt despite what his actions were saying. He didn’t like to admit how soft he was, even to her._

_“You’re annoying. Don’t make me say it.”_

_“What? That you’ll miss me?” She elbowed him softly without stirring her brother's sleep. “Think you’ll cry?”_

_“I won’t cry. I just don’t like talking about the sad stuff. Can’t I just hang out with you like it’s any other day without us getting depressed over you leaving? The more you talk about it and the more Yams cries, the more I start getting upset. I just don’t wanna waste my time with you being upset that you're going when you haven’t even left yet.”_

_She choked at the way his eyes in her field of vision started to cloud and look hazy. “Aww ya big softie...“ She held out her arms to pull him into a hug._

_“Tch, shut up.” He shoved her away, but unfortunately, they both jostled Tadashi awake._

_“MO-CHAN DIDN'T LEAVE YET DID SHE?” He sat upright startling the two who were surprised the heavy sleeper had woken up with so much energy._

_“I’m right here Nii-san.”_

_“Oh good. Next time I fall asleep, wake me up. I don’t want to waste my time with you.”_

_Tadashi got back up and started to fuss around with the TV remotes to play a game._ _He mumbled about which game he thought would keep him awake but Momoko had already tuned him out. She instead carefully paid attention to the way Kei had scooted over and sulked back into the couch. He started to respond back to Tadashi, but his tone of voice did not match the sullen look on his face._

_—-_

_“Mo-chan?”_

_Momoko now found herself brushing Kei’s hair out of his face as he slept in her lap._

_Tadashi tapped her shoulder after failing to get her attention._ _“Mo-chan, I’m going to go upstairs so you two can be alone.”_

_She was taken aback and her hand stilled on a lock of Kei’s unruly hair he had been growing out._

_Is her brother willingly leaving them alone? No way._

_“You’re joking right?” She laughed as she watched him collect his phone and pillow as he stood up._

_“Nope, Tsukki was just being nice and didn’t say anything but I could tell he was annoyed with me.” He hesitated before leaving the room, “Sometimes I forget that he may love you just as much as I do.”_

_“Maybe more.”_

_“No way in hell.” He assured her before lowering his head shyly, “Tell him I'm sorry for letting you neglect him all night. And remind him, oh and also you, to not be... loud, you know... if—.”_

_Momoko blushed as she watched him panic, unable to find the right words and growing flustered from his own insinuation._

_“Thank you Nii-san.” She called out before he disappeared from sight._

_“I make no promises tomorrow though. I won't leave your side until the last possible second.”_

_Momoko bit on her lip holding back the tears. As overbearing as her brother was, she was too accustomed to how clingy he was. She wouldn’t admit it, but she may be just as clingy, if not more, she was just better at hiding her emotions then he was._

_This was a big step for him. He almost never left their side on his own free will. It usually took a lot of goading to get alone time like this while he was around, not that they didn’t mind, but it warmed her heart to know that he finally was coming around._

_Tch. But of course, he decided to ease up the night before she left for America._

_She lightly scratched at Kei’s nose until he scrunched it up in irritation._

_“Stop that tickles.” He swatted at her hands before rolling his eyes open. He blinked up at her through his frames, his pupils dilating as he locked eyes on her._

_“Can’t you just laugh?”_

_“Say something funny and I’ll laugh.” He sat up off her lap and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and scratched at his head before sinking back into the couch._

_“Well, Nii-san is leaving us alone for the night.”_

_Kei choked on his own laughter in complete shock shaking his head in disbelief, “Yeah right.”_

_“He told us to keep quiet if we... you know—.” She winked at him._

_Kei grabbed his stomach losing his breath as he doubled over in laughter. That one seemed to really amuse him._

_“I’m being serious Kei.” She smacked his arm as he attempted to catch his breath. She bit her cheek so she held back her own giggling._

_But that was difficult. It was a rare thing to hear that joyous laughter of his. He was always too cool, too irritated, too serious to laugh as freely as that. She was lucky she was one of the few that got to see it._

_And shit, she was going to miss it._

_And so, as she let herself join his laughter, the tears cascaded down her cheeks. Falling into her open mouth as she tried to catch her breath. The taste was salty but gave her a feeling of bittersweetness._

_She was lucky to have spent her whole time growing up with him. But soon she was going to spend most of her time away from the things she’s always had within arms reach._

_Eventually, Kei got a hold of himself. He quieted down his laughter and wiped away his tears._ _However, as he gazed at his girlfriend he spotted the tears on her face were not from laughter. He panicked and leaned down to hold her hands that were busy wiping her eyes._

_“I’m fine, don’t give me that face Bakashima...” she said pushing him aside._

_“Sorry...”_

_She sniffled as she tried to calm down. Just as Kei got into a good mood, she spoiled it by getting emotional._

_“I have something I was waiting to give you once we were alone.”_

_He disappeared from her side to pull a wrapped gift from beneath the sofa. It was about the size of a picture frame. She chuckled to herself thinking he framed some cheesy picture of the two of them._

_He gently placed it on her lap and returned to her side._ _“I’ve been working on it for a while. I was gonna give it as a birthday present before, but when you told me you were going away, I started this.”_

_She eyed him curiously before ripping off the bow around the dragonfly patterned cloth he wrapped all her gifts in._

_Shoving the fabric to the side she saw a photo album. The cover was simple, just a leather-bound album with a garden scene engraved on it._

_She opened the album, her breathing stalling as she noticed the first picture._

_Kei cleared his throat, with bright red cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck, “Our moms were really excited to help me as were your friends from Jindai.”_

_She flipped through, noticing that although he started with a picture of the first day they met, he made sure to fill it with memories that not only include him, but her brother, her friends, teammates, and even his own friends she had now called her own._

_He didn’t miss one detail. She found pictures within the pages that she didn’t even realize exist. Moments in time she had forgotten had suddenly flooded her brain clear at day. As every memory replayed in her head in HD her eyesight grew blurry. The water threatened to spill from her ducts built up till she couldn’t hold it in anymore. She let her tears spill across the album and it wasn’t until then that Kei noticed just how moved she was._

_“You are making it so hard to leave.” Momoko hit him across the arm before taking a break from the photo album and setting it aside._

_“Well, you can’t change your mind now.”_

_“Go back to annoying me.” She used her sleeve to wipe her eyes clean and she pulled her knees to her chest trying to keep herself together. “Bakashima. You didn’t want me to talk about sad stuff and waste the night but you're making me sad. Do something irritating. Tell me I--.”_

_Kei laughed before pulling her into his arms reaching into her armpits to tickle her. She felt his chest shake in delight as she struggled in his arms to contain her laughter._

_“Get off!” She squealed, choking on her saliva as she lost her composure. She did her best to scowl at him but couldn’t under the weight of his grip and the way she lost herself as she was tickled._

_Eventually he let go, letting her catch her breath._ _She pushed herself off his chest and hit him softly with a roll of her eyes as he watched her, with a soft expression on his face as he wiped her tear stricken eyes dry._

_“Annoying, you know I hate that.”_

_“You literally asked for it though.”_

_She looked up at him. That soft expression still on his face. Kind golden eyes beneath that everyday scowl._

_Something in her assured her that these four years away would be worth it. That they’d be okay._

_She leaned forward and enveloped him in her arms._

_“Do it again.”_

_—-_

  
  


_“Tadashi let go, honey. She has to go check-in.”_

_Momoko patted her brother's head as he bawled into her shoulder._

_“I can’t believe there are still tears left in you after all the crying you’ve done the past two days,” Kei mumbled trying to separate the two as his friend was starting to cause a scene._

_“But Mo-chan!” He choked losing his grip and letting Kei pry him off, “We've never been apart like this in our entire lives_

_“Nii-san, it's only a few months, I’ll be back in December,” Momoko assured him._

_As hard as it was, Momoko could feel every ounce of pain her brother felt as he continuously said goodbye. However, she had to be the strong one. If he saw just how much she was going to miss him, he’d lose his mind at seeing her distress and do whatever it took to keep her here in Japan and happy._

_“I’m surprised to see you're taking this well Momo.” The twins' father mused as she started to pull out her passport and count her belongings._

_“She’s not going to miss me at all.” Her brother started to cling to Kei as he cried out._

_Momoko watched as Kei made a disgusted face at the drool and snot that dropped from her brother's face coat his clothes._

_Tadashi noticed as well before noticing the lack of emotions on Kei’s face._

_“Why aren’t you crying Tsukki! Aren’t you upset? Don’t you want to say goodbye?”_

_“Of course I’m upset, but I don’t want to make it any harder on her than you are making it for her to leave. We said our goodbyes already.”_

_“All you did was hug and say see you later!”_

_Momoko rolled her eyes, “Because I will see you later. I’m video calling as soon as I get there and I’ll see you both in a few months. It’s not forever.”_

_After the night she spent with Kei and after knowing that his gift was the first thing she’d peruse during her flight, she felt at ease with her goodbyes to him. He was right. Getting all worked up and sad was too hard. She was going to see him soon and he was always a call away._

_Tch. How level headed and cool of him. It greatly contrasted the way her brother struggled to compose himself as her parents pulled her in for their final goodbyes._

_“Got everything set?” Her father asked giving her a last kiss on the forehead._

_“Yup.” She waved her ticket and passport in front of him._

_“Do you have all the snacks I packed?” Her mother wiped a lone tear, clearly putting on a practiced act of composure, even though Momoko knew she was where Tadashi got all those emotions from._

_“Yup yup!” She grasped her bags before turning around taking a deep breath. “I gotta go now. Wanna beat the lines in security ya know.”_

_And with one final goodbye and a safe trip from her family and boyfriend, she walked off._

_Eighteen years old and going across the world from everything she knew and loved. Her dream was within her grasp. After working so hard her entire life she was going to play baseball at her dream school with coaches that truly believed in her talent and skill._

_She worked hard to get here. Studied every night and enhanced her talents and athleticism every free chance she could. It was the only dream she had. The only thing she could see herself doing and she was one step away. This was going to help her become pro._

_But America was far._

_English was her best subject in school, becoming almost fluent by middle school thanks to her drive to beat Kei at everything and soon perfecting it by the end of high school after finalizing her plans to go to America and taking extra classes to become fluent._

_She wasn’t bad at making friends. She already got familiar with some teammates and other international students she was going to live with. She was looking forward to meeting them in person and had high hopes for it because of how well she got along with them._

_She found a school offering her to play baseball with an entomology program. She could play the sport she loves at an elite school in the place known for baseball._

_It was all she wanted._

_But all she knew was right behind her._

_Suddenly she felt it, this sharp pain shoot through her chest, and this nauseous that felt like it was eating away at her stomach lining._

_And then she remembered the last time she was separated from him._

_Without thinking, she dropped everything in her hands, turned on her heel, and ran at full speed into the unsuspecting arms of her brother just 20 feet away._

_“Mo-chan?” Tadashi had just collected himself when she collapsed into his embrace. She was incomprehensible as she bawled into his shoulder._

_“I love you.” was the only thing any of them could make out as she finally succumbed to the emotions of leaving. “I’m gonna miss you so much!”_

_Kei just laughed, “It was about time.”_

_Her father joined in, pulling out his phone as Tadashi joined in the sob fest so he could capture the moment. “I knew it was odd she had yet to cry.”_

_Their mother wiped her eyes, “Momo was the one who couldn't stand not being in the same class as her brother in primary school. She was also the one who was more upset that she was going to a different high school than her brother. Tadashi may cry easily, but Momo, Momo was the one that would burst like a dam when separated from her brother.”_

_Kei nodded his head in agreement. “She’s just so stubborn.”_

_Momoko managed to muffle out a comprehensible retort, “Shut up.”_

  
  
  


_\---_

  
  
  


“Mama doesn’t cry.”

“You just can’t see my face. But I was crying harder than him.” She caught the way Kuroo and Bokuto studied the picture in disbelief. “We’re twins, of course I’m more similar to him than I let on.”

“Crybaby Momo-san is new...” Akaashi added.

“Keiko, you don’t cry like your Mama and Oji-chan right?” Bokuto asked.

“Nope! I’m just like Tou-chan.” She exclaimed quite proudly.

“You know your Papa has cried many times before,” Momoko explained.

Keiko’s jaw dropped. “No way.” She shook her head in disbelief.

Kuroo added, “Remember when I told you the story about when you were born?”

Keiko shook her head again looking to her mother for an explanation. “You were three I think, you may not remember.”

“That was quite a fun day right Kuroo?” Bokuto smiled as he reminisced.

“For you two it was. I was in labor.” 

Tadashi nodded his head, “And Kei almost missed it.”

“He was ready to cry the whole drive there,” Akaashi added.

Keiko held up her hands in shock. “Papa missed out on me coming out of Okaa-chan's tummy?” Keiko was on the brink of tears. Her world crashing around her at the realization.

“Don’t worry Keiko,” Hitoka reassured her.

“He made it in time and boy did he cry,” Momoko said taking the photo album and turning to the page of her birth. Pictures cluttered the pages, full of their friends and family that came to see her at the hospital. Then there was one that Momoko made sure to point out. One that Tadashi took as they turned in for the night. Just her and Kei in the hospital bed watching Keiko sleep under the dim light of the lamp. But in that picture, one could make out a single tear falling down beneath Kei's bangs that shielded his eyes as he looked down. It warmed her heart to have such an intimate moment captured to always remember. “And so did I.”

“But why did he almost miss it?!?!”

  
  


—-

  
  


_“Pregnant lady coming through!” Bokuto announced with his arms spread out as the group made their way through the stands._

_“Calm down I’m fine, you're causing a scene—,” Momoko mumbled as she trudged along. She rested a hand atop her 'very pregnant' stomach beneath the tastefully ugly oversized Sendai Frogs crewneck she was gifted by Koganegawa for her last birthday._

_“Careful my little sister has precious cargo!” Tadashi joined in as they entered their aisle of seats._

_Kuroo smirked at her side as he held her hand to help her through the row of seats. “Amuse them Momo-chan, you are almost 9 months, they care about that little one too ya know.”_

_Akaashi nodded in agreement, adjusting the little one-year-old Koji in the baby carrier on his chest. “I still don’t think you should be traveling.”_

_Momoko rolled her eyes, attempting to hide how exhausted she was from their trek around the facility. “I’m fine, I’m not due for a week and a half and it was a short trip, nothing I'm not used to. We’re gonna go home tonight anyway.”_

_Tadashi grabbed her free hand that wasn’t in Kuroo’s as he helped her sit down. “As much as I’m excited to have you visiting, I agree, I would rather go to you then have you come all the way to Tokyo.”_

_Momoko just waved them off, “Kei had a game, I was getting sick of being at home on my own, and I can only take so much of our parents nagging me about parenthood. I wanted one last day of freedom before the little one comes.”_

_“Surprised Kei let you come with him,” Tadashi grumbled, “For once we were getting along while trying to keep you stationary because you seem to not realize just how pregnant you are.”_

_“Well, he knew I’d probably just follow him to his match anyway.”_

_Before the conversation could continue their eyes were drawn to the court where the teams appeared out of the locker rooms. The group stood up to cheer as Tsukki waved towards the stands as his playoff game commenced._

_Momoko was at ease. She needed this normalcy. As much as she was thankful she didn’t have such a rough pregnancy as she feared, this one was a bit rambunctious. She tended to get tired more easily with how active the baby seemed to be. She didn’t get as much sleep and found herself napping during the day. It was clear that although it hasn’t been that rough on her, this baby was going to be a bit more like her compared to how Kei was as a baby._

_And she mentioned this once to Kei, but the only time the baby seemed to calm down this final trimester was whenever she watched one of his matches. He thought she was just imagining it, but she truly felt like this baby wanted their full attention on Kei._

_In no time she soon forgot the fussy baby in her stomach as the ‘Tsukishima Fan Section’ got the crowd hyped up. Of course, attention was on the Sendai Frogs star player’s little entourage which consisted of a popular manga editor, his D1 volleyball husband and child, as well as a major head in the Japanese Volleyball Association, and Kei’s pregnant national baseball star of a wife. It felt good to be out of the apartment and hanging around her brother and friends again even if they didn't exactly get true freedom without random bystanders interrupting their day out._

_Kuroo and Bokuto were as rambunctious as usual and Momoko found herself uncontrollably laughing and shouting as the Sendai Frogs entered their third set._ _There was a short break as the teams switched sides where Tadashi was able to shout loud enough to get Kei’s attention as he toweled off his forehead and downed some water._ _He waved the towel ever so nonchalantly at them before walking off._

_“Oh dear Gods, THE Tsukishima waved at me.” Kuroo fanned himself mockingly as he gushed._

_Bokuto couldn’t help but join in, “No he was waving at me.”_

_Momoko tried to hold in her laughter as they argued with each other._

_Akaashi soon got up from his seat and eased through the others before whispering to Momoko as he adjusted Koji’s noise-canceling headphones. “I’m gonna go change Koji’s diaper, would you like me to get you some food?”_

_Momoko soon realized just how hungry she was. The adrenaline of the match and the volume of the stands overshadowed the way her stomach pained her._

_“Oh right, I’m starving. Thank you.”_

_“Anything in particular?”_

_She patted her stomach in thought just as a wave of pain rolled in._

_“Ooo Keiji get me some popcorn please!”_

_“And some onigiri for me, with salmon!”_

_“I'd like some French fries!”_

_Akaashi just nodded at the other boys with an annoyed sigh before turning back to Momoko who had yet to answer._

_“Something filling, fattening, and maybe something strawberry flavored.” She mused after waiting for the wave of pain to pass._

_She obviously didn’t hide her discomfort well and the ever-observant Akaashi caught on. “You okay?”_

_“Yeah, seems this little one is starving.” She chuckled._

_“Alight be back soon.” Akaashi left just as the next set was about to begin._

_“Tsukki is doing great. If only he’d wise up and move up a division.” Kuroo started to clap his hands before shouting with the crowd._

_Tadashi shook his head enthusiastically. “As if he’d leave the museum, he loves it there.”_

_“It would be fun to play him though.”_

_“He’s thought about it, but I don’t think he’s ready yet.” Momoko found it a bit too hard to stand up with the rest as the other fans cheered. She tried to get comfortable in the bleachers but failed to do so. Luckily the crowd started to settle down and those around her returned to their seats._

_Soon the set began and Momoko’s attention and eyes were glued to Kei as he readied by the net. She always enjoyed watching him play. It wasn’t often that their schedules allowed them to watch each other’s games, but it was one of the perks of being on maternity leave at the moment. She had all the free time to watch him play whenever she wanted._

_And there was no other way she’d like to spend her months off._

_“Agh, I have to pee...” Momoko whined as the game reached a tense volley that seemed to never end. “But I don’t want to miss it.”_

_“I’ll walk you there Mo-chan.”_

_“I’m fine Nii-san.” She whined getting to her feet and swatting Tadashi away._

_“Not so fast! I agree with your precious Nii-san, you need an escort.” Kuroo scolded, “Quit being stubborn.”_

_She rolled her eyes as the twins shuffled down the row together._

_And then it happened._

_That one step and suddenly she felt it._

_The ‘hunger pain’ had returned._

_But this time, with the gush of liquid between her legs, she knew the feeling she had ignored was not something she should’ve ignored._

_“Oh no.”_

_“Oh no?” Bokuto and Kuroo repeated in confusion without taking their eyes off the court._

_“OH NO!” Tadashi screamed, taking one look down at the stain on Momoko’s stretch pants beneath the oversized crew neck she wore._

_Some of the other fans in the crowd around them started to pay attention as Momoko tried to breathe through the pain. But Tadashi’s panic alerted the scrutiny of those around them and only made her lose focus._

_“Calm down Nii-san, I’m fine.” She mumbled finally coming back to her senses._

_“What happened? Did you pee yourself?” Bokuto joked._

_Kuroo laughed as he finally turned his head and saw the pool of fluid beneath her in the walkway next to their row._

_His cheerful expression fell. “Oh shit.”_

_“Yeah.” She grumbled in annoyance. Why did it have to happen now? Why so early? And why during the middle of his game? “Oh shit is right.”_

_Tadashi had run to alert security and the staff they needed assistance. The other two boys shot to her side to help her gain balance._

_“Well isn’t this something.” Kuroo slyly remarked. “Only a Tsukishima would be born in the middle of a volleyball game.”_

_“Don’t speak that into existence. We have time to get to a hospital.” She growled before shrugging off the boys. “I’m fine, I can walk.”_

_The crowd continued to watch in eager anticipation as they made a commotion. Whispers and concern were easily heard just as Tadashi returned with a staff member in tow._

_“They’re bringing a wheelchair to the top of the stairs in the walkway. Then they’re gonna take us to the staff elevator to take us to the parking garage. We’ll take my car.” Tadashi hastily explained._

_“What a good Nii-san. Let’s go, Mama.” Kuroo teased._

_“WAIT!”_

_Momoko shoved off the boy's hold on her and spun around towards the game. She was gonna get so much shit for this, but he had to know and he had to know from her._

_“KEI!”_

_She hobbled down the stairs towards the railing as the boys stumbled behind her to make sure she was okay._

_Suddenly, mid-play, his head turned towards her._

_“THE BABY’S COMING!”_

_The crowd immediately silenced as the ball was slammed out of bounds by the opposing team. The play stopped but everyone, including the officials, hesitated a moment._

_Then, the Sendai Coach came to his senses and called a timeout._

_Kei, who was frozen in place was shoved towards the stands by Kyotani and Koganegawa._

_“Don’t even think about coming after me until you win this game!” She called out gripping onto the railing._

_“Momo-chan we need to go. I already texted Keiji to drive him over.” Bokuto called out behind her._

_Finally, Kei responded, looking up at her in pure shock and bewilderment, “Are you insane? I can’t stay here!”_

_“God I’m fine! Just finish the game! She’s not coming right this second.”_

_“Momo there’s no way I’m gonna miss it, I’m coming with you.” He paused as he started to remove his sports goggles and shrugged down his knee pads, “And how do you know it’s a she?!?!”_

_“Gut feeling.” She stuck out her tongue. “Now stay there. I won’t let you in the room unless you finish this game with a win.”_

_The crowd murmured amongst themselves. She really was putting on quite the show. But she had to wrap it up quickly. The timeout wasn’t going to last, Kei needed to finish the match, and she had to go._

_“You’re insane!”_

_“Get those knee pads back on, your timeout is ending, Nii-san is gonna take care of me. Akaashi will stay here with you. And I’ll make sure she waits for you.”_

_Kei gave her a pained expression not yet moving or listening to her orders._

_“Plus she has us!” Kuroo and Bokuto shouted as they grasped onto Momoko’s arms as another wave of pain brought Momoko forward to grip onto the railing to keep herself standing._

_“That doesn’t help,” Kei called out._

_“I love you okay! Just stay here and finish this. I’ll see you at the hospital.”_

_She felt the boys tug her back as she lost sight of Kei’s worried expression. But she couldn’t fight them. The pain was agonizing and she could only focus on breathing and keeping on her feet as she climbed the stairs, hobbled around the staff cleaning her mess, and plopped into the wheelchair._

_She could hear the whistle of the official trying to bring back order and signal the end of the timeout. Kyotani and Koganegawa could be heard shouting at Kei to return to the court while also trying to get him back in focus._

_He’ll be fine because she’ll be fine. The baby wasn’t going to come right this second. She still had time. The match was almost done._

_The pain eventually faded away and she found herself already in the wheelchair with Bokuto busy on the phone with Akaashi while Kuroo took Tadashi’s keys and talked to the staff that led them down the shortcut to the garage._

_“It’s gonna be alright. He’ll make it in time.”_

_Tadashi pulled her out of her head as he wheeled her. His hand clutching onto her shoulder trying to comfort her._

_“I’ll kill him if he misses this.”_

_—-_

_“Well isn’t this fun.” Kuroo patted Momoko’s free hand as he handed her another french fry._

_Bokuto turned up the volume on the TV. “GREAT KILL TSUKKI!”_

_Momoko squeezed the two hands within her own._ _“Can’t you wait to feed me until this contraction passes?” Momoko gritted her teeth. “Ouch Nii-san, don’t squeeze my hand back.”_

_“Sorry.” Tadashi scrunched his face up in pain as he watched Momoko closely. “It just looks like it hurts. And it hurts me to see you in pain.”_

_She took a deep breath and loosened her grip on both Tadashi and Kuroo’s hands._

_“It’s tolerable. They’re still far apart. The nurses think I have a while.” Momoko assured him before sitting back up to take a fry from Kuroo._

_Her attention was back on the game on the TV as Kei was about to serve._

_“You sure you're not holding it in. Don’t strain yourself if the kid wants to come out while dear Tou-san is away.”_

_Momoko shook her head repeatedly. “No way. It feels like she wants to wait for him, but my contractions feel like they’re getting slower, which worries me.”_

_“The match is almost over, don't worry.” Bokuto reassured her, “They let Keiji wait by the locker room so he could take him here immediately. He was able to ask Kogane to grab Tsukki’s stuff so he didn’t have to worry and could head straight here.”_

_Momoko just nodded her head._ _Truthfully she wasn’t too worried about Kei missing it. He was on his best game and seemed to have the drive to finish the match as fast as he could with that promised win she required._ _What worried her was Kei’s stress levels and patience. Although he seemed focused on the game, she could tell by the look on his face he was only forcing himself in order to get out of there as soon as possible. Luckily Akaashi was there and he was a well-spoken and level-headed guy that could help calm him down once the match ended so he could focus on her._

_Kei was going to be fine, she’ll reassure him once she sees him that she’s fine. He was probably losing his mind at the moment but she wanted him to focus on finishing the match strong. S_ _he suddenly started to regret the big commotion she made. It’s only heightening his overthinking during this big match. But then again he would be beyond mad if she didn’t tell him._

_She looked over at Kuroo and Bokuto, both laughing at each other while also focusing on the game. Kuroo handed her another french fry without peeling his eyes from the TV. S_ _he was thankful to have these two around. They helped her forget about the pain while also amusing her with their jokes and banter._

_Tadashi however was another story. He was terrified to leave her side. He seemed more worked up over this predicament than she was. Sure she was a bit upset Kei wasn’t with her, but he was coming soon._

_Suddenly a phone rang bringing her out of her thoughts._

_“Oh it’s Okaa-san.” Tadashi mumbled, jumping to his feet to answer the phone in the hallway, “Hopefully she picked up Tsukishima-san and they're already on their way.”_

_Once out of the room Kuroo finally turned to her._

_“You think he’s gonna want to stay with you during labor?” He smirked at her as if they were discussing everyday gossip._

_“Probably. He’s so stressed out right now. Hitoka is getting off work soon and should be coming so maybe she can calm him down.”_

_“But it’s cute how much he cares,” Bokuto added, handing Momoko her water._

_“I know. It’s a bit suffocating and I’m glad I at least have him while Kei is busy. But his worry only stresses me out more. His grip on my hand is starting to hurt more than the contraction.”_

_“What about us? You have the lovely godparents to keep you smiling through the pain.”_

_“The baby isn’t going to have godparents.” She groaned but couldn’t help but smile. “Quit insisting.”_

_—-_

_AND THAT CONCLUDES OUR BROADCAST. THE SENDAI FROGS MOVE ONTO THE NEXT ROUND._

_OH, AND CONGRATS TO TSUKISHIMA-SAN ON HIS NEW BABY. WITH THE DRAMATIC INTERRUPTION DURING THE THIRD SET WITH THE ANNOUNCEMENT THAT HIS WIFE, THE SENDAI WOMEN'S BASEBALL STAR YAMAGUCHI MOMOKO, HAD GONE INTO LABOR MID-GAME, WE WOULD LIKE TO WISH HIM AND YAMAGUCHI-SAN ALL THE BEST AS THEY WELCOME THEIR CHILD AND HOPE FOR A HEALTHY AND SAFE DELIVERY._

_They replayed her little outburst from earlier as she shouted at Kei from the bleachers. Momoko just rolled her eyes._ _The journalist speaking on the TV from outside the building looked off-screen in surprise before turning around. The camera zoomed in on Akaashi and Kei as they raced out the locker room door and towards the parking garage._

_“And here he comes.” Kuroo jested squinting at the TV. “Didn’t think he could run that fast.”_

_Bokuto pressed his face against the screen, “Look at little Koji, how cute!” The little boy merely smiled as Akaashi did his best to keep him contained as they raced towards the car and out of the view of the camera._

_“All this fuss...” She grumbled._

_“Oh Momo-chan, of course everyone’s going to make a fuss.” Hitoka patted her shoulder as she handed her some water._

_“You did make a whole scene, you could’ve just left in secret,” Kenma mumbled from Kuroo’s lap in the corner of the room preoccupied with his phone._

_Momoko bit her lip as she tried to hold in this next contraction, “Remind me again why you’re all here?”_

_“Support of course!” Bokuto grinned._

_“And I’m very thankful for that, but if you can’t tell, I’ve been in agonizing pain for hours and you're all just fucking around.”_

_Kuroo reached over for her hand, “Once Kei is here and you ease up on the agitation we’ll leave you to it, like you said, the baby still has a bit to go.”_

_Tadashi wiped at some of the sweat on her forehead as the contraction passed, “Don’t worry, Kuroo-san and Kenma-san are gonna pick up Okaa-san, Otou-san, and Tsukishima-san once they come.”_

_“Seriously though Momo-chan, just say the word and we’ll get out of your hair. I just thought you’d like us as a distraction.”_

_Momoko took a deep breath and sighed, “Sorry, I’m just getting anxious and the pain and fatigue are starting to get to me. I do like having you all here to distract me. I really don’t mind.”_

_“Are you worried about Kei?” Tadashi asked_

_“Yeah, he's probably freaking out right now.” She sighed._

_“Are you sure you’re okay?” Her brother prodded._

_“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s not as bad as I thought, so far.” She leaned back and closed her eyes trying to relax._

_In truth, it had only been a couple of hours. The game ended up lasting longer than they thought. She didn’t really get why she felt so uneasy at the moment. And she especially didn’t get why she was even more uneasy after knowing that Kei was on his way._

_“I think I’m gonna be sick...” She grumbled leaning over the side of the bed._

_“Mo-chan?” Tadashi bolted upright and grasped her shoulder as Kuroo on the other side of her was quick to react and lifted the wastebin next to her._

_“I’ll go get the nurse.” Hitoka raced out the door._

_Kenma sat up, “I’ll go get you some ginger ale.”_

_Tadashi held back Momoko’s hair as she vomited softly trying to console her. “Yoshi, yosh...”_

_Kuroo patted her head as he held the trash can for her. “Now are you sure you’re okay?”_

_Momoko finally caught her breath and sat back. The two boys watched as her face contorted into a pained expression._

_“Is it another contraction? Are they speeding up?” Tadashi fumbled around till he grabbed her hand._

_Momoko shook her head._

_“What’s wrong?” Bokuto asked, leaning by Kuroo’s side._

_Momoko finally let it out. The tears just fell and the fear and anxiety she tried to cover up had knocked her down._

_Both Kuroo and Tadashi held her hands as she cried out. They gave each other knowing looks as they waited for her to answer. Hitoka and Kenma had both returned with a nurse behind them as she struggled to keep it together._

_“I’m scared.” Her voice was hoarse and soft as she let go of the boy's hands and wiped her eyes._

_The nurse went over to check her vitals and progress before taking the waste bin._

_“Nerves getting to you Yamaguchi-san?” She gave the girl a gentle smile which seemed to work in easing her worries, “Don’t worry everything is looking healthy and on schedule, you’re just a bit nervous. But you're in good hands. You have some adoring friends and family.”_

_She nodded her head but didn’t seem to perk up._

_“Don’t worry, that little one seems to be wanting to wait for their Papa to get here. And I’m sure you’ll feel more at ease once he’s here too. Hang in there.” She reassured her before taking out her vomit._

_—-_

_“Sir please don’t run!”_

_The door to her room slammed open as a nurse continued to scold the person that had caused such a ruckus._

_“I’m here!”_

_Momoko had a mouth full of french fries as she stared wide-eyed at Kei._

_He huffed and puffed as he held the door open in an attempt to catch his breath._

_“I didn’t miss it did I?” He shoved some of the others aside as he approached her. “These idiots didn’t bother you?”_

_Momoko shook her head as she swallowed the food._

_“If you can’t tell I’m still very much pregnant. She seemed to want to slow down and wait for you, slowpoke...”_

_Kei raised a brow at her curiously as she laughed. She reached a hand out to take some juice from Kuroo. Bokuto and Kenma were busy playing on Kenma’s switch as Tadashi and Hitoka helped tidy up and adjust Momoko’s bedding._

_“Have you guys just been chilling here? I was ready to walk out mid-game because I was so worried.”_

_Momoko was about to make a snide remark about his disheveled appearance and the way he was still in his complete uniform with his sports goggles and knee pads still on._

_But she was immediately taken out by another contraction._

_“Ooo that one was a bit quicker.” Bokuto mused._

_Tadashi reached for her free hand as she squeezed and took her practiced breaths as she waited through it._ _Kuroo got up from his seat and shoved Kei towards her other side._

_“Get on Daddy duty Tsukki-poo.” Kuroo teased. “Your parents are on the train here now, we’ll head out early to retrieve them.”_

_Kuroo led Kenma towards the door before waving at the other inhabitants._

_“Good luck! We’ll see you on the other side Mama.”_

_Kei watched as the two disappeared trying to ignore just how hard Momoko squeezed his sweaty and still taped up hand._

_Akaashi lingered at the door motioning for Bokuto to join him and Koji in the waiting room, “Come on, let’s leave them alone, it’s only a matter of time.”_

_Bokuto just sighed and bid Momoko goodbye and a quick 'good luck'._

_All that remained was her husband, brother, and sister in law. Much quieter than it was before._ _The others were a delightful distraction but now that Kei was here the idea of actually going into labor and becoming parents soon was settling in._

_“Shit!” She grumbled as the contraction finished rolling through._

_He returned his attention to her, “Still not time yet?”_

_“Nope, she really wanted to wait for you.” She smirked at him with a struggling gasp._

_Kei rolled his eyes. “Quit insisting the baby is a girl before you even know.”_

_Tadashi seemed to be focused as he waited for Momoko to relax her grip and take steady breaths again._ _“That one came in much quicker than the others.”_

_Momoko heaved as she wiped her head, “Seems like she knows you’re here Kei.”_

  
  


_—-_

  
  


_“Okay Yamaguchi-san, I think you’re ready.” The nurse gave the couple a warm smile as she got up to prepare for the delivery._

_Momoko was breathing fast. Her breaths were steady but very fast._ _A couple of hours had passed since Kei arrived. And she was exhausted._

_Kei had removed some of his uniform, only keeping on the jersey and sports goggles while replacing the rest with some sweatpants in his sports bag. He brushed some of her hair away from her eyes as she caught her breath._

_“We’ll see how long it takes, but this little one seems very eager, she really started to pick up speed.”_

_The two parents just nodded their heads in anticipation._

_Momoko held on tight, a contraction had yet to start, but she wanted to have that constant reminder that Kei was at her side. She could feel the way he shook and could feel the damp clamminess of his skin as he waited so patiently._ _It amused her to see him so shaken up over this._

_She was brought out of her mind when she felt a hand holding hers loosen._

_“I’m gonna leave you two to it.” Momoko watched as Tadashi let go of her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "_ _I did my part, but this is something I think I should leave for the two of you.”_

_Momoko’s eyes went wide in awe. “What?”_

_“I’m not going to be that clingy of a Nii-san. This moment is for you and Kei. I don’t want to spoil that.”_

_Momoko gifted him a warm smile._

_“Thank you.”_

_Hitoka started to pull Tadashi away, “He probably wouldn’t be able to handle seeing you like that anyway.”_

_Tadashi shushed her as they left and whined, “Hitokaaaa, I was having a cool moment....”_

_Kei held on as Momoko adjusted herself to aid the nurses in their prep._

_“Thanks, Yams,” Kei called out._

_“Good luck guys. I can’t wait.” He gave them one last smile._

_Momoko’s heart soared and suddenly she was more ready than ever._

_“Next one we’re gonna push okay Yamaguchi-san.” One of the nurses instructed._

_Momoko put on a genuine smile of determination and nodded her head._

_“I think I’m gonna pass out,” Kei mumbled._

_Momoko started pushing trying to keep her smug ass reply under wraps._

_—-_

_“Hello!” There was a soft whisper at the door._

_It was late that night. Momoko was too excited to sleep through her fatigue. She was sitting up in the hospital bed as she played on her switch. Keeping herself busy._

_“How’s our little Keiko!” Tadashi whispered, leading the group into the hospital room._

_Momoko shushed them before pointing at Kei who was sleeping next to her in the upright hospital bed. He held onto the little bundle closely as he silently rested._

_“He doesn’t know yet,” Momoko smirked at them. “I want to surprise him. Act like you don’t know.”_

_The inhabitants nodded their heads. Only a few of them were allowed in. The couple's parents, Tadashi, and Hitoka all piled in quietly to peer at the baby in Kei’s arms._

_“Wakey wakey, you need to learn to take turns.” Momoko cooed as she nudged Kei._

_He slowly blinked his eyes at her with a soft smile. He looked as if he was about to say something when he remembered he was holding the baby._

_“Shit did you let me sleep while holding her?”_

_“You were fine, I was right here.” She assured him before pointing towards their guests, “Look we have visitors.”_

_Kei pouted before noticing the way the notifications on his phone on the bedside table was consistently going off at a low vibration._

_Momoko grinned once she noticed he spotted his phone before winking at the others._ _“I’d check that if I were you. It’s been going off like crazy.”_

_Kei nuzzled next to the baby as he leaned back in bed to peruse his phone. Momoko watched his eyes carefully as his fingers made their way to his social media and his eyes shifted around to read exactly what she wanted him to see._

_He gasped almost dropping the baby in his arms before quickly bringing himself together._

_“You’re so annoying.” He whispered, careful to not wake the newborn. But there was a hesitation in his voice and she saw through his act immediately._

_“Annoying? That’s all you have to say?” She teased as he gradually lost his cool and the tears had nowhere to go but down his cheek._

_“Oh Kei...” His mother cooed._

_Momoko pulled the phone out of his hand and pulled him into a hug being mindful of the baby between them._

_“Do you like it?” She asked._

_He couldn’t muster the words. But she did feel him nod his head enthusiastically in her shoulder._

_What a rare occurrence to have Kei so emotional he was unable to speak._

_She peered down at the tweet she had sent out from his account just a half-hour before he woke up._

**_Kei and Keiko_ **

_Beneath the simple caption was a picture she took of the two of them resting together under the lamplight._

_Even though it was simplistic, it was just as meaningful as she intended. She had the name prepped for a long time now._

_“Aww, I've never seen him cry like that before.” Hitoka beamed in astonishment._

_“Yeah and he’s not even drunk,” Tadashi added._

_Kei wiped his eyes and adjusted the baby. He pulled Keiko closer in his arms snuggling deeper into the bed he barely fit in before everyone realized he was looking a bit too comfortable._

_“Come now Kei, let Okaa-san see her grandchild.”_

_“Quit hogging her!” Tadashi grumbled. “We wanna see.”_

_It took quite a lot of goading from Momoko who eventually got him to hand off the baby to their loved ones._

_“Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san keep talking about how they’re the godparents.” Hitoka teased as she watched Tadashi coo at the baby._

_“Tch...” Kei scoffed in annoyance as he nagged Tadashi to be careful._

_“I told them so many times that our kid isn’t going to have godparents.”_

_“Besides your first choice would be me of course!” Tadashi shouted a bit louder than intended._

_“Shhh!”_

_The baby fussed a bit from the commotion and soon peeked her eyes open. Luckily however she didn’t seem bothered by the noise, merely curious as she opened her bright eyes and peered around._

_“Oh, how gorgeous is she.” Momoko’s mother whipped her phone out and snapped a picture of the blank expression on the baby as her eyes wandered around the many faces surrounding her._

_“Keiko is going to look just like her Papa.” Momoko cooed as she reached for Kei’s hand. “Just look at those tufts of wavy blond hair.”_

_She watched him carefully for a reaction as he anxiously observed their family meeting the baby. They all agreed as they took notice of Keiko’s features, she was definitely a Tsukishima._

_His hand didn’t really register the way she interlocked in his and she felt him tensing as they passed the quiet child along._

_“Kei?”_ _She poked his cheek finally taking him out of his trance. "_ _Chill out, Keiko is in good hands and you're going to have more than enough time with her all to yourself.”_

_He just grumbled to himself._

_“Why don’t you take a nap, you must be exhausted from your game earlier.” She shook his shoulder trying to have him lean back in the bed._

_Tadashi answered for him, “Quit worrying about him. Mo-chan you were just in labor for hours, you need to sleep. Don’t worry, Nii-san will watch Keiko while you rest.”_

_Kei finally spoke. “I need to be awake when those idiots decide to come in to meet her. And I will be watching Keiko while Momo sleeps.”_

_“No way I’m not sleeping, I wanna see their reaction to seeing her. They did take good care of me while you were gone.” Momo elbowed him and whispered, “And you should thank them.”_

_Kei continued to grumble but ultimately agreed._

_“Want me to let them in, I’m pretty sure they’ve been lingering by the door since we walked in.” The twin's father chuckled to himself, “We will go get you some food.”_

_Just as her father grabbed the handle and the two mothers returned the baby to Kei’s eager arms, the door was pushed open._

_“Thank you Yamaguchi-san, we’ll also take 4 extra servings of whatever food you're getting them...“ Kuroo announced as he led the entourage of boys into the hospital room._

_Kenma rolled his eyes when Kuroo nudged his shoulder._

_“It’s on me.” Kenma passed the man some cash before pinching Kuroo’s sides while the parents left, leaving the younger ones to their noisy selves, “Pay me back Tetsu.”_

_“But we’re married.”_

_Bokuto shoved past the two with Koji strapped to the baby carrier in his chest._

_“Koji look how cute little Keiko is!” He called out before getting shushed by Kei. “Be nice Ko, this is your future spouse, you better make a good first impression...”_

_Momoko saw the slipper whizz past her face and land with perfect precision on Bokuto’s cheek, seemingly bypassing the one-year-old._

_“She will not be dating Koji-kun.” Kei bit at the man._

_“You never know, they could become best friends,” Bokuto said so matter-of-factly as he helped the child out of the carrier so he could see Keiko._

_“Just like you and Momo-san,” Akaashi added, only contributing so he could amuse Bokuto._

_“I will ensure these two become the best of friends,” Bokuto exclaimed as he maneuvered Koji so he could look at the baby. “And if they fall in love along the way, well... good for them.”_

_Kuroo whined, “Dammit I wanted to be related to Tsukki. Kenma—“_

_“No. We aren’t having kids. We both decided that.” Kenma immediately interrupted him._

_Kuroo just waved him off. “Whatever, I just want to beat Bokuto. Anyway, lemme see my godchild.”_

_“Not your godchild,” Momoko emphasized before handing off the baby to Akaashi after prying her from Kei’s arms._

_“Neither of your children, real or not, will ever get with my Keiko.”_

_Momoko rolled her eyes. “Wanna bet?”_

  
  
  


_—-_

  
  
  


“Ah yeah, what a good time.” Bokuto sighed.

“And I still have a lot of time to win this bet.” Momoko pulled Keiko into her arms and mumbled, “Right Keiko, isn’t Koji-kun your best friend?”

Keiko raised a brow clearly not really understanding what they had exactly bet on back then. “Well, duh Okaa-chan. We’re gonna be best friends forever, like you and Tou-chan.”

“Good... perfect...” Momoko winked at Bokuto. “Make sure you tell your Papa that.”

“I’m glad we are always in agreement to scheme behind Tsukki-poo’s back.” Kuroo peered over the kid's shoulder as he lingered on all the pictures from the children’s birth.

The group soon fell into a peaceful conversation as the night winded down and the kids got so absorbed in pictures of themselves as infants that they ignored the adults around them.

“Hey Momo, can we make another one?” 

The silence was deafening as the inhabitants of the room turned towards the being who just descended down the last stair step and into view. Momoko’s memory faded away as she tried her hardest to capture every detail of this moment in her memory bank so she could never forget the sight.

Kei had a soft smile on his face as he cooed at the fussy baby in his arms. Seemingly unaware there were others in the room, his state of undress, and his brother in law covering his eyes and ears in disgust, he continued, “But if not, I’d be cool if we just fooled around.”

“Ooo, the birthday boy is gonna give us a show!” Kuroo whistled, jumping to his feet narrowly avoiding the way both Momoko and Kenma reached out to hit him for his vulgarity around the children.

“Huh? What are you all doing here?” Kei’s soft expression disappeared in an instant and was replaced with a deadly glare.

Momoko bit back a grin of delight as she gawked at the way Kei stood in the nude, still damp from his shower, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Drops of water dripped down the lean muscles of his frame. Muscles she never knew could have existed when they were first dating. The obvious irritation and reddened cheeks on his face was just the icing on the cake. If it had been any other night with the kids asleep, she would have pounced on his offer right then and there.

But instead, she joined in the laughter of their friends as Kei attempted to fix his towel around his waist while holding the baby.

“Did you forget about your birthday party or were you that drunk?” Hitoka tried to stop Tadashi from having a meltdown over what Kei blurted out but was unsuccessful.

Kei thought it over a bit before the memories came back to him and he rolled his eyes,

“ _Tch.”_

_*Click*_

“Perfect!” Kuroo put down his phone from the selfie-taking position in front of Kei and lowered his peace sign as he inspected his work. “Oh the Megane-kun DILF fans are going to love this birthday surprise.”

Momoko finally decided to save him before the towel around his waist accidentally fell off.

“The shower didn’t sober you that much, did it?” She asked fixing the towel before taking the baby from his arms. “You forgot to get dressed.”

“Mo was fussy. It’s around time he ate isn’t it?”

Kuroo scoffed to himself. He returned to the others in the living room not looking up from his phone as he posted the picture. “Of course he’s sober enough to remember that.”

Momoko used her leg to kick Kei back up the stairs. Following him close behind she mumbled, “Go get changed and stop giving them a show. You already gave a Nii-san a heart attack.”

She let the others know she’d be back after feeding Momosuke and getting him to bed. She made sure Kei was back in their bedroom before closing the door and wiping the composure off her face, letting her blush coat her cheeks.

“I was serious about what I said you know. I wasn’t drunk talking...” Kei grumbled as he pulled up some underwear. “Your brother has to get over it.”

Momoko sat on the rocking chair by the temporary playpen set up in their bedroom for the night. Lifting her shirt and getting settled to feed Momosuke, she watched as Kei started to towel dry his hair with one hand and peruse his drawers for clothes.

“Last night you seemed very adamant that we were done.” She raised a brow at him.

He pulled out sweatpants, struggling to get his lengthy legs through the elastic.

“Well, I changed my mind.”

“Hmmm..... I think you’re just still drunk.”

“Maybe—,”

They both shared a smile as he squared down next to the rocking chair to place a soft kiss on the hungry Momosuke’s forehead.

“You know we were just talking about when Keiko was born. She got a bit upset when she heard you almost missed it.”

“I wasn’t going to miss it. You were in labor for 6 more hours after I finally got there.” He groaned.

“I know. But at the time, no matter what anyone said, you seemed to be the only one who thought you’d miss it.”

“Well, I was in panic mode. She came early and I had a lot on my mind with the playoff game and being in a different city than we planned...”

“She was in a rush to see you I guess.” She tapped the nose of the baby in her arms. “This one however did not want to leave his Mama’s tummy.”

“He was such a quick birth too. You were barely in there for long.”

“Yea... he really wanted out once I was induced.” She winced at the memory, “Hurt a hell lot more than Keiko.”

The two watched the baby eat in silence. He had a soft smile on his soft face as he gazed up at them. Momoko’s heart soared before she uttered softly. “I’m happy with where we’re at now though.”

“Me too.” 

She smacked his arm abruptly, “So don’t ask to have another baby after deciding to move up a division as if that isn’t going to keep us even more on our toes. And even right as I returned back to work.”

“Okay, I was only half-serious about the baby thing,” Kei grumbled. “Honestly I forgot about that and Momosuke and Keiko are just so cool I started thinking that another one would be cool.”

She raised a brow at him as he rambled on clearly on a drunken train of thought.

“Our kids are just so cool. Keiko is so clever and smug, and Momosuke is so sweet and easy. I know it’s lame but how did we get so lucky?”

“Well, we’re pretty cool ourselves.” Momoko sighed as she turned to face Kei. “You surprised me though, I never thought you’d be this excited about kids.”

“Same here.”

Kei sat on the floor by Momoko’s feet, letting himself lean back on her legs as he waited for her to finish. The serene peace remained as the baby ate. Sure there was obnoxious laughter and chatter coming from downstairs, but not even that could spoil their mood.

Kei waited patiently as Momoko finished up and gently rocked the baby till he returned into a quiet slumber. Once asleep Kei took the baby and laid him in the makeshift playpen. Kei knelt down and peered down as he watched the baby sleep, seemingly entranced with the child.

“Let me wash up and change, then we’ll head down,” Momoko whispered as she grabbed some clothes and quietly retreated into the bathroom.

Moments later, after she had changed and washed up her face she heard the bathroom door ease open.

“I’m going to shower.”

“You just took one.”

“But I was drunk, I didn’t clean myself properly.”

“But you’re still drunk.”

He pouted before leaning against the bathroom door frame as she finished brushing her teeth.”You can come in with me and help me do it right.”

He held back a smirk trying to keep his pout as genuine as he could but failed.

Momoko rolled her eyes and wiped her face.

“You're annoying when you're drunk.”

However, instead of joining the others in their living room, she grasped the collar of this top and pulled him down so he was scrunched down enough to lock onto her lips.

Startled, but pleased she was indulging him, he immediately scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed not giving any more space between them.

She giggled through his lips, “That’s not the shower.”

“I lied.”

He rested her down as he crawled on top giving special care to a spot on her neck that never failed to win her over into doing whatever he wanted.

It was his birthday and she had a weak spot for when he’d get all clingy and soft with her. So hopefully the others would leave them alone for just a bit longer.

Until some soft knocks rapted against the door.

“Mama! Papa! Kuroo-ni-chan said to come get you. He said that it’s not the time to wrestle in bed.” Keiko announced as she tried the locked door handle.

Snickers followed and the two could hear someone whisper to her.

“See the door is locked, they are wrestling.”

“Oh is that what that means?” She pondered, “They do it a lot in the middle of the night. And sometimes when it’s nap time.”

The laughter got louder.

“I thought that was because they were making babies by having sex not because they were wrestling.”

Kuroo’s voice turned into a full-on cackle before another voice began to speak. 

Bokuto did his best to hold in his laughter as he asked, “Keiko, how do you know about that?”

Keiko began telling a story about how Kei and Momoko had a talk with her about sex when she asked about how Momosuke was created. She was a smart child and handled the conversation very maturely.

“ _Tch_ ,” Kei grumbled, tuning out their interrupters as he backed off Momoko and rolled onto his back, frowning.

“Oh hush, we shouldn’t be doing this now anyway. Momosuke is right there.” Momoko patted his head before making her way to the door and opened it to reveal the three huddled together as Keiko finished her tale to the amused and impressed reactions of her uncles.

“Taught her well huh.” Kuroo teased.

“I don’t even think Koji understands that kinda thing yet.”

Momoko just smirked as Kei appeared behind her, annoyed as ever, before responding, “As I said. My kid is perfect. Smart and mature and cute and funny...”

“Nice hickey.” Kuroo pointed to a spot on his own neck mirroring Momoko’s little freshly made red mark on hers.

She gave him a fake smile, covering the spot on her neck, and responded quite coldly, “Thanks.” Before smacking Kei in the arm and sidestepping the group to head back into the living room.

She could hear the way Kei sneered and repeatedly clicked his tongue as the two boys bugged him. Keiko seemed entirely oblivious as she went off on a tangent about how she wanted to build a fort with Koji and Tadahito to sleep in.

Momoko returned into the living room making sure to use her hair to cover the hickey before spotting the cheerful expression of her twin.

Trapped under the weight of both Koji and Tadahito on his back as he collected as many blankets as he could, he managed to adoringly gaze at his sister upon her return.

“Mo-chan I missed you!”

“It’s been like what 30 minutes?” She pointed over her shoulder at Kei. “You sure you don’t miss your best friend, the birthday boy?”

He frowned as he helped the boys off his back as he handed her some blankets.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t show me an enthusiastic return of love as you do.”

“ _ Tch _ .”

Momoko rolled her eyes, catching Kei’s response before rushing over to hug her brother.

“I adore how much you love me.”

Tadashi exploded in joy as he squeezed her in his arms.

Momoko could not put into words how lucky she was to have Tadashi as her twin. She was lucky to have such a strong relationship with him and to have him play such a large role in her life. He connected her to so many important people she couldn’t imagine being without. And it made her heart soar to know he was coming home, to be so close to her again.

However, two long arms wrapped around the twins catching both of them off guard. She was pulled from her thoughts when a voice cut through their abrupt silence.

“An enthusiastic return of love...” Kei grumbled nuzzling closer into their arms.

“A HUG FROM KEI?!?! On his birthday?!?!” Tadashi was on the verge of tears as he squealed in delight.

“Only cause I’m drunk.” He clicked his tongue but did not pull away, he actually seemed to have adjusted himself so he was closer.

“Yeah yeah...” Momoko teased.

Keiko soon noticed the sight before her and grew jealous before tugging at Momoko and Tadashi’s clothes to get their attention and pull them from Kei.

“Tou-chan I want a hug too please!”

  
  


—-

  
  
  


Momoko traced the little waves of hair. Golden swirls that gleamed under the dim lamplight.

Kei slept soundly on his side as she brushed her fingers through his hair. His lips curled upwards in bliss whenever she hit just the right spot or gave him a little tickle from the feather-like gentle care she gave to him.

It was quite an eventful night. Kei was oddly but delightfully interactive despite outwardly seeming like he was annoyed the whole time. They got drunk, played games, built a fort with the children, and shared a whole lot of laughs and stories with each other.

The kids ended up falling asleep in the fort in the living room while the adults eased into the night with some talk over tea in the kitchen until everyone made their way to bed.

Momoko had to drag Kei back into their room since he passed out at the kitchen table. She needed Tadashi and Kuroo to help her get him to bed. Luckily he still seemed asleep even though he was able to walk and talk, somewhat coherently before collapsing under the covers.

About an hour had passed since then and she was too wound up to sleep.

She was too pleased with everything. Pleased with her career, her home, her friends, family, children, and Kei.

Feeling sentimental she brought the photo album back to bed with her. Spending the past hour going back through the book, she found herself drawn to the last page. 

A picture that was taken not too long ago.

Momosuke rested in a little swaddle in Kei’s arms, face blank but content as he luckily looked at the camera. Kei gave a somewhat expressionless face, except had the softest smile evident in the slight upturn of his lips that even spread to his eyes.

Keiko and Momoko both had a cheeky and toothy grin etched on their faces. Smiles carbon copies of each other and their enthusiastic expressions balancing out their lesser counterparts.

Momoko followed the fingers the three of them pointed to as they gestured to the tree behind them.

Their tree.

The date of the beetle hunt had looked weathered away compared to how it did before, but it was still clearly noticeable. 

Following that was the date they had gotten engaged.

And below that, the date of the children’s birthdays.

It was a dumb little thing they did. Commemorating important events by carving into a tree the date with a little drawing. 

But to no-fail this picture always tugged at the right heartstrings. To know that this tree persevered all these years so they could continue to add to it. To know that the tree is where that beetle was found, and that if it wasn’t for that day and that tree, she might not have fallen for Kei.

It was heartwarming. Every visit back home to their parents they made sure to take a walk down that path of the woods, sometimes with little treats from that bakery they liked.

A tear cascaded down her cheek and into her mouth that was left open as she smiled. As she wiped the trail away she found that more seemed to follow.

“Mama, are you crying?”

Momoko looked up and spotted Keiko in the doorway. She clutched her little dinosaur plush that donned a Sendai frog's jersey in one hand as the other rubbed at a sleepy eye.

“Yeah, but they’re happy tears kiddo, so don’t worry.”

Keiko just nodded before yawning, still lingering in the doorway with puffy eyes and a slight frown.

“What’s wrong my little  _ firefly?” _

“Koji-kun kicked me and I woke up. I miss you and Tou-chan.” She uttered out softly, almost on the verge of tears. “I wanna sleep with you.”

The child bounded towards the bed where Momoko hoisted her into her arms before smothering her with kisses and placing her between them.

Keiko was still giggling from the onslaught of kisses when she noticed the photo album on Momoko’s lap.

“Ohh. You always cry at that picture.” She understood immediately and that lingering worry was now completely wiped away.

“Well, of course, you know why.”

“I once saw Papa crying while looking at it one time. He told me not to tell you.” She whispered.

Something stirred in the bed and Keiko jumped as a hand laid on her leg.

“Keiko, I thought I said to not tell her?”

Keiko, having already recovered from the scare scowled. “Well, I’m not supposed to keep secrets from you and Mama. Only good silly secrets like surprise parties and presents. Mama says you shouldn’t be ashamed to feel things and cry.”

Kei audibly clicked his tongue before snatching the little girl into his arms and lathering a few soft kisses on her cheek.

“You really are too smart and mature for your age huh...”

The two snuggled up together in bed, Keiko clutching onto Kei’s top as she immediately started to drift off as Kei brushed back her hair. In no time the two seemingly passed out with slight snores.

Momoko soon grew jealous of their bliss and finally put away the album and shut off the bedside lamp. 

Snuggling up she nuzzled into Keikos hair and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Night my little  _ firefly.” _

She stretched out her neck and placed a kiss on the slightly parted lips of Kei.

“Night Tsukki, I love you.”

She loved using that nickname. She missed using it. She missed only using his given name to tease him. But she loved that she could do it whenever she wanted. That he was always around to tease and annoy. 

As she closed her eyes and a night of deep sleep was within her grasp, she heard the smug boy respond back.

  
“ _ Tch,  _ I  love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) thanks for all the support and taking the time to read this lil project of mine that ended up being a lot bigger than I expected. i just got so attached to my OC's in this and the little au I created for Tsukki and Yams with Momoko.
> 
> hope you stick around to read some of the other fics I have planned, once again, I love hearing your thoughts and appreciate all the support
> 
> that's all folks!!!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> ...or is it???? lol mayhaps a bonus chapter if you stick around from another POV? ;)


End file.
